Blind
by potterafficionatada
Summary: Love is blind, and sometimes so is hate. What happens when James turns the table on Lily? Can she finally see the real him? Ok, so the summary is not that great, but I promise its fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Confrontation**

These events take place in the end of the characters sixth year in Hogwarts.

James, Sirius and Remus were walking back from the kitchens after their quick snack, Peter decided to stay a bit longer.

"- Guys, I think I'm gonna head to the library to get that book for the potions essay. "– Remus said, already expecting what the others would say.

"- Oi, Moony, don't break the mood talking about homework! Such a ballbuster!" – Sirius said teasingly.

"- Come on, Moony, it's late! We'll go and get with you tomorrow." – Said James smirking.

"- No, you won't!" – Remus replied.

"- He's right we won't. Good luck, Moony! Merlin be with you!" – Sirius said bidding him goodbye.

"- Why, thank you, Padfoot." – Remus said ironically and left thru a passage way, leaving the other two boys alone.

"- So, Paddy… How did it go with Ryanna?" – James asked with his smirk on his face.

"- Which one is she again?" – Sirius said pretending to be a joke, but James knew it wasn't.

"- The hufflepuff with the eating disorder."

"- Oh, yeah. Okay I guess. She is a little freaky, that girl. Sometimes I don't know whether to feed her or snog her."

"- I would definitely go with snogging." – James replied and both boys laughed.

But then they heard a noise. They could see someone moving ahead of them. James shot Sirius a look and they both drew their wands and continued walking quietly and slowly. They could sense the danger. James cast an almost inaudible_ "Protego" _spell around them. Then someone stepped out of the shadows and into their view.

"- Regulus! You fuck! You almost gave us a heart-attack! What are you doing?" – Sirius demanded his younger brother suspiciously.

"- Looking for you, Bro'." – He responded, putting a very cold tone in his last word.

And all the sudden someone else came out from the shadows. Severus Snape.

"- What are you waiting for, Regulus?" – Snape hissed.

And quickly at the same time they both shot their curses towards the two marauders.

"- _Crucio!_" - Regulusnearly yelled.

"- _Sectumsempra!_" - Snape hissed.

But James saw it coming and had cast yet another "Protego" spell around them, and Sirius unaware of the protective charm ducked the curses and shot a well-aimed spell at their opponents.

"_- Expelliarmus!_" – And sure enough two wands came flying directly into his hands.

Sirius was green with rage. He saw it, but couldn't believe it, and yet it was the undeniable truth. His brother was now a Death Eater, a filthy, dirty, horrible Death Eater. And Snape was tutoring him. Then he heard his brother whining:

"- You stupid idiot! Let us down." – James had already cast a Levicorpus spell and now both slytherins were hanging in the air by their ankles.

"- Ha, YOU are calling ME an idiot! That's rich!" – James said his voice full of sarcasm. – "You are hanging upside down and we have your wands. Don't you think that plainly demonstrate who are the idiots here?"

But then James looked to the side and into his best mate's face. He looked murderous and at the same time sad. He knew that was not a good combination.

"- Sirius… "- He started.

But then Sirius was already moving. He walked and stopped nose to nose with his brother and started shouting revolted.

"- You stupid egocentric fuck! You tried to use an Unforgivable on ME!" – He was so mad he was shaking. – "You idiot! Did you really think that you and Snivelly could take us? Oh, I can see what an asset you boys will be in Voldy's army." – He said with loath, and pointed his wand at face in front of him.

And at that both Death Eaters started to squirm even more. Regulus was looking at his brother scared, like he never had been of him. He could see in his eyes the hatred and coldness, he was sure that now Sirius didn't consider him to be his brother anymore.

"- Sirius" – James interfered – "Don't do it, mate. He's not worth it. Neither of them. We'll just take this to Dumbledore."

At this, Sirius lowered his wand and both boys started walking way. Until they heard a thump and could see Regulus racing away, but Snape still in the air. To that James said:

"- This is not over, Snivellus. You can count on it." – Snape sneered.

And all of the sudden they heard someone scream "_Expelliarmus_" and their wands flew out of their hands. Lily Evans was standing right in front of them.

"- Lily, wait. Let us explain… "- James started.

But he was cut short. She glared at him, with one of the worst death glares ever worn by anyone alive and started screaming while she liberated Snape from his position.

"- SHUT IT, POTTER! I don't want to hear it. You certainly are the most disgusting person to walk the face of the earth. YOU are a stupid bigheaded git with no respect for anyone, pranking everyone that comes into your sight! You are a heartless cold bastard who is incapable of a decent action. You think you are great, but you are nothing, I hate you. I hate you so much I rather never have met you. I wish you would just drop dead. 10 points from Gryffindor each." - Lily was so angry her face was absolutely red.

And to that she looked at boys. James looked completely hurt and deeply sad. Sirius was completely outraged and was about to start screaming back when James stopped him.

"- Drop it, Padfoot." – He said with a harsh tone. Then looked at Lily with a penetrating gaze that almost made her squeak like a little girl. His hazel eyes hard and blazing. She had never seen he look at anyone like this, let alone her. – "Its no use" – He said with an icy voice – "As Evans seem to know everything and everyone so well that nothing in the world can happen that she is not certain about, she clearly can decide what happened here without our help. So let's just go."

Sirius looked at his best friend bewildered while they left. He knew James wouldn't tell anyone what happened so his brother wouldn't be expelled, but he thought that with Lily he would be different. But what she had said. He was sure she had just broken his into a million pieces. And that knowledge hurt him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Change**

Lily was alone in the bathroom. She didn't quite understand what had just happened. She saw it, she kept repeating it to herself, she saw Snape hanging upside down with James threatening him. How could she be wrong? But now she wasn't so sure anymore. It was his eyes, she could see into James eyes that she had just crossed a line that she couldn't have. She knew it, and now she felt uneasy because she didn't know what was going to happen.

James Potter, or Potter like she called him, had been annoying her ever since they got to Hogwarts, worsening the situation in fifth year when he decided that he liked her and started asking her out in almost a daily basis. The fights between the two of them had become legendary. He would come, acting all cocky, ask her out, she would refuse him, yell at him, occasionally slap him, and so on. She was used to it by now. It was a part of her routine. She never understood why he kept asking, since it was obvious she wouldn't budge. She hated him, and everyone knew it. Why couldn't he just accept it? _"It's his stupid pride"_ – She thought to herself –"_He just can't let any girl pass James Potter! He is a bigheaded toerag and there is nothing more to it._"

Slowly Lily washed her face in the cold water to make sure that she was still awake and left the bathroom. It took her barely fifteen minutes to get to the girls Gryffindor dorm room, but now there she was. - "_I think they are all asleep._" - She thought.

"- Great." – Lily said, mostly to herself.

"- Lily? Is that you?" – said a low voice beside her. Alicia one of her best friends, opened her eyes slowly.

"- Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep."

"- Is everything ok? It's late." – she said sitting up – "Did something happen?"

Lily wanted to tell someone and hear that she had the right thing. Potter's look still burning in her mind. So she told her.

"- Wait, that was it? So what? They were pestering Snape like they always do."

Then she told her what she had said to James. Alicia couldn't believe it, her friend had been mean, just plain mean.

"- I can't believe you said that, Lily. That's just awful! How could you say that?"

"- Well…" - Lily tried to defend herself knowing that she had no defense - "… it was Potter. What I said is true."

"- No it isn't, Lily! Merlin, this is fucked up! James is nothing like what you said and really I just can't grasp anyone, and I mean ANYONE that should earn that."

"- What, now you're going to defend Potter like you always do?"

"- Ha" – Alicia chuckled but she had a harsh tone in doing so – "Like I always do? Who can _defend_ him against you, Lily? I certainly don't, since I know it's pointless! When it comes to him and his friends you're just as partial and prejudiced as they are towards Snape! You're blind, Lily, stuck on old version of yourself and all of us, including James Potter."

And to that, seeing that Lily was dumbfolded, she just turned and went back to sleep. Needless to say, Lily Evans didn't sleep that night, her friend's words ringing in her brain only interrupted by the cold gaze of James Potter and then back again.

Next morning, Lily went down to breakfast ahead of everyone. She had decided during one of the many hours she had spent awake that she had to talk to Potter. Alicia was right, no one deserved to hear the harsh thing she had said, and when she started to really think about it he really weren't those things. She just wished he was, so it would be easier to hate him. Now, it was going to be difficult but she had to apologize and she also wanted to find out what had happened before she arrived. So she sat there, staring at her French toast, waiting patiently until people start filling their tables. Her friends came and sat beside her. Alicia kept looking at her, waiting for her to tell her something. She looked around and there were no sign of the Marauders, but then she spotted it. That long black hair, it was Sirius Black. She got up and walked towards them, but when she was close she stopped puzzled:

"- Where's Potter?" – She blurted.

"- My, my… Any other day that question would have made his day, wouldn't it Evans? And I would gladly tell you then. But right now, I think that the last person he wants to see is you, arrogant prat." – Sirius said looking her firmly in the eyes.

And to that the three marauders continued to their usual sits at the table. She heard Remus, the only one of them she actually liked, say under his breath. "_Still can't believe it! The nerve_". It was bad; the Marauders, the most popular boys in school, hated her, WITH reason. She had to fix it, but she was unsure of what to do so she returned to her seat.

"- Did Sirius Black just call you an arrogant prat?" – Asked Emma, Lily's other best friend. – "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"- Not today, it isn't." – Alicia answered for her.

"- Wha-at?" - Emma was taken aback by this. – "Can someone explain pleeease?"

"- Come on." – Lily said – "We'll explain in the way to Transfiguration."

"- So, now you're going to apologize? To James Potter? This I have to see. Thanks Merlin that I am alive to see this!" – Emma chuckled, and the other two couldn't help but laugh too. Alicia was relieved that Lily had, as she had put it, "seen the light" and fix everything.

The class was slowly being filled and there were only a few spots open. The bell rang as the Marauders were entering the room, all of them. She saw James cross the room and take the spot furthest from her. He didn't look at her, didn't talk to her, and didn't even flash one of his famous smiles. She sighed. It was going to be more difficult than she had thought. Lily knew McGonagall was talking but she wasn't paying attention, she was too busy trying to rehearse in her head what she was going to say, and glaring all the time in James direction. He was talking to his friends normally, like nothing had happened. Then Alicia poked her:

"- We have to practice the enlargement spells now, Lily. Wake up!"

She got up when she heard many cries of _"Engorgio!"_ And then she saw that Sirius and James had already enlarged their cups so now they looked like vases. And were now hexing each other lightly as means to entertain their selves. So one of Sirius hexes hit James in the chest and he flew across the room, landing inches from where she was standing. This is it, she thought.

"- Potter… "- she started.

"- Excuse me, Evans. I didn't mean to fall here. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you out. Ever again." – He said as he got up. That last part he said very slowly as to emphasize what he was saying. And his eyes! Lily shuddered; his eyes were filled with loathing. She knew he meant what he said, and somehow that made her unable to speak. She just sat down and stood there, thunderstruck she watched him get back to his seat, where his friends were waiting laughing over Sirius's hex, but also it seemed, a little apprehensive.

Lily was helpless. She knew her friends were talking to her, but she couldn't say anything back. The words were trapped inside her mouth. Her life had just changed, she was sure of it; James Potter didn't fancy her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Decision**

James and Sirius were walking quietly back to their dorm room. Sirius could tell James was confused and hurt and wanted to help his best mate, but didn't really know how. So he decided to make an attempt:

"- Prongs, I'm so sorry."

"- I know you are, Pads. But it's not your fault. Don't worry about it." – He said trying to sound convincing and hide the hurt in his voice – "I'll get over it."

"- But…. Evans… She was a complete arse!"

"- Ummmm… "- James sighed – "Yeah. _Brussels sprouts_." – He said and the portrait hole flung open.

When they got upstairs to their room, Peter and Remus were waiting for them; both half awake trying to read since the exams were getting close.

"- Hey guys took you long enough!" – Peter started.

"- What's the matter?" – Remus could instantly see his friends were not their usual selves.

"- I don't wanna tell them. You tell." – James said and dropped himself on the nearest bed. So Sirius did tell. Remus and Peter were both baffled. The whole story, beginning to end was just bad.

"- Lily said that? I can't believe it. That's so mean." – Remus was blinking as if it would help him something better.

"- That bitch!" – Peter said, receiving glares from James and Remus – "What? She was! What she said is qualified as completely bitchy!"

"- He's gotta point there" – Sirius agreed.

"- And you said that to her?" – Remus asked James.

"- Yep." – He replied curtly.

"- You never talk to her like that!" – Peter was a little lost.

"- Well, Wormie, to be fair, I don't talk to people like that very often, and when I do is generally with someone involved in the Dark Arts. So I guess you are right."

"- But, but, she always yells at you…."

"- I know. But this was different. THIS was wrong. It made me realize some things."

"- Do tell." – The three boys replied eagerly.

"- Well" – James sighed – "I think I was blind all this time. See, I had this idea of who Lily was, and how we could be together that just is impossible! It won't ever happen. She hates my guts with every ounce in her body, and whenever she's around me I make her a worst person, because she then does things she wouldn't otherwise do. She can't see that I like her because, I think, I make her hate herself. And so, this is it, I can never have her. I give up." – He finished sadly.

"- Are you serious? No pun intended" – Sirius asked – "We are talking about Evans here, are we not?"

"- Yes, but even if there was a little chance that she might like me, I don't think I want it anymore."

"- WHH-AAT?" – Peter was gasping for air.

"- I mean, she thinks I'm a horrible person, worst than a Death Eater! She can't stand to even look at me… and I think I deserve better. I think I deserve someone who likes me and can see me for who I am, faults and all, and who I can be myself and not be afraid to loose any of my body parts if we have a discussion!"

"- PRONGS, PRONGS, mate! You have seen the light! Follow me and I will show the path to happiness!" – Sirius was totally excited about the way things had turned out; now he would have a (more interested) partner in charming the girls.

"- James" – Remus was still a little shocked over everything – "What you said makes a lot of sense. But are you just going to get over Lily like this? You have been after her for almost three years!"

"- I know it won't be easy, but it's what I have to do if I ever want a shot at being happy, Moony. I don't see anyway around it, do you?"

"- Guess not."

And with that they all went to sleep. Each one thinking millions of different thought. Quickly, it was morning and everyone was up. The boys were getting ready to go to breakfast and commenting on the previous nights events and what should they do about it:

"- I say we prank them, prank them and hex those scrawny little slytherin asses all the way to Durmstrang!" – Sirius said forcefully.

"- Yeah, but how?" – Even Remus was on board this time.

"- Guys!" – James was trying to get his friends attentions - "Guys! OI! Over here!" – They all turned.

"- WHAAAT?"

"- I'm not going down to breakfast. Knick me back some food, and I'll meet you on the way to class, ok?" – They all looked a little worried but thought about and decided that he probably needed the alone time, so they started moving towards the great hall.

When they were getting in and walking to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table they saw that Lily Evans was approaching them. They had a quick exchange in which she actually asked them where was James, which left them completely, puzzled. Afterwards, they slouched down their breakfast with great skill that could only be accomplished by the marauders and, nicking James some pumpkin juice and bagels, left to meet their friend.

On the way to transfiguration they told him about the new Evans episode at the Great Hall, which James quickly dismissed saying he didn't want to go back to "the Lily subject". When they got to class, the bell had just rang and McGonagall was just starting, James chose the seat furthest from Lily, he didn't want to be tempted, but as class went on he decided it wasn't so hard. He just had to keep repeating to himself what she had said to him the night before, and so the fuzzy feelings became angry. The work they were supposed to be doing was way to easy for them, and they were done after a few minutes and begun practicing the hexes they were considering for their next prank. One of Sirius stunning spells hit James in the chest and he flew across the room, next to where Lily was. When she saw him she started to say something, beginning with "Potter" like she always did and so he decided to cut her off. He could just hear what she had said to him like it was happening all over again, and he could remember the way she had looked at him, so angry and superior. He decided to end both their miseries at once.

"- Excuse me, Evans. I didn't mean to fall here. Don't worry; I'm not going to ask you out. Ever again." – With the calmest voice he could fluster. – "And walked back to where his friends were."

When he looked back, Lily was already seated again and looking very still, without a doubt doing her work, like she always did. She really couldn't care less about me – James thought.

After classes that morning, the foursome was walking to the Great Hall for lunch and discussing if they were going to participate in the Hogsmeade trip that weekend or stay in and study in the Room of Requirements, with exams being so close.

"- Ahhwww, come on, Moony! We can study AND go! There's plenty of time." – Sirius reasoned trying to persuade Remus.

"- It's never a little trip with you, Padfoot! It's always: "Please, please, just a little bit longer! Please, please…""

"- You make me sound like a whiny chick!"

"- That's because you act like one."

"- I do not, and I resent the affirmation."

And as James was distracted laughing over his friends exchange he bumped into someone.

"- Oh, sorry Katie!" – Katherine Bell was the ravenclaw seeker and one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. She had honey colored hair up to her shoulders with stylish bangs and dark blue eyes. She was also very athletic.

"- No problem, James. How are you?" – She asked with a smile, as they walked towards the door. – "Congratulations on winning the House Cup! You guys played really well!"

"- Thanks, you were really good too. It could have gone either way" – he grinned at her – "Guess we just got lucky!"

"- Lucky?" – Katie laughed earnestly – "Come on, James you beat us over almost a hundred points, most of them you were responsible for!"

"- I certainly wouldn't that to you." – He said chuckling – "Or did I?"

"- I have to say you did, and there's only one thing you can do to make it up to me." – She said with a shy smile.

"- Very well, milady, state your terms." – He was actually amused by their talk and the way she had just gone shy.

"- Let's see…. If you, and only if, go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend I might find a way to forgive you." – She said slowly – "Would you like to?"

"- Sure. So I'll meet you here at the door at noon, so we can take a walk before we go eat?" – James said, surprised to see that Katie was glowing; she was really happy that she had asked him and he had said yes. He thought that was a great feeling.

"- Ok, see you then!" – She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and turned on her heels to go to her table blushing like mad.

James walked to the Gryffindor table, wearing a goofy grin, and sat by the other Marauders, as soon as he got there the other three started:

"- Jamesie has got a daaate! Lookie, lookie, he even got a little kiss!" – Sirius was teasing him.

"- Jamesie and Katie seating in a tree … "- Remus started humming and then laughing. – "Guess this means we're going to Hogsmeade, huh?"

"- Well, gotta go now, don't I?" – He asked quite pleased with himself, but still discreetly eyeing the other side of the table. Where Lily was sitting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Stalking James Potter**

Since she couldn't go thru with their "apology plan" that morning in Transfiguration, Lily and her friends had been practically stalking the Marauders all morning, trying to find the perfect moment so that Lily could put the plan in action. Lily had a slight suspicion that her friends were rather enjoying their mission, since a few months back Emma had confessed to them that she fancied Remus Lupin and Alicia had always said the Marauders were "so hot"". Their stalking wasn't as easy as it sounded because they didn't have all the same classes as the boys, so they had to try and track them down between classes which was proving more complicated than it sounded; those boys seemed to come and go out of nowhere! And James was always with the three others and she wanted to talk to him alone, since she was if she approached him with his friends near by, after what she had said to him, they would most likely hex her into oblivion.

So when it was almost time for lunch, they spotted the foursome walking ahead of them to the Great Hall. She could hear them laughing and talking, like they always did. But she realized that James a little quiet, mainly just laughing at the others and not taking part in the jokes like he normally did. He looked distracted and she decided it was probably the best shot she would get and started to make her way to where he was. Just as she was approaching him, she saw him bump into Katie Bell. She was a ravenclaw, she played quidditch and she was on top of most classes, she was also so pretty with her blues and honey colored hair some girls actually tried to hex for it. Lily watched the exchange that went on almost in front of her. Katie Bell was asking James out!! That girl was bold! And the way he talked to her… Had he actually said that he won the last quidditch match because they were LUCKY? That was such a lie! Everyone knew him and Sirius had squashed the ravenclaw team! But the way he was talking to her… Ugh, it was sweet. Lily couldn't believe it. She had just thought that James Potter was sweet! I must be going crazy, she thought to herself while shaking her head, as if it would help her get those crazy ideas out of her head.

"- Did you see that?" – Emma asked – "Did James just agree to go to Hogsmeade with Katie Bell?"

"- Yep, I guess he did." – Lily was a little surprised that her tone didn't come out as nonchalant as she wished it.

"- Well, guess that means he'll keep his word than, and not ask you out anymore." – Alicia observed. – "Aren't you relieved, Lily?" – She said maliciously – "You finally got what you wanted!"

"- Yeah, great!" – But it sounded like she didn't really think it was great.

As Lily seated for lunch, she started putting food on her plate, not really thinking about what she was doing but rather listening to the Marauders bug James about his date. They were teasing him friendly, and they were laughing. She started to think about their group. Never before she had done that. She was friends with Remus (he was a prefect too), but she had never stop to consider the Marauders with an impartial look. They looked so close, as they knew what the others would do before hand. Sirius and James were practically joined at the hip, they were so alike! But Sirius had more of a playboy look (and personality), while James was a little less flamboyant. Remus was happier when he was near them, and she quickly realized that it was because those boys could make anything fun and light, and maybe also because it looked like they could be counted on for anything. The Marauders always stuck together. She couldn't really wrap her mind around Peter, though he was so weird.

"- Earth to Lily! Hello there!" – Alicia was waving her hand in front of her nose.

"- Oh, hey! Sorry, what?" – She responded.

"- Nothing really, it's just that you've been staring at the Marauders for quite sometime and we thought we'd alert you so that they don't catch on." – Al said with a smirk.

"- Ummm… Thanks. It's just that I don't think I'll be able to talk to Potter alone. He's always with them… "- Lily replied trying to justify her daydreaming period.

"- Well, they ARE the Marauders, Lily." – Emma said chuckling, like that explained everything. – "I mean, they are always like that!"

"- I know, but…"

"- No but! You said you were going to do it, and now you're going to do it!" – Alicia said forcefully.

"- Ok, just not at lunch?" – Lily pleaded making puppy eyes at her friends and missing James glance towards her.

But the days passed (including the Hogsmeade weekend) and Lily didn't fulfill her promise to her friends. If before James couldn't leave her alone, now she felt that she had a Potter repellent charm around her. Everyone was busy either taking exams or studying for the exams. She never saw the Marauders around anymore and whenever she did she couldn't help but glance at James, half expecting that he would get up and pester her like he always did and she would apologize and turn everything back to normal. She had now recognized that James Potter had been a part of her life, always there, always joking, teasing, asking her out and laughing, even at her rejections. And now that he wasn't around anymore her days had become less eventful, less fun. Did she actually miss him? Maybe she just missed the attention he gave her, she thought to herself.

As the time flew by, the last day of school before the break arrived. It was crazy with everyone running around trying to pack and get everything ready to go home. She loved going home and spending time with her parents but she dreaded seeing her sister Petunia, who was always nothing short of mean to her and to top things up now had an obnoxious boyfriend with a pathetic name to help her along. Lily decided that she would apologize to Potter before vacation. She wasn't going to have that weight over her head. She thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad, since she knew he was now dating Katie, which she didn't really like but didn't really know why.

Everyone went to the Great Hall for the last breakfast before heading for the Hogwarts Express and Lily followed. As soon as she entered the room she gasped. There were millions of very colorful stylish paper airplanes flying around the room; there were so many that you barely see the enchanted ceiling. They were floating with ease around the room and making complicated maneuvers as if being flown by expert tiny pilots! It was amazing. Then all the planes gathered in the center of the room and got into some kind of formation and begun exploding, like fireworks! The fireworks formed some words which everyone clapped to, except the slytherins, of course. It said:

_-" The Mauradeurs wish you all a great holiday and look forward to meeting everyone here after the break for their final year! It's going to rock!"_

To that, some rock and roll music started playing from what it appeared to be the remains of the paper planes and everyone started to laugh, even the teachers and the headmaster. The boys got up and bowed playfully. She had to hand it to them; that was some impressive bit of magic.

She couldn't find James before heading out, so Lily decided to corner him in the train. That should be easy enough – she thought pleased with herself. She, along with Emma and Alicia got on the train and found them selves a compartment. Alicia had been upset with Lily, since she had not yet kept her promise and talked to James (and she was very good at silent wars, which kept Lily slightly panicking those last few days).

"- Ok, Ally, I said I'll do it. I promise. Please trust me and stop the silent war?" – Lily pleaded.

"- Hummm… What war? And trust you, I mean, you haven't done it in all this time and I'm supposed to trust that you're going to do it now that you're almost home free?" – She asked irritably.

"- Well, I will. I'm going to. Right now." – And Lily got to her feet and marched out of the compartment a little panicked. – "How can I be a Gryffindor?" – She muttered to herself – "I'm scared to death of an apology!"

Alicia and Emma, followed her, both curious and excited. This was going to be a memorable event. They walked along the train's corridors slowly, as Lily was gathering strength. They could hear people laughing, chatting animatedly and even snogging. They finally reached the Marauders compartment. Lily took a deep breath and slid the door open. There were the four boys; James and Sirius were playing exploding snap while Remus and Peter kept count. They were laughing and shouting:

"- Oi, Padfoot! That's not allowed!" – James yelled.

"- Yeah, Pad. Don't you remember we agreed that doubles can't be used more twice?" – Remus was saying while laughing.

"- Oh, that's a stupid rule!" – Sirius snapped back at them.

"- Well you made it!" – Peter said almost choking with laughter.

"- Yeah, Padfoot you made when I was whopping your ass with doubles before! So now the rule is stupid, huh?" – James was asking his best mate with both eyebrows furrowed, waiting to see his reaction.

Then Remus noticed the girls at the door, and stopped messing around which caused the other three to look to what had captured his attention. They all looked surprised and a little baffled as to why the three girls were standing in their compartment's door, so Alicia spoke:

"- Hello boys, can we sit with you for a moment? Lily has something she wants to talk with James." – She said with her most charming smile.

"- Uhh, sure." – Remus replied hesitantly. – "Have a seat." – The other boys shot him death glares and Lily thought seriously about running off.

"- I don't think Evans and I have anything to discuss, Alicia. But YOU and Emma are more than welcome to stay with us." – James said coolly.

To that Lily gathered her forces and with a deep breath and replied:

"- Can I talk to you alone outside, for just a minute Potter? Please?"

"- Fine." – He said getting up but looking quite upset but a little curious.

They closed the door to the compartment and James crossed his arms across his chest, and stared at her, looking her intently in the eye with his piercing hazel eyes, waiting for her to start talking. Lily was suddenly at a loss for words because of his intense gaze, and started mumbling:

"- Well, Potter… It's just… I, hummm…. I wanted to apologize to you."

He looked like he was going to faint, and his gaze softened a bit, which encouraged her.

"- You see, I shouldn't have talked to you like I did that day." – She was still very nervous and she thought she was about to loose control over the word coming out of her mouth and she did – "I felt really bad, because no one deserves to hear those things, even if he were a bullying toerag and all…" - But just as she said that last sentence she regretted it. She saw his eyes get angry, very angry.

"- Ha, you're something Evans, really something!" – he said with mockery and anger in his voice – "You come here, take me away from my friends where I'm having a perfectly nice time and pulls me out to "apologize", when in reality you are not apologizing for anything! You just want to make yourself feel better, feel less guilty over the mean, yeas MEAN, thing you said." – Now James was yelling at her and with each word he said Lily felt herself loose a foot of her height. – "That's not a real apology, Evans! And you actually said I'm arrogant! Ha! Look at you! Did you ever stop and think about anyone but yourself? Guess not, huh? Coming over to MY compartment and ruining MY trip home." – And he stormed off.

Lily stood there for sometime, she stood as still as she could to keep herself from crying. But then the compartment door flew open and Alicia and Emma came at her:

"- Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." – Emma murmured near her ear.

"- I really fucked it up, didn't I?" – She asked them with a little sob.

"- Yeah, definitely." – Alicia wasn't going to sugarcoat it and Lily knew it. – "That has got to be most failed apology attempt anyone has ever done!"

"- I know…. It's just that he kept looking at me with those eyes of his and I…." – She started crying a little harder.

The rest of the ride home Lily spent with her friends in their compartment trying to get to think about something else, with no use of course. The exchange between her and James running over and over again in her head. What he had said was eating her up inside. Was he right? Was she the arrogant, selfish one? Ugh – she thought to herself – Maybe in this case I was.

"- Damn it, how come the last two times I had a fight with James Potter, I have lost and now feel like a little girl?" – She was saying it to herself but ended up saying it out loud.

"- It's because he was right and you were wrong. Both times." – Emma said simply.

And then the train stopped. They got their trunks and rest of luggage and exited, saying goodbye and promising to write and call, while looking for their parents. Lily saw James saying goodbye to his friends, except for Sirius for the looks of it they were going to ride together, and to someone else. She looked a little more intently and saw that he was carrying Katie Bell's trunk and talking with her closely, while she waved to a couple that was coming in their direction. They smiled at each other, and she saw James shake her father's hand and kiss her mother on the cheek. After a very short talk, Katie turned around, gave him a small quick kiss and walked away with her parents. As to what she heard Sirius scream: "See ya, Katiejings!".

**Author's note: Well, how do you like so far? I only got one review so I don't really know! I already have the next two chapters in the works! Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Thinking**

James was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, which had many adhesive glowing starts that moved around forming crazy constellations, his father knew how much he loved to fly and the feeling to be so close to the stars, since he loved it a lot himself, and so when James was ten years old he had gotten some muggle stickers and bewitched them to stay like that to entertain his son. It was one of James favorite gifts until today; he loved that he had his own little universe and sometimes he would make one tiny little figurine that had a broom, one of the only toys of his he had kept, fly around his ceiling.

He was tired, of course he was physically tired, he had been taking exams and preparing their last sixth year prank with the guys, but what he felt was mentally tired. And it wasn't because of the exams; it was because of Lily Evans. _What was it about her that he just couldn't let it go?_ He kept asking himself. – _You are so stupid, James Potter! First you fall for the only girl that won't give the time of the day, and then when she tries to apologize to you (although in a very misguided way) you snap at her! How thick can you be! I can't think these things anymore. No more Evans thoughts! No more Evans thoughts! Hummm, I love the way she pounds her lips when she studying hard, that's so cute! She is so beautiful when she thinks no one is looking, she relaxes and starts humming muggle songs getting a small happy smile in her face. STOP IT, JAMES! No more Evans thoughts!_ – He sighed. Then someone entered his room and jumped on his bed:

"- Prongs, mate! Can't sleep! Let's go out! I hear that they opened a new muggle club around here!" – Sirius had been living with the Potters since the last Christmas break, when he had had a big fight with his awful mother and left home, being disowned. At the time, he and the other Marauders had been fighting, since Sirius had screwed up almost getting Snivellus and James killed and risking Moony's secret. But when he showed up at the Potters James hadn't hesitated and soon the fight was forgotten.

"- I don't know, Padfoot. Clubbing, today? Aren't you tired?"

"- Nope! Come on, come on! We have to celebrate; no more exams!"

"- Not really in the mood, mate." – James said honestly.

"- It's the Lily thing, huh?" – Sirius knew his best mate all too well.

"- Yeah. Why do I still like her? Am I a masoquist?"

"- Yes, James, I think you are indeed" – Sirius replied imitating Remus, which cause James to chuckle. - "You will get over her, just give it sometime. You have a girlfriend, now!"

"- I know, and before today I thought I was doing well. But now I'm not so sure. I mean, she tried to apologize, badly, but she did."

"- Yep, and you set her straight! Ha ha" – Sirius snickered – "I think you did the right thing, Prongs mate. Someone had to tell Evans those things! She is really blind, looking at you, and us too, as if we were still thirteen! I can't remember the last time we pranked a first year! I think we were in third year, fourth tops!" – James laughed.

"- Well, I think some non-butterbeer might help my case. Let's go check this club you're talking about!"

"- Knew you'd come through for me, mate!" – Sirius replied, faking na honored look.

"- Don't I always?" – James replied getting up to his feet.

**- - - XXX - - - OOO - - - XXX - - -  
**

Lily was with her parents in their living room. Her mom always wanted to know how everything had been and she loved the stories Lily told her, every time being amazed over the magic in her world. They had just finished dinner and were now sitting in front of the television, where her father was watching the news. Her mom came over to seat next to her:

"- What is it, Lily dear?" – She said in a low voice.

"- Wh- what?" – Lily turned her head suddenly realizing that her mother had seated there.

"- What is it that is bothering you, Lily?" – Her mother repeated.

"- Oh, it's nothing. Really." – She said identifying her mother's concerned look. She knew her mom wouldn't drop it so easily and she didn't feel like talking so she decided to make a move. – "I'm just really tired, you know? I think I better call it a night." – And she got up and kissed her parents in the cheeks.- Good night!

"- Ok, dear. Good night." – Her mom replied with a suspicion look on her face.

Lily climbed the stairs to her room. She really loved her room. It was mostly white but had a green flowery wallpaper on one of the walls. Her bed had a big white fluffy quilt her grandmother had given her when she was little and when she loved that when she looked out her window she had a view of the park, with its beautiful trees. She threw herself on top of the bed and started doing her new favorite past time; replaying the arguments she had with James Potter in her head. – _Why can't I get over it?_ – She kept asking internally – _Not that Alicia would let me, anyway!_ – And she snickered. – _What right does he have to talk to me like that? Well, I did talk to him in a rather worst way and actually sought him out to do so again…_ - she sighed. – _Oh, merlin! Why do I care what James Potter thinks about me? He's an immature idiot! Well, that's not true – she had to admit to herself – that's not true anymore. He is not an idiot, he's smart, I know that because he is always on top of the class, but I don't know how smart since the Marauders don't divulge their grades. But I did hear Professor McGonagall say once to the new DADA teacher that he was quite a prodigy in transfiguration, so he better keep an eye on him and the other Marauders. Ok, so he isn't an idiot. But he is immature. Or he isn't him? She remembered the last time he had asked her out, it was two weeks before the "Mean Speech" how now she and her friends called her little outburst at James._

Lily flashback: She was sitting in the Library, studying alone, when he came over:

"- Hi, Lily. Can I sit here with you?" - He had asked her looking a little apprehensive and afraid.

"- No! Of course not." – She had replied with a mockery look on her face. – What do you want, Potter?

"- Well, I just… Hummm…. I just wanted…"

"- Is this going to be long? Because I DON'T want loose my time with you."

"- No, well. I was just wondering if you would like to go on date with me?" – He said, in a way very unlike him.

To that she laughed, like he had said something completely ridiculous and replied:

"- No, Potter. I will NEVER go out with you, I would rather go out with the giant squid! So leave me alone or I will hex you into next year!"

"- Okay, Lily." – He said turning around. She could swear she saw a look of hurt on his face. – "Whatever you say."

To this memory, Lily felt terrible. He had been nice, and being used to their little dance of cat and mouse, she had been horrible to him, not even stopping to consider what and how he was saying. She had just responded like she always did, which was totally immature. So, now, there she had it! He wasn't the immature one anymore; she was. When did that happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Heads!!!**

James was sitting in his kitchen staring disbelievingly at the letter in his hands, his mother was making him pancakes and waiting for him to go on his usual "I got quidditch captain!" happy dance. When her son failed to pick her up, waltzing her around the room like he always did, she got a little worried and asked:

"- James, is everything alright?" – Helena Potter asked with one eyebrow furrowed, much like her son did.z

"-Yeah…" - he replied in an almost inaudible voice – "I think so. I think everything is fine."

"- What is it? You didn't get captain this year? I can't believe you didn't, that letter was so heavy!" – she said while walking closer to James.

When she got there she looked at the two badges her son was holding. She gasped.

"- Congratulations honey!!!" – Helena screamed hugging her son, grinnig widely.

"- Thanks, mom." – James was still unsure if he could believe it.

"- Head Boy and Quidditch Captain! Your father is going to be so proud!"

To that James reread the letter one last time. Deciding it wasn't his fault – "_Hey, Dumbledore must have gone crazy, but I didn't do it!_" – he thought to himself. He run upstairs to Sirius room, deciding which would be the best way to break the news to him; he couldn't decide which way to prank him first! So opened his bedroom door entered the room and conjured one big yellow muggle horn and a bucket of water just over Sirius head. He blew the horn loudly. Sirius jerked, jumping a little in his bed, which caused the bucket to fall on him.

"- PRONGS!!! What the hell??? I'm soooo gonna get you for this! "– Sirius seated on his bed looking for his prankster friend.

"- Padfoot, mate, that was a celebratory prank! You will never believe what I got!" – James said with his best mischievous smile on his face.

"- What? WHAT?" – Then Sirius the two badges James was juggling in the air. – "You did not!"

"- Yes, mate, yes I did." – James said grinning.

"- That's…. That's just too good to be true!" – Sirius was now jumping up and down in his bed and soon James joined him.

"- I KNOW!" – They both started to laugh hysterically.

"- We will get away with EVERYTHING now!" – Sirius was already thinking up all the ways they could use James new position to their advantage.

"- I KNOW!!!" – James laughed. But then stopped and thought about it – "Well, maybe not everything, but it sure will be better than last year!"

And after quite a few more minutes of laughing, jumping and pranking, the boys went downstairs to have "celebratory pancakes", which were really just pancakes with a frightening large amount of chocolate and strawberries on top.

**- - - XXX --- OOO --- XXX - - -  
**

Harrison Evans was enjoying an outdoors breakfast with his two daughters, or at least trying to, since the pair of them wouldn't quit bickering at each other every little chance they got, when an owl soared thru their backyard and landed on the table just in front of Lily.

"- Uhhhh, look what's here! The **freak** mail!" – Petunia said in a mocking tone.

"- Well, at least I have mail." – Lily retorted. She got the letter and saw that it was really chubby.

Lily couldn't hide her excitement. She ran inside yelling for her mom and tearing the letter open at the same time. When she got to the counter she stopped a little breathless reading it.

"- Yes, yes, yes!!! I got it, I got it, I got it! Wooo-hooo!" – She hugged her mum jumping happily in the kitchen, knocking some silverware to the floor.

"- Lily, what is it?" – Her mom asked chuckling.

"- Mom, come on, let's go tell dad!" – She grabbed Vivianne Evans hand and ran outside. – "I got Head Girl! This is so awesome!"

"- Congratulations, dear!" – Her parents said in unison, while her sister scowled at her, and let out a little snort trying to show what she thought about it.

"- Thanks, mom, dad. Tuney." – That last name she said with sarcasm. – "Gotta go tell the girls."

**- - - XXX - - - OOO - - - XXX - - -  
**

Sirius was standing near James bed. He had gotten all the colored markers he could get his hands on and had drawn all over James face and arms. He knew it wouldn't last but it was going to be funny! He couldn't wait anymore, since they had to be ready in less than two hours to get to the Express and neither he nor his prank target had finished packing.

"- Ohhhh, Progsie… Get uuup!!" – He said in his singing voice. Nothing happened. "- OI, PRONGS! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP NOW!" – He started to yell at his friend's ear.

Sirius didn´t know how - _"Curse his damn atheltics!"_- but James soon hit him over the head and knocked him over so now he was holding his arm and saying:

"- Beg for mercy, now, huh, Padfoot?" – He said with his best "I got you" voice.

"- How did you do that?" – Sirius was so surprised he actually forgot to give James a witty comeback, like he always did. But then he turned around and saw his face covered in markers, with the long green mustache he had given him and the mad red eyebrows. He started to laugh laudly and broke into tears. – "This is too good! Ha! Ha!"

James was lost for a few minutes and then looked at the window and saw his own reflection. Sirius was right; it was too good! He got down to his bed and started laughing really hard too, giving his friend a high five.

"- Good one, Padfoot!"

"- Thanks mate!" – Sirius replied still struggling for breath - "I think now we have to go get ready or auntie Helena will whoop our arses!"

"- You're right!" – James reached his wand and with a quick wave of it all the markers lines were gone.- "Come on, last breakfast at the Potter's before Hogwarts is something you don't wanna miss."

**Authors note: It's short but I thought it would be fun! Next is the Hogwarts Express! Yey, that's going to be loads of fun. R&R if you can!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – On the Express**

A raven-haired youth was standing still looking at the big red train. He was deep in thought and didn't take notice of all the goodbyes and farewells going on around him. He and Sirius had gone by them selves, since the Potters had to go back to Auror duty and couldn't accompany the boys. James couldn't believe that that was going to be his last ever trip to Hogwarts on the Express, he couldn't believe that he was about to enter the last year of his Hogwarts life; that was a scary thought, but also a promising one.

He wasn't a little boy anymore and now he was aware of everything that was in play outside the protected walls of his school, he knew there was a war going on, a real war, and that right at that very moment there were people out there fighting for freedom and fairness, he wanted to be one of them soon, trying to stop the madness of some crazed man who thought he could rule above all. What James couldn't grasp was why would someone **want **to rule, why not cooperate; his father had always said that two heads were better than one and the Marauders had proven the saying to be right many times. He chuckled when he thought about all the crazy pranks they had pulled and suddenly his arm had been punched:

"- Oi, Prongs, what's up the thoughtful look and the staring? Are you enamorated of the train now?" – Padfoot had been talking to some girl but had found his best mate once again. – "Hey, look! There's Moony! MOONY!!!" – He yelled waving his arms and hands to Remus, while jumping up and down, causing his friends to laugh.

"- Did you just say enamorated? Is that even a word?" – James replied getting out of his cloud of thoughts and laughter.

"- I think I just did. I think it's a word, but I can be sure." – He said with a shrug.

"- Well, it isn't. Don't you read at all, Padfoot?" – Remus had just approached them, and was quickly engulfed in a big hug by both his friends at the same time. Remus wasn't small, but James and Sirius were much bigger than him, James had even grown taller during the summer.

"- Guys, are you trying to kill me? Because if you're it's working!" – Remus was gasping for air outside his friends embrace.

"-Owww, Moony! We wouldn't do that to you! We love you!" – James said is his ironic voice, but Remus knew it was true.

"- Well, let's go to the compartment, I bet Peter is already there." – Sirius said setting the pace.

As the boy walked, several people waved at them, some girls threw them seductive smiles and they stopped to talk with some friends they hadn't seen during vacation. When they arrived at the Marauders compartment (it had been theirs since third year, and now no one dared to try and enter it without being invited, since there was a rumor about nasty hexes being put on whoever tried do to so) surely enough they found Peter inside.

"- Hey guys!" – He got up and helped the boys unload.

But then James remembered it. His stuff was supposed to stay in the heads compartment. To that his heart sunk a little; he was sure Lily was Head Girl and he was in no mood to face her at that moment. He sighed.

"- Mates, I gotta go drop my stuff of in the Head's compartment and change, so I'll see you in a bit. See ya in the meeting than, Moony." - James looked quite put off.

"- Show off!" – Sirius said playfully – "You think you're better than us now that you're Head, huh?"

"- When you put it like that, Padfoot..." – James replied grinning – "Yes, yes I do!"

"- Oh! You **are** such a git! Get him!!!" – Sirius yelled and the three boys jumped on James, pinning him to the door. – "Now, who's better, huh?" – They were all laughing.

"- Fine, fine, you win, obviously the Marauders rule." – James said chuckling – "Now, I really have to go."

"- See ya, Head Boy!" – His friends yelled behind him, and James couldn't help smiling.

When he arrived at the Heads Compartment he was relieved to see that Lily hadn't gotten there yet. "_Thanks Merlin!"- _He thought to himself. So he opened his trunk and quickly started to change clothes, he was almost finished, just leaned over his trunk looking for his Head Boy badge with only a couple of the top buttons still undone when the compartment door slid open. Lily Evans was there.

"- Hi!" – Lily said. The Head Boy had his back turned to her and was looking for something in his trunk, at first she didn't recognize him so she decided to say something neutral. She hoped it wouldn't be Jasper Cooper, of Ravenclaw, since he was a stuck up prat.

"- Hello, Evans." – James Potter turned around and her jaw dropped. His tone was cold and just as he finished to speak he turned back to his trunk to find what he was looking for.

"- What are you doing here? This is the HEADS compartment!" – Lily was completely baffled; shouldn't James be with his fellow Marauders in their compartment or pranking someone or snogging someone? She then remembered she wanted to talk to him, just like she told her friends she would, but still couldn't understand what he was doing there.

"- I know." – He responded curtly.

"- Then why…" - she started to voice her question and stopped when he stood up with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"- I'm Head Boy, Evans. Here is the letter, since I know you don't believe anything I say." – He handed her an envelope with Dumbledore's writing in it and walked around to leave the compartment. – "Excuse me, Evans."

Lily didn't understand what had just happened._" James Potter is Head Boy? Why on earth? How is that possible, he wasn't even a prefect! He was quidditch captain though."_- Even after looking at the letter that said so, she still couldn't believe it! Her opinion about him had gone thru some changes, but he was still one of the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen! -_Dumbledore most have gone mad! -_ She sat on the bench and eased her breathing_. - The way he treated me; it's like he hates me! And what he said: "__**since I know you don't believe anything I say**__", was she wrong or had she heard a hurtful tone over that fraise-_ Lily stood there for some time, she didn't know how long, thinking. Suddenly she jumped of her seat:

"- Shit! Shit, shit, shit! The prefects meeting! Damn!" – She slid the door open and started power walking the corridors. – "Excuse me, excuse me!"

She arrived at the prefects' compartment a few minutes later a little breathless and entered it. Potter's back was to her and she heard him say:

"- Well, people I think this covers it! This Sunday there will be another prefect meeting in the Heads Common Room, and we will contact you over time and password. Rounds start now, and if you need anything you know where to find me, right?" – He said and glanced around the room, receiving smiles and nods - "Fifth years please don't forget to help out the first years after the feast, and that includes you too, Cho. You can go now, any doubts you can ask Evans or me later or stick around now. And let's try and make these things fun next time, ok?" – James gave them all a grin, and all the prefect girls smiled back and the guys gave him a respectful look. It looked like James had done a great job, all by himself. Lily thought that she was about to be hit by a lightning.

Everyone stood up to leave and James turned a little to the side and saw Lily.

"- Ah, there you are. Did you want to say anything, Evans?" – He asked while arranging his paper gracefully, and not looking at her directly.

"- Errr, not really." – She said looking quite ashamed of herself and turning slightly red. - "Just I'm sorry that I didn't get here on time."

To that he just nodded and turned starting to put his stuff together. So people started to go past her and leave the compartment, only Remus and Dylan Creevey, the Hufflepuff prefect stayed behind. This last one called out:

"- Oi, James! How was your summer?" – Creevey was captain of the Hufflepuff team and he and James were good friends. – "Saw you in the carnival with Katie!" - He said with a smile.

"- Great! Yeah, I saw you too." – James responded and gave him a knowing smile, and turned to Remus – "Hey, Moony, go ahead without me! I'll be there in a while!" – And returning his attention to Dylan he continued – "Didn't say hi because I, you know, didn't want to, err… _interrupt_!" – Both of them started laughing at the same time. – "You and Marlene! That's great, mate! I thought you would never get her!"

Lily was still standing there looking at scene feeling ackward, so when Remus was about to walk past her she snapped out of it and said:

"- Hi Remus!"

"- Hello, Evans." – He replied. To this Lily froze. She and Remus had been friends, he **never** called her Evans, it was **always** Lily. Seemed like her latest sprawls with James had hit a nerve with Remus as well.

"- Hmmmm…" - she hesitated bitting her lip – "Did the meeting go well?" - She tried to make conversation and looked from Remus to James rapidly.

"- Yes, fine. Not to anyone else's surprise. You should ask the Head Boy, Evans, but I think he covered everything." – Remus answered politely but coolly and walked off with a last – _"See ya in a while, Prongs!"-_ And a wave to his friend.

When Lily returned her attention to the other two boys they were still laughing, she heard James say:

"- Well, he is Katie's brother! And the kid is pretty cool, so I hung out with him. He wanted to know about Hogwarts since he'll turn eleven next year."

"- That's cool; I always wished I had a younger brother." – Dylan replied.

"- Me too! But then again, I do have Sirius!" – And they laughed again, getting up to leave.

"- See ya, Head Boy man!" – Dylan waved goodbye and walked past Lily, as if just realizing she was there. – "Bye, Evans."

"- Bye." – She blurted out, a little surprised to be included. She then turned her head and saw that James was standing closer to her.

"- Will you excuse me, Evans? I need to get through the door." – He said in an icy voice motioning towards the doors.

"- Errr …" - Lily thought about it for a moment, she didn't want him to leave yet; she really needed to talk to him, but didn't know how to start. – "How did the meeting go?" – She said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"- It went fine. I'll write everything down, I have to do it anyway, and if you want you can read it after the feast." – He answered her and gave her a "can I go now?" look. She moved a little to the side.

As James left the compartment, she said in a very low voice:

"- Potter..." – But he didn't hear her. Before she could finish her sentence he was gone.

Lily wanted to talk to him, she couldn't stand the situation any longer: it was making her very uncomfortable! Whenever they had fought before, she had always been the angry party and him the pleading one, so she was really on how to handle everything. She remembered him talking to prefects. –"_Who was that confident young man that seemed to have everything sorted out and everybody's respect?"-_ She wondered. She remembered the apology she had practiced at home and decided to go find him and get it over with. She went to Head's compartment but he wasn't there. – _"Of course not, you twit!"_- She hit her forehead with a little more force than she had planned – _"He is in the Marauder's compartment with his friends!"_ So she left to go find him.

She was almost there when she saw him. Potter was looking down to two first year boys, who looked both terrified and amazed, and behind him was the fifth year slytherin prefect. She stopped. The corridor on that part looked like it had a thousand piñatas exploded in it.

"- You can go now, Marcy. Thanks. I'll handle this." – James said, in an authority tone Lily had never heard him use, to the prefect, who obviously didn't want to leave but gave him a suggestive smile and turned around. – "Now, you two; let's have a little chat, huh?" - And he bent a little to look the boys in the eyes – "I will NOT tolerate fighting in this train! You two have barely gotten here and already are messing it up! Is that what you want?" – Both boys looked at him with ashamed expressions. - "Good. Since I don't know what house you'll be in, I can't take points for this stupidity." - To this James looked annoyed, which Lily thought was kind cute (_Wait did I just think he is cute? No I did not!) _- "So, now you're going to have to clean up the mess you made, while I hold on to your wands, meaning you will do it WITHOUT magic, and you WILL come find me after you finish to retrieve them." – The boys looked a little relieved, but then ropes appeared out of nowhere binding the two boys together on the side – "Oh, yes, also, since you did it together, you will now UNDO IT together!" - And to that ha gave the boys a grin and turned around to go back to his compartment. He had given a few steps when the boys looked up and saw a big balloon filled with cleaning supplies explode. It made the mess a little worst but the boys laughed.

"- That's James Potter!" – She heard the tallest of the two boys say to the other.

"- Wow, really? He's so cool!" – The small one with the blonde hair answered. – "My brother said he's the best quidditch player Hogwarts has ever had!"

"- Yep" – the boys were cleaning with great difficulty being tied together and all but didn't seem to care – "He's captain of the Gryffindor team and they have won every cup since he joined!"

"- And he is really good at charms too!" – The small boy said again, as he was trying to no effect to loosen the ropes around his arm a little bit.

Lily was stunned again. Did she really see that? Did Potter just tell off two first years without pranking them and rather giving them a very suitable punishment? - "_I think he did"_- and furthermore those boys were now doing what they were told and still thought he was cool! – _"How on earth did he pull that off?"_- Then again it was pretty cool the way he had handled everything, and even Lily Evans had to admit it. She couldn't have done a better job herself. -_"Maybe he won't be a bad Head Boy after all"._ Remembering what she had set out to do, Lily started following James steps. When she arrived she stopped in front of the door. She could hear laughing and exploding. She took a deep breath – _"This is not going to be easy"_- last time I tried this, it went terribly wrong. Then she heard them talking inside:

"- Oh, come on, Katiejings! You have to let me win sometime!" – She heard Sirius say.

"- Do I, now? Huh, you know what? I don't think so, Sirius. You'll just have to admit defeat and pay the price!" – Katie Bell replied teasingly.

"- That's right, babe! Set him straight!" – James said encouraging his girlfriend – "Ha, you'll never beat her, Padfoot! My girl is too smart for you! Now you'll have to go and kiss Justine Leonard!" – And to that everyone started laughing. Justine was the ugliest girl in Hogwarts and everyone knew sice you coould barely a spot in her face free of pimples, no matter how many charms she tried on them.

"- Ugh, no!!! Please, Katiejings, please, pretty please with a cherry on top! Don't make me do it!" – Sirius was begging her giving her puppy eyes, but Lily couldn't see that, since she was outside the door. She couldn't help but laugh quietly though. _These people are funny!_

"- Fine, Sirius, I'll let you this time, but don't think you're off the hook! I'll think of something in time! It's just Justine... I sympathize with your cause." - And to that all the boys roared with laughter.

"- No, Katie, no! Please make him do it! It will be sooo good!" – She heard Remus pleading in a joking voice.

"- No, Moony! She has already promised him mercy, can't go back now!" – Peter replied, defending Sirius.

"- Prongs, mate, please make your lady come to her senses!" – Remus said as Sirius shouted against it.

"- Can't do it, mate. What can I say? She has a good heart this one, she even likes me!" – And everyone laughed again.

Lily didn't know exactly why, but knowing that Katie was inside with James and his friends and they were laughing and joking together, made her unable to open the compartment door. She didn't want to actually see it, made if she heard it, it wouldn't be real. She didn't understand why she was feeling like that, but the fact was that she couldn't bear to see James so happy around her when a few minutes ago he had looked so annoyed around her. Why did that matter so much all the sudden? She walked back to the compartment where her friends were waiting for her, giving out a few warnings to some pranksters she found on the way.

"- Hey, Lils! How did it go?" – Emma asked with a small smile.

"- What?" – Lily was a little confused.

"- The meeting!" – Both Emma and Alicia responded in unison and looked at her as if she was mental – "Oh! Who got Head boy? We're dying to know!" – Alicia completed.

"- Well…" - Lily didn't know where to start – "Potter got Head Boy." – She said and looked at her friends waiting for their reaction.

"- Wow, really? THAT I would never had guessed!" – Emma said.

"- Why not? He's a really good team captain!" – Alicia replied – "Then there is the Marauder thing. Yeah, that's really weird. You must be really upset, huh, hon?"

"- At first I really was! I mean, James Potter, Head Boy?" – And she snorted – "But then I missed the meeting and he handled everything fine by himself, and afterwards I saw him punishing fairly some first years. So I guess, it won't be so bad after all. And now I'm pretty sure he doesn't fancy me anymore, but he might hate me instead." – Lily blurted out, talking very fast, so fast her friends had to take some time to absorb what she had just said.

"- Wait, come again." – Emma chuckled. – "You missed your meeting?"

"- Uhh, yeah." – Lily looked at her feet.

"- Why?" - Emma looked like she had been dropped off in Camden Town all alone at time with a sign that said _"Will you help me, I'm lost?"._

"- Well, to tell you guys the truth I was so shocked when I saw that James was Head Boy that I kinda missed track of time." – She was ashamed of her behavior, since she had no real explanation for it obviously.

"- Did you just call him James?" – Alicia said in a disbelief tone – "And did you say he handled everything well?" - She snorted - "Who are you and what have you done to our friend Lily Evans?" – To this all the girls laughed.

"- Ummm, I don't know Ally, I guess you were right. James Potter did change and I hadn't realized it until now. Maybe he won't be that bad of a Head Boy." – She shrugged.

"- Oh, she has definitely been switched!!! It's not Lily! It can't be!" – Emma said and then she and Alicia started tickling her – "Confess, imposter! Confess! Where's Lily?"

"- Guys, guys! Stop i-t!" - Lily was a breathless because of the tickling – "I know! I know, I never thought I would admit to it, but James Potter isn't so bad!"

"- Did you talk to him, then?" – Alicia asked eagerly.

"- No, Ally. Right now **he** doesn't like me very much, so I couldn't go through with it. I didn't know what to do! If you seen the way he talked to me, the way he looked at me! It was awful; I couldn't utter a decent word!"

"- Well, you will soon enough. Now that you're both Heads he will have to talk you, even if he doesn't want to." – Emma said calmly.

Lily thought about that. Emma was right. James was going to share a dorm room alone with her, duties with her; he wouldn't be able to avoid her for very long. Soon, she would clear everything up, and now Lily had an idea; she wanted to be friends with him. The very thought made her laugh! – _"Who would have thought? Now Lily Evans wants to befriend James Potter! And he is the one who might say no! The world has got to have gone crazy!"_ – And she continued laughing at herself. She now had a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Revelations and a Truce**

Lily was sitting in the Heads Compartment by herself. She was thinking about the recent developments in her life. She was really happy to be Head Girl, it was a dream come true and it led her to think about her other dreams; to become a Healer, to become a mother, to be really loved. She had had boyfriends before, but she didn't really love any of them, and they didn't love her either. She had yet to experience the infatuation that came with real love, that feeling she had heard caused you have butterflies in your stomach and goosebumps in the back of the neck. Than she thought about James Potter, the boy who had so often professed his love for her, although she was sure these were just words to him, not a real feeling. Then she remembered how changed he seemed to be moments ago in the meeting, not at all like she had always seen him; sure he still was funny and easy going, but that was a sense of responsibility and maturity to him that Lily had never noticed before. She had always thought that he was an arrogant immature bullying prat and never bothered, actually never wanted to look behind what she decided he was. Why had she done that? He had been right about her, she had been arrogant deciding that she knew everything about him without even bothering to look to confirm her decision. So now she was going to change, she wanted to be his friend and show him that she was not a horrible person, she couldn't stand that anyone thought that about her, even James Potter. Or maybe, especially James Potter.

The Head Girl looked outside the window and saw the outline of the castle where she studied; the view was as breathtaking as always. Lily smiled to herself as she thought about the first years and the way they must be feeling seeing Hogwarts for the first time; she would never forget how it had been for her. She gathered her things and moved to meet her friends and get their carriage. As everyone was getting ready to exit the train a soft rain started to pour. –_"Great!"_- She thought to herself – _"Now everyone is going to get wet."_- Then she heard someone talking in a high voice:

"- Okay, everyone listen up, please: exit will be made through the third wagon exit, since there is a charm there that will keep you all from arriving at school dripping wet. If, however, you do wish to be wet or can perform a drying spell or a protective charm on yourselves, then by all means take the other exits. If you need any further assistance, other than just feeling lonely" – he added this last part chuckling ironically – "Please let me know." – James finished.

Almost everyone started to head to the exit he had referred and Lily thought to herself that he was the best Head Boy she had ever seen. Much better than her as Head Girl so far she had to admit. She saw him and Sirius waving to people as they entered their carriages obviously organizing everything while talking to each other and reinforcing the charm they had put to hold the rain. James looked so comfortable, like he had always done that. She walked over to where they were standing:

"- Hi, do you need a hand with this?" – She was pretty sure he didn't need anything but still was compelled to ask, since she was Head Girl and all.

"- No, Evans. I'm fine. Thanks, you and your friends can take the next carriage." – He said with a bored look in his face – "Oh, hey Al!" – His eyes were suddenly had a happy twinkle – "How are you?"

"- I'm fine thanks, J! And you?" – Alicia said, right behind Lily, causing her to turn and glare at her friend since she didn't know they were close enough to have special nicknames for each other.

"- Great!" – He said with a sweet smile – "Thanks again for being my "date" at Frank's wedding. You were a life saver!"

"- Well, all I can say is that it was no effort at all, and I'll be available for other weddings!" – Alicia replied entering the carriage in which Lily and Emma were already waiting for her, their jaws dropped. Both she and James laughed at her joke.

"- OK, Al. That sounds great; Katie wouldn't be so pleased, though." – He said as he put her trunk in the carriage – "See ya inside!" – And he waved at her happily as their carriage started moving.

Alicia waved back and then turned around to her stunned friends. They both looked completely baffled and Lily looked a little betrayed.

"- What?" – She said without being able to stop a little snort to get out – "What?"

"- And she asks what." – Emma said sarcastically. – "She's not a very bright one, this one."

"- You went on a date with James Potter and, hummm, **forgot** to tell us about it? "– Lily said as if it was the most awful thing she could have done.

"- Oh, guys don't worry!" – Alicia said sighing – "It wasn't like that! James and I are just friends!"

"- Since when are you two this close, or friends for that matter?" – Lily asked in an accusing tone.

"- Well, since fifth year, really." – Alicia replied quite simply – "He just needed someone to go with him to the wedding so that the girls wouldn't be bugging him all the time and Katie had already traveled with her parents to Scotland so he asked me." – She started explaining rapidly.

"- You have been friends with him for two years and never told us?" – Emma asked.

"- Well, it's not something you tell someone, you know? _"Oh, hey, by the way, today I befriended James Potter"_. I thought you would notice anyway. And also I didn't think Lily would be very pleased." – Alicia returned defensively.

"- Well, that's because I hated him!" – Lily said, her eyes widening – "This is such a betrayal, Ally! How did you become friends with him anyway?" – She tried to disguise her curiosity.

"- Well, just because you hated him, it didn't mean I had to hate him too! James is really nice! We became friends because in fifth year he tutored me in Transfiguration. And it's not a betrayal, you're just being dramatic."

"- He did not tutor you! We never saw it! That's just not true!" – Emma was digging her brain trying to recall if she had ever seen Alicia and James studying together.

"- Umpft! You didn't see us because you weren't suppose to. James didn't want anyone to know." – Ally was not happy by giving them that information.

"- What? Why?" – Lily was confused. Her best friend had been secret friends with James Potter for almost two years now and _he _didn't want anyone to know.

"- Hey, guys, here we are!" - Alicia said jumping off the carriage as they had just arrived at the castle. – "We'll talk some more latter!" – She said and hastily started to power walk away from them.

"- Oh, no we won't!" – Lily jumped off after her and stopped Alicia before she could resist – "You will tell us everything we need to know right now or **else**!" - And she gave Alicia the world famous Evans death glare.

"- Ugh, fine!" – Alicia replied and started telling them as they walked towards the Great Hall, Lily occasionally helping someone – "Look, in fifth year James and I were partnered in transfiguration, and he saw that I sucked terribly at it. He said that Minnie had ordered him to tutor some students for extra credits, but he only took boys, since girls would only giggle and stuff. So he said he would tutor me as long as I didn't tell anyone, so that other girls wouldn't force him to tutor them too."

"- Ahhmmm" – Emma said, with a note of disbelief – "And when did this all the tutoring occur?"

"- Well, James and I would meet one hour before quidditch practice once a week (it was twice a week before exams) in the locker room and study there. He would always bring breakfast with him and we ate while we studied. After I passed my exams we continued to meet there and have breakfast and study together, because it had become tradition for us and we had a lot of fun." – Alicia said and her friends gasped.

"- I can't believe you, Ally! I can't believe you did this for almost two years and didn't tell us! Didn't tell me! Are we friends at all?" – Lily was really mad. Not Alicia was friends with him; they had traditions and **fun** together!

"- Of course we are, Lils! But if now that you don't hate him so much you are taking this like this, imagine if I told you before! So I didn't. I just wanted to preserve my friendships with both you! Can't understand that? I didn't like Severus when you were friends either, but I always respected your relationship with him."

To this Lily was mute. Alicia was right. She had always been her friend, and although she clearly didn't like Snape, she had never been anything but respectful to him and to their relationship. And it wasn't fair to be mad at her because she wanted to maintain a friendship. It was just she felt so betrayed!

"- I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Lily. I just didn't know how you would react. I guess I chickened out. Can you forgive me, please?" – Alicia was pleading and giving her puppy eyes. Lily couldn't resist the puppy eyes.

"- Oh, fine! I forgive you! But you WILL give me more details after!" – She said a little mad at herself for not being able to stay mad at Alicia.

"- Oh, thank you! Thank you!" – Alicia jumped hugging her. They entered the Great Hall and sat in their usual spots.

"- I'm so glad the drama is over!" – Emma said teasing them and the three girls laughed.

"- Me too." – Both Lily and Alicia replied at the same time.

The marauders entered the room, Katie Bell along James's side. They were all talking and the boys had mischievous glints in their eyes. James and Katie parted and she gave him a quick peck on the lip. The boys went to their places in the table, where no one had sat knowing it was theirs.

"- This is going to be great! I can't wait!" – Sirius said squirming with excitement.

"- I know! Do you think it's going to work ok, Prongs?" – Remus asked, also feeling jittery.

"- Yeah, Moony! We researched that charm to a T! It's going to work fine! This is going to be awesome!" - James responded grinning.

"- This is going to be so cool!" – Peter giggled.

The Sorting Hat had been brought to start the sorting. It usually started off with a song, and this year was no different, except for the song that is:

"_Marauders got style and you can't deny,_

_All the pranks they pull all the time!_

_This is their last year and they asked me to tell_

_That it's going to be fun as hell!"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

The Sorting Hat was singing a rap. Everyone started laughing. It was impossible not to laugh. Immediately after that last verse though, Professor Flitwick waved his wand and the charm was broken.

"- Oh, no! Come on!" – Everyone heard Sirius plead upset – "That song is lot longer and it took forever to get all the rhymes! "– Everybody laughed again, the boys even harder.

"- Well, Mr. Black. I'm sure it did." – Dumbledore had risen to his feet now – "But even though we did appreciate the, ummmm, lifting of the spirits you boys provided, I'm sorry to inform that we have to commence the sorting."

After the sorting had finished and the feast was about to begin (the first years that had been fighting in the train had been both placed in Ravenclaw in case you were wondering), Dumbledore rose from his chair once again:

"- Students, welcome! I hope you will all enjoy this new year. But before we start, I would like to present to you the Head Boy and Girl this year, James Potter and Lily Evans. Would you two please stand up?"

Lily and James got to their feet and they both waved to the other students, to let them know who they were. Lily blushed horribly.

"- Thank you." – Dumbledore continued – "After the feast I wish to speak to both of you." – They nodded – "And now, without further ado, let the eating begin!"

And everyone clapped, as food began to magically appear on the house tables.

"- Oh, how much I have missed this!" – Sirius said pilling up food on his plate, and he grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice he kissed it and said – "I love this place!" – His friends all laughed loudly, and some girls looked at glass with jealousy, since it had just been kissed by Sirius Black.

"- Padfoot, control yourself! We don't want to see you snogging the meatloaf!" –Remus said scornfully.

"- Yeah, mate, get a hold on yourself…. Merlin!" – James teased his best mate.

"- Umft, don't think I will!" – Sirius retorted – "This meatloaf is so good, I might even marry it!" – And he shoved a huge piece of it in his mouth.

And they all laughed even harder. Lily, Emma and Alicia looked to where they were seating. Each one of them focusing on a different boy.

"- Did you ever notice that they always appear to be having fun all the time?" – Lily asked her friends thoughtfully.

"- That's because they are." – Alicia said a knowing smile on her face.

"- How do they do it?" – Lily wondered.

"- I guess when you're friends are James Potter and Sirius Black, it's not that hard." – Emma answered.

"- What do you mean?" – Lily didn't know why Emma had said that.

"- Well, one time was talking to Remus and he told me that whenever he gets upset about something he goes to them and they always manage to cheer him up. They always know what to say or do, and they don't care if they look stupid, they will do whatever just to get their friend to feel better. He said that one time he had just got back from visiting his mother who had been sick and was feeling quite on the down low himself that Potter and Black charmed all the suits of armor in the castle to chant "Remus is sexy", "Remus is lovely" or whistle every time he walked past it. Than they both wrote on their robes "Remus is the hottest Marauder and I love him" in gold letters and walked around school all day!"

"- I remember that!" – Alicia said laughing – "It was soooo funny! I thought they had a lost bet to Remus or something."

"- Yeah, me too." – Lily said. She also thought it would be great to have friends like that, friends that would go through such lengths just to make you feel better. Even though she was close to Em and Ally, she didn't think they were as close as the boys were.

"- So, Em, when did you Remus have this little exchange, huh?" – Alicia asked with malice in her voice.

"- Humm, last year, during exams." - Emma blushed heavily.

"- Ummmm, really. You two were studying together, then?" – Lily was adding to the fire, since they all knew Emma liked Remus since third year.

"- No, we weren't! I just ran into him in the library. That's all." – Emma said shyly.

"- Yeah, right Miss Vance. I'll pretend to believe you." – Alicia teased her.

"- It's true!" – Em replied still blushing. – "I should never have told you guys!"

The other two girls laughed. Just then, everyone started to leave to the common rooms, the fifth year prefects leading the first years, like James had told them. Lily bid goodbye to her friends and she saw James do the same, as they both had to stay and talk to the Headmaster.

After the hall was cleared, they looked at each other and walked towards Dumbledore.

"- Good, good." – The great wizard said with his twinkling – "I heard you two did an amazing job at the train. Congratulations!" – To this Lily blushed slightly – "I couldn't be more satisfied with my Head's choice." – And he gave them both a smile. – "Now, as you know the Heads get a separate dorm room and a common room as well." – They both nodded – "Your rooms are on the fifth floor behind the painting of the four founders by Cremina Applegate, I do believe Mr. Potter knows where it is." – James gave him a smile indicating that he did, and Lily was impressed since she had no idea whatsoever where that was – "And the password is _"Banana quill"._ I hope you like it! That's all."

With that the students understood they were dismissed and started walking towards their room. Lily was having trouble keeping up with James long strides, as he was walking quite fast trying to avoid even looking at her:

"- James, please stop." – She said in a pleading tone he had never heard her use with him before.

He stopped quite suddenly, feeling a little weird. - _"Did she just call me James?" I must be going mental."_ – He looked at her; she was panting a little and almost catching up to him.

"- Oh, good. You did stop! Thank you." – She said a little breathless. – "I don't know where the painting is and you are walking too fast, can you slow down so that I don't loose you?" – She asked politely.

"- Uh, sure." – he replied shortly and started walking again, this time in a slower pace, but he was looking forward again, avoiding her eyes.

"- Ummm, look, I think we need to talk." – Lily said tensely.

"- Really, Evans? About what?" – James tried his best to maintain his tone cool.

"- Well…" - Lily sighed – "I want to apologize." – He snorted – "For real this time." – She took a step so that they were face to face, and looked him in the eye. He seemed a little surprised and annoyed and hopeful at the same time, if that was at all possible.

"- Okay." – James said slowly, holding her gaze steadily. - "_Oh, her eyes are so pretty! Like two precious emeralds!_" – He thought to himself shushing the thoughts away as they came.

"- I know the last time I tried to this I failed miserably, so this time I'll take my time so that I can do this right, ok?" – She was really nervous, and she didn't know why. His intense stare wasn't helping_ - "How come I never realized he had beautiful eyes before? They look like chocolate! With so may hues! Wait, where the hell did this come from! This is James Potter, you stupid."_- She forced herself to get her thoughts on the right track. – "Look, I was way out of line with you when I tried to apologize, you were right. I was really selfish and a brat. And you are also right about our other fight, I shouldn't have talked to you like that, it was a terrible thing to do. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight and I let my temper get the best of me, you know how redheads are. Plus I was a bullying big headed git!" – She tried to smile apologetically. James chuckled and she felt a little relieved.

"- Ok, Evans, you are sorry. I forgive you." – James said in a low voice and still looking her in the eyes he completed – "Just promise me that next time you will find out what happened before you judge someone. Things aren't always what they seem." – He knew that this was going to ruin his "Get-over-Lily-plan", but couldn't help it; he couldn't be mad at her after she called herself a "big headed git".

"- Can I ask you one more thing?" – She gave him a naughty smile, which caused James lips to curl slightly in the sides.

"- What now?" – He asked raising an eyebrow.

"- Can we be friends? Declare a truce, since we are both heads?" – She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"- A truce, heh?" – James gave a cheeky grin – "Sure thing, Evans. I think that will be good."

"- Lily." – She said happily.

"- What?" – He was a little confused.

"- Call me Lily. If we're going to be friends it doesn't make any sense that you call me Evans all the time. I feel like I'm going to be told off!" – She said with a little shy smile.

"- Ok. But then you call me James." – He chuckled again. – "Wait, aren't we going too fast going from all time enemies to friends and now to being in a first name basis?" – He joked.

"- I think we can handle it." – Lily couldn't help but laugh. – "Now, about you and Ally…."

"- What?" – James said lifting his eyebrows looking surprised but a little amused.

Right then, they stopped in front a huge tapestry. James looked at it and said: "_Banana quills" _and the tapestry swung open. His and Lily's jaws dropped and they entered their new place for the year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Heads Dorm**

When the door swung open Lily and James thanked Merlin they had been chosen as Heads. The common room they were looking at was huge; it was twice the size of the Gryffindor common room. It had a fireplace in the wall closer to where they were standing, with a fire already cracking, and in the opposite side of it there was a wide tall glass window with a fluffy seat beneath it full of cozy cushions. From there they could see the lake and school campus, including the quidditch pitch. There were beautiful embroided drapes in white and gold hanging on each side of it.

The entire room had its woodwork done in dark oak, including two large desks that faced one another in what it seemed to be a work space. In front of the fireplace was a rather large dark red couch that looked perfect for napping and relaxing with its inviting cushions. And to each side of the couch sat an armchair, dressed in a small green and white checkers fabric.

In front of them was a large staircase that led to the second floor, where presumably their rooms were.

- Wow! We are soooo lucky!- Lily muttered in awe taking a sgarp intake of breath.

- I know! – James replied excitedly and quick on his feet he jumped on top of the couch and starting bouncing up and down in it – Heads rule! Oh, yeah! Heads rule! – He started yelling.

Lily started to laugh; he looked like a five year old on Christmas morning. "_Was he really seventeen?"_ It was cute though.

- Come on, Lily! Get up here! – He was gesturing to her to get on the couch too while still bouncing.

- Shouldn't we go check upstairs? – She asked with a smile, staying put.

- Oh, yeah! Our rooms! – James had forgotten that that wasn't all, so when Lily reminded him, he reacted and in a flash he jumped off the couch, grabbed her hand and ran upstairs dragging her along.

- James, James! Calm down! – Lily said laughing and panting at the same time from trying to keep up with him. She was giggling also. She couldn't help it; she had only been friends with him for a few minutes but the way he was treating her she felt like it had always been that way.

They were standing in the beginning of a small corridor at the top of the stairs and they could see three doors; the one to the right said Head Girl, the one on the left said Head Boy and the one on the end of the corridor they could see it was the bathroom door. They grinned at each other happily and then each entered their assigned room.

If before Lily was amazed, now she was simply astonished. She was standing in the middle of her new room and it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. She felt like and enchanted princess in a fairy tale. Her room was large, it had an elegant and discreet wallpaper with tiny birds and flowers drawings in a very light shade of gold. On the end wall was an enormous bed. It had a knotted butterfly quilt on top; it was so colorful the butterflies seemed to fly! Lily jumped on her bed, laying right in the middle of it.

She started to look around taking in every detail, she noticed the white marble floor, it was so clear that she could see her reflexion in it; she then let her wonder a bit more and realized there was a magnificent dresser against the side wall. It looked so pretty that Lily thought she would be afraid to use it. She then saw there was a door next to the dresser, so she got to her feet and went to open it. She gasped again. It was a walk-in closet.

- I have died and gone to heaven! – Lily screamed unable to contain herself any longer.

- Me too! – She heard James reply yelling from his own room.

James couldn't stop grinning. His room was "humongos", as Sirius would call it. It was so cool! It had been decorated in the Gryffindor colors and touches of green, his favorite color. He loved the white marble floor that, he thought, actually double-functioned as a mirror. His bed had a dark red bed spread with golden hems and he had light green wallpaper.

There was a punching bag in a corner of the room, and when he walked closer to it he saw there was a door behind it. He opened it. It was a walk-in closet! _"Oh yes!"._ He then herad Lily scream _"I have died and gone to heaven"_, so he replied yelling _"Me too!", _and ran outside his room towards hers to check it out. When he got to the door Lily was standing there, hand still on the knob.

- Can I see yours? – They asked each other at the same time.

- Ok! – They said together again.

They met in front of the last door five minutes later.

- Shall we? – James asked while making mock courtesy.

Lily then followed and entered the bathroom. Again the Head students were at a loss for words. The Heads bathroom was entirely made of red marble. It's bathtub was so huge it even had it's own waterfall. James smiled and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder:

- Well, Miss Evans, now that you have officially befriended me, I am obliged to inform you that there WILL be MANY parties in this room! – He said so beside himself with joy that he was practically bouncing on the spot.

- No, you can't! – lily replied in a mock tone.

- What do you mean I can't? Don't let me down now, Lily! Look at the size of this thing! I can train for the… uhmmmm… Olympicas in it! – He said and pouted. Lily laughed.

- It's Olympics! And I'm sure you could! But what I meant is that you REALLY can't! We're only allowed to have 16 people in here, no more, because there's the quantity of prefects. – She explained.

- Oh, poor dear Lily! – James teased her faking a sigh and then gave her a mischievous smile that would have sent most of the third year girls to the enfermary – 16 people is MORE than enough for a party. You have much to learn, young bird. Don't worry I'll guide towards the light. – He said in a joking chivalrous manner.

- Oh, will you kind sir? – Lily raised a questioning eyebrow. – We'll see about that.

They turned and headed back to their rooms, stopping in front of their respective doors:

- Good night, James. – she said softly.

- Sweet dreams, Lily. – He responded with a dreamy tone.

James lay on his bed, smiling a smile so wide it barely fit his face. _"Today was a great day!"_ - He thought to himself – _"I can't believe everything that's happened_!". He thought about how he had been dreading to see Lily. He had been so angry and disappointed at her that summer, and as he was trying to get over his feeling for her, he had tried enhance the anger and sorrow to try and make his mission easier; and now she had gone and ruined everything. He was completely sure that if they became friends, he would never get over, he would do the exact opposite and fall for her even more. He was doomed, he reasoned, but yet he couldn't help the giddy felling he had. He liked Katie, but she didn't affect him the same way the redhead did.

He sighed. He loved her, but it would never happen and he couldn't bear any more rejection. He had set himself a goal: to be happy. And since he knew Lily would never cave, he would have to be content in a part of her life the way he could, as friend. He also knew he would have to get over her, and he felt that was going to be hardest thing he would ever do, but he had to try it, if he ever wanted a shot at being truly happy. He grabbed the small mirror that was on his robes pocket and said looking at it:

- Sirius Black. - The small mirror started to change its surface to show his best mate's face.

- Hey, Prongs!!! - Sirius said with a huge smile - How's the new crib?

- Mate, you're not going to believe it! - He gave his friend his "it's-too-good-to-be-true" grin.

- Can I come over? Or is Evans on the way? - Sirius made a face when he said Lily's name.

- Nah, we are alright now. But, hey, we are already late! - James replied in a way that meant that he was going to tell him everything in detail later.

- Prongs, we can't be late for the First Ride of Our Final Year! I'll meet there! - He said and pocketed the mirror immediatelly.

James did the same. He picked up his broom and his cloak and very silently left the Heads Dorm, going to meet his friend at the Quidditch pitch. Ever since third year him and Sirius snuck out together on their first night back to go flying; they called it their "First Ride Of the Year". They always had the best time doing it, since they both loved flying. For Sirius it was more because of doing something they weren't allowed, but for James it was because that flying in Hogwarts was special, he loved the freedom and the way he felt, it was like being home. Up there nothing could hurt him, nothing could touch him. It was overjoying. So he ran as fast as he could.

**--- XXX --- OOO --- XXX ---**

Lily was brushing her hair sitting in what she had named "the-most-beautiful-dresser-to-ever-exist" and thinking. When she had gotten off the Hogwarts Express earlier that night she was having one of the worst nights of her life! And now she didn't understand why but she felt giddy inside. Her jaw actually hurt because of the constant smile in her lips. She remebered James jumping on the couch, and couldn't help but smile even wider. She then started to try to pinpoint exactly what was about him that used to make her hate him so much, but she couldn't come up with a real answer. She chuckled. A year ago she would have listed a dozen things to that same question, but right now she really couldn't see those things in him or if she could it didn't bother her anymore. She knew he had flaws, of course, but well, he was only human.

Maybe she had never really hated him, maybe she had been jealous of him; his life seemed so perfect! He was funny, rich (even though he didn't talk about it, everyone in Hogwarts knew), great in sports, handsome (he isn't my type, but I can't deny he is appealing), he had great loyal friends, he was smart (I don't know how he does it, but he always get top marks without ever studying!) and he was so easy-going everyone felt confortable around him. He was also so confident!

Lily then started to think that maybe the reason she had been so annoyed by him is that she thought that he took all those things for granted; pranking, bullying younger students and getting detetions all the time. But now she could see that he actually didn't take it for granted and that he didn't get most of those things for free, it just looked like he did. James had a way about him, he looked so carefree and spontaneous that he made everything look easy and effortless. Lily sighed, she selt sorry that she had only understood that now, she had realized it when he forgave her. She knew she had hurt him and it took a truly generous person to forgive like he had and instantly put it behind them, like he had done. If only she had uncovered these things some years ago. _"Who knows, maybe things would be different now."_

She heard a noise outside and looked out her window. Two small figures were flying out on Quidditch Pitch! She knew it had to be James, who else would risk detention on the first day just to fly around? But he had just told him goodnight! She got up, went to his room and knocked on the door. No one answered. She waited and knocked again. Still nothing. She opened the door slowly and surely enough there was no sign of the Head Boy or his broom. She went to his window and saw one of the tiny figures do a loop in the broom and then spread its arms. She smiled. He had matured, but at that moment he was ten years old and loving it. She then went to her bed and slept a much deserved sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – First Day Back**

Lily woke up early the next morning. She loved the first day of class; when she found out which classes she would love and which she would hate, when she went back to talking, gossiping and passing notes with her friends. But the main reason was that she was back at Hogwarts, living and learning in the place that had become her second home. She gave a huge smile to herself as she remembered the amazing bathroom waiting for her down the corridor. She picked up her clothes, towel and necessaire and left her room for what she planned to be her lovely morning shower.

She stepped inside and glared hesitantly at the many different handles. She gave a little decided grunt and opened the one that said "Vanilla" and lots of bubbles started to fill the bathtub. She then untied her long dark auburn hair, and slipped out of her PJ's and into the tub. She was slim and well built, although she rarely exercised. She had very white pearly skin, that James thought looked like porcelain, but with small freckles here and there. She wasn't very tall; maybe 5'5. Lily let herself sink and relax, trying to get into Hogwarts mode and forget about all the Petunia-bickering that went on over the summer. Her mission was quickly accomplished and she dozed off in the bubbly environment.

James woke up, his alarm clock flying just above his head. –"_Ugh! Come here, you stupid bastard!"_- He threw a pillow at it, realizing he was cursing at an object. He got to his feet drudgingly, and started to get his stuff ready. He always woke up early (the other Marauders hated that!), but he had come to bed really late last night since after flying him and Sirius decided to grab a bite to eat, during which they came across an opportunity to do a great prank which made him even more late and he had to have a shower before bed, so when he finally slept it must have been around three in the morning. He decided that it would be good to have a quick cold shower to wake himself up. –_"The Head Boy can't look like shit on his first real day on the job, can he?"_- He thought and snorted. He grabbed a towel and left for the bathroom.

The moment he opened the door he knew he wasn't supposed to be there. Vanilla bubbles were flying around and as he looked down to the huge bathtub he saw Lily; her beautiful red curls floating beside her. She was covered in bubbles and all he could see was her face and the top of her delicate shoulders. She looked beautiful, like a dream. He slapped himself on the face. –_"Get out, you bloody idiot!"_- He muttered. He turned on his heel and closed the door behind him silently. His went into his room and finished packing his bag and changed. He looked at his alarm clock. – _"Damn, it's late!"_- He had to wake her up. He walked again towards the bathroom door and sighed while knocking on the door:

"- Lily! Lily! Come on. It's time! We're going to be late." – James said in a loud but gentle tone. – "Lily!" – He listened in and heard nothing. He sighted. – "Oi, Lily! Wake up!" – He said louder this time.

"- What?" – He heard her reply on the other side, sounding drowsy but annoyed.

"- Uh, hey. Just wanted to warn you you're going to be late for breakfast. It's almost 8 o'clock." – James answered in a friendly tone, trying not to get her upset.

"- Ugh! Really?" – He chuckled as he heard her rushing around – "Merlin, this bathtub is dangerously comfortable!" – She stated, talking to herself, but she heard James chuckle on the other side of the door.

"- See ya, Evans!" – He shouted already halfway down the stairs.

He grinned to himself while walking to the Great Hall. She looked so peaceful and happy sleeping in the tub. He realized what he was doing. –_"Stop it! You have to stop it! You are FRIENDS! Just friends. Don't be an idiot."_- He shook his head trying to put some sense into it. He saw his friends sitting down on their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and joined them:

"- Hey, mates! What a beautiful morning!" – He said joyfully.

"- Someone's in a good mood." – Remus said in a sarcastic tone.

"- And you'll see why in just a few seconds, Moony!" – Sirius stated with a mischievous grin spreading trough his face.

"- What? You two did a prank without us? I thought Prongs was happy over the whole "Friends-With-Evans" thing, not this. I feel betrayed!" – Peter squeaked and gave his friends a hurt look.

"- Here, here." – Remus said with a nod, looking a little upset himself.

"- Ahwww, you guys! You don't have to be jealous! It's just the opportunity presented itself, and it was just to good to let it pass! Plus, we didn't forget about you, mates!" – James said as if he were talking to a jealous girlfriend, but he had the same joking glint in his eye as Sirius.

Immediately the Marauders heard noises coming from another table. They all turned to look at it, and as soon as they saw it they all burst out laughing. All the slytherins had phrases like _"Doesn't Remus look dashing today?", "Uh, Peter is so hot!", "Remmy, gimme some lovin', baby"_ and such written across their robes in red and gold flashing letters. They were all trying to get it off but, of course, failing miserably. The other tables were roaring with laughter.

Lily walked into the Great Hall and before she could seat the entire room busted with laughter. She looked around trying to find the source of the amusement and soon enough found a table full of very pissed off slytherins sporting love declarations for Remus and Peter in their robes in the Gryffindor colors. She couldn't stop the laughter that came out of her mouth as she saw Lucius Malfoy had _"Peter is my sugardaddy"_ written in his robes. She knew as Head Girl she shouldn't laugh and give a bad example but it was impossible not to. Plus, she was sure the Head Boy would be lying on the floor in laughter by now. She glanced to where the Marauders sat and saw the foursome, as expected, almost without breath from laughing at their prank. She caught James' eye and he gave her a shrug with a small apologetic smile and continued talking to his friends. – _"Boys will be boys, I guess"_- she thought. – _"What? Wait, am I going mental? I can't like their pranking! But this is downright funny…"_. Lily sighed.

"- Hey, Lils! There you are!" – Emma fetched her looking flushed from all the laughing.

"- Oh, hey Em. Sorry, guys, I actually dozed off in the bathtub this morning!" – she started.

"- Yeah, yeah, we forgive you…" - Alicia said with a fake dismissal attitude – "Now talk! We're dying to know about the Heads Dorm! Is it really awesome?" – she asked avidly while stuffing her mouth with an entire lemon muffin.

"- Oh, it's more than awesome!" – Lily replied happily – "It's bloody fantastic! I'll take you there first free period; you're going to love it! But right now I have important news." – She made a solemn face.

"- Spill, redhead!" – Alicia was trying to give her best Dirty Harry impression, causing her friends to laugh.

"- Well" – Lily took a deep breath and made a little pause for dramatic effect – "Last night I apologized **properly** to James, he forgave me and now we're friends!" – she announced looking quite pleased. And she gave them a complete report.

"- That's great!" – Emma jumped and hugged her friend. Alicia quickly did the same, almost knocking out a tray of pancakes.

Just then they heard McGonagall talking at the end of the table near the boys:

"- As I am sure that our Head Boy has nothing" – She pointed this word and glared at James, who gave her his best innocent look – "To do with the strange occurrence with the slytherins robes this morning, I do request that you" – And she glared seriously at James – "Help me hand out the students timetables, starting with the Slytherin table."

Lily looked at James, certain that she would find him sulking over his assigned punishment, but to her surprise she found him smiling broadly at their teacher as walked over the other table.

"- It will be my pleasure to help you, Minnie." – He said giving her a cheeky grin, and the teacher tried to look upset over the use of the nickname the boys had for her but her lips curled up a tiny bit up despite her efforts – "Accio timetables!" - he caught them easily and put the pile beside him and started handing them out, almost cracking up every time he read what the other students robes said.

Lily went to help, since she was Head too she thought she ought to. McGonagall gave her the Ravenclaw schedules and she started fulfilling her duties. Every once in a while she looked over her shoulder at James and saw that he was rather enjoying McGonagall's punishment. She snorted as she heard the young blond-haired boy from the train say _"Did he do that? That is awesome!"_ to another first year. –_"Well, well looks like the Potter fan club has got a new member…"_- She glanced his way again and frowned seeing that he had stopped grinning and was now handing Regulus Black his chart with a look of pure loathing. His look sent chills down her spine, she had never seen him look like that. She look to the object of his hatred and saw that Regulus could't stand looking him in the eye. Then she saw who was behind him. Snape. Lily's jaw clenched. She kept handing out timetables without moving her gaze. James looked at her old ex-best friend and with a disgusted look pushed his timetable towards him, silently although trying to hide a laugh, without commenting the fact that his robes said _"I'm Remus bitch, and I like it!"_.

"- What, Potter? No witty remark?" – Snape said viciously, in a tone filled with irony.

"- Oh, well, Snivelly" – James replied calmly, even lazily – "I just thought you had enough Marauder loving for one morning, but hey, if you insist you do look quite dashing this morning! I would, however, wash my hair if I were you." –He finished with a grin on his lips, but his eyes had a dangerous spark in them.

Before Snape could even try to respond, James called out another name and held out the student's timetable, gesturing to Severus to move aside. Snape gave him a murderous look but recognized there wasn't much he could do and left. Lily let out a sigh of relief. At least they would get trough breakfast without a duel. Lily thought that at least James had tried not to fight, but Severus wanted it, so he pushed for it. At least the Head Boy made an effort.

After finishing her Head Girl duty, she met Emma and Alicia in the Great Hall door and walked with them to Potions. They had most of the same classes, their first was Potions, with Slughorn. The teacher loved her because she was a natural at potion brewing, but that made his class more difficult to bear for Lily; since he tended to talk her up in class and Lily didn't like that. However, she did like the subject and thought that maybe that it was Advanced level classes they would do more interesting studies.

"- Oh goody! Potions first thing in the morning!" – Ally said in a fake happy voice demonstrating her feeling with sarcasm. She hated Potions but was rather good at it, and she wanted to be Auror so it would be good for N.E.W.T.S.

"- Hush, Ally. It's not that bad. Lily and now will help you." – Emma replied giving her friend a bright smile. The three took their seats, close to the front of the class.

Just as the bell was ringing she saw James and his friends come in. She was surprised, she knew they were smart but didn't think they would ever **choose** Potions. She turned to see that James didn't seat with Sirius, like he always did, but was walking toward a pretty girl with blue eyes; Katie Bell! Lily had completely forgotten about her. She saw James give her a quick peck on the cheek surprising his girlfriend as he sat down. Katie beamed at him. Slughorn started talking, so Lily turned around to face him, while still thinking. – _"Oh, yes, he really is dating her, then. Then he really won't ask me out. Great!"_- That last word didn't sound very conving, even if it was just in her head.

Slughorn told them to attempt to make a "Cheering Potion", so he told people to pair up, so Lily worked with Emma, James with Katie, Remus and Peter and Alicia was with Sirius. After a little while, Lily went into the storage room to get supplies, just to see Katie walking towards her partner with two very small shiny and silvery Dovey-Flowers:

"- J., are any of these ok? It said one large… Maybe both, then?" – She asked her boyfriend in a tone so sweet it made Lily want to barf.

"- You're right, Kats… It did say one large, I don't think these are going to work." – He crunched his eyebrows together as if he was trying to find a solution and automatically ran a hand through his unruly hair.

Lily realized that this time it didn't annoy her so much, as he looked cute trying to figure out an answer to their potions problem. She mentally slapped herself - "_Potter is never cute! And they have nicknames for each other... Irk!"_

"- Got it!" – She heard James say with a happy grin. He then waved his wand in the direction of the largest of the two flowers Katie had brought and muttered a spell and then the flower doubled its size, becoming big enough for their potion. – "Yeah, baby! Who rocks at Transfig?" – He said playfully while winking at his girl.

"- That's great, J. Now, focus on the potion. Go." – Katie said rolling her eyes at him trying to remain serious while already chuckling over his goofiness. – "Oh, wait! What do we do with the other one? it says here it's no good if we put it back now… It's such a shame to waste it! It's so pretty." – She looked disappointed and Lily had to agree with her.

Just a few moments after she finished speaking, a small beautiful silvery butterfly flew in front of her and landed on her hand.

"- Problem solved!" – James said with a gallant smile. – "Anything else, madam? Or may I continue this endless potion?" – He raised her a questioning eyebrow.

"- Do carry on…" - Katie replied with a chuckle. – "Oh, James it's so beautiful! How did you do it?"

"- Didn't I just tell you I rock at Transfig?" – He responded with a faking an offended tone.

Lily was impressed. He had just done some complicated transfiguring just to amuse his girlfriend, and did it without breaking a sweat! – _"Maybe I misjudged him more than I thought"._

"- Oi, Lily! Where are you? Did the Mandragoras get you?" – She heard Emma call her from behind. – "Are you coming back with our supplies or not?"

"- Sorry, Em." – She gave her friend a sheepish grin – "There aren't Dovey-Flowers big enough and I didn't know what to do." – She covered and felt very satisfied with herself that she had found a very plausible explanation for her behavior that also happened to be true.

"- Oh! Let's ask James and Katie, they look like they have already passed this stage." – Emily said walking over to them. -"Hey! How did you… Wow, this butterfly is so pretty! It doesn't look natural!"

"- Hey, Emma. It's nice, huh?" – James looked at her with a smile while straightening his glasses. Lily was confused; did he just **not** brag about the piece of magic he had made when he could easily have?

"- Yeah. What did you guys do about the Dovey-Flowers? Lily said they are all too small." – Emma asked still following the shiny butterfly around with her eyes.

"- James enlarged it." – Katie answered. – _""He rocks at Transfig."_"- She continued making fun of her partner. James stuck out his tongue at her.

"- Well, it´s true!" – He shrugged and gave Katie a reproving glare. – "If you want I can do yours too." – He offered us.

"- That'd be great! Thanks, I'll go get it, then. Lils, will you see if we need anything else?" – Emma looked at her friend, who had been quietly listening to their conversation and looked out of it.

"- Ok, Em." – She said softly also looking for the pretty butterfly – "Thanks." – She said to Katie and James.

"- Sure." – He answered and kept stirring his cauldron.

Lily walked over to her own cauldron and checked it to see if was ok. She stirred and added some ingredients waiting for Emma to return. Then she heard James laugh, so she looked to see what was going on and saw that he and Sirius were gesturing to each other, and Alicia was laughing too. She watched a little longer and saw that Sirius and Alicia were stealing Remus and Peter's ingredients the minute Peter set them down on their table. So when Remus looked he didn't find any and yelled at Peter to go get what he had just gotten. Peter looked completely confused. Lily laughed too. After a while, Slughorn started passing from team to team and scoring them for their potions. Then the bell rang.

Next up we had History of Magic, with Professor Bins, the ghost was nice and all, but man, was he boring! So as soon as the class started everyone was already zoning out. Lily took out some parchment and started taking notes to keep herself from sleeping, she glanced out the window and saw that James was satring outside. _- "This is a nice change, he´s always staring at me!"_ - She looked to the side and saw that Emma and Alicia were talking in a very low voice. She wispered to them:

"- What you talking about?"

"- I was just telling Ally that Remus looks even better this year. Doesn't he look taller?" - Emma said also whispering.

"- Yeah, all the Marauders do, except for Peter, of course." - Lily replied.

"- I know, I think James and Sirius got even hotter, if that was possible!" - Alicia said with a suggestive smile.

"- What do you mean hotter? Aren't they your friends, how can you call them that?" - Lily was shocked at Ally.

"- Just because they're **our** friends doesn't mean I'm blind! They were hot last year and they are even hotter now. Can't wait to see them at Quidditch practice showing off all their muscles..." - She said maliciously.

"- Oh, Ally, you're evil!" - Emma said but laughed. - "I think Remus is hotter anyway..." - Ally glared at her and scoffed - "Ok, maybe not hotter, but more my type, you know? The tall skinny type with ironic tirades."

"- That I agree." - Ally nodded to Emma.

"- Well, I think Mark Anderson is hotter." - Lily stated with a daydreaming look.

"- He is cute, alright. I just think he is bit boring..." - Ally replied.

"- He is not boring! He just keeps to himself!" - Lily defended her crush - "He has nice wavy blond hair and some very nice eyes."

"- Uhhh! Lily's got a crush!" - Emma teased her.

"- Lily and Mark seating in a tree, K-I ... "- Ally started messing with her friend and then humming in a very low tone. Lily got completely flushed.

"- Stop it, you guys! If you continue I'll never tell you anything again!" - She said completely embarassed and afraid someone would hear.

"- You want to daaaaate him, You really liiiike him..." - Ally continued teasing her.

"- Ugh! It's no use talking to you..." - Lily turned to the other side pretending to be mad at her friends and saw James; he was sleeping quietly with his head on his left arm, his hair waving with the wind coming in from the window at his side. He looked very calm and peaceful, she had never seen him like that, because he was always so full of energy, laughing and joking and talking. She noticed that he actually was more handsome than she thought, with his tanned skin and nicely shaped nose. His mouth looked soft and was just the right size for his chin. His arms were covered by his robes but she could see they were very toned. - _"He is kind of hot, but definitely not my type!"_ - Lily thought.

Professor Bins gave them a two foot long essay to write on the Centaurs and Wizards Agreement and let them go. They all got up lazily, as if waking up from a coma and started walking out of the classroom. Lily gathered her things but when she glanced to where James had been seating, it was empty. _- "That boy is fast!"_ - Ally and Em were waiting for her at the door:

"- Free period!" - Alicia said looking excited.

"- You said you would take us to the Heads Dorm!" - Emma explained their friend's mood.

"- Oh, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" - Lily was excited too, she her friends would marvel at the dorm.

They walked fast, all the meanwhile talking excitedly about the place they were about to go to, and happily chatting about other things like boys and homework. When they got to the tapestry in front of the Heads Dorm Lily said _"Banana Quill"_ and it swung open. Her friends gasped. They walked around in awe, commenting on everything. They went upstairs and entered Lily's room. The other two girls were at same time happy and envious. It was just perfect! Lily then led them to the bathroom. When they opened the door they were stunned. Inside the four Marauders were splashing and playing. It looked like they were having they're very own private pool party; they had butterbeers next to the tub's edges and and pastries floating above it. They were laughing and cheering as Peter was on top of a diving board that wasn't there that morning.

"- Yeah! Go, Wormie!" - James yelled.

"- Go, Wormie, go! Let's see if you beat me!" - Sirius yelled right after. At this Peter did a mock courtesy and walked to edge of the board. Just as he was starting his jump he noticed the three girls standing at the door. He was startled so his jump went stray and he splashed on the water with his belly, causing a large wave of water to wet Alicia entirely.

"- Oh, hey girls!" - Sirius said when he saw them - "Having little welcome home party here! Care to join us?" - He gave them a seductive smile.

"- Uh... I don't think so..." - Lily started.

"- Well, I do!" - Remus said and waved his wand and said _"Levicorpus" _and got Alicia of the ground and lingered her on top of the tub for a second before letting her fall.

"- Remus Lupin! I can't believe..." - Emma started telling him off but James did the same thing with her and let her fall almost on top of Remus, causing both of them to blush. Alicia had surfaced and was laughing and throwing water at James for throwing Emily in. Sirius looked at Lily with a mischievous smile.

"- Oh, no, you don't!" - She warned him and gave a step backwards reaching for her wand.

"- Oh, come on, Evans! You know you want to!" - And he threw her in with a quick spell.

"- Black you are so dead!" - She screamed at him, but failed utterly at looking mad. She started throwing water at him too, which started a boy versus girl waterfight, that was followed by many rounds of cockfight.

"- Hey! Me and Al are the champions!" - James said loudly and Alicia gave him a high five.

"- Oh, no you are not!" - Sirius said.

"- We beat everybody! We claim the cockfight trophy!" - Alicia said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"- You didn't beat me and Lily." - Sirius said and looked at Lily. She walked beside him and gave them a nod.

"- That's right." - She confirmed, and she and Sirius slapped each others hands.

"- Oh, you're going down, Head Girl!" - James said with a grin.

They had a long fight, but in the end Alicia and James did win. They were a good team, and Ally's quidditch training made her more agile than Lily. But it was though match. They all got out of the tub turned pool. Remus muttered a spell and suddenly everyone was dry.

"- Thanks, Moony." - Peter squeaked happily. - "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"- Uh, food! This is going to be a thing of beauty!" - Remus said.

"- Come on, people let's move it. Or else someone might end today missing a leg or an arm!" - James joked.

"- Calm down, J. You can't be that hungry!" - Alicia punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"- Ouch! Well, winning a tournament can be tiring..." - He said making a mock conceited face - "But I wasn't talking about me, I meant Sirius."

"- He's right! You know you are looking rather delicious Ally..." - He said and started walking towards her with crazed eyes.

"- Aaaargh!" - Alicia said and started running towards the Great Hall with Sirius behind her - "Save yourselves! I will distract the monster!"

The rest of them started laughing. They went to lunch, and the girls decided to seat together with the Marauders. Most of the students were amazed that the Head Boy and Girl were actually talking to each other, instead of yelling or jinxing one another. Quickly the rumour that they had become friends spread through the castle. They went to the rest f their classes and Lily and James only met again in the Heads Common Room when it was almost time for their first patrol duty together. Lily was sitting in one of the large arm chairs reading when James came running through the portrait hole in the Gryffindor common room.

"- Sorry! I'm not late yet, am I?" – He was panting a little when he talked to Lily who had been waiting for him in the couch. – "Damn, I told Katie I was going to be late!" – He muttered.

"- No, no, you're fine. Keep your panties on." – Lily joked. – "Come on, let's go or we **will **be late."

They walked a little opening doors and talking about the first day of class. They were both surprised at how easily they could talk to each other. James was much smarter and opinionated than Lily thought and she was much more funny and witty than he had expected. If they could keep this up, patrols were looking up, they both thought.

"- Hummm, I think there's someone in there." – James said as they passed a broom closet, so he put a finger in front of his mouth telling Lily to hush and opened it with a quick movement. – "Hey there, Padfoot!" – He yelled and grinned sarcastically at his friend.

"- Prongs! Mate, don't know it's not nice to open **my** closet door?" – Sirius who had been snogging viciously a sixth year Hufflepuff with long legs looked at his friend upset

"- Well, this is not** your** closet, we have agreed yours is near Sir Cadogan's statue! And now scoot, or I'll have to take points from both of you!" – James said very lightly, and gave his friend a mischievous grin. Lily tried to hide it, but she thought this little exchange highly amusing.

"- Oh… I'm sooo gonna get you back for this, mate!" – Sirius responded tapping his friend on the shoulder - "But then if mine is Sir Cadogan's then whose is this?" – Sirius date had quickly left after James threat and Sirius wasn't actually upset at his best friend, he was more curious over they're previous arrangement concerning the distribution of the broom closet the Marauders and some of the Seventh Year boys had worked out a couple years before. – I have been using this one forever!

"- Then I think its Moony's!" – James replied and both boys started laughing.

"- Hey, hey… What's going on? You're not giving him detention? Or at least taking points? You're Head Boy!" – Lily couldn't believe James was back to his old ways, plus she was a bit mad she wasn't being included in her new friend's conversation.

"- So? Does that mean that I have to sell out my friends? If Sirius was doing something wrong, like hexing someone I would take action, but I don't think snogging is considered **wrong**, I think is considered **fun**, Lily. If it were Emma or Alicia would take points off them?" – James looked at her with his eyebrows raised and a little flushed, which Lily realized wasn't a good sign. He looked mad.

"- Well, I guess..." – Lily sighed – "I guess you're right." – _"Damn!" _- she thought – _"He has been right a lot lately! When do I go back to winning?"_ – I wouldn't sell out my friends like this either. So, Sirius get going before I change my mind.

"- Thanks, Evans. You're a lot more fun this year!" – He gave her a huge smile and ran out. Lily laughed.

"- Thanks, I guess." – She said to Sirius as she looked at James.

"- Oh, it was a compliment." – James snorted and then he continued thoughtfully – "Thanks, wouldn't want my first act as Head Boy to give my best mate detention…" - She looked so beautiful with her soft curls cascading around her face. James saw a strand of hair on her face and had to find deep inner strength to keep him from putting it back where it belonged. He reminded himself of Katie, his beautiful, nice girlfriend who liked him.

"- Sure… But it wasn't free." - Lily gave him an evil grin. _– "Damn, she's making this hard! Focus, James, Focus"_

"- What do you mean?" – James raised a suspicious eyebrow at her; he was amused and curious at this new side of Lily.

"- I mean you're going to have to give me something in exchange." - Lily said and gave him a cheeky smile.

"- The hell I am!" – James answered acting outraged but actually still amused. – "If it was a bargain the other party has to be told while the negotiation is going on!" – He made his point cheekily.

"- Umpft! I guess you're right…" - Lily said opening a door of an empty classroom. – "So I'll make you a deal: each gets to ask the other two questions about anything and the other has to answer truthfully." – To this James raised an enquiring eyebrow – _"Where is she going with this? This can't be good."_

"- Fine, I guess." – The offer was too tempting for him to pass on, also he had something bugging him since their little pool party and he thought this was the perfect way to end his doubts. He gave Lily a smug smile. – "You go first."

"- Ok. Is it true that you used to hook up the Elena Blackridge?" – Alicia had always tried to find out and all the Hogwarts wanted to know if it had happened; Elena was the Slytherin team's previous captain and was two years older than James and Lily. She was a tanned beauty with catlike eyes and shiny black hair.

"- Oh, Evans! I never thought **you** would ask me **that**! That's so sly…" - And he gave her his best-offended look then snorted – "Well, if you must know, yes it's true, we have had our share of good moments."

"- Oh, my god! I thought you didn't like Slytherins!" – She said in awe of the revelation.

"- Well, every rule is made to be broken and since I have broken nearly all of them I didn't see why this one should be any different…" - And gave her a nonchalant grin. - "Now you have the dirt on James Potter. Happy?" - He said but didn´t look fased at all. - "My turn, then?" – He looked at her inquiringly, closing the subject.

"- Shoot." – Lily answered still amazed that he had told her the truth everyone tried to find out for two years just like that.

"- If you could have anything in the world what would it be?" – James had always wondered what made Lily tick and this was a fair shot to find out, he thought. Plus he was saving the most important question for later.

"- Anything like what? Anything material, as in an object? Or a sentiment…" - Lily wondered what he meant. She had expected James to ask her something related to their past battle-like relationship. _"He has really changed"._

"- Anything, Lily. Anything you choose." – James sounded serious and that startled her a little.

"- I guess, then… Love." – She answered honestly, thinking of her sister and lost best friend. And also about the kind of love and passion she had yet to know, the love between a man and a woman, the real fireworks type of thing she hadn't found with any of her boyfriends.

"- That's a good answer." – He said quietly. James didn't let it show but felt a little sting to his heart. -_"If only she knew how much I love her… Stop it! Loved, in the past! Loved!_"

"- Humm, my turn then. I liked your question, so how about you? What would you pick?" – Lily was really curious; James was so hard to figure out!

"- Peace." – He said without hesitation. – "I would certainly choose peace." – He gave a deep breath and continued almost mostly talking to himself. – "Then we wouldn't worry over people we love dying, there wouldn't be stupid racial slurs and life would be better." – He said thinking about his dad that risked his life as an auror daily, Sirius who had left home because of his family's point of view over race, and all those people who were perishing without reason. It made his heart sink every time he thought about it. Maybe sometime ago he would have answered that the thing he wanted the most was Lily, but now James wanted more than his happiness, he wanted the world he knew and loved so much to be happy.

"- I see. That's a good answer too." – Lily responded in a low voice. She almost didn't recognize the boy standing next to her; just this afternoon he was joking and pranking with his friends in true James fashion and now he was standing there a man; concerned with things greater then N.E.W.T.S and girls. It was strange for her seeing James Potter like that.

"- My turn again?" – He asked in a boyish tone, and when Lily looked up she saw he was back to being the James she knew; he was smiling and looking a little mischievous. But when she looked a little deeper the other James, the one she didn't know or understood, was still there, hiding somewhere in his hazel eyes. –_"His eyes are so intense! There is so much happening in there. Look down, Lily or you'll get lost in there"_

"- James?" – She asked before him, looking at her feet to avoid his gaze. – "Before you ask your last question, can I break the rules a little and ask you one more?" – Lily knew she had a pleading tone and she tried to avoid it but couldn't.

"- Uhhhh... Lily Evans wants t break the rules! How can I say no to that?" - He said with a smirk - "Ok. But then I get one more too. Deal?" – He gave a lopsided smile that made her heart stop, and Lily convinced herself it was only because it had been a long day and she was tired.

"- Deal." – Lily took a deep breath – "What made you change?" – She really wanted to understand him; after the last few days he had her completely baffled; she couldn't grasp the many contractions that made him James Potter. To this question James snorted.

"- I don't know, Lily. To tell you the truth I don't think I've changed like people say, I think I just grew up a little, you know?" – It was Lily's turn to snort -"Okay, maybe a lot. It was hard for me to let go of my childhood, to stop seeing the world through colored lenses, but it came a time when I couldn't avoid it anymore." – He said cleaning his glasses and then putting them back on with a small scoff – "I guess it was inevitable. I don't think I'm a different guy, though. With me it always was what you see is what you get." – And he shrugged timidly. Lily felt strange to see him like this, so vulnerable. In the many times they had argued in the past, she had never seen him like that, even when she rejected him harshly.

"- I don't think that's true." – Lily looked at him straight in the eye, her eyes blazing with intensity and James felt a chock of electricity run in his body – "You're different. And I think there's a lot you don't let people to see."

"- Huh huh." – James cleared his throat at the uncomfortable moment – "Now can I ask my question?"

"- Fire away." – Lily said still thinking about the many things he had told her; instead of clearing up he had made her even more confused. But she smiled lightly all the same.

"- Well, you remember you have to tell me the truth, right?" – He gave her a big mischievous grin.

"- Uhmmm yeah. Don't make me regret it!" – She was a little worried. Was he going to ask about the many times she had rejected him? She didn't want to answer that.

"- Ok, then. Here it goes: does Emma fancy Remus?" – He asked her wide-eyed.

"- James Potter! I can not believe you! This is so sneaky!" – Lily was taken totally by surprise; she never saw that coming.

"- Well, you have to answer! Let's hear it!" – He kept walking without breaking eye contact with her.

"- Come on, I can't tell you that! This is so unfair!" – Lily cried._"Emma is going to kill me".  
_

"- She does! She does! I knew it!" – James was happy now; his suspicions over the Remus-blush-Emma-blush incident in the pool had been right! –_"This is so great!"_ - For years Remus had liked Emma but never did anything about it. Now it was going happen, he was going to make sure of it! – _"I have to tell Padfoot, so we can devise a game plan!"_

"- I didn't say that!" – Lily blushed. _"How did he know? Damn the Marauders and their advanced interrogation techniques"_

"- If she didn't you would just have told me no." – He shrugged and explained with logic.

"- You don't know that. I'm a mysterious person!" – Lily said in a low voice leaning closer to him.

"- Nice try, miss Evans. But you're not that difficult to read." – He gave her a knowing grin. – "I always liked that about you." – Lily blushed a little and hoped he hadn't noticed it.

"- Well, then, does Remus fancy Emma back?" - Lily thought she had at least to get something out of him too.

"- Now, who's sly? Your three questions are up, so I'm afraid I can't answer that!" – He gave her another cheeky grin, looking very pleased with himself. Lily punched him on the shoulder – "Ouch! I, in the other hand, still have one question left. Hummm, what will I choose, what will I choose…" - He said glancing at her sideways and tapping a finger on his right cheek.

"- Oh! If he didn't fancy her you would just tell me no, too. So he does." – Lily replied looking smug.

"- Nice try, Lils." – She liked the way he said her nickname, it just slid down his lips – "But **I'm** not that easy to read. Now, about my last question." – James had a lot of things he wanted to ask her, most about why she hated him so much or why she never gave him a chance, but as he saw it, he already knew the answers to those questions, so he decided he didn't want to ruin their new found friendship. For a moment he didn't know what to ask her, he blanked out. He looked at her and saw that she was waiting for his question, holding her breath a little. – "I think I'll save it for later." – He decided at last not to waste this question. Maybe he would need it later.

"- What? You're kidding, right?" – Lily was again surprised. – "You don't want to ask me anything else?" – She raised an eyebrow at him, her green eyes piercing him, trying to see if he was up to something.

"- Nope! That's not what I said. I said I'd save it for later, because now patrol time is over and I'm fancying a trip to the kitchens. But I'll ask you my last question later." – He chuckled at her reaction.

"- James, this is not fair!" – Lily looked like a child, banging her arms at her sides. He laughed lightly and thought about how much he loved the way she said his name.

"- Well, a bargain is bargain and no time limit was established for the questioning. So I'm well within my rights." – He said smugly, his bright hazel eyes sustaining her gaze with a playful glint in them. Lily felt again that if she didn't look away his eyes would make her their prisoner.

"- Fine. Serves me well for trying to do make a deal with a Marauder!" – To this James gave a big laugh. – "Are rounds really over?"

"- Yes, for a full two minutes now!" – He replied with a bright smile. – "I'm going to get something to eat. Hummm, caramel fudge sundaes…." – He said dreaming of it, his mouth watering.

"- I'm coming with you! I always wanted to know where the kitchens were!" – Lily was excited.

"- Ok, then. Come on!" – James took a left turn on the moving stairs and Lily followed him.

Just then they heard footsteps. Filch appeared right in front of them; a pleased threatening grin across his ugly face.

"- Students out of bed!" – He said looking at them accusingly.

"- We're Heads, Filch. We were doing rounds, you know, like we're supposed to." – James said with ease, looking slightly amused at the caretake's flustered look.

"- You're supposed to be done by now." – Filch replied with clenched teeth, he always wanted to get James because of the many pranks he had pulled on him.

"- We were just heading back to the Heads Dorm." – Lily said and grabbed James by the arm – "Good night, Mr. Filch. Come on let's not get in trouble." – Lily whispered.

"- Ok, ok." – James replied. – "Bye, Filchie! Nighty night!"

"- Hush!" – Lily said suppressing a laugh. They practically ran, laughing, all the way to their dorm.

"- Good night, James." – She said a little out of breath when they slid through the tapestry of the Heads Dorm. – "We'll get that sundae next time." – And she gave him a small smile and went to her room.

"- Good night, Lily." – James sat on the big couch of their common room. As soon as her door closed he got his cloak out of his robe pocket and headed for the kitchens. – _"Like I'm going to let Filch dictate my eating schedule! That girl does not know me at all!"_ - He was back half an hour later having eaten three sundaes and a few other goodies the house elves had made him. He brought Lily back two sundaes and a large piece of apple pie he knew was her favorite. He put it at her door with a note that said, "_Enjoy"_. He knocked on her door and then went to his room. He heard her open the door, give a small happy squeak and then yell to him _"Thanks!"_. Then she closed her door.

James went to bed thinking about his first day as a Seventh Year student and Head Boy; it had been brilliant. Bloody brilliant. He was looking forward for an amazing year. He could hardly believe how well he and Lily were getting along; it was almost like the previous years hadn't existed for them, like they had been good friends for a long time. He thought that he had even picked up on a little flerting from her part, but then convinced himself that it must have been his wishful thinking. He sighed. – _"I just can't take anymore rejection. I'm perfectly content with my life now. Forget about Lily Evans"_. Even as he thought about it he knew it would be impossible, she had his heart and now the he had to spend time with her it would be even harder to do it. – _"Well, I once played one entire quarter against ravenclaw with a broken wrist and shoulder and scored three goals. Everyone said I couldn't do that, and I did. I just have to practice. This is it. Practice not thinking about her, not staring and just stay away from her when possible." _He sighed again; he felt terrible about Katie. – _"I must be the worst boyfriend ever! From now on, I'll focus more on her."_

Lily was sitting in her bed eating the sundae James had brought her and looking at the delicious apple pie that waited for her. She gave a deep breath. –_"No wonder he gets all the girls, this is my favorite treat!"_ – But she knew he didn't do it to get her. She smiled as she thought that even after running into Filch James had the nerve to go back out and have a snack and even bring back some for her. He was daring, that boy. She chuckled. –_"Isn't this what defines the Marauders? Their hacklessness? Their spunk?"_ – Lily remembered all that happened during rounds; the way he had stood up for his friend, how he had asked her questions she could never had predicted, how she had told him one of her best friends secret without saying a word (but somehow she knew he would put it to good use, so it didn't bother her as much – it was about time someone did something about those two!), how easy it had been to talk and laugh with him and how deep his eyes were, like they held infinite mazes inside them. Lily sighed, realizing that she had flerted with him. –_ "I must be loosing it. I definitely can't be thinking all these thoughts about James Potter. The gorgeous, smart, funny Head Boy, James Potter. Oi, Lily! Get a grip! He is your nemesis, remember? It's not allowed to like nemesis!" – _She sighed again. It certainly was all because of the shock of seeing him so different and the lack of any romantic activity in her life. Soon she would go back to normal.

Maybe it was because she hadn't been on a date in a long time and spending all that time alone with him made her miss it. – _"This is it, I just need to get a love life!"_ – I need a boyfriend, someone to talk and laugh with. It wouldn't be hard, she knew it because she got a lots of offers. Maybe she wouldn't find one that transfigured flowers into butterflies for her, but she didn't want that. Did she? I mean, every girl would like that, but she much rather have an honest, handsome, smart, trustworthy guy beside her. And that definitely wasn't James Potter. Right? Right. Nemesis certainly weren't boyfriend material.

**Author´s note: This was a long one! Did you guys like it? I hope so, I put a lot of work int it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Matchmaking, talks and swaps**

The first week of class went by flying. Lily and James had been really busy trying to accommodate all their duties and also their academic requirements, not to mention their social life. The girls were getting along well with the Marauders but Lily had barely seen James alone the entire week and she was beginning to get the feeling he was avoiding it; even when they had to discuss some Head business he had asked her to meet him in the Gryffindor Common Room instead of their common room where they certainly would have more tranquility. But he seemed normal talking to her when everybody else was around so she wasn't sure; maybe it was just an impression. Lily sat down on the Gryffindor table for dinner that Friday thinking about this. –_"Maybe I should ask Ally, she and James are good friends."_- As she thought this she saw James, Katie, Alicia and Sirius walk in the room, they were all laughing at Sirius who was, apparently, telling them a joke.

"- What's so funny?" – She said stretching her neck backwards to talk to them.

"- Oh, Evans, wouldn't you like to know?" – Sirius teased her and threw her a smile that made two girls seating close to Lily into a cough spree. Even Lily had to hand it to him; he played the hunk part quite well.

"- Oh, pleeeeeease tell me, pleeeease." – She said giving him puppy eyes. The others all laughed.

"- Nice try, Lilykyns! But the puppy eyes only work for me." – He demonstrated quickly and another cough spree took place on the table. – "Oi, you two?" – Sirius said to the two coughing girls – "Don't you think you should go check that out in the infirmary? It's really disrupting our conversation here!" – Instead of feeling insulted the two girls fell into a giggling fit and left the table. – "Ai, third years…" - Sirius said with a bored look. Everyone laughed even harder, Lily included.

"- Ally, oh Ally, you're my friend. You have to tell me." – Lily gave her friend a pleading glare.

"- Oh, just put the poor girl out of her misery, Al. It really isn't a secret, is it?" – James said running a hand trough Katie's hair.

"- Fine, fine. It's just that we were outside talking and Joanne Rosewood came over and asked James if he could help her with some first years that she said were locked in the locker room bathroom. So James went to help her and then she just attacked him! Katie that was just coming by saw it and just bounded her head to toe and hung her one of the rings in the pitch! So Sirius was just imitating the whole scene; his best impression is of James trying to look away to be able to claim he didn't see anything so he didn't have to give his girlfriend detention." – Ally explained to a shocked Lily.

"- I didn't see anything!" – James said and covered his ears.

"- Well, a girl has to stay on its toe to date one of these guys!" – Katie said with a blush – "But I couldn't just let her do that to my boyfriend, could I?"

"- Damn right, Katiejings!" – Sirius said enthusiastically. – "I thought you did a great job teaching that slut to respect Jamesie-boy here."

"- Oh, Sirius, but I always thought you liked sluts…" - Lily said teasing him, but still thinking about how mad some girls of James' fan club seemed to be.

"- Well, I do. But that doesn't mean they can choose my best mate over me! I mean it's not good for my image, if a Marauder is going to be attacked it obviously has to be me! I'll have to have a serious talk with that girl later, maybe even snog some sense into her!" – He managed to say with a straight face. Everyone broke laughing.

"- And on who are you going to impose such suffering upon, if I may ask?" – Remus asked sarcastically as ever as he and Peter joined the group.

"- Oh, Moony, you know whoever she is you know she'll love it!" – Sirius patted his friend on the back and hen started pilling up food on his plate just as James was doing.

"- I swear, after you two die I'll donate your bodies to science so they can figure out how you do that." – Emma said as she sat down and saw how much food the two marauders best friends were quickly devouring. The group of seventh year friends chuckled.

"- Well, are all of you girls coming to our bash?" – Sirius asked them.

"- What bash?" – Lily didn't know anything about a party.

"- The Marauder's Bash! It's always on the night of the first Saturday back!" – Peter explained as if it was completely obvious.

"- You mean you throw a party on the first weekend back every year?" – Emma inquired.

"- Duh, ever since fourth year! It's tradition!" – James replied. – "Al knows; she always goes!"

"- Wha-at?" – Lily looked at her friend.

"- Well, you two never wanted to go to any party the boys gave! Don't give me that look! They give the best parties!" – She said shrugging.

"- Indeed we do." – Remus said and winked at Alicia.

"- Plus you were invited you just chose not to go! Why shouldn't Alicia go?" – James said protecting his friend.

"- Fine, but I wasn't invited this year." – Lily said and gave James a mad glare.

"- Prongs! You didn't invite dear Lily?" – Sirius asked.

"- No, you're the one encharged with invitations! I thought you did! I did my part; I put the announcement on the common board through the one in the Heads Dorm! And there is that huge poster on he common room… I didn't think anyone could miss it!" – James' face was a little red, he didn't want Lily to think he didn't want her to go. He had been avoiding spending time alone with her and he was hoping she hadn't caught on to that yet. – "Lily, you are coming, right?"

"- Does that mean I'm invited, then?" – She gave him a cheeky glare trying to hide that she felt a little hurt because he hadn't told her in person before.

"- Of course!" – The four Marauders replied at once as if they had rehearsed it. All the girls laughed, and they soon joined in.

"- Did Dylan put the other poster on the Hufflepuff common room yesterday?" – Peter asked looking at James.

"- Sure he did. He practically ran over there!" – James said with a smirk. – "And yes, Katie did put the other on the ravenclaw common room, right babe?"

"- Yup!" – Katie gave them the thumbs up – "Gotta eat, J. See you later!" – She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to seat at her common table with her friends. While she walked her beautiful honey colored hair swayed gently over her back and she turned her head a little to give the boy she liked a quick glance, James had been waiting for it and when she turned he winked at her. Katie laughed and continued to her table. Lily thought it was too much sweetness for her to bear. –_"Ugh! I have to get a boyfriend! Maybe this party will help!"_

During dinner the boys continued talking about the upcoming bash, that although Lily didn't realize was a huge event in the school and a lot of people were looking forward to and counting on it. The boys always chose a theme. People were excited trying to find out this year's theme, and what would it be like, doing their best to try to milk the boys for information, they had even gotten some pretty indecent proposals from some girls (some of which Sirius and Peter delightedly accepted). The year before it had been a Punk Party and everyone that walked in instantly received a new haircut, clothes and some even tattoos, of course it all disappeared as soon as the party ended. The hard rock music was coming from a live band. It had been crazy and fun and people still talked about it.

Afterwards Lily went with Alicia and Emma to their room to talk a little. They were all in a fuzz about the party:

"- So, do you think Mark will go?" – Lily asked her friends.

"- Humm, planning on taking action, are we?" – Emma said with malice.

"- No, well, maybe. I think I might, you know, show him that I'm interested." – She said raising her eyebrows suggestively at her friend.

"- Uhhhh, I see." – Alicia teased – "Miss Lily Marie Evans has got some bad intentions!"

"- I think I'm entitled!" – Lily said with a scoff – "I haven't been on a date in ages! Merlin, am I in need of a good snog!"

"- Here, here!" – Ally cheered. – "Me too. I'll try to find a suitable candidate." – Alicia always did, she was very popular but not very keen on relationships, kind of like Sirius, on a lesser degree of course.

"- How about you, Em? Planning on taking any action towards a certain marauder?" – Lily pushed her friend slightly. James hadn't let anything slip since he had found out that Emma liked Remus. She couldn't tell if he had told him or not. – _"Merlin, that boy is hard to read sometimes!"_

"- No… I really don't see the point, girls. We're friends, I don't want to ruin it! What if he doesn't fancy me back? It's not worth it…" - Emma hated these talks. They never got her anywhere, only reminded her of how painful her situation was.

"- Ok, Em. But maybe you'll be surprised." – Lily said with a mischievous smile. She didn't know James that well but he knew he was a "take action kind of guy" because of the hundreds of times he had asked her out. If Remus liked Emma, he wasn't going to let it slide, and the bash seemed like the perfect opportunity. – "Well, girls, I have to go back now. Still want to do some reading tonight!"

"- But its Friday night, Lils! No one reads on Friday night!" – Alicia protested.

"- Well, I do! See ya tomorrow." – She gave her friends quick kisses on the cheeks and left to her dorm. In thuth she was just tired and wanted to rest in her room.

She walked in the school corridors looking at every painting, waving at them, sometimes stopping to talk with one. She admired the artistic sculptures here and there and the ancient architecture. She loved that school with all her heart. She came to the tapestry and said the password entering the Heads Dorm. Apparently James had already been there. She saw some of his things next to his work table. – _"Boy, is he organized! Who would have thought!"_ – Lily was really messy, she always liked to think there was some method to her madness but she was still trying to find out what it was. She sat down on the Heads couch and reached for the book she had been reading before. As she snuggled herself up to couch's smooth pillows she thought about her friends and boys. The three of them were always popular with boys, but they had never really cared. Well, sure Ally did have more fun in that department, but she never seemed quite happy. She then moved on to think about the Marauders in that department. Sirius was a man whore, that was a known fact, Peter was just weird, but had always some younger girl on his case, Remus snogged girls occasionally, mostly some that had nothing in common with him so that it never went past snogging, and James, well James was James. Now he had a girlfriend, but before that he had certainly enjoyed his popularity. He chased her but always seemed to have a backup, but he had more standards than Sirius; he liked the girls that were pretty but had personality also. In a way, she took that as compliment. She then remembered when she saw him on Wednesday jogging on the school grounds in his quidditch uniform. It had been really early, around 6, and now she realized that every morning when she got up, around 7:30, James was already taking a shower so he must do that everyday. –_"He is not fit for nothing!"_ - Just when she was about to begin her reading she heard a knock on the door.

"- Who is it?" – She asked from her seat.

"- It's Katie. Can I please come in?" - Katie Bell replied.

"- Sure. Please let her in." - She said to the tapestry and it swung open.

"- Thanks, Lily! Hummm, is James here?" – She asked looking around the room.

"- Yeah, I think he is. His room is upstairs to the left." – Lily informed.

"- Thanks again." – The pretty girl replied and headed upstairs. After a few moments Lily decided to do the same and headed to her room.

Katie opened the door to James' room and saw him seating in his bed wearing only boxers and studying with his hair completely disheveled. He looked hot, Katie couldn't believe he was her boyfriend:

"- Well, isn't this a sight!" – She said with a malicious grin.

"- Thanks, babe!" – James said looking up from his book – "I do try."

"- No, what I meant is: James Potter is studying on a Friday night! In his boxers! I could make a fortune if I took a picture." – She smirked at her own joke but just then was hit in the face with a pillow.

"- I'm insulted, Katie dear! Did you imply that not only I'm stupid but also, hummm, not hot?" – James raised his eyebrows and showed her another pillow in a threatening manner.

"- No… Well, you're not stupid." – She started and was hit by another pillow.

"- Oh, baby, you're dead." – And he jumped off his bed and ran over to her. Katie started to run and gave a small scream of _"Help"_ but it was too late; he was too fast for her. James grabbed her and threw her at his bed, holding both her hands in one of his. – "Well, let's see. Take it back or I'll make you suffer." – He said he's face one inch away from Katie's.

"- No." – She whispered, clearly not bothered with the position she was in.

"- Then suffer!" – James then tickled her merciless with his spare hand. Until she became breathless and caved.

"- I take it back! I take it back!" – Katie panted trying to break free from his grip to get even.

"- Now say "James Potter is the smartest, sexiest, hottest man on this planet and I want to snog him senseless"". – He said with a sexy smile that convinced Katie that if she said it, it would be completely true.

"- No! I will not!" – She wouldn't let him know that she thought it was true!

"- Really?" – James said and tickled her lightly at her stomach.

"- Fine, fine, "James Potter is the smarter, sexier, hottest man on the planet and I want to snog him senseless"!" – Katie yelled panting.

"- Now, there you go! It wasn't that hard was it?" – He let go of her hands and immediately Katie tried to get even and tickle him back, but James closed the gap between their faces and gave her a warm kiss that made her lips burn with longing. – "See, I told you you wanted to snog me senseless!" – She snorted but then still decided to leave revenge for later and settled for compensation in the form of a full snogging session.

Lily was in her room, trying to concentrate on her book. But the sounds coming out of James room didn't let her. Just before when she was entering her room she heard Katie say something like _"James Potter is studying on a Friday night! In his boxers!"_ and then a few moments later she heard her giggling non-stop until the giggling was replaced with an occasional laugh. They seemed to be having a lot of fun, and she was completely bored reading "The best quick potions for Healers in a hurry", plus she kept picturing James studying in his boxers no matter how hard she tried not to. It was killing her. – _"Oh, I need to get a boyfriend quick"_.

Saturday morning Lily woke up feeling resolute. Today she was going to get Mark Anderson to ask her out, no matter what. She needed her friends to make her look smoking hot for the party. She went down to breakfast and saw that neither Emma nor Alicia were there. Only Remus.

"- Hey, Remus. Good morning!" – She sat across from him on the table.

"- Hey, Lily. Good morning to you too." – He replied with a smile and turned back to the copy of the "The Daily Prophet" he had been reading.

"- So, where's everybody?" – Lily asked, since none of their friends was down yet.

"- Well, when I left James was trying to wake up Sirius, using his amusing tactics and Alicia, who was waiting for him, said Emma was still in the shower."

"- Oh. They must be here soon, then. How was your first week?" – Lily tried to make conversation, since the beginning of the year she and Remus hadn't talked much by themselves like they used to do when they were doing their rounds as prefects on fifth year.

"- Ah, it went fine, Lils. But you know me, I worry." – He shrugged and gave her a week smile.

"- I don't know why, Rem." – She gave him a brilliant smile and bit a sugarpuff cookie. He smiled back at her, this time with a little more confidence.

"- Look there comes some of our missing party." – He nodded towards some people walking into the Hall; Peter, Sirius and Emma. Sirius had his arm around Emma's shoulder and was talking to her. Remus looked a little put off for a moment but managed to quickly disguised it.

**---------- XXXXXXX -------OOOOOOO----------XXXXXXX-------------**

James got up and went to find Sirius. he tried the mirror, but he knew that when it came to waking his best mate most times only a good shake (or equivalent) would do the trick. He wanted to go over their game plan for their Operation "Remus-snogs-Emma", or as Sirius called it ORSE. They had decided to tell Remus about only in the afternoon right before the party so he wouldn't back down, claiming "furry little problem" related issues, like he always did. He woke Sirius up (he and Peter conjured a tiny toy band with powerful tiny toy instruments to play "We've got Sirius, yes we do! We've got Sirius and he's a poo!", granted it was stupid but it was also funny as Sirius tried to smash every last toy while still thinking he was dreaming). After a little they settled all the details for their plan and James went down to the common room to wait while the others got ready.

"- Hey J." – Alicia said.

"- Oh, hey Al." – He said giving her a smile.

"- Can I talk to you?" – She gave him puppy eyes she knew he couldn't deny.

"- Hey, those are uncalled for! I'm coming anyways!" – He said joking about the puppy eyes.

"- Thanks J. Come on. I don't want to talk here." – Ally started to drag him out of the common room.

"- Ok, I'm coming. Just wait a second." – James said and grabbed a small mirror out of his pocket he then turned around whispered a couple things towards it then turned around again and said – "Let's go."

"- What did you just do?" – Alicia asked looking at the mirror as he pocketed it again.

"- Humm… just telling the guys I'm heading out without them." – He shrugged. – "What do you want to talk about, Al?" – He asked as he muttered a password to painting and it swung open for them showing a theater supplies closet full of wigs and fantasies. - _ "How do they know this things?"_ - She took a deep breath.

"- Well, you know about my "condition""– She started doing quote marks with her fingers.

"- Don't say it like that, Ally!" – James only called her Ally when they were alone – "You make it sound like you have a disease or something!"

"- Well, sometimes I think do, J!" – She sighed. – "Why do I have to fancy him?"

"- Because he is perfect for you! You two would be great together, that's why." – James answered lifting her chin so that she would look him in the eye. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"- I feel so stupid! How could I fall for him? He will never have a relationship!" – She pouted and started to son quietly. – "You know he won't he is your best friend."

"- Well, Al, I have to agree that usually Sirius isn't the relationship type, but maybe with you it will be different." – He said still looking at her in the eyes. He had known Alicia liked Sirius for over a year now, he also knew she had never told anyone else. he had tried over and over to convince her to at least try to date Sirius but she said she couldn't. She rather be his friend than be just a fling like the other girls.

"- Why, James? How?" – She said. – "You know how he is; it's love one week than boredom the next. I can't take that! But at the same time I think I'll loose it if I see him snog another girl! I'm going mental, J! You have to help me."

'- And I shall." – He said and gave her a mischievous grin – "Ok. Remember at Frank's wedding when I said I would think of something?" – Alicia looked at her friend and nodded widening her eyes – "Well I did. I have elaborated a full proof plan to get Sirius to see you with different eyes, and then he won't be able not to be in love with you. Are you game?"

"- Yup! Shoot." – Alicia was all ears.

They stayed there a long time, James explaining his complex best friend and the best entries to his heart to a girl he knew deserved it. They laughed a lot and cried a little. They had done it before; sometimes on their traditional breakfasts together Alicia would talk about Sirius and James would do the same about Lily. They thought it was pretty ironic that they were secret friends, both in live with the others' best friend. After they had covered most of the plan James realized they had missed breakfast so he took Ally to the kitchens, where they pretty much helped clear all the dishes and then decided to go flying for a bit.

They were sitting by the lake talking and studying when the mirror in his robe pocket vibrated:

"- Hey there, Padfoot!" – James said looking at the mirror.

"- Where are you, mate? You have disappeared!" – Sirius asked sounding a bit mad.

"- I am here by lake with Al, we're studying!" – James answered – "Get your asses over here so we can do "swaps" and see what's left to do for the bash."

"- Prongs, you come here! We're all in the common room." – Sirius was stubborn as hell and he didn't like that his best friend had left him without a decent explanation.

"- But it's sunny out and many birds are wearing small shorts…" - James gave him a mischievous smile.

"- Comin' mate!" – Sirius replied in a beat – "Be there in five!"

"- If there's one thing you can count on to your advantage Ally is Sirius' hormones!" – James teased his friend.

"- Thanks, James. That's really encouraging, you know?" – Alicia chuckled.

"- Anytime, Al. Anytime. You'll be amazed how simple we man are; just show us a nice pair of legs and most times you'll get whatever you want." – He snorted.

"- Well, that's not true; you're not like that!" – Alicia replied.

"- Yes, sadly I am." – He stretched and put his hands behind his head as he laid down on the soft grass – "But I take credit that I don't think solely about that!" – He smiled.

"- Come on, J. We both know you're a hopeless romantic! Just the other day I saw you turn a flower into a butterfly for Katie. That was soooo cute! Not to mention how you chased Lily all this time..." – Alicia said teasing him.

"- Ugh! I hate it when you talk like a girl." – He gave her a very light punch on the knee, choosing to ignore her last comment.

"- I'm girl! How the hell am I supposed to talk?" – She laughed.

"- There you are!" – They heard Peter call. The rest of the Marauders were approaching them as well as Lily and Emma.

"- Hey guys!" – James sat up and started to look through his papers. He got some parchments out. – "Here is my part. Can we swap now?"

"- Prongs, you're going to beat Moony on efficiency this week! When did you get these done?" – Sirius said picking up some of the parchments and scanning them. James shrugged.

"- Yeah, watch it, Moony! Prongs is after your crown!" – Peter joked.

"- Well, he won't get it!" – Remus made a face to James and took some parchments out of his own bag – "I can swap now too!"

"- Great, mates! Fine, I got one done. I'll get the other one tomorrow, ok?" – Sirius said and took out some parchments too and Peter did the same.

"- I still had to duplicate mine! And this one isn't very… errr… finished." – Peter said.

"- Wormie!!!"" – James frowned at Peter.

"- What are you boys talking about?" – Lily, Emma and Alicia were confused over the boys exchange. Remus looked at his friends and they nodded as to give him permission to tell them.

"- You see, Lily, we have this little arrangement." – Remus said in a professor-like tone – "We call it "Swaps"." – He paused for dramatic effect and the girls moved closer earger to hear the rest causing the boys to chuckle. – "We divide our class schedule according to the work load, so each one of us is responsible for a part of the reading and research; so after we do this we each do a synopsis and a little guide to help the other three do their homework. This way we get things done quicker and get better results."

"- Wow! That's really smart!" – Emma was simply marveled, as were the other two girls – "Why we never thought about that?"

"- So this is how you get good marks!" – Alicia said looking at the boys with new admiration.

"- Yep! Pretty good idea, isn't it?" – James said with a grin – "Thank Merlin for Moony, here!" – James tapped Remus on the shoulder.

"- You're brilliant, Remus!" – Emma said with admiration in her eyes. Remus blushed.

"- Thanks!" – He said looking down to hide his blush.

"- So, let's see how is one of this marvels you're talking about!" – Lily jumped at Sirius hand and grabbed one of James' works. He hadn't been expecting so it was easy. She started to look at it and Alicia and Emma went to stand behind her to see it too. – "Wow, this is really good. It's so organized, it must help out a lot." – James always made notes in order of importance and he put down the references where he had read about it, including pages and paragraphs.

"- That's because its James'!" – Remus snorted – "If it were Sirius' it wouldn't be so neat… But you haven't seen the best part yet." – He sounded like a proud father – "Tap at it with your wand and say a key word."

"- "Felix felicis"." – Lily obeyed Remus. The topics on the parchment rearranged themselves, putting the ones related to that key word on top, and wherever the words "Felix felicis" appeared they were in bold letters. – "Wow, this is cool!"

"- Thank you." – The boys said with proud smiles.

"- Did you come up with this all by yourselves?" – Emma asked still impressed. Those boys were such pranksters she was having a hard time believing they had created such a sophisticated work system, they had to had put a lot of effort into it.

"- Yep. We even invented the charms." – Remus answered timidly. He was really uneasy getting all that attention from the girl he secretly liked.

"- This is awesome." – Lily thought about it for a second and then had an idea. – I want in!

"- Wha-at?" – Sirius and the others boys jaws dropped. – "Lily Evans wants in on our homework buddy system? Are you sick?" – He said approaching his head to her forehead to check her temperature. – "I thought you loved homework!"

"- Like anyone loves homework!" – Lily scoffed – "I just love good grades!" – Lily said with her green eyes sparking – "I want in because this is really smart and it doesn't harm anyone, it actually only benefits the involved so if you let me in everyone will have less work and more time. It's a win-win situation!" – She explained.

"- We want in too!" – Alicia and Emma said.

"- Oh, boy…" - Sirius scoffed.

"- Wait, Pads. This is good. Lily is right. This way we'll all help each other out. Plus, she´s way better at Potions then any of us! We just have to redivide the work counting the girls. Maybe we can do that tomorrow?" – James asked glancing around the group. They all nodded. – "So, after breakfast tomorrow we can go to the Heads Common Room and do that, and Lily and me will still have a little time to set up for the prefects meeting."

"- Great!" – Ally squeaked.

"- Now, come on, mates! We have a lot to do on the bash set up! Move this arses!" – James said and poked his friends on the back to tease them, then jogged up inside quickly followed by them.

"- Those boys are just full of surprises." – Emma said as she looked at them run inside. Sirius ran up to James and hit him on the back of the head saying something that caused James to run against him hitting him with his shoulder. The four boys laughed and went inside.

"- They sure are." – Alicia said remembering her talk with James.

"- Guess there's more to the Marauders than meets the eye." – Lily said looking at James swap sheet she was still holding; his neat handwriting flowing in the parchment. – "A lot more." – And then she scoffed.

Once they got inside the boys did a lot of work. They set everything up so that when it was time for the party they would just have to tap their wands around a little and everything would be perfect. After lunch James and Remus had to bewitch some banners and prizes, which was piece of cake for them, and Sirius and Peter just had to sneak out to Hogsmeade to get a bigger supply of butterbeer for the party. James and Sirius had decided that when James and Remus were alone on the Heads dorm doing their final bash tasks would be the perfect time to talk to him about ORSE. So they put their plan into action.

James and Remus were sitting on the two armchairs in Heads Dorm enjoying quite a lot their bewitching tasks. They were kind of competing against each other on who did the best magical joke. Remus was much better at charms than James, but he was putting on a good fight.

"- Merlin, Moony! How did you do that?" – James scoffed as one of the posters Remus was working on started to set off painted fireworks.

"- Ha! I win!" – Remus teased. – "I used that spell you used to make Lily the light show that time."

"- Oh, yeah." – James said when the memory came to his mind. He snorted. – "That's a good one."

"- Too bad it didn't work." – Remus gave his friend a feeble smile.

"- Well, how could it, if she didn't know it was from me?" – James said with a smirk and a quick glance at his mate.

"- What do you mean? You never told her? You worked so hard on that!" – Remus was shocked. On the end on Fifth year Lily's dog had died and she had been really sad for about a week. James wanted to cheer her up so badly he spent an entire weekend coming up with a magic light show just for her. He made the beautiful lights dance on the sky and on the lake just as he knew Lily was watching. It had been beautiful and had indeed cheered her up a little.

"- I just figured she wouldn't feel better if she knew I did it. So I didn't tell her." – James shrugged. – "So, Moons, there's something we need to discuss." – James said and turn to face his friend.

"- What is it, Prongs?" – Remus was surprised.

"- Well, this week I came across some valuable information concerning you and I'm willing to share it with you." – And here James paused and gave his friend a mischievous smile – "If for your own good you promise me you will act according to my directions on the matter." – _"This is not good"_ – Remus thought – _"Merlin knows James is good at this bargaining thing! But how bad can it be?"_.

"- Okay, I guess." – Remus replied a little uncertain.

"- No, no. You have to promise. A Marauder promise." – James said and gave him an assertive glare; the Marauder promise meant he couldn't back down.

"- Fine, I promise. marauder promise." – Remus said with a heavy conscience – "I know I'm going to regret this."

"- No, you won't. Now, here it goes: I have absolutely sure that Emma Vance fancies you. And tonight at the bash you are going to do something about it." – James said with a happy grin.

"- Really? She does? How do you know?" – Remus was excited and started bouncing lightly on his seat, but then the last part of what James said sunk in – "No, James, no! Please don't make me do it!"

"- Oh, but I will!" – James said and put an arm around his friends shoulders with a big mischievous grin – "I will make you do it. And you can't back out." – Remus sighed heavily.

"- If I have to do something I have to be sure that this is true. How sure are you?" – Remus asked. He always wanted to do something about his crush on Emma but he was afraid because of his furry little problem, even though he knew in his heart Emma wouldn't care about it; it wasn't like her to care about those things. What he was really afraid was that she didn't fancy him back, so maybe if James was sure this wouldn't be so bad.

"- Oh, I'm sure. I got it from Lily." – James gave his friend a reassuring smile. – "Now, let's get you started on the ORSE game plan."

"- ORSE?" – Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"- Operation Remus-Snogs-Emma. Aren't you paying attention, Moony?" – James teased, they both laughed and then started to tell Remus the fool proof strategy him and Sirius had come up to give him the perfect date with the girl of his dreams. After a while, Remus had gone from hesitant to frantic. It was great.

"- You guys are great! She's gonna love it." – He took a deep breath – "I can't believe I'm actually going to do it."

"- Well, the prize is worth it, isn't it?" – James inquired with a smug smile.

"- Sure is." – Remus was thinking of Emma's short blond hair and soft brown eyes, her sweet rosy lips and the beautiful dimples on her cheeks. – "Sure is." – He then thought looked around and saw Lily's things on the couch. – "How is it going with Lily, mate?"

"- Ahhh…" - James disguised his unwillingness to talk about it with a yawn – "Ok, I guess."

"- Well, you do seem to be getting along ok, but I noticed you have been avoiding her, Prongs." – Remus gave his friend a knowing glance.

"- I don't want to go on the Lily subject, Moony." – James replied seriously to his friend.

"- So you **are** avoiding her, then?" – Remus insisted.

"- Drop it, Moony." – He looked at his friend.

"- I'm not going to_drop it_ so easily, James. You have just tricked me into asking out the girl I've pinning for for three years!" – Remus said in a calm but very firm tone James knew meant he was going to talk about wether he wanted to or not.

"- Fine. I have been avoiding her." – He said and pouted. – "She broke my heart, I'm trying to fix it." – He said simplifying his logic – "I'm doing what I can to try to be happy."

"- But she likes you now, she's your friend! Don't you want to take a shot?" – Remus was shocked that his friend, who had never let go of any of his goals, had given up on his most precious dream right when the opportunity seemed to be arriving.

"- No, Moony, I don't. I don't want to go back to that place. She doesn´t like me anyway, she is just ok with us being friends. It´s different." – He sighed – "But the main thing is I can't take anymore rejection, it's going to break me. And now I have Katie, and she's nice and she likes me. It's so easy…"

"- But you don't love her! She's not…" - Remus couldn't believe his ears.

"- I know. But maybe that'll change. It has to, or I'm doomed." – He gave his friend a sad smile – "Hey! We have to get theses decorations to the common room! And we have to go get ready, you have a special date! Remus and Emma sitting on a tree…" - James got up and sang while gathering the things with Remus chasing him. They were both laughing when they left for the other common room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – The Marauder´s Bash **

As soon as the boys left the girls started to talk about the most important topic of the day; what they were going to wear. Since her talk with James, Alicia knew it was decisive that she were the hottest girl on the party, so that Sirius would covet her. It wasn't an easy task, although she was very beautiful her friends and some other girls in Hogwarts put up a good fight. Ally wasn't the type to care about her looks, but she knew she had what it took for the job; she had long dark black straight hair that went slick just around the middle of her back; she usually wore it in a pony tail or a bun. She was thin but very toned, her body was very firm from all the quidditch practices; her eyes were dark brown, almost black and here slightly thin on the sides, making them resemble a feline; her mouth was full and naturally rosy. She also was always tan because of the time she spent working out in the sun. James was right, if Ally put a little effort into it she would be the hottest girl there. Lily was very beautiful in a completely different way; she was very slender, her hair had a unique color that made her stand out and a big part of her beauty came from the personality that sparked from her fiery green eyes. Emma on the other hand had a regal type of beauty, the one that came with natural elegance and calmness with her short blond hair and soft brown eyes. Lily always joked they were like Charlie's Angels.

"- Well, girls, I need your help." – Lily said looking at her friends – "You guys have to make me look amazing for this party tonight, because I want Mark Anderson to looooove me."

"- Me too! We have to rock this night out!" – Ally agreed enthusiastically.

"- Uuuuu! Make overs! I love them!" – Emma said clapping excited.

"- Yeah, but you're getting one too!" – Lily said and jumped to her feet – "Come on! Let's go we have a lot of work to do!"

"- Oh, alright, I'm coming already!" – Emma scoffed at her overly excited friends.

"- Yey, this is going to be soooo much fun!" – Alicia said thanking Merlin for she had great friends to help her on the hard task she had to accomplish.

---- XXX --- OOO --- XXX ---

Before the party the Marauders were relaxing on the boys room, and trying to calm Remus down, as of right now he was completely panicking over what he had agreed to do:

"- Moony, calm down! It's going to be fine." – James was trying to help but it wasn't being effective at all. Remus was one inch away from hyperventilating.

"- What? I can't do this!" – Remus repeated like he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes – "I can't do this! I'm a werewolf! I can't do this!"

"- Your "furry little problem" has nothing to do with this and you know it." – James said handing him a paper bag and holding his friends shoulders. He looked Remus calmly in the eyes – "Mate, you're a great guy, she loves you and all of this will be worth it once you're together."

"- Yes, Moony." – Sirius continued as Remus breathed inside the paper bag. – "But that will only happen if you stop the panic attack and go on with the ORSE game plan. Ok?"

"- Yeah, and don't worry, we'll be there if you need us. Right, mates?" – James gave his friend a reassuring confident smile.

"- Oh yeah! You bet your wolfie ass we'll be there!" – Sirius said.

"- All the way, Moony." – Peter followed.

"- Thanks, mates. You're great." – Remus was feeling better. He knew it would be rough, but they had done a lot of things more difficult. He trusted his friends with his life and if James was sure then the only thing he was really risking was his happiness. He snorted at this thought.

"- Ok, ok. Let's go."

The boys went to the common room. It looked great, even better than they had planned it. Remus had even managed to enlarge it a bit. Sirius and Peter had come up with very original distractions to keep Filch truly occupied all night long and James had made Moony a special surprise for him and his date. This was going to be their best bash ever.

---- XXX --- OOO --- XXX ---

The three girls were finishing up. They were all beautiful and felt proud of the others looks. Alicia was the one with the most dramatic change; she had charmed her hair so it was a little shorter and it looked slick and soft and now she had a sexy playful bang; she was wearing a flattering pair of jeans that made her ass look awesome and a black strapless girly top that made her very sexy without being slutty. She was going to turn every boys head. Lily was beautiful in a dark green dress that wasn´t very revealing but she showed off her nice figure and brought up her eyes. Emma was wearing a pleated light blue skirt and an off-white lacey blouse that made her look adorable. They were very satisfied.

"- Well, girls, I think we look dashing, if I may say so myself." – Emma said grinning at her friends.

"- I agree!" – Lily nodded – "And I think Ally is going to cause some heart-attacks on some ill-advised boys." – She said with a smirk.

"- Why, thank you, Lily! That's exactly what I want!" – Alicia said laughing along.

"- You're welcome, m'dear! Now, shall we?" – Lily replied joking.

"- After you." – Emma said moving her hand as to indicate for their friends the stairs.

The girls were amazed when they got downstairs; the common room had been completely transformed into a Carnival! And not just any Carnival; but a Marauder carnival. There were many small tents with jokes on them, such as: shoot the flying mini dragons, rotating teacups, a wandless prize-fishing booth, a kissing booth and one that said "Sink the first years!". There were some people walking around in wooden legs and other spitting out fire, they also had caramel soft apples and fairy-cotton candy. It was amazing!

"- How on earth did they do this?" – Lily's eyes kept going from one corner to the other of the room.

"- Pretty amazing, huh?" – Alicia said taking in the party.

"- Is it me, or does it look bigger?" – Emma said and the others girls chuckled as to tell her that the size was not the smallest difference in the room.

"- Hey, girls!" – They all turned to find a cheerful Peter behind them – "Wow, you all look great!"

"- Thank you, Peter." – Emma said gracefully but when she looked at him, she saw that he was staring at Alicia with his jaw dropped.

"- Wow, Pete." – Alicia put a hand in Peter's jaw and closed it with a smirk – "I'll take this as a compliment."

"- Errr… Umm, well… You should." – He muttered embarrassed – "You really should. Humm, see you around. I think it's my shift in the kissing booth."

To this the girls laughed and looked to where he was going. James was standing outside the booth talking to Remus, who was inside it:

"- Well, mate, you're almost done and then it's ORSE time!" – James said trying to light his friend's mood a little, but only making him more nervous.

"- Ai, Prongs. I'm so nervous…" - He paused as a fourth year girl handed him a ticket and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. The girl giggled and left blushing, Remus completely unaware of her – "It's going to be alright, right?"

"- Of course, mate! Hey, there's Peter. He's going to take over for you." – James said. Remus gave a relieved sigh and quickly left the booth being substituted by Peter, causing many of the girls in line to protest.

"- Hey, Wormie!" – Remus said as Peter passed him – "Have fun!"

"- Thanks, Moony! Good luck!" – Peter replied and happily took the ticket one girl was handing him.

"- Ok, now, Moons, it's ORSE time, baby!" – James yelled joking giving him a high-five and a mischievous look.

"- Yeah, let's go find your girl, Moony!" – Said Sirius as he joined them.

"- Ok." – Remus took a deep breath – "Let's do this."

The boys walked around their party a little; saying hello to some people, dodging some more daring girls, until they spotter Lily's dark red hair at a distance.

"- There they are!" – James pointed – "Where Lily is, certainly are the other two."

"- Come on, Moony!" – Sirius shoved Remus all the way to where the girls were standing talking to each other. When he got there however he was dumbstruck; he had never seen anyone that beautiful. –_ "Is it really Alicia?"_

"- Hi, Sirius." – Ally gave him a smile so sexy he felt he had to snog her right away. – "Hi Remus." – She continued.

"- Oh, hey Alicia. You look great." – Remus responded. – "Hey Lily, Em."

"- Hi boys." – The other two replied, Emma shyly looking at the floor.

"- Hey, Sirius. What's the matter?" – Lily said with an innocent look in her face as she saw that he was staring at her friend – "Cat got your tongue?"

"- Hello, ladies!" – James walked in behind them with five glasses of butterbeer floating over his head. He made a silent command and each floated to one of the group – "Are you guys served? Hey, Ally! Don't you look smoking hot?!" – He said with a big smile.

"- Thank you, J! You don't look too bad yourself!" – He looked very good wearing stylish jeans and simple white t-shirt. She gave him a knowing smile. – "Where's Katie?"

"- She was just here." – He said looking around quickly and moved his hand as to say it didn't matter. – "Now, can I ask the hottest girl in the party to dance?" – He held out his hand for Alicia.

"- Of course! I told you I was available for weddings and other events…." – She joked.

"- Well, excuse us, people." – He gave Remus an incentive glance tilting his head almost imperceptively towards Emma. – "I have to go and make every guy in the room wish to be me!" – He gave his future dance partner a sexy smile, and they left.

Lily didn't know what had just happened. Were James and Alicia flirting? Did he just say Alicia and not her was the hottest girl in the room? Weren't they supposed to be just friends? What about his girlfriend? What was going on? Man, that boy made her confused, not that she cared anyway. She looked to the people standing next to her. They looked confused as well, actually only Sirius did. Remus and Emma were quietly staring at each other.

"- Hey Em, can-I-talk-to-you-for-a-minute?" – Remus blurted out.

"- Sorry, what?" – Emma replied looking at him intently.

"- Can I talk to you for a minute?" – He repeated slower this time taking a breath he completed – "In private I mean."

"- Uh, sure." – Emma gave him a brilliant smile full of hope. _– "Is he going where I think he's going? Oh, Merlin, please, please be so!_ – She pleaded to herself.

He took her hand and they went to a farther corner leaving Lily and Sirius alone with their butterbeers. They were both looking at James and Alicia dance feeling awkward at the situation:

"- I thought they were just friends. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" – Lily said, mostly to herself.

"- I know. He does." – Sirius replied quietly – "But she does look good enough to make him rethink that." – He added bitterly.

"- Oh. I guess you're right." – Lily felt very uneasy about that, she didn't know why. – "He wouldn't do that, would he?"

"- You mean, cheat on his girlfriend?" – Sirius said raising an eyebrow, eyes still fixed on Alicia.

"- Yeah.' – Lily said also not removing her gaze.

"- No, James it's not like that. They seem to be enjoying each other, though." – He said feeling mad at his friend without knowing why; he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"- They sure do." – Lily said watching the couple dance carefully; they were moving gracefully, not very close to each other, while talking and laughing. Some people were dancing beside them making a small circle. She looked at Sirius and realized he was acting very strangely, being all quiet and serious. – "_Ha, stupid pun!"_

"- I think I'm going to play on one of the booths. Wanna come?" – he said after a moment's thought.

"- Okay." – She then glanced around and couldn't find Remus and Emma. She smiled at this; maybe her friend was going to have a little luck tonight. She followed Sirius to the First Year's booth and scoffed when they got there.

"- Do you have to be mean to them like this?" – She said pointing at a first year sitting on the little platform with a frown.

"- Ha, Evans. Do you think that's mean?" – He said pointing up to the boy – "They love it! You have to open your mind a little, Lily dear. We never made them do anything, they volunteered.' – He said with a smug look.

"- Why would they do that?" – She said giving him a suspicion look. Lily snorted at the conception that anyone want to stay on top of a platform waiting to be wet from head to toe because they wanted to.

"- Because they wanted to be a part of the fun, Lily." – He said giving her a look that said he thought it was pretty obvious – "You know fun, Evans? That thing some people have?" – He smirked – "And I thought you were lightening up!" – After his comment Lily realized Sirius was right. The boy didn't seem to mind at all, he was even waving to his friends!

"- Well, if you say so! Are you going to make that boy wet, or what then?" – She had with a mischievous smile.

"- Now you're talking!" – He gave a bark-like laugh and threw a ball at the marker hitting it exactly in the middle. The boy fell into the water pit beneath him. They both laughed, but Lily saw that Sirius was looking to where James and Alicia had been dancing. They weren't there anymore.

---- XXX --- OOO --- XXX ---

James and Alicia left for the dance floor. James was impressed over good Ally looked, but was still trying to shake Lily's image from his head; she looked so beautiful in that dress it had actually hurt physically him to walk away from her. But he knew it was a waste of time, and he also knew Alicia looked even better than the redhead, but she was like a sister to him, so she didn't affect him in the same Lily did. _– "God, that would be like incest, or something!"_- He thought. Than he chuckled thinking that it would be even more like that if she ever got together with Sirius, who, as far as James was concerned, was his brother.

"- Hey, Al. I think you pulled off the first part of our plan!" – James gave her a smile and spun her around as they entered the dance floor. Many people were now staring at them, the beautiful girl and the handsome boy together, and whispering commenting. – "I don't think I've ever seen Sirius speechless before!"

"- Do you think he was like that because of me?" – Alicia had thought about it but didn't want to read too much into it so she wouldn't be disappointed.

"- I'm sure it was, Al. Then again, I think it was the right reaction, you look hot as hell!" – He chuckled as he looked around and saw many guys looking at her with hungry eyes.

"- I don't think Katie is going to be very happy about this, J." – She glanced around and saw people looking at them maliciously.

"- She's my girlfriend, you're my friend. If she can't trust me and see the difference its her problem, not mine." – He gave her a shrug and a brilliant smile.

Alicia continued to dance with James happily, they were talking over trivial things and he could always make her laugh. She analized her friend mentally: he was one the best persons she knew; he was kind, sweet, strong when needed, smart, funny and caring, not to mention he was bloody hot. –_"How can Lily not fancy him? He is so perfect for her!"_ – She knew that James was all that and more but her friend had been decided not to see him; she always thought that Lily was afraid of what might happen if she let herself see the real James. Alicia then thought how much easier their lives would be if she and James had just fallen for one another, instead of falling for their respective best friends. They had fun together, liked many of the same things and had a real strong connection, but it wasn't a love connection, it was something like brotherly love. She sighed. – _"Why does love has to be so stressful and hard?"_ – She then thought about what James had said about Katie just as she saw his girlfriend looking at them, her blue eyes sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"- Uh, James." – She muttered.

"- Yeah?" - He looked up while still dancing.

"- I think Katie isn't as cool as you thought she would be." – She said tilting her head lightly to where said girl were.

"- Oh, bollocks!" – James said looking upset when he met his girl's cold glare too – "Look Ally, go start phase two of the plan. I have to go talk to Katie."

"- Ok, I'll find you later to let you know how its going." – She said giving him a grin and turning on her heel.

"- See ya later, Al." – He gave a friendly smile and waved. Some girls giggled behind Alicia. –_"He is too goodlooking for his own good"_- She thought.

James watched Alicia leave and was a bit worried as he saw some guys walk towards her with a look that could only mean nasty intentions. She saw her jinx one of them so he quickly did same with another one, without the poor guy realizing where it had come from. He snorted and then dragged his feet to where his girlfriend was standing, looking anything but pleased.

"- Hey there, love." – He said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"- Don't "hey, love" me, James. What was that about?" – She said really referring to him and Katie dancing.

"- Well, you said you were going to talk to your friend so I went to talk with mine." – He replied a little annoyed that she was even asking him that.

"- Oh, really? That was talking to your friend? Didn't look like that to me!" – Kate was completely overreacting because she had seen Alicia look so beautiful and was now jealous and insecure after seeing them having fun together.

"- Look, Katie, Alicia and I are just friends, there's nothing to be jealous about, ok?" – He said calmly looking her in the eye and she could tell that he was mad – "And if you think that I would that to you, or anyone for that matter, then I think we should rethink our relationship." – To this Katie swallowed hard. - "I never gave any reason for you to doubt me, have I?"

"- No, you're right." – Katie took a deep breath, and fought hard to keep tears from coming to her eyes; she didn't want to loose James, especially not over something as stupid as a jealousy attack. – "You haven't, I'm sorry, J." – She gave him a feeble smile in an attempt to patch things up.

"- Ok, as long as we don't have to go through this stupid ordeal again." – He said with his lips curling up slightly in the corners to Katie's relief, but still his tone was serious. – "Now, come on, let's go fish some prizes." – He took her by the hand, gave her a kiss and led her to the fishing booth.

---- XXX --- OOO --- XXX ---

Remus walked with Emma to the quietest corner of the party and then stared at floor trying to gather the courage to do what he wanted to do:

"- So, Rem, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" – Emma asked him with a charming smile. Remus looked up to her and blushed. Emma saw this and was instantly happy.

"- Hummm, look Em, it's something really personal and I don't think here is the best to talk about it, so will you come with me somewhere?" – he asked her in a shy tone full of pleading.

"- Ok." – She replied lightly and his eyes sparkled.

"- Ok?" – He was amazed on how she had just agreed to going with him just like that.

"- Ok, Rem. Lead the way." – Emma looked at him and gave him a warm smile. His whole body seemed to have become much hotter, and he was sure he was blushing.

Remus reached for her hand and taking it in his led her out of the common room. Just as they left Remus threw a cloak around her and told her he would explain later. They walked silently through the school corridors, Remus still holding her hand. They both felt giddy and their bodies tingled with anticipation. They stopped near the library in front of a door Emma had never seen before. Remus pushed it open.

Emma gasped. Inside was an ice rink, it was long and it had bars around it. In the far corner of the rink was a small coffee table with two armchairs near it. She thought she could see two small cups in the table. Near the door were two pair of skates. Emma loved ice skating, it was one of her passions. Just as they stepped inside, snow started to fall on them, but it wasn't regular snow, it was a warm snow that didn't melt and instead left tiny snow crystals in their clothes. It was amazing. Both Remus and Emma chuckled. – _"James, you are the best! I love you, I love you, I love you!"_ – Remus thought as the snow fell on him and Emma. He was sure his friend had put a lot of work in that spell, and it sure helped make the moment even more romantic. He reached out to Emma; his hand touching her cheek to remove a crystal that had fallen there. She looked so beautiful. He took a step forward and made the space between them smaller.

"- Em..." – He started getting a deep breath. He was scared but now a strange sense of confidence had downed on him – "I think you already know what I wanted to talk to you about." – He looked at her eyes and saw that she beaming – "But I'll say it anyway, because I can't not do it anymore; I fancy you Emma Vance." – He said that last part and held his breath waiting for her response.

Emma stepped forward and made the gap between them almost nonexistent. She lift her head so that her lips were then almost touching his. She then said in a very low voice:

"- It's about time you did something about it, Remus Lupin." – And lift her eyebrow as if waiting for him to make the final move.

Remus chuckled and didn't hesitate any longer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly at first. Emma put one arm on his back and let her other hand travel thru his neck and hair; they both felt exhilarated. Remus felt his entire body morph into a mushy mess, as if melting towards Emma, he bit lightly at the corner of her mouth as if to ask for passage. She gave it to him and their tongues met, making the kiss deepen. Emma tightned her hold on his neck both to steady herself and to make sure he wasn't breaking off their kiss just yet. She felt like a burning fever had taken her by surprise and was now enjoying every feeling in her body with heightened senses. She wanted the moment to last forever. Remus knew he needed air but was decided to stay like that forever if he could. After what seemed an eternity they broke apart:

"- I'll take it that you fancy me too, Miss Vance?" – He said with a naughty smile on his lips.

"- Oh, Mr. Lupin, takes you a while to catch on, huh?" – She said playfully. But then she realized he wanted to hear her say it, because he had an expectant look in his face. – "Yes, Remus, I do. I fancy you. I fancy you a lot, you thick headed nerd!" – Remus gave her a big smile and laughed.

"- I am not a nerd! I'm a Marauder!" – He said as if the two things were mutually exclusive – "Now, should the skating begin?"

"- Yes, it shall." – She smiled. - "How did you know that I love ice skating?" – Emma said still marveling at the place. She started to put on her skates, and Remus did the same.

"- Well, I pay attention." – Remus said and gave her a small kiss on the neck surprising her.

"- You sure do." – She looked at him with loving eyes. – "This snow is amazing! How did you do it?"

"- It was a gift from a friend." – He answered her simply – "We'll have to thank him later." – He held out his hand for her – "Now, I must tell that I have never ice skated before and therefore must suck in it very badly." – He snorted.

"- Don't you worry, you've got a good teacher and private lessons that won't be that expensive." – She said with a mischievous smile spreading across her face. And then she skated off to the middle of the rink and did a piruette, showing off.

"- Huh, I see. May ask what's said price?" – Remus chuckled still in awe that he was now allowed to snog Emma, that that beautiful perfect human being resembling one angel would let him kiss her.

"- Well, let's see then; you'll owe me one thousand kisses for each fifteen minutes of class." – She skated nearer to him and did another piruette as to convince him that her price wasn't too high. Remus smiled at her. – "And you must agree to date me officially." – She ended stopping right in front of him a little unsure about the bold move she had just made. Remus never dated anyone officially.

"- Well, if those are the rates I'm afraid I'll have to pay them." – He said getting up with a happy grin. Emma almost did a little happy dance – "What can I do? I just really need these lessons." – He said emphatically and then pulled her into him for another kiss. Emma quickly corresponded.

"- Then, let's begin class. You'll pay me later, or maybe during…" - She gave him a naughty grin and holding his hand started to skate, pulling them both to the middle of the rink.

---- XXX --- OOO --- XXX ---

Lily was impressed at Sirius' aim. He had made the boy plunge without taking a second look at the target. He hit the boy so hard, it looked like he was taking out some bottled anger in it, though.

"- Ok, my turn!" - Lily shouted shoving him sideways and getting the ball.

"- Hey, aren't you sorry for that poor first year up there?" – Sirius said sarcastically – "Plus, you need a ticket."

"- Oh, just gimme one, Sirius. I know you have!" – Lily said and he nodded his head in a negative with a smile – "Well, don't you want to see the Head Girl dump a first year in a tin of water?"

"- When you put it like that…" - Sirius handed her a ticket with a smirk. Lily took and picked up the small ball.

"- You go, Lil!" – Alicia yelled as she arrived. Lily's attempt was terrible, the ball went nowhere near the target.

"- Nice try, Evans." – Sirius snorted.

"- Hey, look who can talk again!" – Alicia said and punched Sirius lightly in the arm – "Good to have you back. Now, my turn?"

"- Go ahead, love, if you think you can do any better…" - Sirius said eyeing her sideways, trying to avoid looking at her directly so he would keep the speech abilities he liked so much.

"- Ok, then." – Alicia picked up the ball, threw the first year boy sitting on the platform a kiss, which made him blush and Sirius gave him an angry glare – "You're going down, baby." – She threw the boy perfectly. The boy fell and some people close clapped.

"- Great job, Ally!" – Lily said and gave her friend a little hug.

"- Bet you can't do it again." – Sirius said in a poisonous tone.

"- Oh, yeah?" – Alicia then moved so she was face to face with him – "What are the stakes then?" – She gave him a sexy mischievous smile that made him take a sharp intake of breath.

"- You name it." – He said after the few moments that had taken him to get his breath back. It had been a while, since Alicia was standing really close to him.

"- Hummm, let's see. Does Sirius Black have anything I want Lily?" – She asked her friend with a sarcastic smile plastered on her face. Lily found this new development highly amusing; very few things in the world were more pleasing than teasing Sirius Black.

"- Oh, I don't know, Ally. Does he?" – lily smirked at Sirius' face.

"- Hey, there must be something…" - Sirius gave her a suggestive smile.

"- Ok, I think I got something! If I do another one you'll have to help me with Transfiguration until N.E.W.T.s." – She said simply. Sirius was disappointed, he was hoping for something more along the lines of dating.

"- Ok, fine. But for that you need two more." – He said trying to make it more difficult but at the same time wishing that she would win so then had to spend some time together.

"- Deal." – Alicia picked up two balls and turned. She threw the first one easily and another firs year fell. She turned around and smiled at Sirius smugly. She turned back and saw that the other boy was already in the platform. She aimed carefully because she didn't want to miss it. She hit the mark again and turned around doing a little happy dance in which she was quickly joined by Lily.

"- Guess I'll have to help you, then." – Sirius said looking not a bit sad – "But didn't James do that?" – He said in a tone that had a hint of jealousy in it.

"- Well, he's busy. Now it's on you." – Ally gave him a look that made him feel feverish. – _"Why is she affecting me like this? This is so unreal! She is just Alicia, just another girl. Ok, no, she's not…"_

"- Ok, then. We'll work something out." – He said.

"- Hey Lil, isn't that Mark?" – Alicia said and nodded towards the punch table where Mark Anderson was standing alone.

"- Yes, it is." – Lily gave Alicia a doubt look – "Think I should go say hi?"

"- Sure, why not?" – Alicia shrugged. The guy looked bo-ring! – "Sirius will keep me company, won't he?" – She said giving him a pleading smile. –_"I swear this girl is dangerous, if she keeps this up she can have anything she wants from me"_ – Sirius thought as he gave her a thumbs up, finding it hard to speak again.

"- Wish me luck!" – Lily took a deep breath and walked to where her interest was standing.

"- Not that you need it, but good luck!" – Alicia said, then turned and grabbed Sirius hand leading him to the dance floor. – "Come on, you lost. Now you have to dance with me."

"- Does she like that guy?" – Sirius said pointing to Lily with his head while letting her drag him – "Why?" – He looked a little disgusted.

"- I really don't know!" – Alicia shrugged – "But I think she does."

"- But he's so boring!" – Sirius whined thinking about how James would feel when he saw Lily with that guy – "Does he even talk?"

"- Shut it, Sirius." – Alicia said, annoyed that he was talking about and looking at Lily. – "Let's dance, and please don't abandon me like my other friends because that creep Jasper Cooper has been following me around. Ugh!" – Sirius glanced around and surely found the guy staring at Alicia with a nasty expression.

"- Well, it's your fault for looking like that." – He said with a suggestive smile.

"- What? Do you mean I deserve to be stalked because I wanted to dress nice for once?" – She said giving him an offended look. – "Or was that your devious way to tell me I look hot?" – She then gave him a knee wobbling smile that made a fifth year next to them actually trip.

"- Maybe a bit of both." – He said smiling at her. He couldn't believe they were flirting!

"- Oh, ok then, Mr. Black. Maybe I should go find myself a new dance partner…" - She then half turned pretending to scan the room.

"- That's really not necessary, Al. You do look hot." – He said giving her his best charming smile.

"- Smoking hot, thank you very much!" – She said and they both laughed. She then looked him in the eye and said – "So, whose tonight's lucky girl?"

"- What do you mean?" – Sirius hadn't seen that one coming.

"- Well, Sirius Black has never gone to a party and not hooked-up." – She said trying to keep her voice in an indifferent tone – "So I just wanted to know if you already chose anyone or if I can count on you as company for a little longer."

"- Oh." – Sirius was really disappointed but tried to hide it – "No, didn't really choose anyone yet. Can't leave you alone for the wolves, now can I?" – he said giving her a gallant smile ans shaking his head to the ravenclaw boy staring at her.

"- Thanks, Si. That's really nice." – She smile sweetly at him, and her bang fell in front of her eyes. He brushed it away and felt a tingly feeling wash over him. – "Uhhh… Thanks. This bangs keep doing that. Maybe I won't keep it." – She said laughing quietly.

"- I think you should keep it." – He said quietly, thinking he wanted another chance to do what he had just done.

"- Maybe I will, then." – She beamed. – Let's go get something to drink?

"- Ok. Man, am I thirsty!" – He said and put his hand on her back protectively. Alicia smiled. James plan was going perfectly.

---- XXX --- OOO --- XXX ---

James fished Katie some prizes on the booth. He then looked around and saw Alicia and Sirius dancing. He smiled congratulating himself for his mad matchmaking skills, as he thought that my this time ORSE must have a success and Remus and Emma were surely snogging like crazy. Katie was saying something to him:

"- Sorry, babe, didn't catch that." – He said still smiling.

"- I was just asking if that's Mark Anderson dancing with Lily Evans?" – Katie said and pointed to a couple on the dance floor. James turned to see it was in fact Lily. His heart dropped a little.

"- Yes, I think it is." – He replied curtly.

"- That's nice. You know he wants to work in the Department of Transportation, like me." – Katie said still looking at the dancing couple.

"- Oh, really?" – James was decidedly looking the other way.

"- What are you going to do when you finish school?" – She asked him.

"- Auror training." – He responded automatically.

"- Really? Why?" – Katie gave him a weird look.

"- What do you mean, why?" – He snorted – "There's a war going on! I'm going to fight and help anyway I can!"

"- But, but… It's dangerous! It's not even our war!" – Katie said looking at James as if he were mad. She was a pure blood like him.

"- Are you mad, love? How can it not be **our** war? It's happening all around us." – He gave her a questioning glare.

"- Ok. Let's not discuss this now, its hardly the appropriate time." – Katie said in a very rational way that confirmed she was a ravenclaw and gave him a sweet smile.

"- Hummm… yeah. I think its my turn on the booth." – He said and nudged towards it, looking a little upset.

"- Oh, right. Do you have to go?" – Katie pleaded. She didn't want her boyfriend kissing other girls even if it was just a small fast peck in a game.

"- Kind of…" - James gave her an apologetic smile – "We talked about this, right?"

"- Yes, we did. Ok. I better go buy a ticket, then." – She smiled when he laughed at her joke. He gave her a big smoochie kiss, and she felt better.

"- There's more where that came from, baby." – He said walking backwards – "Come see me at my booth." - And he pretended to shoot at her with his hands winking at her.

"- Oh, with that kind of service, you bet your sweet ass I will." – She replied cheekily. They smiled at each other.

James walked to the booth thoughtfully; he liked Katie, but he wasn't in love with her. She was so different from him, she didn't have any passion, any fire. He slapped himself mentally for, without wanting to, comparing her to Lily. He liked that Lily did everything with every fiber of her being, if she was into something; she was in all the way. - _ "Forget about this, now is not the time"._

"- Hey Dylan!" – He waved at Dylan Creevey who was inside the kissing booth, enjoying it fully. – "I have come to spare you any more suffering." – The two boys chuckled.

"- Why, thank you, James. That's very nice of you." – Dylan smiled swapping places with him – "You're a great friend, mate." – They laughed again.

The minute James stepped inside the booth, the line tripled its size. There was a wave of giggles and sighs and he took a deep breath. – _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all"_ – he thought, looking at the first girl on the line who had big braces and was smiling at him happily with her ticket in her hand. He sighed. – _"Well, let the games begin"_.

Alicia saw James and Katie talking and her friend didn't look happy. – _"Man, am I going to have to punch that girl?He would be so much better with Lily, so much happier!" _– then James kissed her and Alicia was relieved. She saw James go into the kissing booth, saw the huge line formed as he did so (she chuckled at it; those girls would do anything to get a kiss from him and now he was selling them? Boy, was that a bad idea…) and suddenly a plan formed in her head.

"- Hey Sirius, will you help me out with something?" – She said and raised her eyebrows looking mischievous.

"- Well, love, what do you have in mind?" – He replied checking her out with a smile. It should be strictly forbidden to look that good and not snog him.

"- I was thinking you distract mark, the boredom king over there and I want take Lily to the kissing booth." – She explained her glint naughty.

"- I like the way your devious mind works, Miss Kingsley." – He saw James in the booth and smirked.

"- Ok, now go."

Quickly Sirius managed to get Mark away from Lily, and Alicia whisked her away. They talked a little:

"- Hey, Ally. I thought by now you would be, you know, busy." – Lily gave her a suggestive glare.

"- Well, I didn't have any offers that tempted me so far." – She shrugged.

"- It will be hard to happen if you keep hanging with Black all night, you know. He can be very intimidating…" - Lily pointed out.

"- Well, it didn't seem like I had much of a choice, since my friends left me, you know?" – He said giving her a false sad look – "How is going with Mark, Lils?"

"- Great!" – Lily said in a tone a little too excited – "He's really nice. He asked me out on a date this Wednesday and I said yes."

"- Well, at least you'll get some action tonight." – Ally said maliciously leading the conversation to where she wanted.

"- I don't think so… Mark's a little slow." – Lily replied with an apologetic smile.

"- Well, then come with me. We're not going to end the first party of the year like this!" – Ally said and dragged Lily to the line of the kissing booth.

"- Oh, no, Ally! Not this!" – Lily cried.

"- Oh, come on… It will be fun! Plus, its bad luck to start the year striking out!" – She retorted in a serious tone.

"- Oh, fine. Is it still Dylan?" – Lily asked and then leaned to see who was inside the booth. It was James. – _"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! I can't do this!"I – _"It's James, Ally!'

"- Great!" – Alicia said happily – "Now we have a hot guy with mad kissing skills!"

"- Ally!" – Lily snapped and eyed her suspiciously – "How do you know that?"

"- Lily!" – Alicia said mimicking her tone and Lily couldn't help but chuckle – "It's common knowledge! Not that we're going to find out anyway. He's not going to really kiss us, you know?" – She said and pointed when James pecked some girl on the lips very quickly.

"- Oh, right!" – Lily felt a little relieved but, and she wouldn't admit to it even under the crucio curse, also a little disappointed. – "Fine than, anything to avoid bad luck…" - She joked and Alicia laughed.

Alicia smiled to herself; a year ago Lily wouldn't be there no matter what, there wouldn't be anything anyone could say to convince her to stay on a line and get a quick peck from James Potter, she would have chosen death over it, she was sure. But now, there her friend was, waiting with her in line patiently, and even if she wouldn't admit to herself Alicia knew, she was even looking forward to it. She looked around and saw Sirius looking at her. She smiled and to her surprise he blushed a little. Ally almost threw her arms in the air and celebrated on the spot _– "I made Sirius Black blush! This is the best party ever!"_

Lily felt uneasy and giddy as the line moved ahead of her. Every step she took she glanced over to James; she laughed when she saw Emmeline Vaughn (who was fat and had strange looking funky teeth) walk over and James wince lightly. – _"Ugh, I wouldn't wish that on anyone!"_ – She chuckled. She wondered what Mark was thinking at that moment; she had just agreed to go out with him and now she was in line to kiss some other bloke, and not just any bloke; her nemesis bloke. She scoffed at this thought. – _"He must think I'm off my rockers… But then again, I think I might be. Why am I doing this again? Oh, so I don't have bad luck, that's it! It's a perfectly good logical explanation"._ - The line moved and Lily hid behind the last girl in front of her and Ally that luckily was big enough to conceal her. She wanted to see James' face when he saw her; it would be a laugh, she was sure.

James was looking at the huge line in front of the booth and regretting heavily having accepted doing it. The line didn't look so big when Peter and Dylan were on the booth, he said cursing quidditch for making girls every age want to kiss him. – _"Maybe two years ago I would have thought this was fun, but now… Will someone just Avada me already! Ugh!"_ – One girl, who he was sure was not a fifth year yet, had actually held his head and tried to stick her tongue in his mouth using force! And she was not the only one to make attempts of getting a real kiss, even if his girlfriend was only twenty feet away –_"Merlin, don't this girls have any clue? This is just a joke! Hasn't it been fourty minutes yet?"_ - The big girl in front of Lily moved and James kept his eyes closed to try to erase the previous moment of his head.

"- Huh, huh." – Lily cleared her throat cheekily – "Is it my turn then, Mr. Potter?" – James was surprised because he thought the girl sounded like Lily. He took a step back and opened one eye at a time. When he saw it was her his jaw dropped.

"- Li-Lily?" – He stuttered a little and Lily chuckled. This was even funnier than she had thought! He looked so cute all embarrassed like that… Nope, scratch that. No one was cute. The whole thing was just funny.

"- Hey, is this ticket ok?" – She said with a fake innocent smile and handed him a yellow ticket.

"- Hummm… Sure." – James looked at it in shock. He was dumbstruck – "Lily, you know this is the kissing booth, right?" – He gave her an inquiring look while pointing up and down, as if expecting her to say that she had made a mistake and quickly step out.

"- Yep, that's what the big banner on top of it says." – She said still holding her innocent look and smiling at him.

"- Uhhh… Do you know you're going to kiss me?" – James didn't know what to do. Was Lily ok? Had she gone mad? – _"What the hell is going on?"_ – He was very nervous; this was completely un-Lily like.

"- Really?" – Lily said and heard Alicia chuckle behind her – "Are you going to kiss me then or are we going to discuss the booth's purpose all night?" – She chuckled at her own witty come back. It was really funny seeing James confused like that, much different from his usually confident self. He sighed.

"- Well, alright then." – He said with a grin – "As long as I don't get hexed and get to keep all my body parts afterwards." – He joked and Lily laughed. She lifted her hand and crossed her fingers.

"- Scout's honor." – She said serious.

"- What's that?" – James asked with a frown.

"- Oh, never mind. I promise." – She said and gave him a look that said "So?"

James looked at her. She looked like a goddess to him in that dress. He took a deep breath and leaned in, as Lily did the same. She suddenly felt butterflies on her stomach and she closed her eyes trying to ignore them. They were close now, and Lily could smell his cologne and feel his warm breath. – _"Merlin, he smells great!_" – She opened her eyes because James was taking a while. When she did her green eyes stared directly into his hazel ones. She felt her breath fail her and it seemed that everybody else had vanished from the crowded room; all she could see was his chocolaty eyes; all she could feel was his warm presence close to her. James felt like he had just jogged twenty miles; Lily's green eyes were looking inside him, and he thought that maybe she could see right inside of him. He breathed in her perfume and felt his knees falter. Now it was just the two of them. He closed the gap between her lips, placing a gentle sweet kiss on her mouth. It wasn't long, but they both felt an electricity rush run through their bodies.

James opened his eyes slowly. He wished he could have really kissed her, but knew it was just a joke in a carnival and he couldn't. He could still feel of her lips on his, his mouth tingling where they had touched. He straightened himself up and noticed that Lily was exactly like he had left her, standing very still. Lily forced herself to open her eyes; she saw James staring at her. She quickly straighned herself out and gave a quick laugh trying to hide her astonishment:

"- Ha! You should have seen your face, James!" – She said trying to break the moment and pretend everything had been a joke between friends.

"- Very funny, Lils!" – He gave a fake laugh and looked at his watch – "My time is up! Oi, Padfoot!" – He yelled.

"- Coming!" – Sirius jogged towards him. – "Right-yo. Here I am to relieve you from duty, mate!"

"- Thank Merlin!" – James gave him a tap on the back and slid out of the booth as Sirius went in.

"- Glad to do it, mate." – He said with a smirk.

"- Ha, you say that now… But if see some of this girls…" - He said giving him a frightened look.

"- Oh, really?" – Sirius snorted.

"- Yeah!" – James nodded enthusiastically – "Specially the last one… Oi! Talk about…" - He joked and Lily slapped him lightly in the head.

"- Oh, really?" – Lily said narrowing her eyes.

"- Kidding, Lils." – He said lifting his arms in a defensive gesture. – "Don't kill, me. Please, don't kill me! You said you wouldn't!" – He said in a pleading tone and hid behind Ally.

"- No, if I remember correctly I said I wouldn't hex you or remove any limbs. Nothing about killing, I think…" - She said and tapped a finger on her lips glancing at him playfully – "Ah, what did you say that time? A bargain is bargain, right?" – James laughed at her, but kept using Alicia as a shield.

"- Save me, Al!" – He said in pleading tone joining his hands in a begging position in front of Alicia.

"- Like I'm going to stay in the middle of a Evans-Potter conflict?" – She snorted – "How thick do you think I am?" – She moved quickly and James sprinted from behind her. Lily followed him.

"- Hey, Al! So you're my first victim?" – Sirius said happy but a little anxious.

"- Oh, hey!" – Ally turned and gave him a naughty smile that made him nervous, though he was pretty sure she couldn't tell – "No, I just wanted to get Lily to make James nervous. It was such a laugh! I'm gonna go, now. Don't wanna keep Sirius Black away from the ladies, now. Do I?" – She said giving him a cheeky grin and a small kiss on the cheek.

Sirius sighed. Was she doing that on purpose? Did she know she was getting to him? Or was it just him? He looked at the line; it was as long as it was when James stepped in, if not longer. He sighed; it was too bad the girl he wanted to kiss had just stepped off it.

Lily chased James all the way to drinks table. They both arrived there panting a little. They laughed at each other. James felt warm and giddy looking at Lily and replaying their kiss in his head. He felt a sudden urge of guilt wash over him and looked around trying to find Katie.

"- I think she went to the toilet." – Lily said knowing who he was looking for.

"- Oh." – James took a deep breath – "I think I need some air." – He said and headed towards the window. Lily followed him and was surprised to see that there was a balcony there. She gasped and James understood why turning around to her explaining –" Remus."

"- Oh. This is great, they should keep it." – She said leaning in the safe guard in front of them and looking to the beautiful scenery in front of her.

"- Yeah, they really should." – James agreed also leaning in. – "It never ceases to amaze me..." – Lily looked at him inquiringly – "You know, this place. How beautiful."

"- Oh, yes. Me too." – She said and turned to look at him in the eye. They weren't as close as they had been on the booth but they were close. She gasped for breath again; his presence near her was intoxicating. – _"Does he feel this too? Am I totally loosing it?"_ – She closed her eyes and turned her head to face the grounds as she remembered the kiss in detail. It had been so quick, and yet she thought it had been better than most of the kisses she had had before. She could only imagine what it would be like to really kiss him; just the thought of it made her blush.

James looked at Lily standing so close to him, her eyes closed with the wind sweeping her hair gently. – _"That kiss will torture me.. Doesn't she know what she's doing to me? This was just plain cruel"_ – Their kiss, however fast, had given him a taste of what he had always wanted, and now he would forever dream of how it should be to truly kiss Lily Evans. He was doomed. He glanced sideways again seeing her very still, looking like a beautiful fairy (she was smiling lightly and he wished he knew what she was thinking, hoping that she was thinking about the same thing he was, but thinking that he wasn't that lucky) and straightened himself up. Lily felt when James went farther from her and sighed wishing he hadn't. She wished she could still smell him, hear him breathing. She turned a little to look at him; he was leaning against the window with his eyes partly closed. He looked perfect and all Lily could do at that moment was hold the safe guard beneath her with all her strength to keep herself from throwing her body into him and kiss him properly. James opened his eyes a bit and gave her a smile – _"Ugh! Does he know he is killing me?!"_ – she thought. He then looked inside:

"- I think I'm gonna go get something to drink, you know. All that kissing…" - He said with a light chuckle. And she chuckled too. – "Do you want anything?"

"- No thanks." – Lily forced herself to answer trying not to sound disappointed that he was leaving. – "I'll be inside in a bit." – She smiled back. James left.

Lily waited for him to leave and then breathed out heavily. She couldn't deny it anymore; she fancied James Potter. Fancied him desperately and completely and wanted to get him to the nearest broom cupboard and snog him senseless. How could all the loathing she had had for him be so completely gone and now replaced by this untamable feeling she didn't know. Had it been only a week that they had become friends? It seemed so much longer. She sighed._ – "I have now officially lost it! Six years of hard work blown away in one quick kiss! I'm so going to kill Alicia!" _– She thought clenching her teeth – _"He has a girlfriend now! And he doesn't fancy me anymore. Umpft! This is just a stupid crush and it will go away. You just have to focus, Lily. Focus. You and James are just friends and you have a date with Mark Anderson this week. You'll be fine. Oh, Merlin! Mark Anderson? Really, what am I thinking? I think it will be easier if I just jump off the astronomy tower now."_

**Author's Note: Hey people, I hope you liked it! I put a lot of though into this one... I didn't want Katie to cheat on James, becauseI think she has always liked him, you know? So she wouldn't do that to him. But as you can see they are about to have some problems. I love Remus and Emma! ORSE was a success! So what do you think? Please R & R! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Happiness is contagious**

The bash had been a success; James was happy but completely exhausted, especially because Remus and Peter were no-shows for the clean up, so he and Sirius had a lot more work. James got Alicia to help, though. When they were done all he could think was his enormous, soft, comfortable on the Heads Dorm. Sirius went up to the boys dormitory but had mirrored him just before he got to his dorm saying that Peter had "**use"** of the room so he might show up later to crash with him, but before he was going to make a stop in the kitchens. James took of his clothes and dived in his bed, falling asleep instantly. He was just in the beginning of a very pleasant Lily dream (the ones he liked best) when:

"- PRONGS! PRONGS! Wake up!" – Remus was shouting in his ear at the top of his lungs – Wake up, wake up, wake up!

"- WH-HAT? Moony?" – James said trying to get out of his dreamlike state – "Why on Merlin's beard…"

"- James, wake up!" – Remus continued yelling – "I have to talk to you!"

"- Ok, ok. I'm up. Talk." – James sat in his bed and reached for his glasses putting them on and taking a deep breath. – "Ok, maybe I need a bit more to be really up." – He got to his feet, grabbed his wand and conjured a towel and a glass of water. He washed and dried his face then put on a t-shirt. – "Ok, Moons! I'm all ears!"

"- Well, me and Emma are official!" – Remus couldn't help it, he had to scream. The excitement was too big for him. – "We're official!" – He did a victory dance.

"- You're dating? Officially?" – James jumped up on his bed. Remus nodded happily and James joined in on the dancing. – "That's great! Go, Moony! Go, Moony! Go, go Moony!"

"- Thank you, thank you." – Remus bowed to an imaginary audience. The two friends laughed.

"- Well, so ORSE was a success, huh? She liked the ice rink thing then?" – James asked with real interest raising his brows.

"- She loved it, mate. And she loved the snow too. Thanks, that was really great." – Remus smiled at his friend and James smiled back, happy that he had helped him and made his moment with Emma more special.

"- Well, I thought you could use some extra romance-sprinkle!" – James grinned as Remus chuckled. – "Now, spill!"

"- Ok. First I asked her… Wait, where's Padfoot? I want to tell him too! He wasn't in the common room and he certainly isn't upstairs with Peter…"

"- Oh, he went to the kitchens… But he was suppose to be here by now. He said he was going to crash here." – James had his eyebrows crunched. He picked up his mirror. – ""Sirius Black"."

"- Hey mate!" – Sirius face appeared on the mirror.

"- Padfoot, man, where are you?" – James gave him a tired look.

"- In the kitchens, mate." – Even though they couldn't see it they knew Sirius had just shrugged. – "I was really hungry!"

"- Moony's here, so get your fat whipped cream filled ass up here now… And bring us some brownies." – James commanded feeling a sudden jolt of hunger.

"- Yakes, Prongs, you get so bossy when you're sleep deprived!" – Sirius retorted and the three of them laughed putting away their means of communication.

"- Let's go downstairs, Moons. After Sirius gets here it will be impossible to keep the yelling to a minimum and not wake Lily up." – James said and offered the other boy his hand to help him up.

Lily was asleep having a very nice dream about a known raven haired boy when someone woke her up with loud yells. She was startled and sat on her bed to find that she was alone in her room. Then she heard it again; it was Remus, and he was yelling at James. In his room. She got up, reaaaaly mad that they had no sense of respect and had woken her and went to tell them off. Just as she got to James' door she heard Remus say that he and Emma were officially dating! She smiled and commemorated, which was exactly the same thing the boys were doing. – _"Well, can't tell them off now! I would be yelling too!"_ – She started to head back but then heard a bit more of the boys conversation and got interested. – Lily chuckled over their conversation with Sirius, who apparently was in the kitchens, and then retreated to her room quickly, having heard James telling Remus to go downstairs not to wake her up. – _"Aaaah, that was sweet!"_ – Lily sighed and slapped herself on the side of the head. – _"Stupid sodding crush!"_ – She waited until they went downstairs then went and sat on the last stair she knew they wouldn't see her. She wanted to hear about Remus and Emma too.

A few minutes later she heard the tapestry swing open and someone walk past it:

"- Ok, mates! I'm here and I've got goodies!" – Sirius said demonstrating a platter full of brownies and ice cream – "How much do you love me right now?"

"- We love, you Padfoot. We love, you, we love you, we looooooove you." – James said in joking tone. – "Now hand me the brownies and the pistachio ice cream!"

"- Yeah, yeah, we love you, Pads. Now gimme the brownies!" – Remus said walking towards the platter.

"- Hey I'm offended! I'm not really feeling the love, you know?" - Sirius said giving the other two pouty lips. James and Remus looked at each other and nodded. Then suddenly James jumped at Sirius and held him as Remus stole the platter from his hands. – "Hey that was uncalled for!"

"- Ah, don't worry, Padfoot… We'll share **our** food with you." – Remus said while shoving an entire brownie down his throat.

"- Now, shush… Moony was about to begin his tale about his lovely rendezvous with dear Emma Vance." – James took a seat in one of the armchairs holding his brownie plate and putting a ridiculous amount of ice cream on top of it.

"- Uhhhh…. That's right." – Sirius sat on the other armchair – "ORSE debrief is mandatory!"

The boys started talking, and Lily listened carefully from her seat in the stairs. Remus told them about his date with Emma and they didn't make fun of him, very much anyways. It seemed he had liked her for quite some time now and James and Sirius were proud of him for finally taking action, which, as Lily had suspected only happened because James had pushed him.

They were all very happy and chatting carelessly; they were funny so Lily put a silencing charm around herself so that she wouldn't be noticed. She knew she was prying and knew it was wrong, but couldn't help being curious; listening to them talk to each other when they thought no one was listening was giving her a chance to know the real Remus, the real Sirius and the real James; it was irresistible. She chuckled after one of Sirius jokes and the other two witty comebacks. They were all pretty nice guys, she had to admit to that. Furthermore they talked to each other like family, a happy family. It was funny that even now they were just relaxing together; they didn't talk or act any differently than they did in front of other people, they just let show things they normally wouldn't, like that James was a hopeless romantic, Remus was insecure and Sirius was a rebel full of causes.

After a while Lily wondered if they weren't tired, remembering James complaining when Remus woke him, but now it seemed that Remus' happiness had spread over to the other marauders and they had forgotten about resting. Lily in the other hand was beat and when Remus reached the end of his Emma tale she considered going back to her bed.

"- Well, Moony, I think it's save to say seventh year is going well for the Marauders!" – James said with a smirk.

"- Oh, you would think so, wouldn't you Prongs?" – Sirius said, a malicious grin spreading across his features.

"- What?" – The Head Boy didn't know where his mate was going with that.

"- James and Lily kissed!" – Sirius blurted out, pointing his finger at the raven-haired boy.

"- What? We've been here for over two hours and I only hear about this now?" - Remus was having a hard time getting his jaw back up.

"- It wasn't like that, Moony. It wasn't a real kiss; it was my shift at the booth." – James in a _"drop it" _tone that meant that he didn't want to talk about it yet.

"- What? Lily got in the Kissing Booth line? While you were in there?" – Remus scoffed. He picked up that his friend didn't want to talk about it, but he just couldn't believe the whole thing.

"- She and Ally, and obviously Padfoot here, thought it would be funny." – James said, a gloomy streak in his voice. Lily felt uncomfortable when she heard him say it and decided to scoot a little closer to listen better to their conversation.

"- It was!" – Sirius voice was loud and he gave a bark like laugh – "You should have seen your face when you saw her." – Remus slapped Sirius hard on the arm.

"- Thanks, Moony." – James gave a snort as Sirius rubbed the sore spot – "I think I heard a noise."

"- Nice try, Prongsie." – It was Sirius' turn to snort. – "But we're not changing the subject."

"- No, seriously Padfoot. Don't go there." – James replied in a manner the other two knew to respect. – "I think we should talk about how Alicia made you speechless." – He ran a hand through his messy hair in satisfaction seeing his friend's eye widen.

"- That never happened!" – Sirius retorted.

"- Yeap, it did." – Lily came downstairs after making a fast decision and the boys looked at her. She yawned as to convince them that she had just woken up.

"- Good morning, Lily. Did we wake you up?" – Remus asked politely.

"- No… wait. What-time-is-it? Did we miss breakfast?" – Lily said seating in the couch next to Remus. _–"Man, I should be an actress, I almost believe me myself!"_

"- Nope, plenty of time!" – James said getting up and Lily blushed when she saw that he was in his boxers and an old t-shirt and covered her face quickly pretending to rub her eyes. - "Let's go get ready, mates. I'm hungry..."

"- See ya, Lilykyns!" – Sirius said and waved at her as the boys walked upstairs, shoving each other lightly. Lily smiled.

Lily sat down in the window seat for a moment thinking about what she had just heard. She knew he was right, it hadn't been a proper kiss, but still listening to James say it wasn't a real kiss had stung her. Now she was sure he didn't fancy her anymore; last year he would have screamed at the top of his lungs that he had kissed Lily Evans, even if it were just a carnival kiss. Lily felt a little angry at him –_"He said he loved me, so how he can get over me just like that?"_ – Then again she never truly believed that he loved her and also she had given him plenty of reasons to move on; she had despised him, called him every evil name she knew, hated and rejected him mercilessly and judged him without bothering to gather evidence. It was a miracle that they had managed to become friends.

She let out a sigh. Maybe she was just overreacting the whole thing; maybe she was just lonely and with him acting different and her not being able to hate him had made her confused. They were trying to be friends, and it was beginning to work, but that was it. She went upstairs and got ready for breakfast and when she came back down the three boys were waiting for her.

"- We thought we'd escort you to breakfast, Miss Evans." – James said with a gallant tone. He gave her a lopsided smile and Lily cursed him mentally for it.

"- Oh, thank you, that's very kind of you." – Lily made a little courtesy in return, trying to behave normally.

"- Shall we?" – Sirius offered her his arm.

"- We shall." – Lily took his arm and the foursome left the Heads Dorm. They started walking; Lily and Sirius in the front, James and Remus behind them.

"- Well, Lilykyns, you looked rather dashing yesterday at the party, if I may say so." – Sirius said giving her a grin.

"- Mr. Black, are you trying to work your charms on me?" – Lily said with a mock shocked look. Now that she had gotten to know Sirius she liked him quite a lot.

"- Miss Evans! I would never." – Sirius returned with a offended look putting a hand in his heart. – "Just wanted to know if the party had any interesting developments…" - Sirius gave her a knowing grin and Lily blushed slightly.

"- Well, Mark has asked me out, so I guess that's a development." – She said with a shrug and James pretended not to hear but his face shut up automatically – "But I think Remus must have more interesting news than mine…." - Lily was eager to chance the subject, she didn't want to look at James.

"- He sure does…" - Sirius said.

"- And I tell you all about at breakfast, Lily." – Remus added from behind them.

"- Ok, then. Sirius, am I crazy or did actually spent the entire party **without** snogging anyone?" – She gave a small snort.

"- Well, I wasn't in a very **snogging** mood, you know?"

"- What, Padfoot?" – James shook his friend's shoulders - "Is he sick? I think we should take him to the hospital wing!" – He chuckled and everybody else did too.

"- What?" - Sirius retorted.

"- Padfoot you're always in a snogging mood, that's what." – Remus replied.

"- Well, yesterday I wasn't!" - he said forcefully.

"- This from the person who snogged Serena Willis during Herbology after she had just eaten the gillyweed plant and looked like a fish." – James gave his friend a knowing look and Sirius responded him with a "I-tell-you-later-when-we-are-alone" stare, which made James decide to rescue his friend – "You ate the pumpkin-coffee-marshmallow bread I left on the dorm, didn't you? I made it to prank Peter!"

"- Yes, I did." – Sirius was relieved that James had given him a plausible alibi, because he was actually freaking out inside because of the prior's night developments.

"- Ugh… That sounds disgusting! I bet it could put anyone out of snogging mood!" – Lily said making a face.

"- I told you." – Sirius said and sat down on the Gryffindor table, which was almost empty.

After a while Alicia, Emma and Peter came down and joined them. Alicia looked had decided to keep the bangs (because of Sirius' comment, of course) and Emma looked radiant; she had an aura of happiness around her that was almost touchable. As soon as she approached the table Sirius who had been seating at Remus' side slid over as to make room for her, which she gladly took.

"- Good morning!" – Emma said in a melodic cheerful voice.

"- Good morning, Miss Vance." – Remus replied and turned around planting a kiss on her lips. Emma blushed heavily and tried her best not to burst with joy.

"- Uhuuuu! Good job, Moony!" – Peter cheered and Sirius whistled loudly. Many of the girls in the hall were looking disappointed but some were quite happy for Emma.

"- Congratulations, mate. She's a good one." – James tapped him on the back.

"- Thank you, James." – Emma said with a smile. – "And for the snow too; it was quite something."

"- My pleasure." – He said with his eyes twinkling. Lily grinned seeing him like that, talking to her friend and being, well, lovable.

"- So, Al, did you survive the rest of the party without being attacked by a more forward lad?" – Remus asked Alicia glacing discretely at Sirius direction.

"- Well, I did. Sirius and James make two killer bodyguards." – She said teasingly.

"- Hey, I'm not a bodyguard! I prefer bouncer and why is James getting credit? I did all the work!" – Sirius replied loudly.

"- Well, I danced with Al!" – James said and winked at her. A fifth year seating close to them sighed loudly and everyone laughed.

"- Dancing does not qualify as bodyguarding!" – Sirius shoved a huge peace of cake down his throat.

"- So, when **we **danced you **weren't** helping me keeping the creeps away?" – Alicia gave him a suggestive smile.

"- Of course I was!" – He responded hastily.

"- So James was too." – She shrugged and turned to James. – "Also I did see you hex that creepy guy; thanks."

"- No problema, senorita!" – James made a fake accent and they all laughed again.

"- Fine, fine. Give him credit." – Sirius mocked them.

"- Should we do the "swap thing" outside instead of the Heads Common room? It looks nice out…" - Emma suggested.

"- Good idea, Em." – Remus said and everybody nodded.

After they were all finished they left and sat by a bid tree near the lake. It was easy enough sorting out their homework; Lily got Potions, James Transfiguration, Sirius DADA, Remus got Charms, Alicia Muggle Studies, Emma History of Magic and Peter Herbology. The subjects the others didn't have were to be studied alone. As they sat there talking, James and Sirius exchanged looks and got to their feet.

"- Dear Emma, I'm afraid the four of us need to have a little talk." – He started offering her his hand and pulling her up. Sirius patted Peter on the shoulder and he got up too. Then he summoned his and James' brooms who came soaring and stopped next to him.

"- Okay, Em. Up you go." – James mounted and gestured for her to do the same in front of him. – "Don't worry, I got you." – She looked at Remus who shrugged.

"- Fine." – She let out a sigh. Sirius and Peter were already hovering a little above the ground in Sirius' broom. As soon as Emma mounted James kicked off and the group flew away from the remaining threesome.

"- What are they doing?" – Alicia asked raising her brows.

"- I think they are going to give her "the talk". "– Remus said making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. The girls looked at him inquiringly. – "You know? When they tell her not to hurt me or they will haunt her forever, or something like that. I swear, sometimes they act like we're the mafia or something." – He explained.

They looked up and saw the others talking seriously then break up in laughter. Emma held onto James' broom and he held her lightly at the waste, keeping her steady. The two doubles than began making swoops and dives and then racing. They were now joking around. After a some time they all hovered down a little far from the others but instead of all coming back, Alicia, Remus and Lily watched Sirius hand Emma her broom and walk back, while she mounted it. James stood by her side and spoke but they couldn't hear. Pretty soon they were both flying and the other two marauders sat down beside them.

"- What on Merlin's name is going on, Padfoot?" – Remus asked still staring at his girlfriend flying around with his friend.

"- Well, Prongs and I decided that we needed to talk to your girl and explain to her some of our "codes" , so we did and than goofed around a little. And afterwards she asked him if he would teach her how to fly properly, and being the good friend that he is, James agreed." – Lily was looking up wondering what it would be like to fly around with him, but every now and then glancing at the group as to maintain cover.

"- Oh. That's good." – Alicia said looking at the pair flying slowly.

"- Yes, it is." – Sirius replied. – "So, Al, when do you want to schedule your tutoring lessons?"

"- Don't worry about it, Sirius, I was only joking. You don't have to help me." – Alicia said and gave him a small smile.

"- Nonsense. A bet is a bet and I'm not a sore looser." – Sirius was actually looking forward to spending time alone with her – "So when do you want to do it?"

"- Maybe tomorrow night after dinner?" – She asked crunching her eyebrows and Sirius chuckled thinking she looked cute.

"- Ok, it's settled. Should we go inside, now? I think they will be a while." – Peter said with a shudder from the wind.

"- Sure." – Lily and Alicia said together. The girls were getting cold too. They all got up and waved goodbye to the duo and moved inside.

"- Is it me, or it's strange that my girlfriend is taking flying lessons instead of snogging lessons?" – Remus asked and the boys chuckled.

"- Well, Remus, as far as I know, neither you or Emma need snogging lessons and she might have plans for a later time; you know when it's dark, you can't go flying but you can…" - Alicia gave him a malicious grin.

"- Flying lessons it is!" – Remus returned immediately and they all laughed.

Lily went up to Heads Dorm to study in her room. She did her potions "swaps" sheet and then did her transfiguration using James' notes, which she found to be a true blessing. She felt extremely happy for her friends and had hard time sitting still and concentrating. After sometime she heard the tapestry open and the shower turn on, which meant that James was back; she was really glad, because she needed company and he was exactly who she wanted. She waited a little before going to his room and talk over the details they need to go through before the prefect's meeting but before she could get up he knocked on her door.

"- Come in." – She yelled from inside.

"- Hey, can we set up now?" – James opened the door. He was wearing khaki bermudas and a long sleeved loose black shirt; Lily held in her breath for a moment as he shook his head a little because of his wet hair.

"- Hey, watch it! I already showered you know?" – She teased him because of the water sprinkles that flew out when he moved his head. She mentally hit herself because she knew she was flirting with him.

"- Sorry…" - He said giving her an innocent look but then shook his head deliberately at her. Lily gave a small scream – "Don't know where that came from…" - He chuckled and so did she. – ­_"Is he flirting with me? Of course he is! No, no. He's not. Stop it, Lily!"_ – She gave herself a more painful mental slap this time.

"- Yeah, we can set up now. Let's go, I don't want to be late for lunch." – She got up and when she was passing him she threw a half full glass of water she conjured on him. James was completely taken by surprise.

"- Lily Marie Evans, get back here right now!" – He said trying to pretend he was mad but he was actually amused that Lily was playing with him.

"- No!" – She yelled from downstairs, with a loud chuckle.

"- Fine, but you're not going to like it when I come down." – He said in a firm tone imitating his mother.

"- Uhh… I'm so scared!" – Lily said sarcastically from the armchair she was seted on, but when he came down, all dried up, she was a little apprehensive. He stopped close to her and lifted his eyebrows, then crunched them tightly as if thinking about her punishment –" James, let's just forget about this… You know… It was just a little water, nothing much…" – She continued and offered her hand to call a truce.

Before she could understand what had happened she was dipped entirely in a enormous glass of water, feeling like a fish in an aquarium. She soon realized she could stand in it and took her head out of the water. James was staring at her from across the glass with a smirk in his handsome face.

"- There, there. Truce accepted." – He told her.

"- Fine, will you now please turn this thing back into an armchair?" – Lily said as she took herself out of the giant class with an elevating charm. James gave her a smile and turned the chair back.

"- You're hopeless, you know?" – She said seating down, on the couch this time.

"- I know. But this time it was all your fault." – He replied and raised his hands.

"- Ok. Did you manage to pair everybody up?" – She asked turning to their work.

"- Yep, here's the listing. And also…" - They started chatting about the meeting and having set everything up left for dinner.

Later that day, the prefects meeting that had been going well had reached a problem; they couldn't reach an agreement about their rounds schedules. James and Lily were getting tired, until they had an idea.

"- Listen up people." -James said loudly - "Since we can seem to work this out logically we'll do it the other way: unlogically."

"- What do you mean, Potter?" - Giuseppe Fante, the Hufflepuff sixth year prefect asked feeling puzzled.

"- We are paired up so Lily and I are coming up with a game, a competition of sorts andeach pair will choose their schedule according to ranking. Ok?"

"- What game?" - Many of the prefects asked.

"- Potato sack race." - Lily answered quickly without realy thinking about it, remembering the carnival bash. Everyone in the room laughed. Remus looked from Lily to James with a questioning look and his mate just shrugged as to say he didn't really knew anything either.

"- Now is everyone on board?" - James asked in his authority tone that always impressed Lily.

"- Hell, yes! At least this way it's going to be fun!" - Marin Poole, the Ravenclaw prefect said and again the group laughed.

James and Lily looked around to see if everyone was in agreement. They were, so Lily went around the room putting a charm that would automatically tell eache persons ranking when the race finished. While she did that, James cleared the "racing track", moving around the couch and chairs. She and James were paired up, of course. They decided that Lily going first was the best strategy. The race was really funny and Lily managed to get them a good third place, but when she switched with James he had his competition look on his face and jumped with precision and quickness. They won.

"- Uhuuuu! We are the champions!" - Lily yelled running up to him with a big band that said first place in her chest. She jumped on James giving him a hug. - "Good job, team!"

"- Yeah! Heads rule!" - James joked and hugged Lily back feeling strangely giddy. Remus gave him a knowing look so he let go of her and put a little space between them. - "Ok, now. Me and Lily will go first then you losers pick." - He chuckled.

In the end the Head students got the worst schedules because whenever no one could really take that they had move some around and change with their hours, but they didn't mind. When they were all done the group hung out a little drinking pumpkin juice and eating puffle-up muffins (that got bigger with every bite) James had knicked from the kitchens.Lily was having fun but was weirded out all the same;everytime she had a prefect meeting before people couldn't wait for it to be over and leave,but now everyone seemed to have no rush at all. Maybe it was the fact that neither Malfoy or Snape were prefects this year, but she thought the real reason was James; the way he made everything fun and light, even handing out detention or punishments (she remembered the boys on the express). He was the best Head Boy she had met, and that was saying a lot. After everyone was gone James and Lily sat down exhausted, she on the chair and he on the couch.

"- I think that went well." - Lily said starting up conversation. - "I've never been to a prefect meeting people actually enjoyed before..."

She waited for him to answer her or make a witty comeback but there was just silence. She looked over at him to see that he had fallen asleep. She smiled and got up to move him into a more comfortable position. James muttered something she couldn't understand and moved his head a bit, then gave a little smile. She was moving his head to a cushion and the smile made her stop; he looked perfect like that and her hand was touching his messy hair, it was even softer than she had imagined. Lily stayed like that for a few moments not wanting to leave him, but then removed her hand and sat on the floor in front of him. She conjured a blanket to cover him and stayed where she was for she didn't how long, she was tired herself so she laid on the floor putting a cushion under her head and continued looking at him until she fell asleep.

James woke up with Katie calling his name. He opened his eyes and didn't see her, but Lily sleeping on the floor in front of him; she looked beautiful and he gave a small chuckle rememereing her sleeping on the bathtub. He was still a little confused until he heard his name called again.

"- James!" - He looked up and saw Katie looking down on him from behind the couch.

"- Hey, babe..." - He yawned and remembered he had made plans to study with her that afternoon - "Am I late? I think I fell asleep after the prefects meeting..."

"- It looks like it. Why is Lily sleeping on the floor?" - Katie gave him a look that meant she didn't like the situation very much.

"- I really don't know." - He shrugged. - "As I said I fell asleep, after the prefects left I sat down to rest a little and I must have dozzed off. Maybe the same thing happened to Lily."

"- Ok." - She said but she didn't looked ok at all, her blue eyes shot blades at Lily - "Can we go study now, then?"

"- Sure." - James answered giving her a small kiss on the cheek as he rounded her to get to where his book bag was - "What do you want to go over first?"

"- Hummm... I think DADA. How are you doing in it?" - Katie replied still eyeing Lily.

"- Ok, I guess; it's easy enough." - He said shoving some parchments on his bag - "Humm, Kats can you do me a favor and grab us some ink upstairs in my room?"

"- Yeah, I'll be right back." - She walked towards the stairs.

When she was going up James walked to where Lily was and smiled seeing the cushion and the blanket she had given him. He levitated her to the couch after enlarging it a bit and covered her up. He gave a sigh looking at her dark red messy hair cascading near her pretty face; he was never going to get over her, if anything he was falling even more. He needed to talk to Katie.

Katie came back with the ink and they left to study in an empty classroom. They were talking and having fun, James helped her with the defensive spells and got loads of kisses in return. He didn't want to break-up with her and feel lonely again. He convinced himself that Lily would never like him like that and pushed her out of his thoughts, or as out as he could anyway. After they finished studying, the young couple decided to take a walk in the ground before dinner.

"- Why do you want to work in transportion, Katie?" - James asked. Their little exchange at the party was bothering him.

"- Well, I think it's a good job; they have a good carrer plan and good hours..." - She answered not failing to live up to the famous ravenclaw logic.

"- Yes, but do you like it? Do you want to do that?" - James gave her an intense gaze.

"- I think I might, I don't really know." - She gave a shrug - "It's also safe, I don't want to take part in the war like you, James." - She said and gave him a sad look - "Gryffindors." - She continued with a chuckle - "Can we talk about something else?"

"- Sure... You name it." - He replied and hugged her from behind but in his mind he was thinking if he could ever feel the same way she did. - "But I think we should start to head back now, it's almost time for dinner."

When Lily woke up was already dark out. She realized slowly that she wasn't on the floor anymore, but on the couch where James had been. She shifted around and thought that the couch seemed larger, then smiled thinking he must have enlarged it for her and then put her there. She took a deep breath and smelled the cologne he had been wearing that had stuck to the cushion and blanket. It smelled like forest and water, fresh and clean. She remembered him smiling in his sleep and stretched happily. Then she realized she had slept a lot and was almost late for dinner.

At dinner everyone seemed overjoyed; Lily sat down beside Remus and Emma (both had their lips swollen and red, indicating a rather obvious snogging fest) and talked to Sirius, laughing at amount of food he was piling up in his plate. Not long after she arrived, James sat down, having left Katie at her table (Lily eyed them discretely). He instantly piled up as much food as Sirius and they began their usual eating contest, with everyone joking and laughing. They all felt great, and Lily thought that it was because they all knew two people they loved like family were truly happy and that was powerful; happiness was contagious.

After dinner the Heads had patrol, so they bid their friends goodnight and left to go attend their duty.

"- We have to change our dorm's password today." - James said thoughtfully.

"- I know... What do you want it to be?" - Lily asked and checked a broom cupboard.

"- Happiness." - James said and gave her a grin. He moved and checked an empty classroom.

"- I think that´s perfect." - Lily said with her eyes sparkling - "Very appropriate."

"- Thank you." - James bowed a little and she chuckled - "And thank you for the blanket and the cushion too." - He grinned and glanced at her sideways.

"- Well, than thank you right back. I slept so much in that huge couch that I was almost late for dinner!" - She replied still smiling. - "By the way you have to change back when we go back; I'm not that great in transfiguration and all I managed to do was make it slightly blue." - To this James snorted.

"- Good to know you're not great at everything, Lily." - He said with a joking glint in his eyes.

"- So, I was wondering..." - His statement raised a question in her mind - "On what do you suck?" - James eyes widened in surprise.

"- What? What do you mean?" - He said giving her a confused look.

"- I mean is there something the great James Potter suck at?" - Lily explained. James snorted.

"- That's funny, Lils." - She tried to contain a grin for hearing him use her nickname - "Especially coming from you." - And he gave her an ironic glare. - "Weren´t you the one with the list of everything bad about me?"

"- Well..." - Lily didn't expect this and felt a little disconcerted by it. She didn't know what to say, but then James saved her.

"- Girls. I suck at girls." - He answered her.

"- What? That's so not true! Almost every girl in school likes you!" - Lily replied affronted.

"- Maybe, but I don't get them really... I mean, you people are so complicated!" - James said looking at Lily.

"- No we're not! It's boys who are confusing! Take Remus; he liked Emma for ages and never did anything about it. Why was that?" - Lily gave him an inquiring look.

"- He was afraid to be rejected! It's normal you know, we blokes have feelings too!" - James replied knowing that his statement would affect Lily. She sighed.

"- I don't think it's a girl versus boys thing, it's more a relationship thing I guess." - She said and looked at him but he had his back turned because he was checking behind a tapestry - "Maybe it all depends on who are the people involved."

"- You might be right." - James said and gave her a grin. - "You know, I feel so...ahhh... happy today. I don't know why, but I just can't seem to stop it!" - His grin got wider and Lily felt herself grin back at him.

"- I know. Me too." - She looked up and they locked eyes - "I think it's because of Remus and Emma. They're happiness is contagious." - Lily said but then thought that she was also happy because of him; they had a great time together that day, laughing and joking, talking and even sleeping.

"- This is good, huh?" - James said and picked her up and swirled her around once putting her back on the floor. Lily was surprised but chuckled and enjoyed the feeling; he was so strong he had made it look like she was as light as a feather. - "Sorry, I just had to do something! I blame the happy feeling!"

"- That's ok, it was fun." - She smiled at him. - "All this happiness is so intoxicating that can make people act very strangely."

"- Yes, indeed." - James said with a snort.

"- I think we're done for tonight. What do you think?" - Lily said looking at her watch.

"- I think you're right." - They walked back to their dorm. And Lily went to the stairs.

"- Good night, James." - She said to him on top of the first step. She saw him transfigure the couch back to its original characteristics.

"- Good night." - James answered as she moved up. - "Flower." - He said in a low voice so that Lily didn't hear him. Maybe she didn't know what he meant when he called her flower but he did. He smiled to himself, the happiness still engulfing him but a feeling of confusion showing up nonetheless. He sighed and went to his room, hoping to get a good night sleep.

**Author's note: I think it's good, what do you think? R&R please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Encounter and mis encounters**

Lily woke up at 7:30 and went to take her morning shower. The night before she had lied awake for over an hour thinking about the weekend and her recently found feelings for James; every little moment, conversation, touch and look replayed in her mind, especially, of course, the kiss, and in a lesser degree the moment he had twirled her around and the time they hugged after winning the prefects sack race.

She walked past his room and saw that her co-head was still asleep, which was unusual since he was always up before her, but then she remembered that he hadn't had much sleep the day before because of Remus. She turned on the water and slid under it, enjoying the feeling. After a some time she got out and started to get dressed and then moved on to fixing her hair and putting on her make up; for some reason today she was putting a little extra effort into it. When she was adding the finishing touches to her hair she heard someone knocking on the door.

"- Lily! Lily! I'm sorry to do this but can I get in there? I'm soooo late!" – She heard James muffled voice through the thick wooden door.

"- Yeah, ok. Coming out!" – She yelled in return. She glanced at mirror one last time and feeling satisfied open the door. – All yours.

"- Thanks." – James replied in a sleepy voice and made to slide in but Lily was still standing there blocking his way and for a moment they both just stood there looking at each other.

Lily thought that he looked even better like this; he was wearing his pajamas, which consisted of an old Cannons t-shirt and a funny pair of boxer shorts that had snitches drawn all over it. One anyone else it would be less than flattering, but this was James Potter; she could see that his body was toned, noticing his strong arms and firm long legs. His hair was completely disheveled, messier than ever but it still looked soft; it gave him a boyish quality. His eyes were barely open and for the first time Lily could think of he didn't have his glasses on, which made him look different, he was unshaved and was leaning lightly against the doorframe: he looked sexy as hell. She felt a little week in the knees; she was about to sigh but bit her lip instead.

James in the other hand wasn't really looking at Lily until he noticed that she didn't move, so when he finally did he felt a sudden jolt of energy run through his body, she was even more stunning this morning; her beautiful hair had been put up on the sides with small tic-tacs and now was framing her delicate face perfectly. She had put on a light layer of make up, making her lips look naturally rosy and her dazzling green eyes sparkle more than usual. She didn't have her robes on yet so he could see that she was wearing a pleated black skirt and a fitted white shirt that showed her slender figure. James thought it was too much for him at that time in the morning, especially after the long time he had spent the night before convincing himself not to go there again.

Their eyes were locked in a studying stare; each looking at the other as if they had never met. Lily felt she was being sucked in the maze that were his eyes: those hazel orbs and its many different shades fascinated her; she felt they had so much inside them. Her eyes always amazed James; how alive and full of mystery and energy they were, they were one of his favorite things about her. James saw that they were close, too close. He leaned in a little thinking about how her lips had felt against his on the carnival. He stop when he realized what he was doing and sighed, making the tension between them more palpable.

"- I'm sorry that I hurried you, Lils. I overslept." – He gave her an apologetic smile, his eyes squinting a bit; it was more than Lily could bear; the way he had said her nickname, how vulnerable he looked. She needed to touch him, feel his skin. She used every shred of self-restraint she had to keep control. – _"Sodding bloody crush! Why can't he look like a regular guy instead of an underwear model?"_ – Lily thought.

"- That's no problem. I've been in there for way too long anyways… "- She said and took a step closer to him, as to give him passage. This caused James to hold in his breath. Lily felt her mouth go dry; the proximity between them had made goosebumps spread across her neck. – "Now go in there or we'll be late!" – She said in a hurry then without thinking about what she was doing gave him a small kiss on the cheek. – "I'll wait for you downstairs." –_"Damn! Shit! Damn! Why did I do that? Stupid, Lily! Stupid!"_

"- Ok. – It was all James could mutter." – _"Did that just happen or have I imagined it? Did she just kiss me on the cheek over nothing? I think I might have dreamed it. That's it, I'm still half asleep and my mind is playing tricks on me."_ – He took a deep breath thinking that that was a sign that living with her was going to drive him absolutely insane in less than a month, he was so disturbed he didn't even realize that she said she would wait for him.

He took a very quick shower and got dressed hastily, not bothering trying to flatten his hair (which he did everyday even though he knew was a lost cause). He grabbed his robes and tie and put on his glasses, hurrying downstairs.

"- Hey, that was fast!" – Lily said lifting her head up from the book bag she was setting up. James was startled.

"- Hey." – He sighed and looked at the clock. They were going to make it to breakfast; so he took a deep breath and sighed with relief. – Good morning. – He gave her a smile and Lily let some of her parchments fall.

"- Good morning." – She responded picking up her mess and cursing under her breath for loosing it over a single smile. – "Ready to go?" – She asked seeing that he had already picked up his bag and was now holding a big piece of paper in front of him.

"- Almost, I just have to put this poster up in the Gryffindor section of the board and then I'm set." – He said and moved towards said board.

The board in the Head's common room was special: it was split into four sections, one for each house and whatever you posted in the sections was immediately reproduced in the respective board in the house's common room. Lily watched James pin the poster in the red and gold section and went over to read it.

"_Quidditch Trials this Saturday morning at 10 o'clock"_

_Are you good at beating stuff up and away?_

_Can you catch and dodge like there's no tomorrow?_

_Come over and show us what you got!_

_The worst that can happen is us making fun of you!_

_But don't worry, fun is guaranteed either way!_

_First years are not allowed and Second years are highly unrecommended_

_James Potter – Captain_

_Sirius Black – Co-captain_

_Please hand in all applications before dinner Friday night; we'll be accepting them through out lunch this week._

Lily snorted; only the marauders would make a poster in which they told you in advance that they would make fun of you. Nobody could ever call them dishonest, that was certain.

"- Ok, now I'm ready. Let's go?" – James asked her walking to the tapestry. He picked up Lily's book bag on the way and easily swung it over his shoulder along with his. She looked at him carrying her very heavy bag effortlessly and crunched her eyebrows, thinking maybe she should take on quidditch or some sport.

"- Yeah, let's." – The tapestry swung open and they stepped in the corridor.

"- Thanks for waiting for me; you really didn't have to." - James said giving her a grin.

"- Thanks for carrying my book bag; you really don't have to." – Lily replied softly smiling back at him.

"- It's my pleasure, Miss. Now, what do you put in there that makes it heavier than a Hippogriff?" – He chuckled a little looking back at her bag and she chuckled at his little joke.

"- Nothing… Just books I guess." – She shrugged.

"- Uhhhh… You bookworms are amazing! You know, people usually read one book at a time?" – He teased her and shoved her lightly sideways.

"- Hey, I resent the term bookworm! Nerd is a lot better." – She said and they laughed together.

"- Well, if you insist." – He teased her again. - "Nerd."

"- Prat." – She returned.

"- I prefer bullying toerag; thank you very much. It has a much better ring to it." – James' reply made Lily chuckle as she saw he had a cheeky grin on his face.

They walked and talked all the way, laughing and each felt completely comfortable around the other, even when they were silent. Lily looked at James and thought that she must have been quite blind before not to notice what everybody else seemed to have; he was great, and by that she meant he had greatness in him; a kind of grace and attitude that you cannot achieve, you have to have it in you. When James looked at Lily that morning he saw all the things that had made him fall for her; her fast sense of humor, her wit and a laughter that filled the room. He loved it when she laughed; whenever it happened he felt the world was a little better because of it. When they got to Great Hall all their friends were chatting animatedly in the Gryffindor table, so they headed to their spots; when the rest of the group saw the duo approaching they thought, all at the same time, that they were wasting time not being together, since it was obvious they were perfect for each other.

"- Oi, Prongs! You almost missed breakfast!" – Sirius yelled pointing at the place next to him. – "Here, I saved you some cake and toast." – And he passed James half of a carrot cake with chocolate glazing and a huge pile of toast.

"- Thanks mate!" – James replied happily grabbing the plate Sirius handed him – "Uhh! I love this cake" – He bit a large chunk – "It's sho gud!" – He said with his mouthful causing his friends to laugh; at the same time he grabbed a tray of eggs and poured half of it on top of his toast.

"- James, that is just disgusting!" – Emma said widening her eyes.

"- Sorry, but I'm late and if I don't eat my required amount of food at breakfast I get cranky for the entire day." – He replied and got confirmation in the form of nods from his three friends.

"- Really, love, he does. And trust me, you don't want James to get cranky." – Remus said to Emma with an emphatic glare.

"- Really? I'm like that too." – Alicia entered the conversation – "But I think I'm like that with all meals, to be honest." – She said with a thoughtful expression.

"- Then you're like, Padfoot, Al. He has to have like ten meals a day or he'll be all mopy…" - James continued eating putting his eggs on top of a third piece of toast.

"- I do not get mopey! Sirius Black is never mopey; he is distraught!" – Sirius said with an air of offended dignity.

"- Hello there, Gryffindors!" – Katie Bell approached them and gave James a kiss on the top of the head. – "Ready for another week?"

"- Hey there Kitty-Kat!" – James said finishing to eat.

"- J., when is your free period?" – Katie asked giving him a look.

"- Third. Why?"

"- Oh… I have herbology then. Shoot. Maybe we can take a walk after dinner?" – She suggested.

"- Sure." – James than got up and whispered in her ear – "If by "taking a walk" you mean have a full out snogging session, count me in." – Katie blushed furiously, but smiled all the same.

"- That's exactly what I mean." – She answered and turned around giving him a kiss. They thought no one was paying attention to their little talk, but Lily was.

After breakfast they all had Potions together, but McGonagall asked James to help a first year to the hospital wing since the kid was vomiting his guts out, so the rest of the gang went ahead. He got to class a little late but Sirius had saved him a seat next to him, before he seated he waved at Katie and gave her smile; she beamed and waved and smiled back. Slughorn told them that today they would work on a Calming drought, and everyone tensed up, since it was a rather difficult task. The professor saw that Sirius and James were seating together, and having previous experiences on that, decided to pair up the students according to his will.

"- Ok, now: Mr. Potter and Miss Kingsley, Miss Vance and Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans and finally Miss Bell and Mr. Black." – Everyone seemed to think the pairs weren't so bad, though Emma and Remus were a bit disappointed over not working together.

The entire class the students focused on making their potions; Lily and Remus were doing a very good job and the professor praised them highly, as he always did with his favorite student. James and Alicia were doing quite well, even though they were also enjoying the opportunity to discuss Alicia's tutoring class with Sirius later that day. Emma and Peter did ok, thanks to Emma's attention and patience, but Sirius and Katie were failing miserably; they both had put the same ingredient in which caused their potion to bubble and evaporate, and that was because Katie was to busy obsessing over James partnering with Alicia to pay attention.

The entire time of the class, Lily and James fought inner battles not to glance at each other, in which he was a bit more successful (having had much more practice than she). Remus however caught her looking over in James and Alicia's direction, to which Lily covered saying that she was trying to get Ally's attention because she was putting to much Mermaid Balm. After class James waited for Katie to try and comfort her over her failed work, but her best friend Johana Bosworth scooped in and they left together; Katie looking slightly annoyed. After that they had History of Magic with Hufflepuff, so when they arrived there Lily felt someone poke her lightly in the shoulder.

"- Hi Lily." – Mark Anderson had just walked up to her and gave her a shy smile.

"- Hi Mark!" – She replied a little surprised.

"- Did you have a good Sunday?" – He started walking by her side.

"- Yes, tried to rest but had lots to do; you know, being Head Girl and all." – She looked at him and forced herself to smile making an excuse to no seeing him the entire day before.

"- Oh, yes. I bet that's hard." – He said accepting her line. – "So, where do you want to go on Wednesday?"

"- I dunno… You can choose." – She said and gave him her best seductive smile. She hadn't really thought much about her upcoming date, since she'd been too busy trying to get over her new found crush; she didn't know what to say.

"- Ok, surprise it is." – Mark picked up her hand and squeezed it a bit. – "See you at 8 in front of the Great Hall, then?"

"- It's a date." – Lily said smiling and then she went to seat down. Mark turned around and went to take his seat also.

James saw the little exchange and felt a little jealous; that guy who seemed to be the most boring person to ever set foot at Hogwarts got to go on a date with the girl of his dreams; life was really unfair. He took a deep breath and sat down as far as he could from Lily, trying to remember he had no right whatsoever to be jealous and that he had Katie and a promising night ahead of him.

Lily saw that James had sat down far from her and by the window, like the last time; she was a bit disappointed. He sat two rows in front of her, with Sirius at his right. They whispered something to each other and laughed, then Prof. Binns started lecturing and they started passing notes for a while. Lily didn't realize she had been looking at the two boys and hadn't taken any notes yet.

"- Miss Evans, can you tell me what is so interesting about Mr. Potter and Mr. Black that is keeping you from doing your work?" – Prof. Binns was standing in front of her looking very intently at her face. Lily's face turned pink; she had been caught not doing her work and staring at boys for the first time ever.

"- Sorry, professor. I was just wondering if Potter remembered we are supposed to meet Prof. McGonagall in ten minutes for Head Duties." – Lily said trying to cover up. James looked at her startled, and mouthed "WHAT?" silently behind the teacher.

"- Did you, Mr. Potter?" – Prof. Binns turned and asked him raising his ghost eyebrows. Lily gave him a pleading look.

"- No, Miss Evans is quite right; it had absolutely slipped my mind. Come on Lily, or we'll be late." – James said getting up and gathering his books. Lily quickly did the same, thankig Merlin, Jesus and everyone she could think of for James going along with her.

"- Alright, next time, please tell me in advance when you need to leave class." – Prof. Binns looked a little upset.

"- Will do, professor. Excuse us." – James said and he and Lily left the classroom. They walked for a full two minutes and then stopped. James looked at Lily right in the eye and then burst out laughing. She started laughing too.

"- I'm sorry." – Lily said through tears of laughter.

"- It's ok, Lils. But what on earth just happened in there?" – James said straightening himself up and starting to walk in a slow pace.

"- It's just that if I heard another word about the Goblin's downfall I was going to die of boredom!" – Lily was trying to think of a good excuse – "So I saw you and Sirius talking and tried to imagine what you would do to get out."

"- So you made up Head Duties? Lily Evans cutting class…" – James chuckled – "I never thought I'd see the day. You know you could have just asked to go to the bathroom… Didn't have to drag me with you."

"- Oh shut up, Potter! Did you want to still be in there, listening about goblins?" – Lily replied cheekily. James shook his head in negative motion enthusiastically. – "See, I did you a favor!"

"- Very true, Miss Evans, very true indeed." – He said eyeing her sideways – "So thank you for saving me from that slow painful death." – Lily chuckled.

"- Where are we going, James?" – She asked noticing that they were moving after all.

"- Well, we have to make our alibi good, right? So we're going to talk to Minnie and then we'll have two free periods to do whatever."

"- You mean we're going to McGonagall? And say what?"

"- I don't know… Maybe I can tell her that first year was in really bad shape but now is ok and then we can talk to her about the Hogsmeade weekend or something else."

"- Wow, you're good. I'll make sure to include you every time I have to escape class." – Lily joked.

"- Please do; just give me a little heads up next time." – James replied. He now was going to spend quite some time alone with her and felt at the same happy and guilty.

They went and talked to McGonagall, discussed possible dates for the first Hogsmeade weekend and finally settled in the last weekend of the month, which was in two weeks. Then James said he was still hungry and dragged Lily down to the kitchens; she was quite happy to oblige because she had always wanted to know how to get there. When they were seated inside eating fudge sundaes served by a house elf by the name of Tottie (that apparently loved James and knew him quite well), Lily asked:

"- How did you know to tickle the pear?"

"- That" – James said and ate another spoonful of ice cream. – "Is a Marauder secret and I cannot tell you."

"- Uhhh… You think you're sooo cool." – Lily teased him.

"- Hey, I don't think I'm cool." – James replied looking offended – "I know I'm cool." – He gave her a cocky grin and she knew he was joking.

"- You marauders!" – Lily chuckled – "So, tell me Mr. Potter; how did you know where Prof McGonagall was?"

"- Again, Marauder secret! Can't tell." – James said and shoved a hole brownie in his mouth. He had seen her location on the map, of course.

"- Ugh... Enough with that already!" – Lily said and shoved him lightly. – "How can you eat all this? We just had breakfast!"

"- Well, it's just I have I really fast metabolism." – James shrugged.

"- If life were fair you would be fat and full of pimples, you know?" – She joked.

"- What can I do if Merlin chose to gimme a flawless body instead?" – James said and tensed his biceps showing off.

"- James!" – Lily laughed. – "You're such an arrogant ass!" – She said with a cheeky expression.

"- Ouch, I'm hurt!" – James put a hand on his heart. – "You've hurt my feelings and now you'll have to pay." – He took a large spoon and scooped a huge amount of ice cream.

"- Oh no, you won't." – Lily replied seeing his intentions.

"- Fire in the hole!" – James yelled and launched the ice cream that landed on Lily's forehead. - "Ten points for Gryffindor!" - He faked an audience cheering.

"- Potter! You're soooo dead!" – Lily yelled and threw a big piece of cake at him which he ducked.

"- Bring it on, Evans!" – He yelled back and threw at her a big amount of cookie batter, which hit her in the chest and then took cover behind a cupboard.

After five minutes Lily was completely covered in food and James was barely dirty, she then charmed some of the silverware into throwing food at him too, getting better results:

"- Oi! That's not fair! You can't have the spoons do the fighting for you!" – James screamed after being hit with half a pumpkin in the back.

"- Hey, the way I see it it's only fair that I get help! I don't have quidditch reflexes!" – She yelled back. The two heads laughed.

"- Fine, then take it like a man!" – He then hit her with a load of strawberries that landed on her hair, which was already filled with whipped cream.

"- Hey, we were talking!" – Lily screamed and ran towards him.

The battle lasted for another fifteen minutes until Tottie, the house elf, interrupted them:

"- Master James, I'm sorry but we have to set up for lunch!" – She pleaded with a disrupted look on her face.

"- Oh, of course Tottie! I'm sorry for the mess." – James said and smiled at the elf, which caused the little creature to beam – "We'll help you clean up. Right, Lily?"

"- Yes, sure. Sorry…" - She said and waved her wand saying a spell, that cleaned up a part of their mess.

"- It's not necessary Miss. Master and Miss just leave now and we'll take care of it."

"- Ok, Tottie. Thank you." – James replied and again the elf glowed.

"- Bye, Master. Come back later!" – Tottie waved frantically at them.

"- Bye Tottie." – Lily waved too as they left they kitchens. – "You know I think that elf loooooves with you."

"- You sound just like Sirius… She's just nice." – James dismissed her comment making a gesture with his hand. – "You know Lils, you look rather delicious right now…" - He then moved a finger across her cheek, scooping a large amount of cookie batter of it and eating it. Lily laughed.

"- Well, you do have some yummy spots too, James." – She replied and scooped some whipped cream from his nose with her finger.

"- You know, last year you would have hexed me into oblivion for saying that." – He said and gave her a weak smile.

"- True, but last year you weren't covered in whipped cream." – Lily replied trying to keep the conversation light.

"- Oh, if only I had known a little whipped cream was all it took." – James chuckled. – "I'll be sure to tell Anderson; maybe it will help his case."

"- Ha, I don't think Mark is the type that would go around covered in whipped cream, you know?" – James imagined the very serious Hufflepuff boy covered in whipped cream and agreed with Lily; it wasn't his deal. He chuckled at the image in is head. Lily imagined the same thing laughing lightly and then decided it was best to change the subject – "I don't think I have ever broken this many school rules before…"

"- Well, I think it was about time." – James commented with an assertive tone – "Did anyone get hurt?"

"- No, no one beside my pride, because you whipped my ass in there!" – Lily answered and he smirked.

"- Did you have fun?" – He continued.

"- Yes, definitely." – She said truthfully; that was the most she had had in ages.

"- Then I don't think you should have let a couple of stupid rules stop you." – He shrugged.

"- You are a very bad influence, James Potter." – Lily said as they stooped in front of the tapestry that led into the Heads Dorm.

"- I do my best…" - He said with a brilliant grin and they walked in. As soon as James' foot touched inside the common room they heard a loud scream.

"- PRONGS! Where have y…" - Sirius started to say and then looked at his friend and Lily's state – "Ha! I told you that they didn't have Head duties!" – He turned and pointed at Remus. But then realized something and turned back to his best mate – "You! You had a food fight without me! I'll never forgive you! EVER!" – Sirius pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"- Oh, come on, Padfoot!" – James walked closer to his friend and threw some whipped cream at him – "Evans called me fat!"

"- I did not!" – Lily defended herself and James gave her a glare as to say that she should go along with him – "I said you should be fat!"

"- While I was eating brownies after having a light breakfast; not fair at all!" – James replied and looked at Sirius for encouragement.

"- Really, Evans, that's not nice, you know…" - Sirius started – "Ok, Prongs you're forgiven; but we'll have to have another fight later. With everyone."

"- Deal mate." – James said and hugged him making him completely dirty. – "I really should go and take a shower." - Lily heard him and remembered that she was a complete mess.

"- Dibs on the bathroom!" – She yelled and ran upstairs.

"- Not cool, Lily!" – James left after her and yelled at the bottom of the staircase.

"- Loooooser! Finally beat you! Yes!" – Lily yelled from upstairs and shut the bathroom door. Everyone laughed downstairs.

During their free period they stayed together studying and chatting; Remus and Emma were sitting together and alternated writing with kissing, what caused Sirius to boo them every so often and tell them to _"get a room"_. James noticed that Sirius gaze would most times follow Alicia around, which caused him to smirk mentally. Lily noticed that something was amusing him, but could define what until she saw Sirius move over and ask Alicia something. The Head couple tried to avoid each others gaze but every so often their eyes met and neither felt embarassed; their little time together had felt like a date and a very good one. Each student wondered if the other felt the same way. At lunch James and Sirius got swamped with applications for the Saturday trials. The double Muggle Studies class in the afternoon had been actually fun with the teacher playing them some muggle movies on a television, which marveled the boys.

They left for dinner with the feeling of happiness from the previous night still hovering over them. James and Sirius were walking in front of the group with Alicia, the three of them discussing the weekend's try-outs and their team's strategy for the season. Lily was talking with Remus and Emma about the charms class of the next day until someone approached her.

"- Well, well, if it isn't the mudblood and her friends the mublood lovers!" - Severus Snape sneered at them. Lily felt her cheeks burning with anger.

"- Wow, Snivellus I would have thought that after this many years you would come up with something new..." - Sirius smirked – "But then again, you really have no imagination." - Snape wipped his wand at him.

"- Twenty points from Slytherin for insulting the Head Girl, and if you don't lower your wand I'll give you detention too." – James said in a harsh threating tone. Snape was taken aback by the fact that James had chosen not to fight and so was everybody else. Severus wand stayed in the air and James raised an eyebrow. - "Filch and the trophy room it is then, Friday at 8 o'clock."

"- You can't do that!" - Snape growled.

"- Oh yes, he can." - Lily seconded him. - "Be there, Snivellus." - She added, her voice full of contempt, and the group continued their path to dinner.

"- Have I gone insane? Did James NOT hex Snivellus?" – Remus asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"- Yeah. He let him walk! I think he must be sick…" – Sirius retorted.

"- Well, I did give him detention, though." – James said with a shrug and then smiled. – "With Filch. In the trophy room. Ha."

"- I'm so proud of you, Prongs!" – Remus jumped at him giving him a hug.

"- Lily helped." – James offered.

"- Well, I think we make a good team." – Lily replied with a smile, a few seconds before she had felt terrible and now it didn't matter; she had great friends. James felt strangely pleased by her comment.

The group sat down to have dinner still laughing about Remus attitude of proud father. The girls joined in on the joking but Lily was impressed; James had really grown up. He had had a great opportunity to hex Severus, with reason, and had chosen not to do it. She liked that he had dealt with it the best way possible and loved that she knew that her ex-best friend would be spending Friday night with Filch. However, as soon as the laughter died and they sat down they felt the tense atmosphere hanging on the room; it became silent and everyone turned to the staff table.

"- Students, I'm sorry to say that I have some unpleasant news: there's been an attack on a muggle village outside of London." – Dumbledore started and the students gaped – "Despite the horror, aurors had been prepared for this kind of event and managed to contain the situation. There were no casualties, just a few minor injuries." – The general relief made the room lighter instantly.

"- I think we should go and talk to Dumbledore after dinner, James." – Lily said looking at her partner – "See if there's something we can do."

"- That's a very good idea, Lily." – He said still a little shaken. He then thought that Lily was indeed one of a kind; she always wanted to help and be useful. He loved that about her.

After dinner their friends left; Sirius was going to tutor Alicia in transfiguration and Remus and Emma were going to, apparently, snog in the library. Lily and James went to see the Headmaster, who was talking with Professors Flitwick and McGonagall.

"- Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Can we be of assistance?" – Dumbledore turned to pay attention to his Head students.

"- Hum, actually we were wondering if WE could be of any assistance." – Lily smiled at the professors.

"- That is quite thoughtful of you. Both of you." – The great wizard replied. – "Right now I think the best you can do for us is keep up the good work you have been doing, but we'll let you know if that changes." – He smiled. – "And James…"

"- Yes, professor?" – The Head Boy who had already turned to leave turned back.

"- Maybe you can pick a good team and win the House Cup again this year?" – The old man completed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"- I'll do my best, sir." – James turned around with a smirk in his face.

- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -

Sirius and Alicia had decided to study in the Gryffindor common room. As they walked through the portrait hole, Alicia turned to Sirius.

"- Humm, I'm just gonna run upstairs and grab my notes and stuff, ok?" – She said looking at him feeling a little embarrassed. Sirius nodded. – "Be right back!"

"- Ok." – He responded and launched his body in the first chair he could find. He had been feeling weird around Alicia since the party; of course he wanted to kiss her, but it was more than that really, it was something he hadn't felt before and he thought it was at the same great and horrible. It made him feel awkward and he had never had that feeling before.

Ally was standing in front of the mirror staring at her image: she wanted to look great but still look like she hadn't put any effort into it. She tied her long hair on a pony tail and let her bangs fall softly on her forehead. She took of her robes and stayed with the jeans she had been wearing underneath it and put on a V necked charcoal pullover that was sexy but very understated. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and went to meet her handsome tutor.

"- I'm ready; let the learning begin!" – She said from behind him, clapping once and startling him a bit. Sirius turned around and saw that she had taken off her robes: she looked amazing; her legs looked ten feet tall on those jeans and the pullover showed her body without really giving anything away. Sirius felt his stomach do a flop.

"- Ok then." – He said taking a breath – "Where do you want to start?" – He eyed her sideways, not wanting to let her see that she had affected him.

"- I think with… ummmm…" - Alicia crisped her lips thinking – "The _"Pietros_" spells. Whenever I try to turn things into stone they always seem to turn out kind of mushy…" - Sirius smirked at this.

"- Those are easy!" – He said getting his wand out. – "What will we need? Ha! I know!" – He conjured a bunch of cotton balls. Alicia chuckled. – "Ok, do one so I can see how you're doing it."

"- Ay, ay, sir!" – Ally joked. She took a ball from the bunch and put it on the table. – _"Pietros"_ – The ball turned gray but remained quite fluffy. Sirius watched her carefully, trying to focus on her wand and not her figure and half succeeding.

"- Your wand movement is not right, Al. You have to make it harsher, more like throwing a punch. This isn't a delicate spell." – He explained and put a ball on top of the table. – "Look. _"Pietros""_ – The cotton transformed into a pebble. – "Now go again."

"- Ok." – Ally took a deep breath – _"Pietros"_. – The cotton was a little harder but still wasn't stony. – "Oh, come on! What am I doing wrong?"

"- Al, do a shorter gesture." – He went and stood beside her, then put his hand on hers and showed how the gesture was. – "Like that."

They both felt a little shaken by the proximity. Alicia almost winced when he removed his hand from hers; she loved the way his big hands made her tingle. The absence of warm that followed made her pout without realizing and Sirius noted.

"- Is something wrong?" – He asked.

"- No… Of course, not." – Al said trying to cover her disappointment – "Let's see; I'll pretend that's Snape's head and jab for it." – She teased.

"- That should work." – He said laughing. – "Do it already!"

"- "_Pietros"_!" – Her tone a little louder and more energetic. One of the two cotton balls on the table turned into a stone. – "Yey! I did it!" – She jumped over at Sirius and hugged him lightly. He blushed and when she saw it she chuckled. – "Sirius Black! Are you blushing?"

"- Well, don't I feel proud of my top student?" – He said shyly. – "Now come on, imagine Bella's head next to Snape's and turn all those balls into a giant stone." – Ally laughed at him; he looked adorable and she wanted to kiss him.

The rest of their tutoring session went on the same way; they studied and flirted, Alicia watching herself not to let show how much she liked him. James had told her that if she wanted a relationship with his best friend she would have to make him realize he wanted it too before they acted on it. She went to bed dreaming of the boy with grey eyes, the classic features and the rebellious charm. Alicia longed for him to realize how great they would be together. Sirius on his side went to bed thinking about the beautiful girl he had just helped study; she was giving him a headache. He chuckled alone thinking how she was classy and cheeky at the same time; how she came up with witty remarks and seemed to be able to talk about anything. He liked that she was the most gorgeous girl in the school but didn't seem to notice or care. He sighed heavily; he liked her. He wanted her. He needed James.

- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -

Lily and James went back to their dorm; the pair felt the weight of knowing that outside terrible things were happening. They walked most of the way in a comfortable silence, when they were almost there Lily spoke:

"- I wish they had told us there was something we could do." – She said with a weary voice – "I hate feeling this useless." – James smiled at the beautiful redhead.

"- I know, Lily." – He said, his hazel eyes filled with worry and sorrow – "I feel exactly the same way. But at least no one was hurt this time, I think we should be glad for that." – She looked at his eyes and gave a small smiled, a bitter one.

"- True, but still I can't seem to find it in me to be glad for that right now." – She continued – "Isn't it strange that now we are relieved because people **only** got hurt **instead **of dying?" – At this her eyes blazed with anger, James thought that he had seen actual sparks come from them. – "I mean, when will this **evil** stop being normal?" – Lily was gesturing heavily, letting out the thoughts that had been bothering her the entire meal. She felt James' hands on her shoulder surprised and then look up to meet his gaze; he looked taller at that moment, and safe, like he wasn't someone, but somewhere.

"- Look Lily, these questions don't have answers yet, so I can't tell you that they do." – He said; his beautiful eyes telling her that he too had asked the same questions before – "But I can tell you this: we will do something. We will do whatever is within our reach and help goodness prevail; and it will prevail, Lily. This, I am sure." – Lily believed every word he said; it didn't matter how unlikely. That man standing before her gave her certainty that everything would work out. They were standing in the middle of their common room now. She stepped closer and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"- Thank you, James." – She muttered. It felt so good in his arms; it felt perfect and safe. She found best not to stay there too long for she didn't know what would happen if she did – "I think I'll go take a shower and relax." – She gave him a sad smile. – "Good night."

"- Good night, Lily." – He told her; his voice just loud enough for her to hear. He felt like a void had been created on his body when she left his embrace and was concentrating on standing straight. He grinned back at her, but a grin different from most times: it was filled with mixed feelings.

After Lily left he went to his room. He removed his robes, tie and shoes and undid his shirt's collar. He sat on the bed, looking at a book he had been using for help in the Charms essay. He sighed and put his hands behind his head thinking about his lovely co-head; why couldn't she like him? How could he ever let go of her truly if everyday she let him see a bit more of her, and every bit was always better than the one before. Before he had liked her without really knowing her, he had loved her without even knowing her details (good or bad) but now that they were closer, friends, he was finding her even more perfect than he had imagined. He sighed again. He was sure that he was a jerk, even more, a stupid jerk; he had a girlfriend but pined for someone he would never have. Just then the door to his room opened.

"- Hey, J." – Katie said in a happy voice.

"- Oh, hey Kitty-Kat." – He replied remembering that they had agreed to meet. – "How are you?" – He thought that maybe she would be upset about the attack too and would want to talk about it.

"- I'm ok, why?" – She crunched her eyebrows as if trying to find a reason she wouldn't be.

"- Because of the attack…" - James answered giving her a look as if to say it was obvious.

"- Oh, yeah… That sucks." – She then leaned in and kissed him, a quick kiss on the lip. – "Should we "walk"?"

"- You really don't care, do you?" – James asked calmly. He looked at her intently to see her reaction.

"- No, I mean, I do. It's just it's not really part of my life, you know?" – She said trying to explain to him her point of view that was completely rational in her opinion. – "I have never been in a muggle village for more than a couple hours, really." – Katie looked at him biting her lip; she knew how James felt about the war and she didn't want to get into the subject, because in fact she didn't think that he should risk his life for people that didn't even know they existed (and that sometimes when found out acted as if they were freaks).

"- I understand Katie." – James looked in her eyes and he really did understand what she thought, even if his own thoughts were completely opposite. He had heard stories about hw Katie's uncle had been in love with a muggle and had taken it terribly bad when she had rejected him for being magical. – "It's just that I'm upset. So how about instead of "walking" right now, we just stay here and hang out?" – He looked at her with his lips pressed, feeling vulnerable. He didn't want to tell her that he was really messed up at that moment about a lot of other things too, and she was among them.

"- Ok, James." – She smiled at him and hugged him, snuggling against his strong chest.

"- Thanks… Maybe later we can do some "walking"…" - He teased and her smile broadened. She really liked him and that was enough for her. But she could sense that things weren't the same way for him.

- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -

Tuesday morning James wanted to talk with his friends, but Alicia and Sirius needed to talk with him even more urgently. He had planned on meeting Ally in the quidditch pitch and have breakfast with her while she told him about her study date with Sirius, s he left early to grab them some food. Lily had hoped they would walk together to breakfast but got a note from him instead wishing her "a super morning". James and Ally sat and she told him all about the previous night; James thought thier plan was going well, all they had to do now was wait until Sirius admitted his feelings for her. They had tried to come up with a name for their plan, like the boys had with "ORSE" but their best attemp had been ASS (Alicia Snogs Sirius) so they decided to leave it while having a humongos git of laughter. Then Katie Bell showed up.

"- What the hell, James?" - Katie was completely flushed looking mad - "Why are you here. Alone. With her?"

"- Katie? Why are you yelling at us?" - James looked at his girlfriend disgruntled.

"- Now you're always with her! I want to know what's going on!" - Katie ranted pointing at Alicia.

"- Hummm, J. I'm gonna go." - Alicia said not wanting to stay there any longer, seeing the young couple seemed to be headed towards a heated discussion.

"- Ok, Al. See you later." - James said and turned to the ravenclaw girl with a look that made her shudder. - "Now what was it that you demanded to know exactly, Katherine?" - The girl shivered at the use of her first name; she knew it was good at all.

"- You say there's nothing going on, but you're always together now. And you're always laughing and I know how many girls like you..." - Katie started letting out her view of the situation.

"- Look Katie, we've had this talk already: there's nothing going between me and Alicia! It's absurd, she's like a sister." - He let out a sigh; her jealousy was directed at the wrong person, but maybe she could sense she had a reason to be jealous. - "I would never cheat on you and I resent the fact that you think I would."

"- It's not that I don't trust you, James." - She sighed - "It's just I hear girls talking about you, planning ways to get you and then you go around with that girl, which most guys are ogling like crazy, and say there's nothing going on! I can't help it. Maybe she's up to something, maybe she'll trick you." - Katie said venting her fears.

"- Ha! You think Ally is going to trick me? And you're afraid what some girls are planning? Don't be naive, love. I know what goes on. Once a girl locked me up at the Astronomy tower with her and threatened to kill herself unless I married her. I know how these girls can be. Trust me. But Alicia is not like that; she's my friend and she will continue to be. But I can't have you doubting me everyday, Kat." - James' eyes were blazing with anger. Katie got desperate for a moment.

"- No! I don't! I won't!" - She cried - "I trust you." - She said quietly and closed the gap between them, kissing him - "I trust you." - James kissed her back but in his mind wondered if he was making a mistake.

- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -

Before Lily could think about it again, it was Wednesday and she had to get ready for her date with Mark. Since their hug in the common room, she hadn't spent any time alone with James, and she thought it was for the best, since her crush on him wasn't diminishing like she had planned but rather enlarging every time they met (also she had heard about his fight with Katie and felt a twisted pleasure over it), which made her enthusiasm about going out with Mark lessen considerably. But Lily Evans wasn't one to get thrown down, so she build herself up and listed all the good qualities her date possessed in order to get more cheerful about their encounter; she enlisted Alicia and Emma to help her look good and at that moment they were all in her room going trough a pile of clothes.

"- Uh! This is cute! Wear this!" – Ally held up a jeans mini skirt in a faded wash.

"- No, Ally! He'll think I'm slut who just wants to snog him!" – Lily widened her eyes.

"- Well, he knows you're not a slut but maybe he doesn't know you want to snog him…" - She replied haughty – "I just thought the guy can use a hint; you said yourself that he's slow!" – The other two laughed at her comment.

"- She said slow, not retarded, Al." – Emma chuckled – "Here, Lil, try these." – She showed her a pair of tight black cropped pants.

"- That's cute…" - Lily glanced at Alicia – "Waaaay better!" – She joked.

"- Fine, look like a goody-too-shoes but don't come complaining to me if the guy doesn't perform." – She said raising her hands.

"- What do you mean perform? It's our first date!" – Lily's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"- I meant snogging-wise!" – Alicia almost screamed – "Ugh! You guys think I'm worst than I am, you know? Please give me **some** credit."

"- Fine. Then what top?" – Lily poked her and then threw some blouses at her friend – "Uuuu, or even more important: what shoes?"

After long deliberation they decided that Lily should wear the cropped pants with a cute pair of black ballerina shoes and a lilac blouse with frilly sleeves. She put on a pair of silver earrings that had flowers on them. She looked beautiful and she felt comfortable. She bade her friends goodbye and descended the stairs into the common room.

"- Pheeeeeew!" – She heard someone whistle – "Oh, Evans, you look hot!" – It was Sirius Black; he and James had apparently been down there playing wizard's chess. She laughed at his comment.

"- Thanks, I suppose." – She said and made a small courtesy looking at James, waiting for him to say something too. He was staring at the board in front of him intently; he wasn't paying attention. – "So, Mr. Potter what do you think?"

"- Huh? You look great, Lily." – James looked up; he had been avoiding it because he knew she would look beautiful and he would hate her for it. He tried his best to conceal his sour mood – "Really great."

"- Thank you, sir." – Lily played and smiled; she felt childish fishing for a compliment. She blushed a bit, and turned to leave the room. She hated that her feet didn't want her to go away from the head boy who apparently was more interested in a chess game then her. – "Good night, boys! Don't wait up!"

"- We won't!" – She heard Sirius yell when she was outside the tapestry.

She walked to door of the Great Hall and saw Mark waiting for her: he looked really good in a pair of grey bermudas and a light blue shirt with short sleeves. Lily smiled at him as he gasped at her looks.

"- Hi, Lily." – He said ogling her up and down – "You look great!"

"- Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." – She replied happily. That was the reaction she was looking for. – "So, what are we up to tonight?"

"- Hum, I think you're going to like this: I think we could take a walk around the lake and then I have a surprise." – He said trying to convey suspense.

"- Ok, then, Mistery Man." – She teased him – "Lead the way."

He offered her his arm; she took it and they left. Mark tried to engage in conversation but the topic seemed to die shortly after, which was understandable since the subject was last week's herbology assignment. They walked a bit in uncomfortable silence (nothing like the ones she had with James) and Lily decided to try and strike conversation again; she talked about the upcoming trials for the quidditch teams (she knew he had been a beater for the Hufflepuff team the year before) and Mark was relieved that she had picked something he knew how to talk about. They sat by the lake talking for some time; Mark wasn't really funny, but he tried and Lily obliged him laughing here and there. He felt encouraged at her mild smiles and talked more, mostly about things she didn't think were first date material, but he was being really nice and sweet: he had given her his shirt and stayed with only the t-shirt he had underneath it, because it was chilly. Lily watched helplessly her thoughts wonder to James, how it would be to have a first date with him; she was sure he would never be boring, the few times they had been alone together that word had never even crossed her mind. She then sighed and looked at the blonde boy telling her about how he wanted to work in transportation, because it involved fascinating magic.

"- I think floo is something, don't you?" – He asked her – "Such a simple idea!"

"- It sure is." – Lily replied because she couldn't really think of an answer to that. mark looked at her and saw that she looked a bit zoned out, so he decided to pull a card out of his sleeve.

"- Come on, Lily. It's surprise time!" – He got up and offered her his hand. –_"It was about bloody time"_ – Lily thought.

"- Yey! Should I close my eyes?" – She asked a playful smile on her lips.

"- Yes, you ought to." – Mark answered and took her hand. They walked for a few minutes and then stopped. – "Now you may open."

Lily opened her eyes and saw that they were near the near the Hufflepuff tower. Close to the wall was a blanket with a small picnic basket on top of it, one muggle lamparine was lighting the set up. She smiled; it was really sweet.

"- Do you like it?" – He asked sounding a little anxious.

"- It's lovely, Mark. Thank you." – Lily said with a grin. – "Now where's the food? I'm starving!" – She joked sitting down and waiting for him to do the same.

"- Wh-hat?" – He stuttered – "I didn't really bring much food, just some muffins and juice." – Lily felt bad because he hadn't caught her joke and was confused still standing up.

"- Sit down, silly!" – She yanked his Bermuda lightly to reinforce her plea – "Let's see what's in that basket of yours."

"- Ok…" - Mark sat down giving her a half smile. – "All kinds and flavors of muffins and pumpkin juice." – He gave her a proud grin. Lily thought that Mark probably didn't know the way to the kitchens or that basket would have been much fuller.

"- Hummm…. Goodie!" – She said and eyed him discretely with a playful look whilst he chose a lemon muffin for himself – "Mine!" – She said cheekily as she yanked the muffin from his hand.

"- Lily!" – Mark was appalled – "That was mine! I'm allergic to some of these…you know?"

"- Oh, I'm so sorry, Mark…" - She was completely embarrassed and felt her cheeks redden intensely – "I didn't know. I was just kidding. Here." – She handed him the muffin back.

"- It's ok. I'm sorry; it was stupid of me to snap at you like that." – He had a regretful tone. He looked her in the eye – "You had no way of knowing it." – He shrugged.

They ate and talked, this time Lily talked more and he listened looking really interested. She then laid down on the blanket and continued her musing looking at the stars. A few times she thought she had seen something fly by but it was so fast she was sure she had imagined it. Mark laid back too and put his head next to hers.

When she stopped talking she felt him tense up in the blanket as if he knew he had to do something at that moment. He got to his side and searched for her eyes, trying to find out whether or not he had her permission to kiss her. Lily looked back at him, turning her head little so that they got even closer. She felt his warm breath and her lips tingled with the anticipation that always came when she was about to kiss a boy (she loved that sensation). He came closer and closed his eyes. His lips touched hers ever so lightly at first then a little more deep. Mark was an ok kisser, but there had been no electricity. They kissed for a full to minutes; it was good and Lily felt that she indeed had needed some affection, but the fact was that the best kiss Mark Anderson had given her so far could not compare to the tiny imitation of a kiss she had gotten from James; it distressed her to see how much the head boy affected her now.

Half an hour or so later they decided it was time to go back inside, or they would break curfew. Mark wanted to walk her back to the Head's dorm but Lily insisted on going alone because they were so close to his dormitory. Before he went inside Mark stopped and looked at her with an intense gaze.

"- Lily..." – He said with hesitation – "Would you, you know, go out with officially?"

"- You mean like a girlfriend?" – She was shocked and surprised by his question.

"- Yes." – Mark replied taking her hand. – "Be my girlfriend. Would you try?" – Lily's head spun180 degrees and back. There she was with a boy who wanted to date her, but completely smitten with another with whom she had lost her shot. She thought about it for a minute, forgetting that the Hufflepuff boy was there as nervous as he could be.

"- Ok, Mark." – She said softly. – "I guess we can try that." - Lily thought that maybe if she dated him, her infatuation with James would fade. – _"What the hell? It's worth a shot!"_ – She thought.

They kissed goodbye and he left. Lily was about to head back when she realized that she had lost one of her earrings. She looked near the picnic site and didn't find it. She then decided to go look near the lake, where they'd been before. When she got near the place she saw something unexpected.

- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -

When Lily left the room, James sunk in his armchair. He had talked to Sirius, Remus and Peter the night before about the mess his head was; how he was trying to move on from Lily but failing miserably, how he was unsure that he could stay with Katie when she didn't share his views and how he felt was using the sweet ravenclaw to try and accomplishing his goal of letting the redhead alone. He also talked to them about the fact that some aurors were injured and they didn't divulge the list, so it could be Frank (his friend and somewhat older brother) or his wife Alice, or even his father. He was also upset that Lily was going to date "Mark Boredorson" like Sirius called him. His friends had been great but Moony was, as always, the only one that truly helped.

"- James, do you think you can stay with Katie, really stay?" – Remus had said looking him intensily.

"- I don't know, Moony." – James answered honestly – "Before I was so sure that one day Lily would like me and that then we would be great. But now I don't know… My dad said that our first love is hard to get over and he is right; I really have given up on Lily, see? She is happy going on her date with that guy." – he sneered – "And I like Katie… I just don't think we're right for each other."

"- Then you should break-up with her." – Remus replied sensibly – "I know you don't want to hurt her feeling, but it's best you do it now than later."

"- I guess you're right, Moons." – James scoffed – "As always."

"- I think I am, if I may." – He joked in a very Remus-like manner.

"- So, full moon on Saturday. How you're holding up?" – James asked seeing that his friend condition had begun to worsen as it usually did around this time.

"- As good as I can be, I guess." – He shrugged, but his friend knew him too well.

"- Don't worry about Emma, mate. She won't mind." – James said trying to reassure him – "I think you should tell her before the next one, though."

"- Thanks, I think I will." – Remus sighed a little scared at the perspective of telling his girlfriend his secret. – "What did you and Padfoot plan for this month's rampage?" – He said trying to make the subject less sufferable. Till this day he counted the blessing of having James and Sirius as friends; who else would have spent an entire year learning to become illegal animagi to keep a werewolfe company? Only his crazy loyal friends, he was sure.

"- Uuuu, loads of stuff, mate! Let's go find Padfoot and he'll be glad to tell you!"

James spent the entire day Wednesday thinking about two things: how to break up with Katie and Lily's date. He couldn't concentrate in class and almost made his and Ally's potion explode. All day long he avoided contact with both girls, not knowing what to do. He finally received a letter from his parents saying everything was fine and they were going to "call" him Sunday at 11 o'clock, which made his heart a lot lighter. In the end of the day he was sitting talking with Sirius while playing a game of chess in the Heads Common room; his best mate was telling him about how lately he felt strange near Alicia and that he didn't know what was going on with him. James was pleased and amused by his friend's dissertation and told Sirius that Alicia had told him that she wanted to have a relationship and was sick of guys trying to snog her just for show. Sirius was both happy and unhappy at this information. Then Lily Evans walked downstairs looking lovely for her date. Sirius tried to keep the mood light, since he knew how his friend felt towards the redhead but it didn't matter; as soon as she left the room, the head boy collapsed.

"- Why am I such an idiot, Padfoot?" - James asked looking defeated - "Here I am thinking about how I will break up with my girlfriend because, among other things I admit, I can't stop thinking about that girl, who's going out with another guy and clearly we'll never like me the same way I do her."

"- Prongs, mate. Don't think about it this way." - Sirius replied - "Look, this year you and Lily are friends and she actually likes you; I mean she even spends time alone with you when she doesn't have to. I think she's starting to warm up to you. So what if she's going out with Boredorson?" - He said shrugging - "It will only show her how much she'd rather be with you."

"- That'd be great, mate." - James said getting up thinking he needed to relax - "If only it were true. I need to go and de-stress. See you later ok?" - He took his broom and left, hoping that at least flying would put him in a better mood.

**Author's note: Hey people I know it's been while. I hope you like it... I think it's good. Thank you for all the cool reviews! I can't seem to get a handle on the text editor yet, though... Well, see you soon:))) R&R, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Mess**

James got to the Quidditch pitch and mounted his broom; seconds later he was up in the air, the wind soaring through his body and the soft night light outlining the Forbidden Forest; he loved that feeling and it didn't matter how bad things were when he was up there, it was as if he had gotten high and everything was put on hold, and somehow when he went back to his problems they didn't seem as bad. That night, before he mounted his Starshooter (the best broom someone could have) he thought that his head was going to explode because he couldn't stop thinking and he was sure his brain would soon crash. He needed to be in the air and unwind so that's what he did.

Those ten first days of class had shaken his life and he was feeling it: two weeks ago he was preaching to himself that Lily Evans wasn't the girl he had imagined and therefore he shouldn't chase her any longer. He had been convinced that dating a nice girl like Katie was going to help him accomplish his goal of forsaking his feelings towards the beautiful redhead. Now however, James had a 180º turn on his decisions: he was more than ever sure that Lily was the perfect girl for him and even more convinced that dating Katie hadn't been a good idea, since now he felt awfully guilty for being with her when his heart wasn't in it.

Five minutes of flying had made a lifetime of difference for James; the cool air in his face made him feel relaxed and a gleeful sensation took over him. He had done a lap across the grounds to see if Lily and Mark where out there some where; he spotted them near the hufflepuff tower (on a freaking picnic!) and decided to stay away from there (to avoid seeing things he didn't want to see). He started flying around doing laps and then racing himself. Then it was pirouettes and then dives; James was in his element and it was liberating; he let out a couple of joyous laughs. Then, in the middle of a dive he spotted something that made his blood boil.

Two girls were bullying a third girl; they had disarmed her and were now holding her upside down and turning her hair different colors. James recognized Narcissa and Bellatrix Black; they were torturing Missy Mentell. The two slytherins dispense introduction, but Missy doesn't: Missy was a pretty blonde ravenclaw with pale blue eyes; she was also petite and quirky. Her airhead way and weird comments had gotten her a mean nickname in third year: they called her Miss Mentall. In truth she didn't care; she didn't like it, of course, but she really didn't care. She was very fond of animals and had been dating Xenophilos Lovegood, an older wizard, for a couple of years now. Missy and the Marauders had had Care of Magical Creatures together the year before and after the initial teasing from Sirius, they had become quite friendly because she was always undeniably entertaining and the boys had grown fond of her wistful commentaries that always made them chuckle.

In one fluid motion James stop his vertical dive and sped his broom towards the blonde ravenclaw; within seconds he was holding her. Not thinking, only reacting he disarmed the other two.

"- "_Expeliarmus!"_" – He said quietly and the three wands the duo was holding flew into his hand. The slytherins were stunned by his arrival and James took advantage of that throwing a second spell at them that threw them inside the lake. He landed with Missy near them. The two cousins started cursing at him. James decided he didn't want to hear it. – _"Silencio!"_ – He said pointing at them; they were quiet at once.

"- Thank you, James." – Missy said when he put her down.

"- You're welcome, Missy." – He replied returning her wand and giving her a brilliant smile. Then he turned serious again – "Are you ok?"

"- Fine…" - Missy said distracted and then muttered something that made her hair go back to normal. – "This one was easy…" - She returned his smile.

'- Good." – The Head Boy was pleased by that but then turned to face the pair of Blacks. – "Thirty points from Slytherin each." – The two were silenced so their protests really didn't have any effect, and with James still holding their wands they were at his mercy. – "Do you think I should give them detention, Missy? Because I think I they've earned it…"

"- Oh, no… Don't bother, James." – Missy said straightening her robes.

"- Well, I think they should learn a lesson." – He said with a mischievous smile: he took their wands and did a charm, then chuckled. The wands were floating just above a tree near by – "Let's see if Remus taught me right, Missy. Come on."

"- What did you do?" – Missy asked with her dreamy tone, watching the floating wands.

"- Tried on a charm Remus taught me the other day." – James responded with a snort. – "I think that when they finally get their wands back, Filch will be waiting for them with a lovely detention. Missy laughed at the boy."

"- Well, I can't say I'm sorry for them…" - She said sighing. – "Why wouldn't they get the wands back though? They are not that high up…"

"- Well, I thought that they needed to learn to be more friendly…" - He said with a naughty grin - "… So I charmed their wands so that only someone other then it's owner can get it down. See? It's simple if they stop being so mean and help each other they wont get detention… Just don't tell them that." – James explained as they walked back inside. Missy chuckled at the mischievous boy beside her; she had grown fond of him and his funny friends the year before.

"- That was creative, James… I think you would do a good dragon enchanter." – She said with her voice light. James let out a little laugh; only Missy would say something like that.

"- Well, Missy Mentell..." – He said when they entered the school's warm corridor. – "Would you like me to escort you to your dormitory?"

"- There's really no need, Mr. Potter…" - She said smiling – "I don't think your girlfriend would be very pleased either… I'll be perfectly fine on my own."

"- Well, my girlfriend **cannot **interfere with Head duties, and I think my duty right now is to see that you get to bed safely, so let's go!" – He said joking and offered her his arm. She shrugged and took it and they started to walk talking about their classes and such.

- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -

Lily looked up at the sky because she thought she heard someone laugh; it wasn't the kind of laugh you give when you hear something funny, it was more like the kind you give when you're doing something you love so much that you can't help but let out sounds of joy. She turned her green eyes towards the bright night stars and saw a figure doing crazed pirouettes and dangerous dives; she was sure it was James. Her lips formed a smile but she didn't realize it.

She leaned against a close wall and stared at the flying form of James Potter; his graceful movements and fearless style. She thought that flying like that should be amazing; she wished she could do it, but knew that few had his ability and was sure that she wasn't one of them. She followed him through the clouds until he stopped suddenly for a second and stared at something in the ground. Lily followed his gaze and saw a girl being hexed by two others not too far from her, she was about to do something but when she got her wand out she saw that she had been too slow: the girl she had seen wasn't there anymore. She searched around and quickly her eyes found James holding the petite girl. A moment later the two bullies, who she recognized as Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, were inside the freezing lake. Lily chuckled lightly at his reaction; he had been so fast she hadn't even seen him hex them. The Blacks started swearing at James and he silenced them nonchalantly while talking to Missy. Lily saw them talking, like they knew each other and was curious. _"Does James Potter know Missy Mentell? That doesn't make any sense! He is too popular to be friends with her… But they are smiling and laughing. This is weird"_ – Lily thought. She decided to go nearer to try and hear them out.

"- Thirty points from Slytherin each." – James said throwing the slytherins a disgusted look. Lily was proud; he was taking out points! – "Do you think I should give them detention, Missy? Because I think I they've earned it…" - The Head Boy continued still unaware of her presence. She considered announcing herself but then decided against it; she was curious.

"- Oh, no… Don't bother, James." – Missy said his name with such familiarity that Lily was now sure that they were, if not friend, at least friendly. – _"Have they snogged? No… I think she has a boyfriend…"_ – She considered.

She then saw James give the ravenclaw girl a mischievous smile and charm the wands he had gotten of her two attackers and leave them floating near a tree. She listened in as he explained how the charm worked and muffled a laugh at his ingeniousness; Missy was right he was creative. Maybe it was all his pranking practice. Well, he had matured, but he was James Potter and he had to prank those girls or he wouldn't be himself. She watched quietly while he walked the small blonde back to her dorm, arm in arm, involved in cheerful conversation. She let out a deep sigh and remembering why she had gone to that part of the grounds said:

"- "_Accio lost earring!"_ "- A small silvery object flew into her hand. – "Don't know why I didn't think of this sooner…" - She muttered as she headed inside deciding that the Slytherins deserved James' punishment.

Lily walked thinking about her night; she now had a boyfriend, one she wasn't really excited about. – _"How did that happen again? When do people started asking others to be their girlfriends after their first date? Stupid Mark! Hasn't he considered my feelings?"_ – Lily knew she didn't make any sense; she knew she was supposed to be happy and all but she just couldn't shake the image of James laughing with her covered in whipped cream the other day, or the image of him drunken with sleep in the morning wearing his silly pajamas. She sighed. – _"I'm sick; I should go to the infirmary and see if they can fix this craziness!"_ -Then she walked inside the Head's common room.

"- Prongsie! We've been…" - Sirius shouted and stopped when he saw it was Lily entering instead of James.

"- Hey, boys." – She said.

"- Oh, hi Lily… Back so soon?" – Sirius asked seating back down and gesturing for her to come sit near him and Peter, who had substituted his former adversaire and was now playing chess with him. She walked over and sat on the couch.

"- Yeah… Didn't want to break curfew, you know?" – Lily said smiling. – "Uh! Watch your tower, Peter!"

"- Don't help him!" – Sirius patted her on the arm – "So was your date with mark Boredorson good?"

"- Don't call him that!" – Lily spat but chuckled at the same time. She decided not to tell them of her recent unsingleness – "It was very nice, thank you for asking."

"- Ugh! That bad, huh?" – Peter said moving his pawn.

"- What? I just said it was nice!' – Lily glared at him.

"- Yeah, but "very nice" is the girl equivalent for "sucked big time". Everybody knows that…" - Sirius answered.

"- It is not!" – Lily responded a little too loud. – "My date was good, ok? Now, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at your dorm?"

"- Maybe. We are waiting for Pron-James." – Peter stated and got his bishop tacked by one of Sirius horses.

"- Take that, Wormie!" – Sirius said sticking a finger at his friend's face.

"- So… Where's Remus?" – Lily asked noticing that she was one Marauder short.

"- Sleeping, he wasn't feeling to well." – The handsome grey-eyed boy replied.

"- Oh…listen; do you blokes know Missy Mentell?" – She asked them trying to sound casual.

"- Yeah, sure we do; we had COMC with her last year and she's a hoot!" – Sirius said crouching his brows trying to figure out where to move his pawn next – "You gotta love that girl, you know? The things she says… Priceless!"

"- And she's really pretty too…" - Peter offered.

"- Well, you would think so, huh, Pete?' – His friend repeated. – "You do like the flukes!"

"- I'm not the only one who thinks she's pretty! This morning I heard that Avery chump tell Malfoy that Missy is prettier than Narcissa Black and he should consider switching!" – The blond boy defended himself.

"- He did? Then that explains it!" – Lily said taping herself on the side of the head.

"- What? Explains what?" – Sirius said lifting his eyebrows at her.

"- Nothing much… Just something I saw." – She replied softly – "You should move your queen, Sirius, or you're going to loose it." – She then got up and headed for the stairs.

"- Thanks, Lily Bean!" – He shouted after her happily moving his piece.

"- Well, good night to you boys!" – She said and put her foot on the first step. Just then the tapestry swung open and James entered the room.

"- Hello wonderful people!" – He said cheerfully from behind a pile of food. – "I come bearing gifts!"

"- Prongsie! You're back!" – Sirius yelled as he jumped from his chair and Peter did the same – "And you brought food! Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"- Only every single day, Padfoot!" – The Head Boy replied putting down the vast amount of goodies he had been holding. – "But I know in my heart your words are sincere…" - Lily chuckled at his sarcastic remark and James turned to look at her.

"- Hey… Can a girl join in on the feast?" – She asked descending her foot from the step she had begun to climb and giving her co-head her most brilliant smile (she still had the image of him rescuing Missy moments ago fresh in her mind).

"- The more the merrier, Lily!" – Peter squeaked happily grabbing some cookies.

"- Yey! I'm starved!" – She said in a childish manner that made the boys laugh.

James sat on the slouching; he was tired of all the flying. Sirius sat on the floor near his best friend and Peter on one of the armchairs, which left one vacant for Lily, so she took it. James took a big piece of cake and started digging through it; he was feeling better when he entered the room, but now Lily was there and she was going to tell them all about her stupid date and he didn't have any way out of it.

"- So, you went flying, huh?" – Lily said serving herself; the Marauders small snack was much larger and tastier than the picnic her date had so carefully prepared for her before; and James looked definitely much tastier than her date had too, with his air swiped hair and blushed cheeks. She hoped he would say something about the event she had just witnessed.

"- Yeah… It was a nice night; clear sky, cool wind…" - James replied and bit his lip; he knew he had to ask her about her date, but he really didn't want to. He thought maybe he could tell them about the Slytherins thing but he decided against it not wanting to get Sirius upset. He looked at Lily; she looked great with her sweet blouse and light make-up so he made an effort not to stare at her – "Huh... So, Lils, how was your date?"

"- You mean my date with Mark Boredorson?" – She said and James eyes widened. So he wasn't going to tell them about the event, she realized. – "Ha ha" – "You should have seen your face!" – All the boys laughed at her.

"- Well, it was Sirius who made up that name, not me!" – James said spreading the palms of his hands in the air as to show innocence.

"- Yes, indeed I claim the brilliant nicknaming skills!" – Sirius said and again the group laughed. Lily threw a cushion at him.

"- Don't call him that! He's nice, just a little quiet, ok?' – She said and glared at the boys.

"- Mate, her date sucked!" – Peter said getting second servings.

"- Yeah she said it was "very nice" ."– Sirius corroborated his friend's statement.

"- Ugh!" – James winced, but smiled a little – "That bad, huh?"

"- It wasn't!" – Lily yelled throwing multiple cushions at them – "It was good! So please stop it!"

"- Fine, Evans… But maybe if you told us why it sucked we could try to help the bloke out, you know? For next time…" - Sirius teased her.

"- Ugh! I give up!" – She got up and grabbed some more brownies – "Good night, boys!"

"- Good night!" – The three boys shouted back when she was climbing the stairs. She smiled; life was never dull with the Marauders around.

"- I see why you liked her, Prongs." - Sirius said to his best mate who was still looking to the stairs Lily had just climbed.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

James woke up early to go jogging like he always did and this time Sirius went with him. He had decided to break up with Katie that afternoon so he felt a little awkward laughing with his best mate. Sirius said he and Alicia had planned another tutoring lesson for that night and he was a little uneasy about it, which caused James to tease him during their entire work out. He headed up to take a shower and as he left his room he saw that Lily was ready and waiting for him.

"- Morning!" – She said giving him a large grin. James glanced at her and all he could manage to think was that everyday she looked more beautiful – "I thought we could walk together to breakfast."

"- Sure!" – He smiled at her happily. – _"Maybe she is starting to like me… I mean she didn't have to wait for me, did she? Am I reading too much into it?"_ he thought – "But aren't we a little early?"

"- I guess…" - She shrugged; she had been wanting to spend time alone with him since Monday and she thought this was the perfect opportunity –" … So we can walk slowly and talk on the way." - Lily gave him her best seductive smile and put yet another book into her bag.

"- Evans, do you want me to carry your obscene book bag for you? Is that what's this is about?" – James said quirking an eyebrow at her, very amused.

"- No! I'm not that low!" – Lily replied mocking offense – "Is it such a crime for a girl to want some company over breakfast?" – She gave him a pleading smile and puppy eyes.

"- Fine, fine… Hand me the bag. Just don't give me the puppy eyes again!" – James said faking puffiness. - "I get enough from Sirius."

"- Yey! Who knew James Potter was so tough to get?" – She joked and joined arms with him – _"Happiness"_ – She said the password and the tapestry opened.

"- Well, I am! Ask any girl…" - James started to say but someone had been waiting for them.

"- Good morning, Lily. Potter." – Mark Anderson was standing in front of the Head's dorm entrance.

"- Morning, Anderson." – James replied. His cheerfulness vanishing quickly. Lily was so surprised she didn't say anything.

"- I just came over to see if my girlfriend wanted to walk with me to breakfast…" - The Hufflepuff boy said looking at his girl, who was currently holding the other bloke's arm. He wasn't pleased at all, especially because the bloke was the infamous James Potter, all girls swooned after. But as soon as James heard the word "girlfriend" he let go of Lily's arm. She felt devastated; she didn't want him to find out like this, plus her plan to spend time with him had just fallen apart.

"- Humm, morning Mark!" – She composed herself. – "It's so sweet that you came to see me this early!"

"- So," - James said looking at his co-head disbelievingly – "I'm gonna go. See you later." – He turned around, not waiting for responses. He couldn't believe it; Lily had agreed to be Boredorson's girlfriend and didn't tell him! And to top it all she had been all sweet and flirty with him this morning. He could feel his hand start to shake with what he thought was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"- James!" – Lily called after him and he stopped and turned only partially, trying to hide the upset look on his face.

"- Yeah?" – He said in a tone that Lily could tell he was upset.

"- Hummm… You have my book bag." – She looked at him apologetically.

"- Oh… Yeah." – He said and remembered the heavy load on his shoulder – "Here." – He handed Mark her heavy bag with a mental smirk. – "See ya." – Again he turned on his heel and left the couple.

"- Wow! Lily! What do you put in this thing?" – Mark said as lifted her bag over his shoulder with some difficulty.

"- Books." – Lily said still staring at the point James had disappeared into the corridor.

Lily and her boyfriend walked and talked, just as she had planned to do with the other boy and she was pretty sure her intended partner would have been much more engaging. By the time she arrived at breakfast, James had already spread the news of her new commitment; as a result she was being teased mercilessly and all her friends were laughing at her expense. James was joking too, but a little less enthusiastically then the rest and Lily wondered if something was bothering him. In fact the Head Boy was quite disturbed, not only by Lily's recent unavailable status but also because he had a hard task ahead of him: breaking up with his girlfriend. Suddenly the Headmaster stood up from his spot on the staff table and cleared his throat to indicate he wanted silence. The entire student body took a deep breath, fearing bad news.

"- Will the Head Students come over as soon as they are finished having breakfast?" – Dumbledore said in a serious tone; he looked towards James and Lily and they nodded. – Thank you, that's all.

"- What do you think that is about?" – Sirius asked James in a whisper.

"- Dunno." – He replied trying to finish eating as fast as he could – "But Minnie isn't at her seat, and neither is Flitwick."

"- Shit." – Sirius said in a low voice.

"- I'm gonna go." – James got up and took a last gulp at his pumpkin juice. – "See what this about. See you guys later, ok?" – Seeing him standing, Lily gulped down her juice and stood up too. They marched to the headmaster.

"- Good morning, Professor." – Lily greeted.

"- I'm afraid it isn't such a good morning, Miss Evans." – The old man blinked at them. – "As it happens we're trying to prevent it to be even worst: I have received word that a rather large attack has been planned for a muggle village today. It is terrible and we're going to do everything possible to prevent. But to accomplish this I'm afraid Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, as well as myself, will not be able to stay on school grounds today. Obviously these were not divulged to maintain the student body calm, since nothing of importance has happened yet (and hopefully nothing will)." – The two heads made to talk but the great wizard cut them off continuing his speech – "The other day you asked if you could be of assistance and today you can: I need you two to take over the Charms and Transfiguration classes for day; Minerva has assured me James that you are the best person for the job in her case and Flitwick said the same about you Lily. So, are you up for this task?"

"- Of course, Headmaster." – James said without blinking and Lily nodded in agreement.

"- Good, then you may go. I think both Professors have left you a lesson plan on their desks." – Dumbledore told them with a pleased look on his face.

"- Humm, Professor?" – Lily asked.

"- Yes, Miss Evans?"

"- Can you give us news when you have any?"

"- Certainly, Miss Evans; hopefully they will be good news." – He gave them a short smile – "And keep in mind that with the three of us gone you two have a lot more responsibilities."

"- Thank you, Headmaster."

Thursday turned out to be an exhausting day for the Head Students; Flitwick had supplied Lily with a plan for each class, which she tried to follow; she was quite a good teacher, but was a bit too shy because of all the staring she was getting from the boys in her classes. James on the other hand felt right a home: he was quite used to girls staring and made a point in the beginning of every class to tell everyone that they were going to work, one way or the other. Being Quidditch Captain he knew how to command and his classes went smoothly, according to McGonagall's plans, until of course he had to teach his own friends. Last two periods of the day the Seventh Years Gryffindors had Transfiguration along with Hufflepuff. When Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alicia and Emma entered the classroom and his best mate gave him a mischievous grin, James knew he was in trouble.

"- Ok, class." – James said standing up and looking at his friends – "As you can see Minnie isn't here, so I'm encharged today." – He threw a pleading look at Sirius direction.

"- Oi, Potter! Can't we just, you know, study outside?" – Dylan Creevey asked him giving him a suggestive smile.

"- I wish we could, but you all know Prof. McGonagall as well as I do, and she had other plan for us today and I say we better follow them."

"- Yeah, man… Trust me, you don't want to get on Minnie's bad side!" – Sirius seconded his best friend and James thanked him with a look.

"- Okay, then let's start: I have divided our class today in two parts as to make it easier. First part we'll try to transfigure inanimate objects into vegetables, first try small than those who grasp it well..." – He looked at his friends - "...can move on to larger ones. In part two you will turn your vegetables into rabbits, not just any rabbits: it has to be fluffy cute white rabbits ok." – James said that last part with a smirk and gave his lopsided grin; all the girls in the class prayed McGonagall would take a long vacation.

After completing her classes Lily went up to the Head's dorm, on her way she passed the Transfiguration room and saw James helping her boyfriend, Mark, with his assignment:

"- Ok, Anderson, you have to concentrate. If you don't believe that you can turn this apple into a bunny then you won't be able to do it. So, believe it and try again."

"- Fine, Potter." – Mark threw him a look, not a happy thankful one. – "There, nothing: is just a furry apple with ears." – James waved his wand carelessly and the apple went back to normal. Mark was both impressed and pissed off. – _"This bloody guy; how come he is good at everything? At least he didn't get Lily! I did!"_ – He thought and felt a little more satisfied with himself.

"- Look, Anderson, you have to move your wand like this." – and he showed him – "And think about what you want it to turn into while saying the incantation: _"Annimate"_!" – a cute white bunny appeared in Mark's desk. – "Got it?"

"- I think so..." – The Hufflepuff replied. Potter was being nice to him and doing what he was supposed to do; the blond boy sighed. Maybe he didn't have to be jealous of him and Lily.

"- Good." – James said and flickered his wand again turning the rabbit into an apple. – "If you need more help Sirius is pretty good with this." – The Head Boy said and then moved on to the next student, which was a pretty brunette that was deliberately screwing up to get his "help". He took a deep breath: he couldn't hold against Mark the fact that he was dating Lily, he had to suck it up and he thought he had done a good job at doing that.

Lily watched him from outside the class and was impressed; her class with the Seventh Years hadn't been as smooth. Sirius and Peter had kept talking most of the time, but at least they had managed not to hex or make fun of her. But nonetheless the class had been hard, since they had it with the Slytherins. Snape was specially bothersome always asking her questions, but the worse were Malfoy, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. They kept throwing nearly nasty comments at her and smirking. It had taken Lily a lot of self control to keep her temper in check. And there was James: looking calm and cool walking around the classroom as if he had done it a thousand times before. She sighed. _– "Is there anything that boy can't do? Bloody git!Damn the sexy smart git"_. She thought it was ironic that she had been watching him and her boyfriend and hadn't even the boy she was supposed to fancy a second thought. She kicked herself mentally for her bad behavior and decided to intrude.

"- Hey!" – She said opening the door and entering the classroom and waving to Mark. – "Everything fine or do you need a hand?" – Lily asked James as he approached her.

"- Nah, it's ok." – He said and made a gesture with his hand – "Are you done?"

"- Yeah… Flitwick had the last period free." – Lily shrugged.

"- Lucky you…" - James gave her his signature lopsided grin (wishing he could be done too) and Lily's heart raced a little faster – "Wait! Then aren't you supposed to be in class, Miss Evans?"

"- What? I…" - Lily started: he was right. – "Look; I was teaching!" – Just then James started laughing.

"- What? Do you really think I was going to make you come to class or give you detention?" – He said lifting his eyebrows. Lily looked confused and he liked the way her pretty eyes stared at him. – "It was a joke, Lils. Now, off you go! You're disrupting my students!"

"- Lily!" – Alicia yelled. – "Come help me! This freaking pineapple just doesn't want to be a bunny!"

"- No, Al, ask Sirius. Lily's leaving. She has Head stuff to do" – James shoved her lightly towards the door and said whispering in her ear before closing the door – "Why don't you go take a long nice bubble bath? Vanilla, maybe?" – He said in a husky tone and closed the door behind him going to help Alicia.

Lily stood outside the door, her body still a little shaky from the contact with him; the whisper in her ear had just been too cruel. ­_– "And how does he know I like vanilla? Damn that bloody hot git!"_ – Lily cursed him mentally. Her neck was tingling and her face was warm; he affected her too much. The bloody crush was getting out of hand. She decided to do what he had suggested and take a shower: it was a good idea after all and she knew she still had a hard night ahead of her.

That night the Head Students had a lot of work to follow up; with the Headmaster and two teacher's gone their workload was considerably bigger. They assigned detentions, monitored the grounds and planned dinner. Afterwards they went to patrol, but they had to do it separate because there's was too much to cover. James entered the his room at five past midnight completely beat.

"- James?" – He heard Lily's sweet voice from outside his door a couple minutes later.

"- Yeah… Come on in." – He answered her and sat up on his bed. Lily opened the door and slid inside looking tired but happy.

"- I just talked to Dumbledore: him and the Professors are back." – Lily explained looking at him, her green eyes full of joy. – "He said everything went fine and no one was hurt; it just took sometime because they had to charm the house being attacked with some elaborated protection spells." – James' face lit up and he jumped and hugged Lily tightly without thinking about it.

"- That's great, Lily!" – He said letting her go and feeling a little embarrassed about what he had done – "Thank you for telling me."

"- It's nothing" – She shrugged – "I thought you'd want to know." – She smiled and sat on his bed. – "So how was your day?"

"- It was ok, bit tiresome. Yours?" – He replied laying back down on his bed.

"- Fine, I guess. Just hope we don't have to do it again soon…" - She said and leaned back against some pillows. – "Wow! Your bed is really comfy…"

"- Well, you're welcome to stay if you like…" – He said turning to her supporting his face on his hand and moving his brows up and down in a joking manner.

"- Stop it, James!" – Lily threw a pillow in his face. He laughed. And she did too. – "Bloody git…" - She said getting up.

"- Ha, come on, Lils… You know you want me!" – James teased her sitting up on the bed and putting his hands behind his neck showing off his muscled arms. Lily laughed softly wondering what he'd do if he knew how true his words were.

"- Good night, you prat." – She said from the door smirking at him.

"- Night, hottie!" – James replied from his bed and listening to her smirk to his reply from behind the door. _– "Merlin, I love her! Stop it, Potter!" – _he hit his forehead and went to change his clothes so he could sleep.

- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -

It was already Friday and James hadn't been able to talk to Katie yet. – _"This is it, today I'm going to do it, no matter what."_ – He thought as he jogged around the grounds. He looked at the Shrieking Shack and thought about the next night; the Marauders Monthly Rampage, as Sirius called it. It was awful what Remus went through but somehow, by being together, they had managed to turn it into something to look forward to instead of something to dread. James smiled bitterly; one of his best friend's was going to tell his girlfriend he was a werewolf 9not now but some time soon) and that was ten thousand times tougher than breaking up with someone. After he showered he went to breakfast having missed Lily on purpose, because he wanted to think and be alone so he could find Katie first thing.

"- Hey Katie." – He said to her when he approached her at the Ravenclaw table.

"- Hey J." – The pretty girl said in cheery tone giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"- Look, can you meet me tonight after dinner?" – He said looking at her blue eyes – "I need to talk to you."

"- Ok." – Katie answered looking at him with questioning eyes; she was a bit apprehensive because she didn't want the talk to be what she thought was going to be.

"- Ok. Good." – James said in a low tone. – "So meet you at eight in front of the GH door?"

"- Ok, J." – Katie said in a sad tone and his heart dropped a bit.

"- See you later, then." – James gave her a small kiss on the forehead and went to sit with his friends and have breakfast.

Remus saw the couple talking and then watched his friend slouch towards them with a worrisome look. He knew James hated what he was going to do, but was going to do it anyway. He looked at the Gryffindor table looking for Lily and he found her looking at the same thing he had been: James. She was looking at him intensely, her eyes sparkling. He studied her for a bit and smiled: Lily Evans was smitten by his friend at last. It was too good to be true.

Lily watched James talk with Katie; they looked great together, her with her pretty honey colored hair and him with his shaggy look. She analized the couple and thought about the many times James Potter had asked her out. She sighed and looked at him intensely; why could she have just said yes just once? She wondered. She cursed her stupidity and former blindness; he had chased her for years and she had hated it, but now he wouldn't ask her out ever again, like she had wished so many times before, and that hurt more than she would have ever guessed. She glanced around the table and met Remus' eyes. He smile to her, a knowing smile and Lily blushed. - "Does he know? Merlin, I hope not!". But she thought he did.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

James went to meet Katie dragging his feet along the school corridors: he had left early and still managed to get there two minutes late. She was there waiting for him. When he approached her she lifted her head and looked at him with her eyes filled with longing. James felt his heart break a little; it was terrible because he knew he was going to break hers.

"- Hey." – He said and offered her his hand – "I thought we would go outside for a bit. What do you say?"

"- Sounds good." – Katie replied quietly and took his hand squeezing it a bit.

They walked in silence until they got outside and James leaded her to a bench near the way to Hagrid's cabin.

"- So, what did you want to talk about…" - Katie started even though she was pretty sure she didn't want to hear the answer. James took a deep breath then let out a sigh.

"- Katie" – He said and then moved a little so that they were looking each other in the eye – "You know I like you, right?"

"- Yes…" - She said slowly, eyeing him intensely and biting her lip.

"- I think you're great but I don't think we should date anymore." – He said with a heavy sigh, feeling terrible.

"- Is it because of the fight we had the other day?" – She asked him trying to keep her tears from falling.

"- No… I mean, it certainly didn't help, but it's not because of that." – James told her in a sweet tone – "I really like you, Kat, but I don't think we're right as a couple: we're so different and I don't think we should force something; I don't want to lead you on." – He said and dropped his head a little – "Do you hate me?"

"- No… I wish I did." – Katie replied honestly – "But I can't make you like me like I do you. And we are different, I just wish…"

"- I know." – James lifted her chin so she would look at him and smiled at her – "You deserve better, Katie. You deserve someone who loves you. And all I can offer you is for us to be friends."

"- I guess I'll take it, then." – Katie sighed deeply and started crying softly; she had know that that was coming but it sucked anyway. – "Why can't you just be a bloody git so I can hate you, James Potter?"

"- Would it help if I told you "You can have one last snog, baby… You know you'll miss it"..." – He said making a mock voice like old movie stars and Katie laughed lightly.

"- It might have, it it weren't so bloody tempting..." - She said sounding sad - "Only you can break up with someone, offer to snog her and make her laugh at the same time." – Katie said in a bitter tone – "I'm going to miss you, J." – She got up and started to leave. Then she turned and looked at him. – "Maybe we should wait a little before we try the friends thing." – James smiled at her.

"- Whatever you want, Kat." – He answered and she left.

James lay on his bed that night thinking about his life, although he had just broken up with his girlfriend he felt somewhat relieved to have done it. He had been feeling bad around Katie, like he was lying to her and it had been eating him up. Now he just had to get on with his life and he knew that he was on top of the world as far as teenage life was concerned; he had top grades, great friends, great parents, quidditch and looks. But still he missed the one thing he was never going to get: Lily Evans.

**Author's note: Thank youfor everyone that reviewed! Specially randommoment, HalfBloodPrincess10, Rider Arya Svit-kona and Tanja. Sorry I can't update faster; I'm a slow writer and I have to work sometime. So what do you think is up next? Quidditch try-outs! Love you all. R&R, please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Hearts at war**

After breakfast Friday Lily walked to her DADA class talking with Emma and Alicia but she kept thinking about the situation she was in: she was dating a boy she barely liked while being completely fascinated with a boy she used to despised and who used to like her but now had moved on.

"- So, Lils, how's it going with Mark?" – Emma asked.

"- Huh?" – The redhead was too absorbed in her on thoughts to pay attention.

"- I asked how are things going with Mark?" – Emma repeated.

"- Yes, has he developed a sense of humor yet?" – Alicia said teasing her.

"- Everything is fine; he is very nice." – She answered and stuck her tongue out to Ally – "He **can** be funny, ok?"

"- Not on purpose." – Ally said and ran inside the classroom with a smirk. She sat beside James, kind of hiding behind him.

"- I'm so going to get her later, Em." – Lily said to her other friend. – "You just watch."

The two girls sat with the boys; Emma near her boyfriend and Lily near Peter and just behind James. The teacher told them to open their books and they all did so. Lily noticed that James and Ally were passing notes and she tried to read what they were saying but couldn't pull it off. One time Alicia muffled a laugh so hard that she turned bright red. The Head Girl was curious but pretended to pay attention in class. The entire lesson the couple of friends in front of her wrote to each other and she discreetly eyed them. She decided she had to ask Alicia later what was all that about.

Remus observed the redhead intently during class and in the end he had confirmed his suspicion; Lily Evans had finally fallen for the Potter Charm. After DADA the group was walking to their next class when Mark Anderson jogged up to them.

"- Hey, Lily!" – He said finally reaching them.

"- Hi Mark." – She turned to face him. He gave her a kiss (on the lips) and she wished he didn't because James was just next to her.

"- Hummm, Lily we're going to get going. See you in class, ok?" – Alicia said starting to walk and dragging James with her. Lily didn't have a chance to answer.

"- So, look I wanted to talk to you." – Mark said – "Because tomorrow morning are the try-outs for the Hufflepuff team and I wanted to know if you'd come and watch."

"- But aren't the Gryffindor try-outs tomorrow morning too?" – Lily was confused.

"- Yes, but ours is earlier, at 8 o'clock. Creevey had to make it so, because Potter had already reserved the pitch for later." – He explained – "So, you'll come?"

"- Hummm, I don't know Mark… Quidditch isn't really my thing and 8 o'clock is a bit…" - She started to say but he cut her off. She had no desire whatsoever to spend her Saturday morning watching boring Quidditch try-outs.

"- Oh, come on Lily, please?" – He said and tried to give her puppy eyes not quite pulling it off – "I need you there to support me."

"- Ok, I'll come." – She sighed – "But I won't be there at 8, maybe a little later, ok?"

"- Great! You're the best girlfriend ever!" – He kissed her on the cheek and Lily felt a little guilty over her reluctance. – "So you want to hang out tonight?"

"- Hummmm…. Dunno. Maybe, I have to see with Potter… some Head stuff…" - she answered lying although she didn't know why she did it.

"- But I just saw him make plans with Katie Bell!" – Mark replied.

"- Well, I guess we can hang out then." – Lily pretended to be happy and got on her tiptoe and kissed him quickly. – "Well, gotta go or we'll be late for class!"

"- See you later, love." – Mark said in a very cheerful tone.

At the same time James and Alicia were talking on the way to class.

"- So you're going to break up with her?" – The pretty brunette asked her friend.

"- Yeah, I asked her to meet me tonight so we can talk." – James replied with a bitter tone – "I hate this."

"- I know, that's gotta suck, J. But I think it's for the best." – Ally tried to reassure him.

"- Thanks, Al. And I'm sure you're not saying that because she almost bit your head off the other day..." – He smiled at her and she laughed quietly. – "Just don't tell anyone, ok? I mean; I haven't talked to her yet and I don't want any rumors going around."

"- Wouldn't dream of it." – She said seriously and he gave her a thankful look.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

James woke up on Saturday morning feeling pumped: he loved try-outs. They marked the beginning of Quidditch season and him and Sirius had planned a great scheme to select the best players. James' mind was set on winning the House Cup for Gryffindor the third year on a roll. He got up and went to breakfast in his Quidditch uniform and holding all the equipment. It was around 9 and he had skipped jogging because today he was going to play.

The night before after his talk with Katie he had gone to his friends and they had given him pep talks and firewhiskey (but they didn't hit it very hard because of quidditch next morning; captain and co-captain couldn't show up hammered!), which led him to spend the night not on the Heads dorm but on his friends room. He looked great in his uniform and lots of girls swooned when he entered the Great Hall. He saw Katie look at him with puffy eyes and felt bad that he didn't feel as down as she did. He sat down near his friends.

"- Morning Captain!" – Alicia said cheerfully also in her Quidditch uniform.

"- Morning my favorite beater!" – He said sitting down near Remus.

"- Hey, I thought I was your favorite beater!" – Sirius said throwing a bagel at him.

"- Sorry, you're number two, Pads." – James shrugged – "Ally just looks better in uniform."

"- Can't argue with that!" – Sirius replied and gave Alicia a suggestive smile. – "She might look even better **off **of it, though."

"- Dream on, Black." – She replied to him with a smirk.

"- Ouch! That hurt, Al. Don't know if I'll ever recover… Maybe if you kissed me I would feel better." – Sirius said faking an injury. Alicia sighed and chuckled.

"- You're hopeless." – She said slapping him in the arm.

"- Yes, he is." – Remus said with a happy glare.

"- Way to be supportive, Moons." – Sirius said with a smirk.

"- I am. Of Ally, of course. You really don't need any more encouragement, Padfoot." - The sandy haired boy replied.

"- Oh and James if I were you I wouldn't complement Alicia too much; who knows maybe next time your girlfriend will hex you both into oblivion!" – Emma said with a warning look.

"- Well, love, I don't think Miss Bell holds the right to do that anymore." – Remus said to his girlfriend.

"- What?" – Emma asked surprised and turned to the Head Boy - "You broke up with Katie?"

"- Yeah… We broke up last night." – James said shooting a glance at the ravenclaw girl direction. – "I feel it was the right thing to do, you know? But at the same time that makes me feel a kind of guilty… So let's not spread it around, ok?" – He said and the two girls gave him sweet smiles.

"- Finally! I was getting tired of all her dirty looks!" – Ally sighed.

"- Come on, Prongs! Now you're back on the field! You can't keep the happy news from the Hogwarts ladies!" – Sirius said a couple of fifth years eating next to them looked up with happy faces.

"- Way to keep it down, Padfoot!" – Peter said patting him on the back.

"- Yeah, thanks mate." – James said giving him a death glare – "Next time just announce it from the commentary booth."

"- Will do." – Sirius replied playfully and the other, even James couldn't help but laugh. – "So where's your lovely co-head this morning?"

"- Dunno." – James said shrugging. He was wondering the same thing himself. – "Haven't seen her since yesterday."

"- She went to watch the Hufflepuff try-outs after Boredorson's begged her to." – Alicia informed them.

"- Oh, then we could go and meet her; it's almost time for our practice there anyway." – James said smiling as he thought about Lily.

The group of Gryffindors left for the pitch while talking animatedly. Part of them excited about quidditch and blabbing about the Hogsmeade weekend that was coming up; Lily had posted the announcement for it that morning and that was sure to make the week a lot more interesting. They arrived on the stands and saw that their redheaded friend was sitting on the stands and rushed towards her.

"- Hey Lily!" – Alicia and Emma said happily sitting beside her.

"- Hey!" – Lily looked at her friends relieved that finally there was something to take her from her tedious girlfriend duties.

"- Hey D!" – James wolf-whistled loudly calling the Hufflepuff captain – "Time's up, man!"

"- Five more minutes, James." – The other boy yelled back and James made an OK sign.

"- So, how were the try-outs, Lily?" – Sirius said – "Any good? We can use a spy, you know?' – He winked at her.

"- Like I would do that!" – Lily said with a scoff – "But you have nothing to worry about in my opinion." – She then said in a low secretive voice. Lily smacked herself mentally; she was flirting!

"- Sneaky, are we Evans?" – James teased her and gave her a mischievous smile that made Lily pray she wasn't blushing. He was making it difficult for her.

"- No… Not me! I'm Head Girl, Potter!" – She said widening her eyes – "I would never do something like spy…" - She faked offense and the group laughed.

A few moments later the Hufflepuff team descended and the three Quidditch players flew to set up. Mark hesitantly said goodbye to Lily (who said she'd promised Alicia she would stay for trials) and went to take a shower and Peter decided to go check out a cute fifth year Hufflepuff. Pretty soon loads of people showed up to try-out. Sirius and James took places were everyone would be able to see and hear them and then the captain spoke:

"- Good morning, Gryffindors!" – James said loudly with a huge grin across his handsome features, which made some of the girls waiting giggle. – "I'm James Potter, this year's captain and this" – James nodded to his side with his head – "chump over here is Sirius Black, our co-captain."

"- Oi! What's up with chump?" – Sirius said moving his arms in big gestures. Most of the people on the stands laughed.

"- Fine… Fine; this devastetly handsome bloke here is your co-captain, Sirius Black. Better?" – He chuckled and looked at Sirius who gave him a huge grin and two thumbs up – "Ok then, since there are many of you and not so many spots we'll start right away because it's going to be a loooong morning: first I'll call out groups of three and then each group will make two laps in the path Sirius will demonstrate now, also pay attention to the moves because you will have to them too." – James looked at his mate and nodded then the boy took off flying slowly demonstrating the path and moves the others were supposed to make. He came back and stood next to his captain again. – "Any doubts?"

"- Even who wants to try-out for keeper has to do it?" – Asked a boy whose face looked like a horse.

"- Yes, everybody." – Sirius answered.

"- And please remember; you have to fly as fast as you can, but do **not** endanger yourselves, ok? These are try-outs and it's really not necessary." – James said in a serious tone. – "Ok. Let's start: Doyle, Masters and Jones."

The three friends watching the try-outs were chatting happily, every now and then they would shout something at their friends, and sometimes one of them would fly near them and talk for a moment. Lily thought that the Gryffindor try-outs were much more fun than the Hufllepuff's, mainly because Sirius and James were funny and she now had other people to talk to. The last part of try-outs was the seeker tests; the captain divided them in pairs and asked the aspirants to the spot to stand in the middle of the pitch one couple at a time and then he would release the snitch and give them some time to try to grab it. Most pairs didn't succeed in catching it, so James would fly up and grab it himself, which made Lily wonder how did it.

"- How come he always catches it?" – Lily asked Remus amazed after James sped after it one more time – "Isn't it hard? I mean most of the others don't seem able to do it. Is it charmed or something?"

"- Ha ha" – Remus chuckled – "No, Lils, it's not charmed. James was a seeker before, when he started to play, and he was a damn good one; caught the dodgy thing every game he played! But then in fourth year he decided he liked the Chaser position better."

"- Oh, why?" – Lily frowned looking up to the boy they were talking about.

"- Said he felt more like part of the team." – Remus shrugged. – "I'm sure he'd love to tell you about it…" - He gave her a suggestive smile.- "Aren't you tired of staying out here, Lily?" – Remus teased her, although he looked completely under the weather himself (with the full moon that night) – "I mean, you've been here since the previous try-outs! I would have thought you would have had enough of quidditch for one by now…"

"- Yeah, I'm a bit tired. But this is much better then the last one; it's actually kind of fun." – She shrugged.

"- Lily Evans likes quidditch." – Emma widened her eyes – "Never thought that would happen!"

They laughed and continued talking. Lily really thought the try-outs were fun; the boys would make little jokes and witty comments (mostly Sirius, but James helped whenever he wasn't distracted trying to evaluate candidates) but the real reason she was still there (and she thought that was what Emma was trying to imply with her last comment, although she wasn't sure) was the same reason half the girls trying-out were there: to be able to watch James Potter in his quidditch uniform for two hours with a good excuse. Lily thought that James should wear that every day; it suited him so well. But her favorite thing was his expression: every time he shot out to fly a look of pure bliss would spread across his face and almost always he would smile one of the most beautiful smiles Lily had ever seen. She thought that was how it looked to be truly happy and at home.

"- Well, it's almost over…" - Remus said watching the last pair flying up to try and catch the snitch.

"- Rem, you don't look good… I think I should take you to the infirmary." – Emma gave her boyfriend a concerned look.

"- Nah… Not now, anyways. Maybe after lunch. I'm really hungry!" – Remus offered her a feeble smile.

"- Ok, but if you don't feel better promise me you'll go?" – The blond girl pleaded.

"- Yes, love, I promise." – Remus said holding both her hands in his. – "Now, me and guys talked and they wanted to have a guys night today, you know? Is it fine with you?"

"- Of course. I just hope you don't have spend it in the infirmary, Rem." – Emma said and both her and Lily gave him a concerned look. He celebrated inside his head that Emma hadn't asked anything else and now he and his mates were free for their monthly rampage.

"- Well, I think us girls can use a night of our own too." – Lily remarked – "I don't ever see you without tag-a-long over here, anymore Em." – She teased Remus and he snorted.

"- I'm not a tag-a-long! I'm her boyfriend!" – He whined.

"- But Lily is right. Girls night out it is!" – Emma declared. –" Let's inform Ally and hope she doesn't have to break anyone's heart to stay in with us tonight." - Just then they saw the last pair seat back down on the stands were the rest of the candidates for the Gryffindor team were waiting for the end of try-outs.

"- Good job, everybody." – James gave the students an approving grin – "I think we have many good options and we'll post the results tomorrow morning in the common room board. Unfortunately there aren't as many spots as there are good players, so for those of you that don't make the cut don't be too disappointed, because we'll still need your support to win and, of course, to celebrate after we win."

"- Yeah, Gryffindor post-quidditch parties rock!" – Sirius said beside him enthusiastically and everyone laughed.

"- Alright, this is it! You can all go!" – The Head Boy told them and hardly anyone moved – "What? Bloody hell, you people aren't hungry? I am! Come on… Shoo…" - He made a gesture with his hands and people laughed again and started leaving.

James went and collected all the quaffles and bludgeons, then put then in their box and headed towards his friends where Ally and Sirius already were.

"- So tonight it's boys go one way and girls go the other, huh?" – Alicia asked as Emma informed her of their plans. She shrugged. –" Ok."

"- What? No commingling?" – Sirius joked.

"- Do you even know what that means?" – Lily asked him honestly; she really didn't think he knew.

"- Of course I do!" – He replied loudly and then crunched his eyebrows. - "Why? Didn't I use it right?" – His friends chuckled.

"- No, you did, Pads, just it was weird. Actually that's why it was weird…" - Remus noted.

"- Merlin, I'm starved!" – James said when he landed near his friends. Sirius looked at him and nodded heavily agreeing. – "But I think we need to hit the showers first, Padfoot. Come on."

"- Do we have too?" – Sirius said in a childish way and James shot him a glance. - "Fine." – He pouted and followed his best mate towards the showers.

"- Hey James!" – Lily said as they turned.

"- Uhm, yeah?"

"- Do you want us to take that box?" – She offered smiling at him, which made Remus smile discreetly.

"- Nah, Lils." – He said returning her smile. – "It's better than your book bag to carry so us men can handle it…" - He joked. – "Go ahead, we'll catch up with you in the Great Hall."

"- Ok, whatever you** men** want." – She replied mocking him and he snorted and turned to leave. The Head students didn't know but they were in the exact same situation: complete infatuated with each other but trying hard to deny what they felt.

When they arrived at lunch the house tables looked animated and for a moment Lily was completely lost. Quickly she realized that people were excited but had happy looks. She sighed relieved.

"- What's going on?" – She asked Marlene McKinnon, a seventh year Hufflepuff that usually knew everything.

"- James Potter and Katie Bell broke up!" – She told Lily in a loud tone of voice that ensured that at least a half dozen other people would hear her.

"- Merlin!" – Lily was completely surprised. Did her friends know? Why didn't anyone tell her? Emma and Ally were going to have a lot to explain. – "Are you sure?"

"- Yes, positive." – The girl squeaked – "And just before the first Hogsmeade weekend to top it all! Poor Katie… She doesn't look so good; I think Potter broke it off." – She commented and Lily felt like she had been hit by lightning; electricity running through every fiber of her body.

"- Yeah… Poor Katie…" - Lily muttered in agreement because it was the only thing she could think of. – "Ok, thanks Marlene. I just wanted to know what all the commotion was about."

"- Well, now you know: James Potter is single again and is free game for Hogsmeade." – She said in an explanatory voice – "Not that you and care, anyway."

"- Huh? What? I don't care!" - Lily misheard her and rebutted trying to convince the girl she didn't like James like everybody else – "It's James Potter!"

"- That's what I said, Lily." – Marlene looked at her funny – "We don't care because we're already taken. But you never did care for Potter, anyway." – The girl chuckled.

"- Yeah." – Lily felt she was going to die of embarrassment. – "Of course not."

"- I'm gonna go… I'm starving and Dylan is waiting for me. See you, Lily." – Marlene turned and waved to her boyfriend, which was Dylan Creevey, who had been waiting for her.

Lily went to sit down with her friends and gave them murderous looks. She was completely pissed off they hadn't told her but she didn't know how to tell them off without letting out her crush on James.

"- So… Anything you great dear friends wanted to tell me?" – She said still holding the death glare.

"- Nope! Not a single tiny thing!" – Remus answered promptly causing Emma and Alicia to chuckle.

"- Oh, really?" – She lifted an eyebrow at him and her friends flinched and Emma hugged her man as to protect him.

"- No, Remus don't do it!" – Alicia said laughing.

"- What?" – He asked putting on an innocent face.

"- Remus Lupin why is…." – Lily's face was red and she started to tell him off without even knowing what she was going to say.

"- Oh, Moony! Run now, Lily Evans does not take any prisoners!" – James smirked from behind her and the others laughed at his comment. – "I don't know what you did, but I know that look and **it is not good!"**

"- Do **you **know what all this fuss is all about?" – Lily said with a defiant look, turning slightly around to point to the hoards of frantic girls, trying to figure out if he was enjoying the situation.

"- Well, Lily dear, I do believe I have an idea…" - He said with a sigh and sat beside her; the smell of his soap and shampoo making her dizzy, causing her to make an extra effort to keep her mean look - "…but I'm still hoping I'm wrong. So, please, enlighten me." – Lily was completely disarmed by his response (and his just showered looks helped too); she felt uncomfortable and awkward and didn't know how she was going to tell her crush that the fuss was that he was single.

"- Well, it looks like your singleness is no longer a secret, Prongs!" – Sirius said patting his friend on the shoulder and Lily thanked the heavens for his unintended rescue.

"- Yes, and somehow I don't think you helped much, Padfoot." – He replied serving himself a preposterous amount of turkey and gravy.

"- So it's true?" – Lily blinked – "You broke up?"

"- Yes, Evans, it's true…" - Sirius answered for his friend – "Prongsie here is a free man! Now let's eat! Merlin this looks great!" – He grabbed a tray of fried chicken.

"- And you didn't tell me?" – Lily said looking at Remus and Emma. – "The entire morning you couldn't have told me?"

"- We didn't know you cared so much." – Emma shrugged.

"- Of course I care!" – Lily responded forcefully and everyone looked at her and James, well, James stared at her in shock. She quickly realized the implication of what she had said and tried to fix it – "I mean we're friends now! And I think I should know before everybody, even if only to offer some support and keep my mouth shut! Plus look at all this commotion; it would have been nice to be prepared. I won't be surprised if some of this girls faint if James as much as looks at them!" – James let out a breath he had been holding; for a moment he thought maybe Lily liked him, but now he had a much better explanation, a possible one.

"- Sorry, Lils, it's just that I told everyone at breakfast and you weren't here…" - James said looking at her deep green eyes and hoping to see a trace of affection - "… It didn't occur to me to tell you when we got to the pitch." – He bit his lip – "And don't yell at the guys, I asked them to keep it as quiet as possible." – He then glanced around – "You can see how that was successful!" – He scoffed and she did too.

Lily pouted but she wasn't even mad at him; she was scared over the possibilities James' new status offered and had wanted to pick a fight so she could have sometime to think things through. He was still sitting next to her and it was taking all of her inner strength to keep her from placing her chin on his shoulder and take in the clean smell he had. They did _swaps_ after lunch and then the boys decided to take Remus to the Hospital (Emma went along, of course). Miss Pomfrey wanted to throw them out but the boys came back with the invisibility cloak to keep their friend company.

That night the girls arrived at the Head's Dorm to find a wrapped gift waiting for them in front of the fireplace. It had a note.

"_Dearest hot sweet foxy hot ladies,_

_We hope you are not too distraught to be without us for one night! To compensate our absence (and make your girls night in more fun) we left you with the best present we could think of._

_Behave yourselves!_

_Messer's Lupin, Potter, Black and Pettigrew_

They laughed, opened their package and laughed again: the boys had left them two cases of butterbeer, a bottle of firewhisky and a ridiculous amount of brownies. It really was the best present for a girl's night; they grabbed some brownies and started gossiping. They should have known better than to trust the Marauders like that.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Sirius, James and Peter were walking to the Shrieking shack underneath the invisibility cloak; it was absolutely cramped.

"- Prongs, did you leave the girls our "gift"?"

"- Of course!" – The other boy scoffed – "You think I would forget that? No way! Just wish I could be there to see what happens…"

"- I know; it's going to be hilarious!" – Peter chuckled.

"- Imagine Evans stoned! That's got to be one of the funniest pictures ever!" – Sirius completed.

"- So, you think they will eat our "space brownies"?" – Peter wondered.

"- Trust me, Wormie, they will." – James smirked – "Those girls love their chocolate.Just hope Moony doesn't kill us when he finds out."

- "You mean **if** he finds out…" - Sirius gave them a mischievous smile.

The boys continued their walk until they had reached their destination, then transformed and went to meet the missing marauder.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

In the Heads Dorm, three friends were completely wasted and laughing their heads off, although none of them knew why. Before they had changed into their PJ's and done their nails, while consuming the boys' gifts.

"- Guys… Guys?" – Emma inquired between tears of laughter – "What's going on? I mean… Why is everything so… funny?"

"- Wow, Lily your hair is so red! It's like fire…" - Ally touched Lily's hair with a look of wonder – "Ha! I touched fire and didn't get burn!" – The girls laughed hysterically – "I'm a great, great witch!"

"- Yes, Ally… You are the chosen one…" - Lily said imitating some movie character and they cracked up again.

"- Hey, Lils… How is Mark the bore king?" – Emma asked out of the blue. – "The boredom king; king of the bores…"

"- He's not boring; he is just a bit… Ok, he's soooo boring." – She said but she was completely crazy from the brownies high – "But he has cute butt!"

"- What?" – Alicia spilled her butterbeer. – "Are you serious? Oh, remember how Sirius looked good yesterday?"

"- But Remus' butt is cuter!" – Emma said chuckling – "My boyfriend has the cutest arse!"

"- But Sirius' is better!" – Alicia replied and laughed.

"- Yeah, and James' too …. James Potter is yuuuuuuumy." – Lily continued and took another swing at her butterbeer and a bite from another brownie.

"- Humm, Lily Bean… You finally noticed James' hotness?" – Emma asked trying to make her eyebrows move suggestively but failing due to the space brownies effect.

"- Noooo!" – Lily said shaking her head up and down – "I mean… Yes…" - Now she was moving her head sideways – "I mean… crap… I don't know… What was the question again?" – The other two girls were laughing their heads off.

The crazy talked went on for a long time; the three girls were completely out of it but still they felt really good. None of them had any idea the Marauders been responsible for their high (yet, anyway). They fell asleep in the Heads Common Room, Lily and Alicia in the couch, all piled up and Emma on one of the armchairs. The room was a complete mess, with bottles, crumbles and feathers (they had a cushion fight) everywhere, scattered nail polish and such.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

The three animagus went back to the boy's dormitory and James crashed on Remus' bed. They had had a blast; explored many new places within the forest and were now absolutely beat. Remus had scratched them only slightly and was now at the shack, waiting for Miss Pomfrey to go get him. The last thing James thought about before falling asleep at 5 in the morning was Lily and her beautiful smile; he had great dreams that night, and most of them involved the redhead.

"- Prongs! Prongs! Wake up, mate!" – Sirius shook James up.

"- Shut up, Padfoot!" – The boy groaned. The put his pillow over his head –"Letmesleep!" – He snarled from under his covers.

"- It's almost eleven! Weren't your parents supposed to pop in at eleven?" – Sirius asked while poking him not gently at all.

"- Fuck! Shit!" – James got up quickly and put on his glasses – "Come on! Let's go… I don't want to miss them!"

The two friends ran to the Heads Dorm and threw themselves inside. They sighed with relieve when they saw that the fireplace still didn't show any signs of use, then they looked around and realized the three girls were asleep behind them. They chuckled at the image, but then smiled, each boy looking over a specific girl that was part of his dreams. Then suddenly there was a "pop" and a head appeared on the fireplace.

"- Dad!" – The Head Boy said happily.

"- Mr. P!" – Sirius said a bit too loudly and Lily moved. James gestured for him to keep his voice down.

"- Hello, boys!" – The head smiled. Mr. Potter looked much like James with his shaggy hair. Then another head appeared next to his; Helena Potter.

"- Mom!" – James smiled. – "How are you? Is everyone alright?"

"- Hi boys!" – Helena smiled. – "Jamie-bear!" – His mother looked at him and smiled using his childhood nickname – "We're fine, and so is everyone, thank Merlin."

"- For now, anyway." – Mr. Potter said. Lily was beginning to wake up but the boys didn't notice. – "Things are getting hard out here, boys. We're glad that you're safe in school."

"- We know…" - Sirius answered – "But we're doing some extra credit work so that we can enter the fast track on the Auror program."

"- Yes, sweety, we know…" - Mrs. Potter said – "Minerva told us. She said you're both doing quite well, but are you sure you want to do this…?"

"- Mom… Don't start, ok?" – His hazel eyes stared right into his mother's. – "Have you got any news about…" - He started to ask but suddenly another head appeared in the fireplace.

"- No news about mum and dad, yet, J!" – Frank Longbottom knew exactly what was his question. – "Don't worry, though, I feel sorry for the people who cross them; mum is a tough broad!"

"- You're telling me!" – James snorted - "She almost hexed us into next year last time Sirius and I went over… Just because of some minor pranking!"

"- That's your godmother for ya!" – Frank smiled. Then the three heads stopped talking and stared at a point behind the boys so they turned to see. Lily Evans had seated herself on the couch and was staring at the fireplace with a look of complete confusion.

"- Morning, Lilykyns!" – Sirius greeted.

"- Uh… Morning…" - She tried to answer coherently, trying to understand what was happening on her common room – "What… I mean… What's going on?"

"- Is this **the** Lily?" – James' mum glowered from the fireplace and Lily gave her an inquiring look as her son flushed with embarrassment.

"- Sorry?" – Lily asked her face get as red as her hair.

"- James may have mentioned you a few times to us…" - Helena covered answering her son's pleading look.

"- "_May"… " - _Her husband scoffed making fun of her somewhat diminutive remark.

"- "_Few…"_" – Sirius added snorting.

"- Dad! Padfoot!" – James scolded them, giving them his best death glare. They smirked. He sighed. – "Yes, mum, this is Lily. Lily this is my mum's head." – He introduced them and both women chuckled.

"- Nice to meet you, Lily." – The older woman said.

"- Nice to…humm… meet you head, Mrs. Potter." – Lily replied and they chuckled again. Lily had just met her but she already knew she would like James' mum.

"- Where's Alice?" – Sirius asked Frank.

"- She's at work… But she told me to tell you that _"she still hasn't decided to run off whether with you or with James, so while she thinks it over she'll just stay with me"_." – The young auror smirked.

"- Huh… tell her I said hi." – The handsome boy replied – "But don't worry, we all know she'll come to her senses and pick me…"

"- Well, hopefully she'll decide by Christmas, Sirius, because this year we're all going to spend it together here at Potter manor!' – Charles Potter dropped in.

"- That's great!" – James and Sirius said in unison – "Can we ask people over?" – This time it was the head Boy who spoke.

"- Sure, honey…" - Mrs. Potter answered – "Just tell me before hand." – She glanced at the clock – "We have to go, we just wanted to see you and assure you that we're ok."

"- Thanks, mum, dad!" – James smiled. And Sirius nodded. – "And Frank, of course."

"- Bye, boys!" – His mum smiled – "And Lily! Maybe you can come to Christmas…"

"- Helena, shush!" – Her husband scolded her – "Bye, everyone! You boys write us, ok?"

"- Bye, Mr. P!'

"- Bye, mum, Bye, dad. Bye, Frank." – James bade them goodbye.

"- Bye, J! Bye, Si!" – Frank replied – "Waiting for you for Christmas quiddittch!"

James felt a lot better now; his family was safe and they were going to be fine. He thought it was strange that Alice wasn't with them, but maybe it was just paranoia. He decided to shower and get ready for lunch; his stomach was roaring.

Lily was still dizzy; she had just met the Potters, well, sort off. Sirius picked up Alicia and James Emma and put them on Lily's bed. They had gone to sleep at 6 am, after taking a trip to the kitchens; they were so hungry! The night before was an enigma for Lily: she and her friends had acted so weird. The boys gave her strange looks that morning as if they were trying to contain chuckles and Lily thought it was quite odd. They went to take showers and then met up for lunch, after Lily had woken her friends.

Sirius looked at Ally as he carried her upstairs; she looked fragile and innocent, nothing like the tough girl he knew who could take on most guys both physically and magically. He smiled at her sleepy breath and wondered what it would be like to wake up next to something as beautiful as that everyday.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Lily waited for James to show up so they could begin their patrol; for some reason tonight she was really nervous. He had gone tutor a fifth year in Transfiguration, because McGonagall had said the girl was in serious trouble. Lily smiled thinking about the time she had seen James teaching: he had done so well! She didn't know how much of him she didn't see before, but now she was sure it must have been a lot. No one could change that much over night. She really had been prejudiced, or maybe just scared. James sureness scared her a lot; he never backed down when he thought he was right and he would never quit. Except he did quit something: fancying her. She sighed and leaned against the armchair.

The Head Girl reminded herself of her boyfriend; she seemed to that a lot, and thought maybe her relationship wasn't going very well. She decided she just had to stop the stupid crush she had gotten on her fellow head; it was obviously just a crush. Every girl in school had had one on him before; it was only normal, nothing much to it. The excuse sounded lame even in her head, but she decided to play along with it anyway. It was James Potter after all; sooner or later he would do something stupid and the crush would vanish. Except, she didn't believe that at all.

"- Ready to go, Lils?" – James asked from behind her causing her to jump up in her chair.

"- James! How in the world did you get here?" – She said getting up; the hair in the back of her neck jazzing up at the sound of his husky voice.

"- Uhhh… tapestry?" – He said pointing at the entrance of their dorm – "I guess you were distracted…." – He smiled at her softly and Lily's knee whimpered.

"- Yeah… Shall we?" – She answered heading to the exit.

"- Yes, milady, we shall." – James joked and she chuckled. He offered her his arm and she took it. – "I missed you this week, Lils."

"- But you've seen me everyday!" – She said and felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside; she smiled.

"- I know, but I like when it's just us…" - Lily's heart started beating like a one-man band – "I'm glad we can be friends." – He continued and Lily bit her lip feeling her heart drop a little.

"- Me too…" - She said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice – "Who would have thought of this? I, Lily Evans, am friends with you, James Potter, and have missed spending time alone with you too." – He snorted at the way she had talked; it meant a lot to him that now she liked to spend time with him, just him.

"- Don't you think these two weeks seem much more than fourteen days?" – James asked her honestly; he knew being Head Boy was a lot of work but that along with everything else that had happened made seem they had been back at Hogwarts for two months not weeks.

"- I know… It's strange!" – Lily eyed him carefully. – "I mean in two weeks I have befriended my worst enemy" – She shot him a look and James chuckled – "Ditched class for the first time in my life, got a boyfriend and …."

"- You've been rather busy, Miss Evans." – He interrupted her in his mock gentleman voice; the mention of Anderson made James wonder – "So, you and Anderson, huh? That was fast."

"- Well, yeah…" - Lily felt her cheeks flush – "I didn't know what to do, you know? I was taken by surprised so I just went along with it… I mean; who asks a girl to be his girlfriend on their first date? That's weird right?"

"- Not at all." – He replied as he looked away pretending to look inside an empty classroom. – "If I ever got you, I wouldn't let you get away either." – He whispered and Lily didn't understand what he said.

"- What?" – She looked at him inquiringly.

"- Nothing, Lils." – He smiled at her, a sad smile. – "It's just Remus did the same with Emma.Or the other way around; I don't really know. - He shrugged and she nodded in agreement - "It's good to have someone…"

"- Yes, it is." – Lily replied _– "I just wish I had someone else…"- _She thought. – "So, why did you break up with Katie?"

"- It just wasn't working, you know?" – He shrugged feeling uncomfortable. – "I guess we were too different in ways we couldn't be."

"- Oh… It wasn't the jealous thing, then?" – She asked remembering what Ally had told her.

"- It didn't help, that's for sure, but that wasn't it, no." – James bit his lip. - "But it wasn't what made me end it, no…" - He sighed – "Let's not talk about this, can we?"

"- Sure." – Lily beat herself mentally for making him upset, but she was still curious – "So, are you going to Hogsmeade?" – She had been thinking about that all day; she'd seen a pretty girl, Serena Watters, a sixth year Gryffindor, ask him to Hogsmeade after dinner and she was dying to know if he was going to have a date. If he did Lily thought she might have to kill the girl, or at least make her endure extreme physical pain.

"- Yes, sure." – Lily's body tensed up - "But I think I'll probably just hang out with the guys." – Her body relaxed again – "Serena asked me, but I told her I had to think about it…." – Lily thanked Merlin. – "How about you and Anderson? Plans?" – Lily had forgotten she had a boyfriend and was supposed to hang out with him.

"- Oh, no, nothing special." – She disguised it - "Maybe we can all hang out. It will be fun."

"- Not because of Boredorson!" – He teased her.

"- James!" – She hit him lightly in the arm enjoying the contact – "Be nice! He's my boyfriend."

"- Fine… I'll behave." – He pouted and Lily smirked – "But don't come running to me when we all die of bore overdose." – He said and ran quickly making Lily chase him for a full five minutes, when he jumped from behind a suit of armor scaring her and causing both of them to laugh their heads off.

They went to bed thinking about how much they enjoyed their "patrolling'. It was like they had their own little world and it felt like nothing else mattered when they were together. They had talked a lot about many things; Lily told him his parents seemed nice and fun, then talked a little about her family (mostly about Petunia, which James understood so well it surprised her), James told her about Frank and Alice, and how relieved he was that they and his parents were ok. In the end, when they got back to their dorm (they had walked almost one hole extra hour), they both had the feeling something had changed between them; like now they were partners at something or even better: real friends. Somehow it was good and bad at the same time. It was good because a real friend is something precious, but it was bad because they wanted more than friendship.

Lily sat on her bed after she got back from patrol and out of nowhere cried; why couldn't she just admit that she liked him? What was it that was stopping her from being honest and going for the thing she wanted, now that he was free? She was scared and she was being chicken. She was holding on to a safe relationship to maintain the plans she had made for herself a long time ago. It was stupid, but she wasn't sure she was ready to change like she would have to. Furthermore now she was pretty convinced that he didn't fancy her anymore _" I'm glad we can be friends."_ He had said to her and she was sure she had missed her chance with him. – _"Suck it up, Lily! Be strong and learn to live with only being friends". _- She thought as she dried her tears; it was a much harder task than she was thinking.

James looked at the ceiling in his bedroom; he had to get over Lily, he knew it. That night he had craved touching her perfect silky white skin, he had gotten to know her better and her saber sharp mind had dazzled him again, he had used every technique he knew to avoid looking in her intense green eyes because he knew he would get lost inside them. He hated himself for still wanting her, for waiting for her and longing and hoping. It was obvious she would never feel the same way he felt and he had to find a way to deal with reality and pull through the rest of the year. _– "I am James Potter, damn it! I can do it! I have managed difficult things before!" - _Now it was a matter of how and he didn't have any ideas.

**Author's Note: Yes, people I know it's mean not to get them together but I think there has to be a courting period, maybe Lily has to know better how James felt being rejected all those years… I have some ideas for the "Big Kiss" but am open to ideas… R&R, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Hogsmeade weekend and its predicaments**

Monday was an eventful day for the Head students. As soon as they arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, Professor McGonagall had come over and told them that the Headmaster wished to address them that night at 8 o'clock in his office. They wondered what about. But that wasn't all; the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend had the school up in havoc. People were getting rejected, which meant other people were getting hexed and James and Sirius could hardly take a step without a girl insinuating herself at them. After lunch the two Gryffindor it-boys were talking; Sirius had decided it was time to open up for good and he had finally managed to get his best friend alone.

"- Ok, mate… Spill." – James said to Sirius as they sat on a huge couch in the Room of Requirement.

"- It's Hogsmeade weekend." – Sirius said looking apprehensive.

"- Yes? Oh, really? I hadn't noticed… Maybe that's why those girls keep coming over…" - James mocked him. His mate sighed.

"- Oh shut your trap hole, Prongs." – He retorted and they both chuckled at his childish comeback.

"- So, are you going to get on topic or what mate?" – James said widening his eyes.

"- Well, I think I wanna ask Ally to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"- Really?" – James sat up on the couch and looked his friend sternly. – "You know, Padfoot she's not like other girls…"

"- I know." – Sirius interrupted him – "That's why I'm worried… I…" - He stammered and James did the best he could to avoid a victory dance -" … I really like her, mate."

"- Good. Then ask her out." – He said resolutely.

"- Do you think she'll say yes?" – Sirius was nervous. The Head Boy looked at his best friend and thought it was a good sign. – "I mean you and Ally are really close friends now, right?"

"- Yep…" - James grinned at him. – "Look, Pads, I think Al likes you, but I know her well enough to tell you she's tired of boys going out of her just for kicks…"

"- But I'm not!" – The other boy shouted.

"- I know that!" – His friend replied in a soothing manner – "But she doesn't. I mean, do you reaaaly fancy her?" – Sirius face was, well, dead serious to this question.

"- Yes, I do. I fancy her a lot." – He said under one breath and his friend nodded. – "I think she might be the perfect girl for me." – Sirius look at the palm of his hand and James chuckled causing him to look up.

"- That's great mate." – The Head Boy had a wide smile plastered across his face. - "It's great to have you like someone like this for the first time, Mr. Rock-and-Roll-Ladies-Man!" – Sirius threw a pillow at him and they laughed - "Now, all you have to do is ask her out and dazzle her with your charm…" - He joked.

"- But, Prongs! It's not that easy!" – Sirius whined.

"- I know…. But you'll make it anyway." – He smiled – "I have confidence in you, mate."

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Remus looked on the Marauders map for Lily's dot. He smiled when he saw it inside the library and headed to meet her. He wanted to talk to Lily about James and thought it would be better if he did when they were alone, so now that Sirius and James were nowhere to be found he decided to seize the opportunity.

"- Hi, Lily!" – He said as he arrived at the library.

"- Hi Remus." – The Head Girl smiled at him, looking up from her potions book.

"- Can I sit here and study with you?" – He asked pointing to a chair next to hers.

"- Of course!" – She grinned back at him. – "Decided to start my "swap sheet" already, while Sluggy's class is still fresh on my mind."

"- Good idea." – He said an opened a charms book. They scanned their books for a while and then Remus thought it was a good time to talk to her – "So, Lily, how is it going with you and James?" – Lily looked up a little startled.

"- What do you mean?" – She asked suspicious; maybe Remus knew. He was cunning like that.

"- Well, you seem to be getting along quite well; no fighting, no screaming and no hexing anyone into oblivion…" - He gave her a joking smile.

"- Yeah, well. We're doing fine; we're friends." – She shrugged.

"- I noticed." – He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Lily hoped she didn't blush. – "I think everyone noticed…" - To this Lily chuckled.

"- I know, we used to be really bad…" - She smiled at him – "Merlin, I'm glad that's over!"

"- Me too. If you knew how upset James got every time…" - He said softly waiting for her reaction and saw that she was pressing her lips together with force.

"- He didn't seem too bad." – She tried to shrug it off.

"- Oh, but it was…" - Remus looked at her intently – "Why didn't you like him Lily?"

"- I… " - She sighed – "I don't know anymore, Rem." – She looked up at him with a look of confusion and he gave her a sympathetic smile. – "I think at first he **was** an arrogant toerag and me, being the stubborn witch I am, didn't see the difference when he wasn't anymore…."

"- But now you do." – He gave her a knowing look.

"- Now I do." – She said with a deep breath and realized she was too close to tell one of James' best friend how she felt towards her fellow head. – "Of course I do; he's a great friend."

"- Yes, he is." – Remus knew he wouldn't get more from Lily, because she said it herself; she was stubborn. So he got up and grabbed his books. – "You don't even know half of it. Bye, Lily."

"- By, Rem." – She responded wondering what he meant but relieved that he wasn't questioning her any longer.

Remus went to find his girlfriend wondering if the Head Girl knew she was smitten with his friend or if she was still in denial. He grinned to himself thinking how she seemed to glow a bit more whenever she was around him or talking about him. Those two were better than a muggle soap opera!

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Lily met James in front of the Gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office at 7:55. She was already there when he arrived and she gave him a small, almost shy smile.

"- Hey!" – The boy said as he approached her.

"- Hi, James." – She smile softly and so did he; he loved the way she said his name.

"- So, shall we go up?" – He asked and Lily nodded – _"Acid pops_." – He said and the gargoyle swung open showing them the marble staircase and they started to climb it.

"- Excuse us, Headmaster." – Lily said knocking on the door.

"- Come in!" – A voice responded from inside. They entered the circular office and the old wizard pointed them towards two chairs. – "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter; thank you for coming." – He smiled at them.

"- No problem, sir." – James replied and got a candy from a candy bowl beside him, Lily looked at him wondering how he could be so at ease at Dumbledore's office, forgetting how many he had been in trouble before.

"- Well, I asked you to come here tonight because I have talked to the staff and we decided it would be suitable to have three balls this year: one in Halloween, one on Christmas and one near the end of the term. As you know, the Head Students are encharged of the planning and execution of some parts of the ball."

"- But, Headmaster, Halloween is like a month away." – Lily freaked when she realized how much they would have to get done.

"- Yes, Miss Evans." – He gave them a mischievous look – "But I'm quite confident that you can arrange all to a satisfactory result." – He smiled – "And you can have the help of the staff and house elves if needed. And of course you have the house prefects."

"- Can we form a ball committee, sir?" – James asked, devising a plan,

"- That's an excellent idea, James." – The great wizard looked at him with a twinkle on his blue eyes. Lily's jaw dropped a little at the personal treatment the headmaster had just used with her co-head.

"- Thank you, sir." – James smiled lightly.

"- That's all. You can go and get started." – Dumbledore said rounding his desk and sitting back on his chair.

"- Good night, Headmaster." – Lily said, getting up.

"- Good night to both of you." – The professor grinned and James nodded at him.

As they walked together Lily started panicking over how much they had to get done. She crunched her brows together, bit her lip and started trying to fix her hair. James looked at her amused; he found it endearing the way she acted when she was worried. He let out a small chuckle when she failed to fix her hair a third time.

"- What?" – She looked at him after he chuckled.

"- You look like you're about to have a panic attack!" – He said simply.

"- That's because I am!" – She glared at him – "Do you know how much we have to get done! Decorations, food, security, patrol, not to mention entertainment! And I'm sure I'm forgetting like, a thousand things!" – She squeaked and he chuckled again, causing her to throw him an annoyed look.

"- Don't worry so much, Lily." – James replied in his soothing tone. – "We'll get it done."

"- How can you be so calm?" – She stared at him in amazement.

'- Dunno…" - He shrugged – "I just know we can do it." – He smiled at her – "We make a good team."

Lily could not stop the smile that invaded her face; he had faith in them. They walked in silence for a few minutes and then agreed on the times for their first planning meetings, which was a bit hard now that he had Quidditch practice. In the end they decided it would be best to have one weekly meeting with the prefects and two others by themselves so that they could sort everything out. The two heads were pretty happy with this arrangement, but not because of the planning they would get done, but because they knew that now they had at least a couple hours every two days that they would spend solely with each other.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Sirius set out to find Alicia; he had just had his pep talk from James and some girls had swooned over him so he decided it was the perfect time. He walked towards the Gryffindor common room hoping to find her there, but mid-way there he stopped when he saw her, she was talking to Amos Diggory, another Seventh Year, who played in the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

"- Hi Alicia." – Sirius heard Amos say. – "Hi Emma."

"- Oh, hi Amos." – Alicia answered him.

"- Hi " - He heard Emma reply a second later.

"- Hummm, can I talk to you for a second?" – The Hufflepuff asked Alicia with an anxious tone and Sirius began to get desperate: the guy was about to ask his girls to Hogsmeade!

"- Sure." – She answered him a little intrigued and Emma gestured meaning she would wait for her ahead, to which she nodded.

"- So," - The handsome boy said when he thought they were alone – "I was wondering if you already have a date to Hogsmeade?" – His voice full of hope.

"- No…" - Alicia answered but decided to continue as to not lead the nice guy on – "But look Amos, I can't go with you."

"- Oh." – The boy looked at her disappointed and she felt sorry for him.

"- I'm really flattered." – She smiled at him and he gave her a weak smile back. – "But I don't think I would be a very good date to you, since I like someone else." – Sirius ears shot up.

"- Is it Potter?" – He asked, remembering that she and the Head Boy seemed to be spending a lot of time together.

"- Ew! No!" – She gave him a grossed out look – "James is like my brother!" – Sirius smiled relieved. – "Is someone else. But I won't tell you."

"- Fine, Al." – Amos replied to her. – "Thanks for being honest." – She gave him a smile and for a second the boy thought he would take her anyway. – "Good luck to you, then."

"- Same here." – She replied and the hufflepuff turned to leave waving her goodbye. Ally sighed and decided to continue on her way to meet Emma and Sirius thought he had to go into action before he lost his nerve.

"- Poor bloke." – Sirius said as he walked out from the corner he had been hiding.

"- Aaagh!" – Alicia took a scare at his sudden appearance – "Sirius! You dolt!" – She slapped his shoulder – "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"- Sorry…" - He shrugged apologetically – "Didn't mean to scare ya!"

"- Oh, fine." – She sighed and recomposed herself. – "What did you say?"

"- I said "_Poor bloke"_." – He repeated.

"- You heard that, then?" – Alicia asked and bit her lip.

"- Yep!" – Sirius answered curtly and took a deep breath preparing himself for the task he had set out to do. – "So, tell me, Miss Kingsley, is that the future for every bloke that tries to get you to Hogsmeade?" – Alicia stopped walking and glared at him surprised.

"- Why? Is Sirius Black asking me to Hogsmeade?" – She asked raising him an inquiring brow and giving him a sexy smile.

"- I believe he is, yes." – Sirius was very nervous and the words came out of his mouth a little jumbled. He stopped and looked at her anxiously.

"- How can a girl say no to that?" – Ally said with a nonchalant grin after leaving him in suspense for almost an entire minute. Sirius let out the breath he had been holding.

"- Is that a yes, then?" – He said making sure that he wasn't misunderstanding anything.

"- Yes, it's a yes, Black." – Ally chuckled at his nervousness – "Jeez, how thick can you be?" – She smiled and walked out on him; a huge grin plastered across both their faces.

Sirius waited a bit until she was out of earshot and did a victory dance. He then picked up the mirror in his pocket and summoned his best mate to meet him in the pitch for a celebratory lap. Alicia on the other hand had headed out directly to the Head's dorm. She darted inside and shouted as soon as she stepped inside.

"- J-Bear! Come on down right now!" – She yelled excited.

"- Ally-cake! Comin'!" – James shouted back from his room.

"- You…. He… "- She blabbered loudly. And James appeared at the top of the stairs holding his broom.

"- I KNOW!" – He shouted loudly and ran downstairs.

The two friends hugged and jumped and started dancing and laughing like mad people and that's what Lily saw when she walked out of her room.

"- Oi, what's with all the shouting?!" – She said looking at the apparently deranged couple dancing to no music downstairs.

"- Lily! LILY!" – Ally screamed. – "Come down and celebrate with us!" – The Head Girl was in her pajamas and was completely puzzled but decided to join in anyway.

"- What are we celebrating?" – She asked, feeling a little uncomfortable because she noticed James looking at her sleeping outfit.

"- You tell her, Al!" – He said with a smile and picked up his broom. – "I have to go and, hummm, _celebrate somewhere else_! – He gave her a mischievous smile and Alicia knew he was going to meet Sirius. – "Stick to plan!" – He shouted when he was already half way through the door.

"- I will!" – Alicia screamed back. Lily glared at her overly excited friend.

"- Ally, what's going on?" – She asked chuckling as her friend twirled her.

"- Well, Miss Lily Evans if you must know…" - She started with a huge smile – "Wait! Where's Emma?"

"- I don't know…. Dorms, maybe?" – Lily answered but then Emma walked inside.

"- What's going on?" – The blond girl asked her two friends as she entered the room – "Remus said that James told him that I had to get here right away!"

"- Oh, I love him!" – Alicia said hugging her. – "I needed you both here because I have some exciting news to tell you."

"- Come on Ally. Let's hear it then." – Emma said looking quite amused.

"- I have a date for Hogsmeade." – She paused for dramatic effect. – "With Sirius Black."

"- Oh. My. God." – Lily's jaw dropped.

"- He asked you?" – Emma smiled.

"- Yes, just now." – Ally replied happily bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"- That's great! Do you like him?" – Lily asked.

"- Of course she does!" – Emma scolded and Alicia glared at her. – "What, just because you never told us in so many words did you think we didn't know?"

"- I didn't know!" – Lily whined.

"- Fine. I did!" – Emma said and Alicia looked at her stunned.

"- Well, how long has this been going on, then?" – Lily asked Alicia.

"- For over two years now…" - She smiled sheepishly.

"- And James knew?" – The Head Girl glared at her feeling a bit hurt.

"- Well, I enlisted him to help me." – She shrugged – "And it worked!"

"- You should have told us!" – Emma said but she smiling.

"- I know… But how great is this? Now he fancies me back!" – She grinned happily.

"- How do you know? Because he asked you to Hogsmeade?" – Lily replied. – "I mean I know we're friends but it is Sirius Black!"

"- Exactly!" – Alicia said throwing herself on the couch – "He never asks anyone to Hogsmeade. He always picks a girl that asked him." – She gave them a mischievous smile. – "James told me that in third year Sirius said to him he would only ask a girl to Hogsmeade if he really fancied her."

"- In third year?" – Lily chuckled. – "Oh, Ally…"

"- No, Lily… You don't know these boys." – She turned and looked her friend in the eye – "They mean what they say, Lils." – She then looked at Emma – "Don't they, Em?"

"- She's right, Lily." – She agreed. – "They always do."

"- Then my friend this calls for a huge celebration: you got Sirius Black to fall for a girl without snogging him. **This** is quite an accomplishment." – Lily joked.

"- Thank you, thank you…" - Ally faked bowing.

"- So, happy now?" – Emma teased her.

"- Ecstatic!" – Ally answered – "Now we're all going to Hogsmeade on dates!"

"- I know!" – Emma smiled – "We have never done this before! It's going to be so much fun!"

Emma and Ally talked excitedly but Lily realized then that both her friends had dates they were looking forward too, while she in the other hand, well, she didn't. They talked about their Marauder boyfriends and Lily's thoughts were hopelessly traveling towards a third marauder, who was currently celebrating with the other two boys the exact same thing.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Sirius was flying as fast as he could while Remus and James were enjoying the cool air feeling in a more relaxed manner (sometimes they would explode some fireworks for celebration purposes); it was just the fact that at that moment the most gorgeous bloke in Hogwarts could not contain the amount of joy that was running in his body and had to let it out. His friends laughed and called Peter, who was sitting at the benches, up. The smaller boy was too insecure to fly at night and James decided to go and get him.

"- Come on, Pete, fly with me." – The Head Boy offered pulling his broom close to his friend so he could hop on.

"- Thanks, Prongs." – Peter replied happily.

"- Ugh, Prongs! That's so gay!" – Sirius shouted once he saw his two friends flying together.

"- Yeah, yeah…" - James made a dismissed hand gesture – "You got me; all this time I've pining for Wormie here!" – And he put a hand to his heart and made a mock love face. The boys laughed.

"- So, I guess everybody has dates to Hogsmeade now, huh?" – Sirius said stopping beside them.

"- Not really." – his best mate replied – "I don't have a date."

"- Because you don't want to!" – Peter said in a tone that clearly demonstrated that that upset him.

"- Why don't you take the lovely Serena Watters up on her offer?" – Sirius suggested.

"- Because the girl he wants to go with already has a date." – Remus answered giving James a knowing look.

"- **No**, it's** not that!**" – He retorted – "It's just that I just broke up with Katie… I don't want to go on another date already."

"- Come on, Prongs, we all know you're not over Evans!" – Sirius said. – "You told us."

"- I know, I know. But I will be." – He shrugged – "She is going out with Mark Anderson for crying out loud! I'm **clearly** **not** her type."

"- He does have a point there…" - Peter whispered.

"- Shut up, Wormie!" – Remus and Sirius said at the same time making James chuckle.

"- Don't worry guys, I won't ruin your dates…" - James smiled at them – "I can handle myself just fine." – He then flickered his wand and loads of fireworks exploded in the shape of a stag, proving his point.

The boys stayed there for a really long time, after they stopped flying they went down near the lake and talked about the promising weekend thy had ahead. James told them about the balls and his friends were excited.

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Friday morning came and Lily and James were tired, but happy. They had managed to distribute the Halloween ball tasks for the prefects and had already outlined the chores each team was supposed to take care of.

James was walking back to the Head's dorm right after his morning run when he saw Missy Mentell looking up at something; she had her usual dreamy look and as he came near her he noticed that she was looking at many many shoes floating up beyond her reach.

"- Hey Missy." – He saw puzzled.

"- Hello James." – She turned her pale blue eyes and smiled at him – "Good morning."

"- Are these your shoes?" – He pointed upwards.

"- Yes, I'm afraid so…" - She answered but with the same nonchalant tone.

"- Well, have you tried getting them down?" – He asked trying to hold in a laugh.

"- Of course, but the spells aren't working…" - She said with a sigh – "I think they are charmed against it."

"- Ok, then… Here's a thought." – He smiled at her – "I'll levitate you near them and you grab and throw them down."

"- That sounds like a good idea, James." – She answered him.

"- "_Levicorpus"_" – James pointed his wand at her and levitated her next to her shoes and she started to throw them down. – "Done?"

"- Yeah, that was the last one." – She answered softly.

"- Ok, down you go, Missy…" - James said and offered her his hand.

"- Thank you." – Missy smiled at him.

"- Sure." – He gave her a brilliant smile – "Anytime, madam." – He bowed a little and she chuckled – "You totally are my favorite damsel in distress."

"- Thanks, I s'ppose." – She said as they walked together. - "My knight in shining broom."

"- You're welcome." – James said smiling. And then he had an idea. – "Say, Miss Mentell, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me? As friends of course." – Missy smiled.

"- Not up for a date after Katie, yet?" – She glanced at him and he nodded noting that she was much more perceptive than people thought. – "Ok, I'll be delighted."

"- Meet you in front of the Three Broomsticks at 12:30, then?" – He asked.

"- See you, there." – Missy smiled and waved goodbye.

Lily watched James eat breakfast talking to his friends joyfully. He seemed happy and they were all laughing a lot, probably planning their next prank. Tuesday they had made all the plants in the greenhouse run around Prof. Sprout and build a live plant fence around her. It had been quite funny. Suddenly she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

"- Good morning, Lily." – Mark said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"- Hi! Good morning, Mark." – She smiled at him.

"- So, Lily, what time do you want to meet tomorrow?" - He asked feeling excited.

"- Hummm, about noon?" – She answered. – "I think my friends are meeting around that time."

"- Oh, are we going to hang out with them all day?" – He sounded disappointed.

"- Not necessarily…" - Lily shrugged and he felt a bit happier.

"- Good." – He answered. – "See you later, Lils." – He called her by her nickname but it wasn't the same as when James said it.

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

On Friday night James walked inside the Heads Dorm completely beat. He slouched over to the nearest soft surface he could see and launched himself into it carelessly. Lily who was seated in her work desk writing her Charms essay chuckled at him.

"- Tired much?' – She got up and walked to an armchair near him.

'- GHgh…" - He said attempting to answer her. Lily laughed softly at him.

He was still in his quidditch uniform, sweaty and with his hair completely disheveled. His cheeks were flushed and he his lips were completely pink because of the cold. Lily in the other hand looked rather cute; she knew they had agreed to do some planning together and had decided to look nice. She was wearing black corduroy pants and a dark blue V necked sweater. She had put her hair up on a bun, that looked unplanned but it wasn't.

"- Quidditch practice was hard, huh?' – She asked.

"- Grumpft-Huh…" - He groaned again moving his head in affirmative manner and she smirked.

"- Well, you didn't have to make it so bad…' - She complied – "You are captain…are you not?"

"- Lily, sweet Lily…" - He sighed and sat up – "I don't think I can work any more today. My brain… It's stopped functioning!"

'- Well, it has been like that forever and it never stopped you before, Potter." – She teased him.

"- Oh, is that how it is, now?" – He quirked an eyebrow at her and snorted, but when he spoke he was slurring the words. – "We're back to that place, then."

"- Oh, hush…" - She said scoffing. – "Now go get ready we have some planning to do." – James laid back down on the couch feeling exhausted.

"- You look nice, Lily Flower…" - He said closing his eyes.

"- Thank you…" - She answered – "You haven't called me that since…" - She started to say and looked at him and saw that he was asleep.

Lily smiled at the boy sleeping next to her. She liked to watch him sleep, he always had a kidlike quality when he was like that and she liked wondering what he was dreaming about when he was like that. He had called her Lily Flower; he hadn't called her like that for almost a year now. He used to call her like that all the time, before the "Mean Speech", that is. She had always allegedly detested the nickname but in truth she really liked it; James was the only person to call her like that and that meant that she was special for him. Lily's smile grew wider at the thought of her being special to James. She hoped it was true. She levitated him to his room and then went to bed, deciding they could other some other time.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

James woke up in his bed but still in his uniform. He realized he must have dozed off on Lily the night before. He hoped she wasn't upset; he had been very tired, because otherwise he wouldn't have passed out like that, especially when Lily looked so beautiful.

He went to take a shower, but before he could get in Sirius mirrored him because he was panicking over what to wear. James chuckled at his friend insecurity; it was so unlike him. So he went to the boy's seventh year dorm to help out leaving shower for later.

"- Prongsie! Good! You're finally here!" – Sirius leapt at him.

"- Oi, Padfoot, what's the big emergency?" – He said teasing his friend.

"- Well, these two (he motioned towards Remus and Peter) have no sense of style and I have a date with the hottest girl in school!" – Sirius half yelled.

"- Stop being such a girl, Padfoot." – Peter said.

"- I'm not being a girl!" – He retorted shouting.

"- Yes, you are. And what's worst, a whiny girl." – Remus teased him.

"- Oh, sod off you two!" – Sirius turned to James who was laughing amused at his three friends – "Help me, Prongs! I don't have anything to wear!"

"- Oi, Padfoot, this is pathetic!" – He looked at his friend and held him by the shoulders – "You have more clothes than the three of combined and girls love you. Al is going to like you no matter what you wear, ok?"

"- Ok. Ok, mate." – Sirius answered a little hyperventilating – "Ok. But really, what should I wear?" – James heard a tinge of panic in his friend voice and chuckled.

"- All right, Pads, let's see what kind of prince charming gear you have lying around here." – He grinned and his friend calmed down a bit. – "Moony if you will, please." – He gestured towards the pile of clothes lying beside Sirius' bed.

They stayed there for quite sometime, which caused them to miss breakfast. In the end Sirius wore a pair of dark black jeans that fitted him well, a light blue t-shirt on top of a white dress shirt and adidas shoes. He looked really stylish and felt comfortable in it. They went to the kitchens to get something to eat before the other boys got themselves ready.

James went to the Head's Dorm dreaming about the big bathroom, with the huge tub and the waterfall shower. He grabbed a towel and went in quickly, loving the feeling of the water cascading against his skin. He took his time inside and enjoyed the perks of having that bathroom available for him; it wasn't everyday now he had the time to do so, with Head duties, homework and quidditch. He got out of the shower unwillingly, reminding himself he had to go meet Missy. He hadn't told anyone about his date, wanting to surprise his friends. He walked into his room and inside his closet. He picked out a pair of plaid bermudas with cargo pockets that were quite cool and took out two shirts he thought might work with it and continued to towel his hair dry.

Lily didn't see James or any of the marauders for breakfast and she and the girls wondered what happened. Maybe they were planning something. Lily saw Mark and he came over to talk to her grinning happily, which made her feel a little bad because she wasn't nearly as happy as he was. After breakfast (where she, Em and Alicia discussed thoroughly the outfits they were going to wear) she went back to the dorm to change. When she got there she heard the shower on and confirmed James was there. She went into her room to change and put the chosen outfit on. She heard it when James went into his room and decided to try to figure out what had happened to the marauders that had made them miss breakfast.

"- James…" - She said as she walked inside his room, pushing the door open. Lily's jaw dropped at the sight she found.

James was shirtless; wearing a pair of low-waisted plaid bermudas that seemed tailored for him. He was drying his unruly hair and his arms flexed in doing so, showing her all the toned muscles in it. His chest was chiseled to perfection and his tan gave him a godlike appearance. Lily couldn't say or do anything but stare at his masterpiece of a body, her mouth watering and her breath faltering.

"- Oh, hey Lily." – He turned to talk to her and found her staring at him, her mouth agape. He smirked at her reaction. – "Oh, Lily, stop! You're making me blush!" – He teased her and she snapped out of her reverie.

"- Sorry… I just… I think…" - Lily tried to talk but he was still shirtless and her train of thought kept being interrupted by images of her touching his body.

"- Easy, Lils, easy." – He teased her still smirking. He found great satisfaction in the fact that Lily at least liked the way he looked. – "Ok, now, I have to get ready for my "date"" – He made air quotes – "And I could use a girl's opinion. So, this shirt" – and he lifted a white polo shirt – "or this one" – He then showed her a dark green stone washed t-shirt. He then gave her his lopsided grin. Lily's heart faltered.

"- I dunno, James." – She said finally regaining her ability to think and mouth words properly – "Let me see." – She extended her arms and he threw her his options – "You have a date?'

"- Well… It's not a date date… It's a "date", you know?"– He said.

"- Oh." – She said and felt a little better. She didn't want him to have a real date. Then a thought occurred to her and she gave him a mischievous grin – "I don't think you should wear neither of these shirts…"

"- Really?" – He said and crossed his arms across his chest – "What do you suggest then, Miss Evans?"

"- That you just don't wear one!" – She laughed and took off running with both his shirts on her hands.

"- Get back here, Evans!' – He yelled but his tone was very amused.

"- No!" – She yelled back and made a face at him, sticking her tongue out, making him laugh hole heartedly.

"- I'm gonna get you, Lils!' – He warned.

"- Let's see you try!" – She chuckled back.

"- Fine!" – She was already downstairs and James ran after her.

They kept chasing each other, running around the common room. They knocked out some stuff and laughed a lot, until James was finally able to pin her against a wall, holding both her hands against the hard surface. They were both panting and breathless from all the running.

"- So," – He started then stopped for breath. Their heads were close and he could smell Lily's perfume, which made him replay their kiss in the carnival booth in his head – "Now can I have my shirts back, or are you going to write a ransom note?"

"- Uhmmm… That's not a bad idea, James." – She said locking her eyes with his. He was holding her arms and his body was close to hers, so much so that she could feel his warmth. Lily felt her cheeks blush a bit, but decided he wouldn't notice because she was already red from the exercise. She could smell him, the same fresh scent she had learned to connect to him and remembered how it had felt when their lips had touched. She could hear her heart racing faster and faster.

"- Come on, Lily Flower…" - He said and tilted his head a little giving her a sexy smile. He was using every ounce of self-control he had to stop himself from kissing her at that moment. – "You don't want to be late for your date now, do you?"

"- Date? What date?" – Lily said breathlessly. The smile and her nickname was too much. She had been doing her best not to kiss him but in the end it was all too much: his spectacular body, amazing cologne, wet soft hair and now he had to go and give her a sexy smile. She couldn't take it anymore. She started to lean in to kiss him. James was hypnotized by her green eyes.

"- Lily!" – Cried a voice from outside the tapestry. – "Are you ready yet?" – Emma called from outside the room. – "You changed the password."

That broke the spell that had dawned at the Head students and James quickly let go of his fellow co-head's arms and took a step back. Lily looked down embarrassed.

"- Comin' Em!" – She answered her friend. Then she turned around and threw James his shirts. – "I'd go with the polo if I were you." – He nodded. She smiled and turned around leaving.

Lily walked out trying to catch her breath and wondering what could have happened if Emma hadn't interrupted them. It had been pain staking when the moment between them was broken; she almost had just grabbed James' head and ravished his lips there and then but he had jumped out. She wanted to kill Emma but was glad for her at the same time; she didn't want to cheat on Mark. Right then she began to wonder about James' date; she hoped it wasn't Serena Watters. At least he would be wearing the polo, she thought, and not that green shirt that would have made him even yummier. She remembered him toweling his hair and sighed. Boy, was her crush getting out of hand. – _"Maybe I should tell the girls about it… Maybe they can help"_.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Emma, Lily, Remus and Mark met up in front of Honeydukes like they had arranged. Emma and Remus chatted and joked while the other couple was considerably quieter.

"- So, where's Ally?" – Lily asked Em.

"- Oh, she said she'll meet up with us later…" - Emma chuckled – "I guess she and Sirius wanted some time alone…" - She put a suggestive tone in her voice and Lily grinned.

"- Oh… Ok then." – She answered rolling her eyes, causing Remus to laugh.

"- Alicia is going out with Sirius Black?" – Mark said disbelief clear in his tone.

"- Yeah, that's right." – Remus answered a little upset. – "Why do you ask? Do you think it's unlikely?" – He asked sardonically.

"- Well, yes, to be perfectly honest I do." – Mark replied feeling offended. But Remus' glare made him a little scared. – "It's just… he's a player."

"- Mark." – Lily said in a very serious ton. – "He's our friend."

"- Ok…" - He sighed – "Sorry… It's just… unlikely…" - he then looked up and saw something unexpected – "Like that!"

The other three looked to where he was pointing and were as surprised as they could be when they saw James and Missy Mentell greet each other cheerfully in front of the three Broomsticks.

"- That little weasel!" – Remus snorted.

"- You didn't know either?" – Emma asked her boyfriend.

"- No!" – Remus chuckled when he saw James talk to Missy and point to Zonko's direction and her nodding in agreement.

"- Are they dating?" – Mark asked curious and a bit hopeful; he was getting more and more insecure over Lily's and James' closeness and he thought he had noticed his girlfriend looking at the Head Boy one too many times.

"- Of course not!" – Remus scoffed – "She has a boyfriend. I think they're even engaged, or something." – He continued and Mark cursed under his breath while Lily let out a relieved sigh.

"- Then why are they together?" – Mark asked again, still holding on to hope.

"- Because neither of them wanted **real** date, of course." – Remus answered him. – "And James didn't want to intrude on our dates and obviously he didn't feel like spending the entire day alone at school either."

"- Oh, I see." – Lily answered this time. – "Should we ask them if they want to join us later for butterbeers?"

"- Don't worry, Lily… We don't have to. I'm sure they will." – Remus replied.

James and Missy did meet them later on for butterbeers, Sirius and Alicia however were nowhere to be seen. The boys had expected this, since Sirius had told them in advance his plans for his first date with his perfect girl. Peter was on a date with a fourth year hufflepuff, which kind of crept out Emma and Lily. As they sat talking together, the four couples laughed and joked until Mark asked Lily if she wanted to take a walk with him. Seeing no way out of it, she agreed and bid her friends goodbye.

Her friends had been right; Mark was no fun at all. He didn't understand most of their jokes or sarcastic comments (those were mostly Remus', of course) and he tended to have a tired look on his face, implying he was bored. Lily felt a little better at his behavior because it gave her an excuse for what had almost happened earlier between her and James.

"- Mark…" - She started – "Can I ask you something?"

"- Sure, Lily. Anything." – His look had softened now that they were alone.

"- Why do you like me?" – She asked deadly serious.

"- What?" – He asked confused; she had caught him by surprise.

"- I mean, what is that you like about me that made you ask me to be your girlfriend?" – Lily stared him straight in the eye and he looked down, not supporting her intense gaze.

"- I don't know." – He shrugged uncomfortably – "I bunch of things, really."

"- Oh." – Lily said disappointed. She had been considering breaking up with Mark but wasn't sure how to do it.

"- I mean you're beautiful." – He added hastifully once he saw the disappointment in her face. – "And smart of course. And nice.'

"- Thank you." – Lily said with a smile but it wasn't what she wanted to hear; he could have said those things about lots of girls and she wanted to know what was it about **her** that he thought was special. – 'That's nice."

"- Sure, Lils." – He said again using her nickname and making her wish he didn't – "What about me?" – He asked attempting a jokeful tone.

"- You have nice eyes." – She said softly and kissed him. – "Should we head back?"

"- Why not?" – He replied happy with her answer.

The entire way back Lily thought about her situation and decided she really needed to talk with her friends. – _"Screw dignity! I'm going bonkers like this and I need help!"_

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Sirius met Alicia on the grounds. When he arrived next to the lake he saw her standing there waiting for him with her back turned. He took a deep breath; she looked beautiful. She was wearing a dress, which was a highly unusual for her, it was black and white with a floral print; it had thin spaghetti stripes and was almost knee high, but stopped a little earlier showing her nice legs. Sirius moved closer.

"- Hey Al." – He said when he was standing almost by her side.

"- Hi Sirius." – She turned around and gave him a brilliant smile. He found that yet again he couldn't speak and stared at her with his eyes wide. – "Well, are we going then?"

"- Yes… U-humm." – Sirius cleared his throat – "Come on." – He offered her his hand and she took it. – "You look beautiful, Al."

"- Thank you." – She replied and gave him a naughty smile – "You don't look so bad yourself."

"- Do you like surprises?" – He asked with a mischievous grin.

"- Yes…" - Alicia said a little suspicious. – 'We're not doing anything illegal, now are we?'

"- No!" – He scoffed. – "Of course not."

"- Ok, then. Where are we going?" – She raised him an eyebrow.

"- You'll see." – He answered quietly – "You'll see."

Sirius took Ally to Hogsmeade and then led her by the hand to tiny restaurant down the street. It had a very tacky look to it but they went inside anyways. When they got inside, Sirius led her thru a door and they entered an underground club, complete with a rock concert going on. It was crazy and packed. He picked up firewhiskey for them and led her to their place, which had a great view of the concert. Alicia was dumbfolded; she never knew that place existed. It has really cool and the band playing was awesome. She and Sirius danced together and she felt like she never wanted to leave.

"- Ally. Come with me." – Sirius said taking her hand. He led her outside and they sat on a beautiful garden she hadn't seen before.

"- This is so beautiful, Si." – She said looking around.

"- I thought that you'd like it." – He said satisfied with himself.

"- So…" - Alicia said leaning her head against his shoulder – "Are you having a nice time?"

"- Perfect." – He replied immediately and she grinned. – "Ally?"

"- Yes?"

"- Will you be my girlfriend?" – He asked and held his breath.

"- No." – She said and he felt like crying. – "I'm kidding, you daft idiot! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

"- Don't – he said looking mad –"Do" – He huffed – "That. Again." – He was going to give her a glare but Alicia cut him off with a kiss.

Sirius forgot about everything as soon as her lips touched his; they were soft and her smell invaded him. He put one arm on her back and with his other hand brushed her cheek. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned lightly, making him beam. They kissed for as long as they could without breaking for air and when they parted they stared at each other's eyes, reading each other's mind and knowing that they felt exactly the same. They had never felt this happy.

**AN: Isn't it nice? Do you like it? R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked it! I love reviews! They are a great incentive! ;))**

**Chapter 18 – Fancies me, fancies me not.**

After Lily left with Mark, James, Remus and Peter hung back with their dates; Missy was really funny (not that she meant to, but she was anyway) and the boys were much relaxed because Anderson had left. After sometime Alicia and Sirius showed up:

"- Hey guys!" – Alicia cheered them.

"- Al! Padfoot! You're back!" – James said with a huge smile – "I thought we wouldn't see you till… you know… next week." – He gave them a suggestive grin and waved his eyebrows up and down; Ally went as red as a tomato. Sirius slapped him on the side of the head.

"- Shut up, Prongs!" – He said but he chuckled.

"- Ouch!" – He patted the sore spot in his head – "That was uncalled for!"

"- No, it really wasn't." – Remus said and James just glared at him.

"- So, where did you guys go?" – Emma cut in.

"- Did you know there's a club here in Hogsmeade?" – Alicia asked back.

"- No! Where is it?" – Peter's date, which was at best a fifth year asked excitedly.

"- You know that place Madam Pudifoot's?" – Sirius answered – "Inside there's a passage way and from there you get to Club 9."

"- Cool."– The girl replied.

"- Well, it does look like you've been to _Cloud 9_... "- James teased them.

"- So that's why there are always loads of people going in there! So what is it like, Al?" – Emma interjected ignoring James' comment but chuckling at it all the same.

"- It's awesome, really; they have some cooling charms in it, so even though it was crowded, it wasn't hot inside, it has charmed lights that make the room look cool, but the best part was the concert; really cool." – She replied smiling.

"- Best part was the concert?" – Sirius said faking a hurt look – "I'm hurt, love."

"- Well, best part of the place, not the date, silly." – She said and pecked his lips.

"- Oh, alright then." – He said happy. James smiled seeing his friends that happy.

"- So, did Sirius get to show off his musician skills for you, Al?" – Remus asked.

"- What do you mean, show off?" – Alicia raised her eyebrow.

"- Sometimes they let me play there, Al." – Sirius said with a smirk.

"- Really?" – Peter's date looked at Sirius like he was a god.

"- Yep." – Sirius replied curtly. - "Maybe you can come next time, Al."

"- I certainly will." – She said with a decided nod.

"- Well, I hate to be a bore but I think it's time we head back." – Remus said finishing his drink.

"- Oh, Remus, you can never be a bore" – Missy said to him – "Specially not after spending time with that guy… "- The group, minus Sirius and Alicia, laughed heartily at her comment.

"- You mean, Boredorson?" – Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"- I thought his name was Anderson, but yours makes much more sense… "- Missy said with her airy attitude. The entire group laughed hard and they continued talking and laughing all the way back to school.

As they entered the grounds most of them had tears in their eyes, from all the laughing. James, then, remembered there was something he needed to do very urgently.

"- Mates, I'm calling a Marauder meeting tonight." – He said in a very official tone of voice.

"- Really?" – Sirius snapped his neck around – "What's up, mate?"

"- We'll discuss it in the meeting." – His best friend replied and Sirius nodded. – "Usual place, usual time, ok?" – His three friends nodded – "Ok, so now I'm gonna walk Missy back to her dorm and leave you all to your, aheeew" – he cleared his throat – "Snogging business."

"- James!" – Alicia patted him on the arm – "Behave yourself!"

"- I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" – He said lifting a hand up as he turned his back to them with Missy by his side. - "Do not grope my little sister, Padfoot!"- he yelled back at Sirius.

"- She is not your sister!" - Sirius shouted back.

"- As good as!"- His friend said and gave him a glare before leaving for good.

James and Missy walked and talked friendly, laughing sometimes at one comment the other had made; Missy had been a good date, the actual perfect choice for a dateless date.

"- So, James, you really like her, huh?" – Missy asked nonchalantly.

"- Huh?" – He said glaring at her confused.

"- Lily." – She replied simply.

"- We're just friends." – He answered truthfully.

"- But you still like her." – Missy said as she looked over the paintings they were passing by with her usual absent-minded attitude.

"- Is it that easy to tell?" – He raised an eyebrow at his friend and she smiled sweetly at him.

"- Not really… I'm really good at picking up stuff. You know vibrations and such…" - She said shrugging.

"- Oh, good." – He said sighing. He grinned a little to himself; Missy was peculiar alright, and he liked her strange ways; she was quite entertaining and he had to agree she had a knack for picking up unusual things.

"- I think she likes you too." – Missy said as they reached the door of the Ravenclaw Common Room. She got on her tiptoe and gave him a small kiss on his left cheek. – "Thanks I had a great time."

"- Thank you. Me too." – He said smiling back at her – "You were the best dateless date I ever had." – He said still smiling at her.

"- Same here." – She turned her head and saying the password went in.

James walked off smiling to himself, thinking about what Missy had said. He really hoped Lily liked him, but, even after their "almost-kiss" that same day, he was still unsure if she felt anything towards him and he had many things now to consider. Boy, was he glad he was going to meet his friends now, because he sure did need some help at the moment. He arrived at the Room of Requirement and walked inside to find only Remus sitting near the fire. He had, of course, a book on his hands.

"- Hey Moony." – He said sliding next to his friend.

"- Hi Prongs." – Remus greeted putting down the copy of Advanced Potion Making he had been reading. – "So, care to advance to me what is the subject of this meeting?"

"- Nope." – James replied cheekily. – "It has to have an effect, so I'm waiting for the others."

"- Fine." – Remus said but eyed him with narrowed eyes. Not five minutes later Sirius and Peter stumbled in.

"- Oh, Wormie, we really have to do something about your physique!" – Sirius said elbowing Peter lightly – "I gave you a two-minute head start!"

"- Oh, shut up, Padfoot!" – Peter scowled at him. – "Hey guys."

"- Now, can we begin the "meeting" and know "the subject"" – Remus snorted mocking James.

"- Yes, now we can." – James ignored his mocking tone and sat up – "Marauders, I need your help for something has happened and I don't know what to do." – He added a pause for dramatic effect. - "Lily and I almost kissed." – James blurted out, unable to hold the information in any longer.

"- What?" – They all half-yelled. James just widened his eyes.

"- Ok, from the beginning now, Prongs." – Remus said.

"- Ok." – The head boy sighed – "After we finished helping out "princess" here" – he tilted his head towards Sirius and the Remus and Peter chuckled – "And having breakfast I went back to the Head's dorm to get ready for my date with Missy." – His friends looked at him without blinking – "So, I showered and while I was trying to decide what shirt to wear Lily came into my room."

"- You were naked?" – Sirius said loudly and the others glared at him.

"- No! For Merlin's sake, Padfoot!" – James chuckled – "I had my bermudas on. Honestly… So, Lily came in and, and... she just stood there ogling me!" – He smirked remembering her face.

"- Way to go, mate!" – Peter congratulated him.

"- Thanks."" – James said a little sarcastically – Well, of course I had to enjoy the situation; I mean _**Lily was ogling me!**_ "– He grinned again – "So, I asked her to help me choose what to wear and she took off running with my shirts." – He smiled as he remembered that - "Eventually I caught up with her and kind of pinned her against the wall."

"- You pinned her against the wall?" – Peter's eyes looked about to pop out of his head when he said that – "How are you still alive?" – The other boys chuckled at his commentary.

"- She had my shirts!" – James shrugged – "So, I pinned her and then politely asked if I could have my clothes back. And then... then she leaned in to kiss me!"

"- She?" – Sirius mouth was wide open.

"- Leaned?" – Peter croaked.

"- Yes." – James said and gave his friends a confused look – _"Lily Evans leaned in to kiss me! What the hell does that mean_?" – He said looking beside himself running a hand through his hair – "I'm going bonkers here! I mean, she has that stupid boyfriend and she never liked me until like three weeks ago, so maybe it was just a chemistry thing but I don't know… Help me!" – He started blabbing like crazy.

"- Prongs, prongs, calm down, mate." – Remus said in his "father" tone.

"- Sorry, it's just..." – He said looking a little out of breath – "She leaned! It's just too much. I'm surprised I lasted this long without flipping out!"

"- Yeah, man. Way to go." – Sirius patted his head.

"- So, what do I do?" – James bit his lip. – "Do I talk to her about the almost kiss thing?"

"- I don't know, Prongs, are going to ask her out?" – Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"- No." – The Head Boy said quietly after thinking for a moment.

"- What do you mean no?" – Sirius said looking at his best friend as if he were mad. – "Lily almost kissed you and you're not going to ask her out? Are you crazy? This is what you always wanted!"

"- No, Pads, it isn't." – James sighed – "What I wanted was Lily to fancy me, not for her to have a boyfriend and then on a moment of bad judgment because of my shirtlessness trying to kiss me. And I can't go there again, mates, I can't. I can't ask her out again."

"- But why?" – Peter's voice was almost like a shriek.

"- Because before I was friends with her I could take her rejection. I mean, it hurt but I could take it, now… I don't know." – He sighed again – "Plus, I don't want to loose her for good; I'm glad I can finally talk to her."

"- Holy Hippogriff, James!" – Remus smiled bemused – "You really have grown up." – James just glared at him and he shrugged.

"- So, what do you think?" – James asked his friends again.

"- If you're not asking her out, then don't talk to her about the kiss." – Sirius said decidedly. - "But if I were you I would..." - He muttered so that his friend couldn't hear him.

"- Really? So I don't talk to her about it?" – His best mate bit his lip again.

"- Yes, maybe Sirius is right." – Remus said with a knowing look. – "But I think she likes you, James."

"- Ok." – James said in a low voice. – "Then why is she dating that boring character?" – He said feeling frustrated. – "I don't think you're right this time, Moony. If she liked me she wouldn't be dating him!"

"- Well, girls are confusing." – Remus shrugged. He himself had been wondering why Lily was still dating that bloke.

"- That, they are." – James agreed. – "Now, the meetings number two subject: how was your date, Padfoot?"

"- Mates, this is going to take a while, so make yourselves comfortable." – Sirius said and laughter ensued.

The boys stayed there talking for long hours to come; their friendship was so strong they all felt like this was their second family. Sirius told them about the great time he had had with Alicia and the others delighted in it, not forgetting to make fun of him every chance they got, of course. Afterwards they went to the kitchens to grab a snack where the house elves were very happy to oblige them, for the second time that day.

James went back to his dorm feeling happy but confused at the same time, every minute thoughts of Lily would break into his mind; sometimes it was a replay of their "almost-kiss", sometimes it was the kiss at the carnival booth, but other thoughts included her walking hand in hand with Mark in Hogsmeade, or kissing him sweetly between classes. – "_Ugh! I'm going bonkers!" – _He thought feeling frustrated at his inability to interrupt these thoughts – _"Get a grip, Potter! Just get some sleep and don't do anything stupid." –_ He commanded himself taking a deep breath in front of the tapestry that led to his dorm. – _"Merlin, I hope Anderson isn't in here."­ – _He walked in and felt relieve surge him when he saw that the Common Room was empty. He quickly shot up to his room and closed the door; he wanted to see Lily but wasn't sure how to act around her, so he thought it was probably best this way.

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Lily walked back with Mark, all the while thinking about the many things she had to get done the next day and very often letting her mind wonder towards her fellow head. Mark seemed unfazed by her and continued talking about quidditch, or at least she thought he was.

"- So, do you want to?" – He asked her.

"- Sorry, what?" – Lily said coming out of her reverie, in which she was replaying the moment she had nearly kissed James.

"- I was just asking if you would like to come and hang out with my friends tomorrow after breakfast; it's supposed to be a nice day out." – Mark repeated.

"- Sure. – Lily replied curtly; she really wasn't all that sure but she thought that since he had spent the entire afternoon with her friends (even if he was a bit of an idiot about it), it was only fair she spent a few hours with his.

"- Great." – He smiled as they reached the entrance to the Head's Dorm Room.

He than kissed her with what he thought was a passionate kiss, trying to gain an invitation to come in. Lily responded to the kiss but not very enthusiastically.

"- Sorry, Mark." – She said breaking herself free from his grip. – "I'm tired and I still want to do some reading."

"- Ok." – He bit his lip feeling disappointed. – "Good night, Lily."

"- Good night, Mark." – She said and gave him a sweet kiss and went inside.

Mark left in a swirl of feelings. He and Lily had been dating for over a week but still he wasn't allowed a real snogging session. He was becoming frustrated and he thought that his girlfriend's behavior had to do with the fact that she seemed to pay more attention to James Potter than to him. She tried to act like he was just another friend but she looked at him differently; that much Mark was sure.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Sunday turned out to be a beautiful day, bright blue skies and warm temperatures, graced with a soft fresh breeze. James woke up early as he always did and felt elated at the sight of the grounds stretching gloriously in front of him. He put on his shorts and a used up t-shirt and left for a relaxing run. He jogged comfortably in one of the routes he liked best, all the unsettling thoughts leaving his head for the moment. He enjoyed the feeling of the fresh air filling up his lungs and than sped off, running wildly fast towards the Gryffindor locker room. He took a quick shower and went to meet his friends at the breakfast table.

As he walked in he saw that all of them were already there. Lily was there. He took a deep breath. – _"Just act normal."_ – He said to himself –_"You managed fine yesterday, so don't screw up now."_

"- Hello there, fine people." – He said as he approached the table and plopped himself down on a seat next to Emma.

"- Oh, hello there, Jamisie-boy, where were you off to so early in a Sunday morning if I may ask?" – Alicia inquired in a mockery tone.

"- Went for a run." – He said grinning. – "I know I have the genetic attributes, but it helps if you cooperate, you know?" – He joked.

"- Oh, Potter, get over yourself!" – Lily threw a napkin at him.

"- Well, I would but you seemed to agree with me, since you were shamelessly ogling me yesterday… "- He teased her.

"- I was not!" – Lily replied forcefully becoming redder than a tomato.

"- Was too!" – He replied, laughing at her discomfort. The others were glaring at them, clearly expecting a full out Evans-Potter war.

"- And when would have such ogling occurred?" – Emma asked raising an eyebrow at the Head Boy.

"- Yesterday." – James said with a mischievous smile – "Lily here walked in on me chancing and ogled me!" – He said and everyone chuckled – "Oh, what a glorious moment… "- He joked and his friends laughed again, even Lily joining in.

"- Fine… Maybe I did. – She sighed defeated – "But you have ogled me plenty of times before!"

"- Yes, and I always got: (a) slapped, (b) hexed, (c) kneed in sensitive parts or (d) all of the above." – He enumerated with a fake air of thoughtfulness and once again the others laughed.

"- Oh, shut up, James!" – She said sighing.

"- Lily, you ogled James!" – Alicia squeaked.

"- I already admitted my painful mistake, now can we move on?" – She said sighing again annoyed.

"- No, Lilykyns, I don't believe we can." – Sirius interjected – "I believe we will tease you mercilessly until we wear the subject. What do you say guys?"

"- Good idea, babe." – Alicia agreed, soon followed by comments from all of her friends.

Lily hated being put on the spot but she couldn't deny that it was fun to have witty banters with her friends. Then Mark came over and sat next to her, making the conversation die, since everyone thought the topic wasn't appropriate to be discussed in front of him.

"- Hey, good morning." – He said to the group as he sat down. Many greetings followed suit. – So, Lils, we're going to head outside with the guys. Are you coming?

"- Yep." – She said feeling a bit sad to leave her friends.

"- You're leaving us, Lily?" – Alicia said giving her the puppy eyes.

"- Yes, Ally, _I'm leaving you_." – She said giving her a weak smile – "And don't give me the puppy eyes! I'll meet you guys later."

"- Oh, Lilykyns, you wound us, leaving like this." – Sirius cried dramatically and Lily and her friends laughed as she walked away. Mark however remained serious.

The group talked a little and when the couple was out of earshot, they all looked at each other silently.

"- I don't know what she's doing with that guy!" – Emma said widening her eyes.

"- Thank you!" – Alicia said nodding in agreement. – "That's exactly what I've been saying from the beginning!"

"- He's so boring!" – Sirius contributed. James stood quiet; he couldn't bring himself to comment on it as just a friend so he decided not to comment at all.

"- Ugh! So boring!" – Emma said sighing – "And yesterday he looked at us like _we were boring him!"_

"- I know, love…" - Remus chuckled – "That was ironically funny."

"- Sure was." – James agreed and decided to change the subject. – "So, what are going to do today?"

"- Ugh… I have loads of homework to do!" – Peter said.

"- Me too…" - Remus replied. – "Two essays; two loooong essays…"

"- Well, since we all have to study why don't we grab our stuff and study outside? The day is too nice to stay inside." – James suggested.

"- Great idea, mate." – Sirius responded immediately – "You know Al, I think I need a tutor in DADA…"

"- You do not!" – The cute brunette replied patting her boyfriend on the shoulder – "You just want an excuse to keep falling at my feet!"

"- Are you complaining, love?" – He said grinning at her in his most charming manner.

"- Not at all." – She replied snaking her arm around his waist.

"- Now, now, kids… Stop this funny business, 'cause we got some studying to do!" – Remus intervened.

"- Oh, fine, Moony…" - Sirius whined – "But we'll have fun later, or I'm not Sirius Black."

"- Studying _is_fun!" – Remus replied knowing full well the response he would get.

"- Ok, Moony, that was bull!" – James said pointedly – "Marauders attack!" – He yelled right after and he, Sirius and Peter threw themselves at Remus, making him clash to the ground. They all laughed. – "Ok, Moony, now abjure!"

"- No!" – Remus clasped, gasping for air as his three friends tickled him mercilessly. – "No! Ok, ok… I abjure! Studying is not fun!"

"- Good job, Moons." – Sirius said getting up and offering him his hand. – "But now you have to get all of our books alone, while we go outside to enjoy our last bit of freedom before cramming,"

"- Hey, that's not fair!" – Emma cried.

"- It is totally fair." – James said. – "Sorry, Moons, but you asked for it."

"- Fine, fine, fine." – Remus smirked mimicking an annoyed voice.

"- See ya!" – Alicia waved and dragged Sirius and James along the corridor.

They all sat outside studying for over an hour. Many people seemed to have had the same idea and there was a group of fourth year girls seating next to them giggling every five minutes trying to get the boys' attention.

"- Oh, I'm going to slug one of these airheads if this doesn't stop!" – Alicia hissed.

"- Just pretend they are not here, Al, it's the best way to go." – James said running his hand through his hair, making it even messier, which made two of the said girls sigh loudly – "Trust me. It's what we do."

"- But I can't ignore that!" – She replied looking annoyed – "Look! They are staring at you! They are staring at my boyfriend too!"

"- Wow, calm down, tiger!" – Sirius laughed and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss, which made the girls sigh again, this time with envy – "They are only annoying if you let them get to you."

"- Finished!" – Remus said loudly. – "Ha! Take that Sluggy!" – He looked proudly at his potions essay.

"- Me too!" – James said happily and let himself fall sprawled into the fluffy grass beneath him.

Two boys and two girls were approaching them. One of them was holding an orange ball.

"- Hey J! "– Dylan Creevey greeted as he came nearer to the Marauders. Along side with him were his girlfriend Marlene, Missy and a boy named Justin Lucas, who played beater on the Hufflepuff team.

"- Hey D!" – James replied sitting up. - "What's up?"

"- Justin and me were going to play some one-on-one basketball, but we thought we'd come and ask if Sirius and you fancied a two against two instead?" – He said passing the ball from one hand to the other – "What do you say? Some pre-quidditch Hufflepuff against Gryffindor."

"- I say you're on, Creevey!" – James said getting up.

"- Yes; prepare to loose!" – Sirius said also getting up.

"- We'll see about that, Black." – Justin replied grinning.

"- Let's go, then." – Dylan said motioning towards the quidditch pitch, where he and Justin had set up a basket.

"- Come on mate." – James tugged Sirius, who was kissing Alicia – "Let's go kick some Hufflepuff ass."

The boys arrived at the court and quickly agreed on the game rules. Their friends had moved over to seat near the game. They didn't notice but now they were really close to where Lily was sitting with Mark and his friends. Mark and Justin were both wearing loose tank tops but Sirius and James were wearing t-shirts, so after a while they decided to transfigure them into tanks too, since it was too hot. This attracted a rather large amount of interest from many girls. Pretty soon their game had an audience, but the boys pretended not to notice.

"- Yes, we win!" – Sirius celebrated raising his arms and giving James a high-five.

"- Good job, mates." – James said patting Dylan on the shoulder. – "What do you say we switch teams?"

"- Let's go, Jamesie!" – Sirius liked a challenge – "Let's see if you can take me down!"

"- You're dead meat, Padfoot!" – He said bouncing the ball beside him. – "It's captains against beaters! Let's go D!" – He yelled at Creevey.

"- Come on, Potter, move that ball already!" – Justin teased him.

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Lily sat with Mark and his friends, two boys named Orlando Romano and John Sacks, who were quite possibly more blend than a blank wall. Mark and John were playing a game of Wizards Chess, which was taking way too long, and Lily and Orlando were finishing homework or such.

Then Lily saw her friends move closer to where they were, after that James and Sirius went to play basketball with Dylan and some other guy from Hufflepuff, and pretty soon they had a decent crowd of girls staring and cheering at them. She could see, even from a distance that James and Sirius weren't very happy about their audience, but Justin seemed to be enjoying it. She tried to be discreet and looked up every so often, but the sight of James (and the other boys weren't too bad either) playing was just irresistible.

"- Wow, these guys can't go a few hours without showing off." – John comment looking up from his game of chess.

"- I know! You'd think they'd die if they didn't have girls looking at them every single minute…" - Mark replied.

"- Why are you saying that? They are just playing basketball!" – Lily rebutted feeling very annoyed.

"- Ha! I'm sorry, Lily, I know they are your friends, but you know they love attention." – Mark said shrugging.

"- Don't be stupid Mark; they were just sitting there doing their homework like everybody else and there was already enough girls around them to fulfill "their need for attention."" – She said sarcastically – "And I can see, even from all the distance, that they are not too happy about all the staring fans, except maybe that other guy I don't know very well." – She continued with a murderous gaze and at this point the three Hufflepuff boys were looking at her with glazed eyes her flinching slightly. – "And you're right, they are my friends and I'm not going to stay here and listen to you trash them." – She finished and stormed off, heading towards where Alicia and Emma.

Mark got up and went after his girlfriend; she looked angry and he knew enough stories about her temper to know it was not a good thing when Lily Evans was mad at you.

"- Listen Lils, I'm sorry…" - He started to apologize.

"- Not now, Mark." – She cut him off rudely – "Look, yesterday I asked you to hang out with my friends and you were a downright ass to them, even though they tried their best to make you feel less like an outsider." – She took a breath – "Despite that, I decided to overlook it since I know it's hard to let people in. But for you to treat them like this!" – She scowled at him – "I would never do that to you and your friends, no matter how boring and conceited they are. So I'm pretty angry at you right now and I suggest you stay the hell away from me or I'll hex you into oblivion!" – She practically yelled at him and many people were now staring at them; Emma and Alicia included.

"- Lily, please… Can we talk about this?" – He tried to get her attention but she didn't look back.

Emma and Alicia stood up quickly and met their friend half way; it did not look good.

"- Lils, are you ok? What happened?" – Alicia said hurrying over to her side.

"- Yes, sweetie, what was that?" – Emma added.

"- Ugh!" – Lily said shaking her head angrily. – "Those arses!"

"- Ok…" - Alicia chuckled looking at Lily's angry face.

"- They were badmouthing the boys! In my face!" – Lily said widening her eyes.

"- What? Explain, please!" – Emma said pulling the other two to sit next to the rest of the group again.

"- Fine." – Lily sighed and taking a deep breath told them what the others had said.

"- But they are really really annoyed at this!" – Alicia said as if she had to convince someone.

"- We know, Al." – Lily said.

"- Yeah, Remus was just telling us that James has been so annoyed with all the girls chasing him around everywhere since he broke up with Katie, that he has been using alternate paths to get to class, even if they are longer!" – Emma repeated what her boyfriend had told her.

"- Even more reason why I couldn't stay over there, listening to _my boyfriend and his friends_ badmouth them!" – Lily snorted. – "Ugh! I'm so mad!"

"- You're totally right!" – Alicia said shooting Mark a dirty look – "Who does Boredorson thinks he is?" – She said and then looked at Lily apologetically – "No offense, Lils."

"- None taken." – Lily replied quickly – "That reminds me; there's something I need to talk to you guys about. It's really important."

"- Ok, shoot." – Emma said turning to close the three of them in a small circle.

"- No, not here." – Lily said looking around. – "Come on, let's go."

"- But Lily! The boys are playing basketball! Look at them…." – Alicia said giving Lily a pleading look – "They look so hot! Look at my hot boyfriend! Do we really have to leave?"

"- I said urgent!" – Lily replied getting up and the other two followed her lead.

"- See you later, Rem!" – Emma said to Remus kissing him on the cheek. – "Going to gossip with the girls…"

"- Come on, Emmie!" – Lily yelled after her.

"- Bye, love." – Remus said and the girls walked away.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Severus Snape was sitting below a tree, alone with his many books. It was a strategic position for him, since from that spot he could see and hear Lily Evans and her boyfriend. He noticed how she kept glancing over to where her friends were sitting; the friends that now included the hideous Marauders, meaning it also included the infamous James Potter. He watched her carefully, so much so that he hadn't written a single word on the essay he was supposed to be doing.

When Potter and some of his friends went to play a stupid muggle sport, he noticed that Lily glanced even more to his direction. This fact made Snape very upset; she had always detested Potter, so why now she was friends with him? Why now she kept looking at him? He knew that the notorious prankster had lain off of chasing her and they had stricken some kind of truce as to work together as Heads, but this was definitely more than that. And Severus wasn't happy at all about it.

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Lily dragged her two best friends all the way to the girl's seventh year dorm, then shut the door and put a silencing spell in it, making her friends more curious than ever.

"- Ok, Lily Bean, all this mystery is making me nervous." – Emma said – "So, just say it already."

"- I will." – Her friend chuckled – "But I suggest you both sit down."

"- Ok." – Alicia said obeying. – "Now I'm worried." – She said with an ironic look causing the other two girls to laugh.

"- Well" – Lily took a deep breath – "It's two things really, and I think I'll start with the easier one."

"- Fire away, Lilykyns!" – Ally joked but looked at her expectantly.

"- I want to break up with Mark." – She said in a hesitant tone of voice.

"- Oh thank Merlin!" – Emma said relieved. Alicia gave a little cheer.

"- What?" – Lily gave her a puzzled look. – "Don't you think I'm being too hasty, you know? We haven't been together two weeks…"

"- Yes, but you shouldn't have together one day!" – Ally shot back – "Come on, Lils, that guy is just… just… Aaaargh" – She couldn't find the words.

"- Just so wrong for you." – Emma finished.

"- Yes!" – Alicia said nodding in agreement – "That's what I wanted to say!"

"- Really?" – Lily said sitting herself down – "But, I mean, he looked like the perfect choice, you know? Quiet, studious, cute…"

"- But he is so **not** the perfect choice! He is as boring as…" - Alicia said again not finishing her thoughts - "… Jeez, what's the matter with me today?"

"- As boring as Binns!" – Emma finished again and they all laughed.

"- That bad, huh?" – Lily said still laughing.

"- Worst!" – Alicia complained.

"- So, the break up is a go, huh?" – Lily asked her friends with a smile.

"- Definitely." – The other two replied in unison.

"- Which brings me to topic number two." – Lily started biting her lip anxiously; how was she going to tell them that she was crushing at James Potter of all people? Merlin, was she doomed.

"- Lay it out, baby!" – Al teased her.

"- Ok, here it goes; I might have a crush on someone I'm not supposed to." – She blurted out quickly.

"- Crush? Oh, goody!" – Alicia said shifting positions on the bed – "Now we're getting to the juicy stuff!"

"- Yes, Lily… Tell us!" – Emma said nudging Lily on the side of her shoulder.

"- I'm going to. But only if you promise not to tell anyone, and I mean **anyone**, about this." – She said giving them a dead serious glare.

"- Alright, Merlin! Who are we going to tell anyway?" – Emma shrugged.

"- So, do you promise?" – Lily arched her eyebrows at them.

"- We do, we do… Just spill it out!" – Alicia glared at her.

"- Fine. I might have a, minor, tiny teeny crush on…" - She took another deep breath – "James." – She murmured.

"- Who?" – Emma asked frowning.

"- James, alright!" – Lily said loudly this time, falling backwards in the bed and covering her head with a pillow.

"- Did she just say James?" – Ally asked Emma in sheer amusement and awe.

"- I think she did." – Emma nodded slowly. - "Did you just say James, Lily?" – Em went closer to her hiding friend – "As in James Potter, Head Boy and quidditch captain?" – To this Lily grunted and waved one arm in the air as to say they were right.

"- Oh, this is too good to be true!" – Alicia chuckled. Lily threw the pillow sideways and sat up to glare at her friend.

"- Shut it, Kingsley!" – She said in a mock angry voice – "Oh, Merlin! Why did I tell you?"

"- This is so perfect!" – Emma smiled – "Now you're going to date James and we'll all be dating the hottest guys in school!"

"- Oh, no! Lily is not getting off so easy!" – Alicia said poking her – "She has to tell us where this came from? I mean, what happened to "I would rather date the Giant Squid"?"

"- Well, I suppose I had a little change of heart…" - Lily said shrugging.

"- Little?" – Emma chuckled – "That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

"- Yeah, well…" - Lily started and thought about James – "It's just that now that I know him, James is just so…. James…"- She said blushing.

"- Oh Merlin! She has it bad!" – Al teased her.

"- But I don't think he fancies me anymore!" – Lily let out a little sight – "I'm such an idiot!"

"- He does too!" – Alicia said in a childlike way.

"- Does not!" – Lily replied – "Or else why wouldn't he have asked me out again?"

"- Well, for one you do have a boyfriend…" - Emma pointed out.

"- That's true." – Lily smiled – "But I don't think that's why… Maybe he just doesn't like me anymore, now that he knows me better. I mean, yesterday we almost kissed but it was more like I almost kissed him. Although he might have been flirting with me…" - Lily started talking so quickly the other two were having trouble keeping up.

"- You almost what?" – Alicia screamed.

The girls stayed locked inside gossiping for sometime more; Alicia and Emma teasing and counseling Lily at the same time. Both blond and brunette beamed at the possibility of Lily and James together, because they knew they would be great; now they only had to convince their redheaded friend to take a chance.

**OK, people the time is coming! Don't you all hate Mark right now? Next up, a lot of action to compensate for the uneventful ness of this one! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Coming together**

The Marauders, now plus four (Dylan, Missy, Justin and Marlene) had decided to go chill out after basketball, so they headed to the large prefects bathroom to take a steam. They relaxed and enjoyed it until it was nearly time for lunch, when the boys quickly left obeying the urges from young age appetite. When they finally managed to the Great Hall it was a little late and people were already eating. Gryffindors parted from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw and went to sit by their lost girls in their house table.

"- Hey, love." – Sirius said sitting beside Alicia. – "Why did you take off like that?" – He pouted – "Didn't even say goodbye! Is that how our relationship is going to be?"

"- Wow, who knew Sirius Black was so needy?" – Alicia said teasing him and kissing him right after.

"- I'm not needy!" – He retorted – "I'm only preoccupied, ok?"

"- Yeah, yeah, Pads… Like we all don't know what a crybaby you really are…" - Remus joked.

"- Totally needy." - James whispered to Ally just loud enough so everyone could hear, making them chuckle.

"- Hey! Stop that! What is it? Pick on Sirius day?" – Sirius said shoving an entire chicken wing in his mouth.

"- So, did you guys have a nice game?" – Emma asked still laughing at Sirius.

"- Yep! We should play muggle games more often; they are really fun." – James answered enthusiastically.

"- When did you learn to play basketball?" – Lily inquired interested.

"- You know, I'm not really sure… When was it, Padfoot?" – He crunched his eyebrows together trying to remember and Lily thought he looked unbearably cute.

"- I think fourth year, Prongs." – Sirius said – "When we went to take those music lessons and met Rafe and our other muggle friends."

"- Oh, yeah. I think you're right." – James said, the memory slowly rising in his mind.

"- You went to music school?" – Lily let out a small scoff.

"- They did; Sirius wanted the four of us to learn to play some instrument so we could form a band!" – Remus laughed remembering the episode. – "We each picked something and tried to master it; I, of course, chose the piano since I already knew how to play."

"- Me too." – Lily smiled at him. – "You should ask Em to sing to you sometime she has the sweetest voice." – She looked at her friend.

"- Oh, no, Lily, don't start with that!" – All the boys looked at her with a gleam in their eyes Emma didn't like in the least. – "So, I know Sirius plays the guitar, so what do you two play?" – She asked James and Peter.

"- Well, I tried playing the drums, but I wasn't very good at it…" - Peter shrugged.

"- Sax." – James answered simply. – And the harmonica. Actually learned the harmonica because the teacher said it made it easier to learn sax, but now I like them both."

"- Really?" – Lily was stunned; she had no idea James knew how to play an instrument, much less two.

"- Yeah, don't you remember last year's party after we won the Quidditch tournament?" – Alicia asked them – "James and Sirius played the funny song!"

"- I don't think we went to that…" - Lily said.

"- Well, anyway…" - James changed the subject – "What were you girls up to?"

"- Nothing much, just some girl talk." – Ally shrugged.

"- You know, we should have a luau!" – Sirius suggested excited.

"- That's a great idea, Padfoot!" – Peter agreed right away.

"- Yeah, sounds great!" – The girls nodded. – "When?"

"- How about tonight?" – Sirius said with a huge grin. – "We need to enjoy while we're not swamped with NEWTS and homework."

"- That is soooo true." – Emma said widening her eyes. – "I vote six o'clock near the lake."

"- Here, here!" – Lily seconded.

"- It's settled then." – James said with a smile – "I'll ask Dylan if he can come too; he plays the guitar as well." – The group nodded – "So, Lils, do you want to meet me around four so we can some planning for the Ball?" – He gave her a shy look – "I kind of dozed off the other day and was hoping to make it up today…"

"- Sure." – She answered trying to sound nonchalant and receiving naughty looks from Emma and Alicia – "Sounds good. If you want we could meet around three thirty…"

"- Can't." – He replied giving her an apologetic half smile – "I told the Mallen kid I'd give him a flying lesson today at two."

"- Why?" – Peter croaked. – "Isn't he in Slytherin? And a first year?"

"- Well, yeah…" - James sighed – "But he's ok. Plus, I made him a deal; if could stay a whole week without getting detention I would give him a lesson." – He shrugged – "So now I have to give him a lesson."

"- So that's why he didn't get detention this week!" – Lily said bewildered – "Wow, who would think of this; James Potter trying to get people away from detention…"

"- Well, couldn't let the kid break my record, now, could I?" – James joked raising an eyebrow at her. – "That kid has gotten detention every other day since the term started!"

After lunch they each went to follow their different tasks, which in Lily's case included talking and breaking up with her boyfriend. The only problem was she couldn't seem to find him. After some time wondering the castle she gave up and went back to her dorm to finish up some of her work and when she finished that too she headed over to the Gryffindor common room to meet her friends and wait for James.

The Head Boy, at that exact time had just finished his class with the young slytherin and after walking with him 'til the slytherin entrance, headed out to meet a certain redhead. As he passed, he talked to some of the portraits and felt a tingly feeling spread through his body; he was going to meet Lily. He smiled thinking about her sparkling eyes and suddenly remembered he had promised himself not to do that. He had just let out an exasperated sigh when he heard a shuffling nearby.

"- Well, well… James Potter all alone, no herds of adoring fans. Have they finally deserted you, Potter?" – Severus Snape was standing right in front of him – "Feeling lonely, are we?" – Poison dripped from each word out of his mouth.

"- There's a difference between being alone and being lonely, Snivellus." - James shot back at him, his voice full of contempt. – "I thought you of all people would know that."

Snape was truly hit by James' comment, since he knew that he meant Lily. He could feel the anger rising and soon enough he was grasping his wand with maximum force.

"- "I'm not lonely, Potter." – He growled.

"- Whatever, Snivelly." – James said turning his back at him; not knowing it was a big mistake.

Severus remembered Lily looking at the other boy as he played basketball with his friends and how she had been laughing with him during lunch; he couldn't take it anymore and he couldn't let it happen. He couldn't let James Potter have everything he, Severus Snape was supposed to have; he couldn't let him have Lily Evans.

"- _Sectumsempra!"_ – He said firmly and a jet of green light left his wand hitting James on the back.

Immediately enormous cuts appeared on James' body and he felt to floor: blood pouring out. He realized what had happened and saw his attacker run away from him. He reached inside his pockets and, feeling the pain take over him, took out a small mirror.

"- _Sirius Black"_- He said at it with effort; he could feel he was going to pass out at any moment.

"- Prongsie!" – Sirius' happy face appeared at the mirror, but it quickly changed when he saw his friend's expression.

"- Pads…" – James started to say but collapsed.

Sirius looked at the mirror in his hand in sheer panic; James had just passed out. Alicia was sitting right next to him and could see the terrified expression on her boyfriend face. He was digging through his pockets like crazy looking for something until he took out a blank parchment which seconds later had something like a map in it. Sirius looked at it intently for a few seconds and then turned to her.

"- Al, it's James." – He said getting up and pulling her up as well. She could see he was really nervous – "Go find Remus; he's at the common room and then tell him to get Peter and come find me, ok?" – He looked at her very serious and she nodded – "Give him this." - He handed her the parchment he had just been looking at – "Go now, it's really important."

"- Ok." – Alicia said simply and left. When she looked back she saw him running at full speed. She started running too.

Sirius ran as fast as he could; his heart racing not because of the exercise but because he knew his best mate needed him. James' white face fixed in his mind he crossed the corridors of the castle like a bullet, until he saw him. A pool of blood around him and his broom soaked in the red substance. Sirius felt tears come to his eyes.

He kneeled beside the hurt form of his best friend and performed all the healing magic he could think of, thanking Merlin for being an illegal animagi (which had led him and his friends to learn some healing to refrain going to the hospital wing and giving explanations all the time). He saw, relieved, that the bleeding had stopped so he lifted James in his arms and started to carry him to the infirmary. At this point he could no longer hold the tears; they were rolling freely down his face. He could not loose James; he could not loose his brother. He repeated to himself those eight words like a mantra while he ran.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Alicia did like her boyfriend; ran like crazy. His words _"It's James."_ repeating in her head and she knew something was dead wrong. She focused on the task Sirius had given her, knowing that when James' was concerned he would always do the best. She flew past the Fat Lady and shouted as soon as she set foot inside the common room.

"- Remus!" – Alicia's urgent tone made almost everyone in the room look at her, and within seconds Remus, Emma, Lily and Peter were standing next to her.

"- What's up, Al?" – Remus asked scanning her face for answers.

"- I'm not sure." – She said panting from the run. – "I think something happened to James." – The four faces looking at her took a deep breath.

"- What happened?" – Lily said with her voice filled with worry.

"- I don't know." – Alicia let out a deep breath – "I was with Sirius when his mirror thing rang or something and it was James, and then next thing I know Sirius handed me this" – And she showed them the parchment – "Said to me that I had to give it to you, Remus, and to tell you and Peter to go meet him." – Ally explained. – "But he didn't tell me where he'd be."

"- That's alright, Al." – Remus said taking the parchment and murmuring something at it, making lines appear all over it. – "Thank you. Come on, Pete."

Remus looked at the map trying to remain calm but feeling a rush of fear spread through his body. Sirius and James were almost at the infirmary as he could see in the map and that could only mean one thing; James was hurt.

"- Remus, wait!" – He heard Emma call after him.

"- I have to go, Em." – He said still walking.

"- I know. But we're coming too." – Lily said falling into step beside him.

"- Definitely." – Alicia added.

"- Fine." – He replied. – "Hurry up."

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Sirius arrived at the infirmary and as soon as he set foot near the door he called out Miss Pomfrey. She liked the Marauders; even tough they were troublemakers, they always made her days more fun. When she came to the door she wasn't expecting something bad, so when her eyes fell on the sight before her she froze for a moment.

"- Do something, Pommie." – Sirius said with a shaky voice. His face wet of all the tears. – "Do something, Pommie. Help him." – Sirius begged her even though he knew she would do it anyway.

"- What happened?" – Miss Pomfrey said d as she pointed to a bed and Sirius lied James down.

"- I don't know." – Sirius shook his head violently. – "I found him with all these gashes, bleeding like crazy in a pool of blood!" – He said loudly; anger starting to rise.

"- Calm down, Sirius." – Miss Pomfrey said performing some spells to try to identify the problem; she was too familiar with the boys to call them by their last name. – "James is going to be fine." – Sirius swallowed hard. – "Did you do some healing charms on him?"

"- Yes." – He said looking at her biting his lip. – "All I could think of." - He then took a deep breath, a dreary thought coming to mind. – "Did I do something wrong?"

"- No." – Miss Pomfrey tried to smile – "I think you may have saved his life."

"- Sirius!" – Remus yelled as he and the rest of the entourage entered the room in a hurry.

"- Moony." – Sirius lifted his head and then threw himself at his friend giving him a tight hug.

"- What happened?" – Lily asked, seeing what appeared to be James' All Stars covered in blood from a bed behind them.

"- James' been attacked." – He replied letting out a deep breath.

"- What? How? When? Who?" – Alicia asked all at once.

"- I don't know yet." – Sirius said. – "I just knew something was wrong when he mirrored me so I went to find him and when I did he was passed out in a pool of fucking blood big enough for me to swim in it." – His voice showed traces of sheer panic still.

"- Oh Merlin." – Emma let out a little squeak.

"- Is he going to be ok?" – Lily asked fighting the tears of her face. Alicia was already crying.

"- Yes." – Miss Pomfrey answered instead of Sirius. – "But it might take a while. It looks like a dark curse made those cuts, and he lost a lot of blood. He'll probably be out for a couple of days."

"- A dark curse?" – Remus widened his eyes in shock. – "Are you sure?"

"- Yes." – The nurse replied. – "And its something I haven't seen before…"

"- Snivellus." – Sirius hissed.

"- What? No, Sirius, we don't know that it was him." – Peter reasoned. – "Maybe it was Bella; you know how she's had it in for James since he told her to take a hike in fifth year."

"- No." – Sirius said in a low tone that was a little scary. – "It was Snape; he tried to use this weird curse on us on the end of last term, when he and Regulus attacked us. It was "_Sectum_-something". James shielded us, but I'm sure this is it."– Lily felt a sharp pain when she heard the mention of the incident; now she finally knew what had happened the night of the "Mean Speech" and it only made her feel worse.

"- That makes sense…" - Lily muttered. – "Oh my God. Why would he do this?"

"- He hates James, Lily." – Remus said quietly.

"- I'm going to kill that greasy git." – Sirius said looking over to the bed where his best friend was laying. Miss Pomfrey was still working on him.

"- No, Sirius, wait." – Lily said with a pleading voice. – "Let's see if James is ok first."

The entire group went near bed and Miss Pomfrey knew better than try to tell them not to. Lily felt a deep pain in her heart and within seconds she was nauseated, sad and angry. James was truly hurt; he had almost died from what she could see. His face was pale and his clothes were bloody and half of his body was wrapped in bandages. He looked fragile and Lily felt the tears fall.

An hour passed and the group of friends was standing in the same spot, barely moving, watching the healer work. It seemed like they weren't even breathing until Miss Pomfrey turned to them and smiled and then nodded, telling them silently that their friend was fine.

"- I'm going to kill the greasy git." – Sirius said taking a step forward and leaning at his best friend bed. – "Right now."

"- Wait, Sirius." – Lily said, holding his arm lightly.

"- No, Lily, I will not wait." – He growled at her, a threating glare changing his handsome features – "I will not wait, I will not forgive, I will kill him. Are you blind? Can you see he tried to kill James?" – He was now shouting at her, venting all of his anger at the first person available – "You don't understand! You don't know what James means to us! What he means to **me**! He is my brother! My family! That fucking prick tried to kill my brother!"

"- I know." – Lily said in a shy voice looking at her feet. – "But he's our friend too and I don't think it would help him much if his best friends were expelled. Especially when he needs them the most."

"- Lily is right, Si." – Alicia said reaching Sirius' hand. – "I would help you kill the prick in a heartbeat, but I don't think it's the best choice."

"- So, do you suggest we just sit here and do nothing?" – Sirius was beside himself with anger and pain.

"- No." – Remus answered in a soft but steady voice. – "We'll do something; that's non-debatable."

"- We are going to hit him where it hurts the most." – Lily said slowly, her green eyes blazing with anger – "I know him better than anyone in this castle, Sirius; Severus Snape is going to wish he was never born."

Five faces stared at the Head Girl in utter shock. Lily had a decided look on her face and they knew she meant business the way her lips were pressed and her eyes were hard; Snape couldn't run fast enough.

"- What do you mean?" – Alicia said.

"- We are going to prank him like he has never been pranked before." – Lily said firmly.

"- Prank him?" – Peter asked – "But we do that all the time!"

"- Not like this you don't." – The redhead replied. – "We will take from him the things he values most. Grades and pride."

"- Ok, Lilykyns." – Sirius turned to her, an evil glint in his eyes. – "I like where this is going. Talk."

As James slept, his friends plotted the revenge they would take on his behalf. The boys were soon impressed by the girl's abilities, especially Lily's, who seemed to be ruthless at the moment. When it was time for dinner, Miss Pomfrey shooed them away from the infirmary but Sirius and Lily wouldn't leave.

"- Sirius, please." – The nurse pleaded. – "You can come back and see him afterwards. He won't wake up for a long time, I promise."

"- Sorry, Pommie." – He said stubbornly. – "I will not leave this room. And you know me too well; if you make me leave I'll just bash my head against the first wall I see until it's split open and you'll have to treat me too."

"- Yes, and I can stay." – Lily cut in her most trustworthy tone. – "I'm Head Girl and I'm supposed to stay on top of these situations."

"- Oh, fine." – Miss Pomfrey let out a resigned sigh – "You two can stay, but be absolutely quiet. The rest of you shoo."

As the other left for dinner, Lily and Sirius each took a seat. Sirius sat down on the end of James' bed and Lily on a chair right next to him. Both were mute, thinking how they couldn't give up the boy unconscious next to them.

Lily prayed silently in thanks for knowing that James was going to be ok. She had just now admitted to herself how much she liked him and before she could do anything she found out what it would feel like to truly loose him; she had felt a huge void form on her insides, like a black hole consuming her. She couldn't loose him right now, not before she knew what they could become. The very thought of never again seeing his radiant smile was nerve racking. She found herself telling her brain that she needed to breath, since her body seemed to have forgotten to do so on its own.

Sirius shut his eyes as tightly as he could and tried his best to contain the feelings inside him in check; it was a hard task. He was desperate, sad, enraged, angry, panicking, nervous and scared, all at the same time. He clutched his fists slowly and bit his lip so hard that it drew blood. He couldn't believe it was his best mate lying in a hospital bed, he couldn't believe how close James had been to dying and he couldn't forget the way it had felt to see him bleeding and pale like a corpse. Sirius knew he could take any curve ball destiny threw him; he had a wretched family and had been through a lot, but he didn't know if he could take loosing his other half. James was a part of him and he didn't know if he could survive without it.

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Two days later Lily dragged herself out of James' room in the infirmary before breakfast. She and the others had been taking turns staying by his side, but in truth they all just stayed with him as much as they could. The revenge plan had already been put into action and it was working perfectly. Lily hoped that by the end of the week, Snape would snap and be sent to Saint Mungo's.

Charms was the class the plan was launched in, since it was the one they had along with the Slytherins. Whenever Severus tried to say something, he would say something incredibly stupid instead. When he tried to answer a question, he gave the wrong answer. When he tried to snort sarcastically, he giggled in a feminine way. Even when he tried writing, he wasn't able to write what he intended. It was infuriating for him, and absolutely fulfilling to the pranksters and everyone around. After only a few hours, Lily could see that Severus was beginning to loose his cool. She smirked bitterly in victory; she, Remus and Emma had stayed up the whole night (and part of the day as well) working out the intricate jinx. It was flawless; he couldn't even complain.

To make their enemy's life even worst, Sirius and Peter had convinced all the castle's ghosts, portraits and even suits of armor to curse at the boy and tease him; Peeves was the most enthusiastic since he and James had always understood each other very well. Alicia had managed to curse all of Snape's books and supplies; whenever he tried reading something the words would immediately rearrange themselves forming stupid sentences that usually cursed at him. If he tried to write something at his quill, the ink would turn into grease and the quill would only show "_I will shower and shampoo everyday"_.

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

At night Lily sat at her now captive chair near James' bed. Tonight was her turn to spend night (since only her and Sirius were allowed and the night before had been his turn) and she stood there looking at her co-Head's sleeping form, wondering when he would wake up, when she would be able to see his beautiful hazel eyes again. At some point in the night she fell asleep; she was holding James' hand and was leaning over his bed, her head near James' knee.

James woke up slowly. It was hard to open his eyes; they seemed to weight a hundred pounds. He took a deep breath, or as deep as he was able to, and tried to focus his vision. White walls, white sheets, red hair.

"- Lily?" – He called; his voice a soft whisper.

"- James!" – Lily shot up from her light sleep and looked at him. – "James! Oh, thank Merlin you're awake!" – A huge smile spread through her face when she heard his voice.

"- Was I out very long?" – He asked, his voice a little feeble still. He could feel Lily's hand on his and it made him attempt a smile.

"- No, only a couple days." – She answered in a very low voice, the smile never leaving her face. She kept looking right at his eyes; the adorable orbs she had been longing to see.

"- Oh." – He said and slowly crunched his brows together. – "So I managed to miss our planning meeting again, huh? Sorry." – To this Lily let out a laugh; was he really worried about that? Like it was his fault, anyway.

"- Oh, yes. You'd better be sorry, Potter." – She teased him. – "For making all of us worried like that." – She squeezed his hand and he smiled at her.

"- You were worried about me?" – He raised an eyebrow at her and Lily thought he managed to look cute even at the most adverse situations. – "Oww… Evans, that's so sweet! You do care!" – He teased her back and they both chuckled. James then patted his mattress lightly, meaning for Lily to sit by him. She happily abided.

"- Well, since you haven't lost your sense of humor, I'm going to assume no permanent damage occurred." – Lily said. She felt James squeeze her hand lightly and grinned at him again.

"- Hum, hum!" – He tried to clear his throat – "Well, Miss Lily Marie, what will I do now that I have you in my bed...?" – He joked and Lily chuckled again.

"- Shut up, git." – She slapped him ever so faintly in the arm, her other hand never leaving his. – "Just be thankful you already are in a hospital bed." – James smiled at her.

"- Ok, Lily Flower." – He said lowly before dozing back to sleep.

When Lily was certain he was sleeping again she leaned forward and stroked his hair from his face. He was so handsome. She ran a slender finger over his strong jaw and cheeks. Lily could feel the wave of relief wash over her; James was fine. She leaned in and kissed his forehead softly and then settling herself more comfortably next to him, she took out the small mirror Sirius had lend her.

"- _Sirius Black"_ – She called and within seconds her friend's sharp grey eyes were staring back at her.

"- What's up, Lils?" – He asked seeming completely alert, although he had been asleep less than a minute ago. – "Everything alright?"

"- He woke up." – She said with a huge smile and she saw Sirius smile too. She could tell that he was getting up. – "But he already dozed off again. I think he's going to be out for sometime… So rest." – She gave him a happy look. – "Just thought you should know. He's fine, Sirius." – She said it with her best reassuring smile.

"- Thank you, Lilykyns." – He replied and Lily was glad to hear his jokeful tone back in his voice. – "See ya soon."

**- - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Only a few hours later Lily left for class as cheerful as she could be; life was good again. Everyone noticed the lifting of the spirits when the Marauders and their friends, except James who was still at bed rest, sat down for breakfast that day. When Dumbledore announced James was awake a loud cheer erupted from all tables, including some slytherins.

Lily, for the first time since James' attack, ate a plate full of pancakes covered in maple syrup and ridiculous amount of waffles and orange juice. She packed a large amount of cookies in a napkin and put a warming charm on them to sneak them in to James later. She looked around at the many students that had come over to get more news over the patient's condition and her eyes fell on a pair of brown eyes that were attached to none other than Mark Anderson, her boyfriend. Still.

Mark smiled at Lily and she replied the smile softly. She then got up and went over to where he was.

"- Hi." – She said shyly, a little unsure of what to say.

"- Good morning." – He responded.

"- So," - She started nervously – "Want to walk with me to class?" – She gave him a pleading look – "I want to talk to you…"

"- After you." – Mark answered grabbing his book bag and Lily did the same.

They walked in silence until they passed the Great Hall doors, when Lily leaded the way and the conversation.

"- Sorry we haven't talked since Sunday." – She said with an apologetic look. Mark only shrugged. – "It's just… you know, this thing with James kinda threw me off."

"- I know." – Mark said staring fixedly at his feet. They had stopped walking. Lily took a deep breath.

"- I think we should break up." – She said in a low but firm voice.

"- Are we still together, then?" – He replied.

"- What?" – Lily asked confused.

"- Listen Lily; we are broken up, already." – Mark said it slowly, like he was explaining it to a kid. – "It just wasn't official yet."

"- Okay…" - Lily looked at him waiting for the rest of the explanation and he conveyed.

"- Did you even think of talking with me these three days?" – He asked earnestly. – "Did you think about anything besides James Potter all this time?"

"- I'm sorry, Mark." – She answered him, feeling guilty. He was dead on right.

"- It's ok." – He gave her a wry smile – "I haven't been the best boyfriend, really. You were right to say those things to me." – He looked up at her. – "And for that I'm sorry." – Lily bit her lip. – "But you're right; we should break up. You don't fancy me, you fancy him. That's fine." – He shrugged. – "I'll live."

"- Thank you, Mark." – Lily gave him a small kiss on the cheek. – "I'll see you around, ok?"

"- See you, Lily." – He replied and she walked away.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Although James had been up for the whole day before, Miss Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall still wouldn't let him out of the hospital wing, so his friends spent every waking minute they had with him in there. The nurse knew she was supposed to tell them off, but she could never bring herself to actually do it, so they came and went as they pleased, except at night, of course. James had convinced her that he would go bonkers without them and that he needed their help not to fall behind in his schoolwork and head duties.

After almost two days of complete Marauder chaos in the hospital wing the elder women budged and released the Head Boy into the care of his loyal friends as soon as the day's classes were over. As the boys escorted him to the dorm, the girls went to the kitchens to knick some food for their celebratory "Back from the dead" get together, as the Marauders had named it.

They talked and laughed the entire rest of the day, none of them leaving the Head's Dorm again. It was too good to have James back; it made them feel complete again. James didn't look sick at all anymore and was glad to finally be out of the "prison" wing, as he had called the infirmary just to bug Miss Pomfrey.

He was laughing heartily as his friends recounted to him the pranks they had been playing on Snape as payback. He had completed all of his homework and reviewed the classes he had lost when Remus, Lily or Emma had a shift with him before and was now in the best mood possible sitting with all his friends in a cozy place with loads of food.

"- Hey, we never had that luau!" – Sirius stated surprising everyone.

"- Really, Padfoot?" – James said with a teasing tone – "Couldn't attract the crowds without my dashing good looks, huh, mate?"

"- Yeah, right." – Lily joked – "Just because he got some fan mail he now thinks he's James Dean."

"- Who?" – Sirius and James asked together.

"- Muggle actor that …" - Lily started to answer but saw a playful smile in the boys faces – "Oh, sod off you two!" - She threw a cushion at them.

"- Tsk, tsk, that's not nice, Lils." – James reprimanded her – "Pommie said you all have to be nice to me…And I don't think cushion-throwing qualifies as nice."

"- Oh, shut up!" – She patted him in the arm.

"- So what do you say we give this luau the green light?" – Alicia asked.

"- Sounds good." – Remus said thinking and then glancing at James. – "Maybe tomorrow?"

"- I'm fine, Moony." – He smiled at his friend – "Tomorrow night is fine."

"- Tomorrow it is!" - Sirius rested the subject.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

The next morning James woke up to find Lily asleep on a mattress on the floor of his room. He smiled when he saw that her usually tidy hair was wildly spreading all over. She looked adorable, though, but when didn't she? Her breathing was easy and she had a small smile planted on her lips. He wished he could wake up to that sight everyday. He got up and carefully walked out of the room making barely a single sound. He went in the bathroom and took a long shower. He wrapped his towel around his waist and went back to look for his uniform. When he had finally managed to find everything he needed (but still hadn't managed to put them on) Lily yawned.

"- James?" – Her sweet voice called and he smiled; the first thought she had had was for him.

"- Mornin' Lils." – He answered from behind her.

"- You're up already?" - She turned herself on the mattress to look at him and blushed heavily when she saw that he was only wearing a towel.

"- Yeah…" - He blushed too this time – "I'm gonna go change, ok?"

"- Ok." – Lily replied as she pretended not to look. She was impressed; even after several days of hospitalization hadn't managed to diminish at all his sex appeal.

They walked together to breakfast and were stopped at every two steps they took by someone that wanted to talk to James and know how he was doing. By lunchtime James had charmed his robes to say, _"I'm fine, thanks. Ask me something else," _causing many people to laugh, including his friends and he swore he saw McGonagall's lips turn up.

At five o'clock, the Marauders and the girls finished their tasks and left towards the lake; it was luau time. Emma and Alicia conjured up a bunch of blankets and some Hawaiian necklaces. Remus put a bonfire floating on the lake and Sirius tuned in his guitar. They had decided not to divulge their little event widely, inviting only a few other friends. Lily cast a warming spell around the area they were seating and when it was about a quarter to six the singing began. After a few childhood silly songs they convinced Emma to sing more loudly, which caused them to gasp at her beautiful voice. They sang some typical luau songs until James gave Sirius a meaningful look.

"- Ok, Padfoot, now is time you dedicate a song to your lovely lady. Why don't you sing that one you've saving?" – James smirked and then his gaze fell on Lily.

James' breath caught in his throat; she looked beautiful, all flushed up from the cold, her eyes sparkling like crazy due to the fire light. She looked at him and smiled and he felt himself smiling back before he even commanded his brain to do so. Then he heard Sirius voice start singing "Wish you were here" by Pink Floyd and some girls, including Alicia, sighing over his best mate. He then regained his thinking abilities and pulling his eyes away from Lily started to play his harmonica along with Sirius' guitar.

Lily stood there for Merlin knows how long; James had smiled at her, a sweet smile that had made her stomach do a back flip. After that he had restarted to play his harmonica; it was so sexy seeing him play that, blowing the gentle notes out, his soft lips traveling along the metal instrument, Lily knew that the scene was going to stay with her for many nights to come. She couldn't take her eyes away from him. She noticed Remus looking at her; an all too familiar knowing grin plastered across his lips. Sirius finished singing and Alicia kissed him.

"- Ok, Prongs. It's your turn." – He said – "I'm taking a breather." – He nudged at Ally and James chuckled.

"- Fine, Pads." – He said thinking a bit – ""Breathe" all you want." – Many people chuckled - "I'm gonna need Emma's help, though. 'Cause you all_don't _want to hear _me_ sing, I'll tell you that." – He said looking at the small group around and some people laughed. He rubbed his harmonica and was about to start to play again when Ally intervened.

"- Play the sax, J!" – She said giving him a naughty smile.

"- Come on, Als, the harmonica is much more luau!" – He replied; he didn't like playing the sax in front of people because it felt too personal.

"- Pleeeeeease, J?" – Alicia gave him puppy eyes and Sirius and Lily joined her. – "Pretty please?"

"- Fine, but just one, ok?" – He said knowing there was no way he could win that battle. He put the harmonica on his pocket and picked up the sax from the case behind him. He fixed everything up so he could start and looked at Emma – "Do you know that muggle group the Beatles?"

"- Yes, of course!" – Emma answered happily – "Love them; know all songs."

"- Great." – James said and then put his mouth on the sax and closed his eyes after taking a deep breath.

He started playing "Imagine" and Emma sang in a soft tone; it was magical, even though no actual magic was involved. The words floated in the night air and spoke highly about the moment they all were living. Lily felt tears fill her eyes and didn't know if she was happy or sad; it was just too much emotion. She watched James play with his eyes shut; he looked perfect, all single girls there were swooning over him, but Lily knew it was different for her. She knew why he was playing that song and how exactly he was feeling, because she was sure she felt absolutely the same. He did a solo and two tears streamed down her cheeks.

James finished playing and people looked at him dazzled. He looked up and smiled a shy smile and then looked at Emma nodding at her both as compliment and a thank you. People slowly clapped at them, then some people (probably Sirius) started wolf whistling and cheering. Both Emma and James turned red and laughed. The Head Boy looked up and caught Lily's eyes again; he could see that she understood what the song was about, he could see that she could really see him at that moment. He felt his heart speed up. He looked around for Mark Anderson and didn't find him. He then scanned his brain for any piece of information about him or any appearance on his part the last few days and couldn't find any. A joyful thought penetrated his mind and he agreed to play one more song with his sax.

After the luau was over, people headed back to their common rooms, the music still playing inside everyone's head. Lily and James walked together, both humming the same song in a comfortable non-conversation, until Lily decided it was time to talk.

"- You play the sax really well." – She complimented him feeling a bit shy.

"- Thanks…" - He replied feeling a little self-conscious. – "I don't like playing it in front of people very much, though."

"- Why?" – Lily asked looking into his warm eyes. Little tinges of gold fluttered around with green flakes in a hypnotizing way.

"- It feels like I'm naked or something." – He answered chuckling softly. – "It's weird."

"- I know what you mean…" - She said quietly, tearing her gaze away from his to look intently at the floor. - "… I think I _saw_ you tonight."

"- I know." – His reply was simple and they both knew exactly what the other meant. After a few moments he decided to take a chance and ask the question that had been running through his head – "Can I ask you something, Lils?"

"- Sure." – She shrugged biting her lip; for some reason she felt nervous.

"- Where's Mark?" – He than thought he hadn't been very clear and added – "I mean, I haven't seen him around or even heard…"

"- We broke up." – Lily blurted out.

"- Really?" – James managed not to do a cartwheel.

"- Yep. Tuesday." – She said trying to act nonchalant. – "Wasn't working very well."

"- Well, he was a bore, Lily Flower. I can say that now, can't I?" – He nudged her with his shoulder, causing a small electricity shock to run through both their bodies.

"- Fine, you can." – She let out a small sigh, trying to refrain herself from throwing herself at him. – "He was quite a tedious bloke, huh?" – She blurted and made a face, causing James to give a hearty laugh. She loved it when he laughed like that; it was infectious.

"- So, Lils, I was thinking…" - James had an idea too good to pass on. – "Remember when we did our first rounds together and I saved up a question for later?"

"- Yes," - Lily answered eyeing him sideways very curious – "I remember. What are you up to, James?"

"- Wait, wait." – He said chuckling at her suspiciousness – "So, I would like to ask my question now. Can I?"

"- Oh, I'm sure I'm going to regret this." – She said with a loud sigh. – "Shoot."

"- OK, here it goes; Saturday before we went to Hogsmeade, would you have kissed me if Emma hadn't showed up?" – James felt his entire body tense up and he held his breath, looking intently at Lily.

"- Well…" - Lily started. She knew her face was the same color of her hair and she was at the same time happy, nervous and anxious. She lifted her eyes so that her gaze met his. - "… Yes."

"- Really?" – A huge smile had started to spread on his face, a special smile, just for her.

"- Yes." – She repeated quietly, biting her lip lightly.

When Lily looked up again, James was standing much closer to her. She felt butterflies fly around her stomach and the hairs on the back of her neck spike up with anticipation. He came even closer, his eyes never leaving hers, and she unconsciously took a step backward leaning against the stone wall. He caressed her cheek softly with his thumb and then brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"- Good." – Was all that James said, his voice husky as he lowered his head a bit.

His nose touched hers and Lily swallowed hard. She put her arms around his neck, and he let his forehead rest on hers, closing his eyes for a second. Lily could feel her knees melting slowly as his hand rested on the small of her back and he drew her to him a bit more. She ran her fingers through his wild hair and then was engulfed by something amazing. James was kissing her; his soft lips were now against hers, his warm tongue playing around the edges of her mouth asking for entrance, which she quickly allowed. The kiss became deep and passionate, and Lily thought she could actually hear the fireworks; in the many times she had pictured kissing him it didn't even come close to the real thing. The feeling was just exhilarating and Lily's knees gave in, but James had her on hold, so it didn't matter at all. They kissed until they both couldn't breath anymore; breaking apart only barely enough to get more air and kiss a second time. Lily didn't think it was possible, but the second kiss was even better than the first.

**A/N: Hey people! Did you like your Christmas present? Hope so! Merry Christmas you all! **_**CP**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Surprise, surprise  
**

The Head Students were lost in a long passionate kiss; Lily had never known a kiss could be like that, could make her feel what she felt. James was wondering around cloud nine, he had reached a state of blissful happiness.

"- Whoa."- James muttered softly when they broke apart.

"- I know."- Lily replied as softly as he had just spoken. "- I never knew a kiss could be like this."

"- That's because it wasn't _a_ kiss, Lily Flower." - He smiled at her sweetly. "- It was _the_ kiss." - Lily smiled back at him; he really was a hopeless romantic. She poised her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk together to their dorm.

"- James, I need to ask you something too." - She said suddenly looking serious.

"- Sure. Anything, Lily." - He answered looking a bit worried. James hoped she wasn't having second thoughts about what had just happened.

"- Meet me tomorrow near the Black Lake after dinner, then." - She said, her gaze never leaving his eyes.

"- We have a prefect meeting tomorrow night." - He said looking both a bit disappointed and worried.

"- I know. Just meet me there and then we'll go to the meeting, ok?" - She asked giving him a pleading look.

"- Ok." - He said staring at the floor. He was now pretty sure she had changed her mind and was going to let him down easy the next day. He couldn't understand why, though; their kiss had been amazing and he was certain he wasn't the only who felt so.

When they arrived at the Heads Dorm, all the happiness he had been feeling moments ago had been replaced by a terrible anxiety. He wanted her to just get it over with and let him sulk and be miserable already, but he didn't want it to happen at the same time. He looked up at her and found her smiling at him.

"- Don't worry, silly." - Lily said nudging him with her shoulder like he had with her minutes ago. She thought she knew what he was thinking and she didn't want him to be upset, but she also didn't want to give anything away.

"- Alright then, Flower." - He said feeling a little better. "- I think I'm not going to bed right now, ok?" - He asked as they were right in front of the Heads Dorm entrance.

"- Ok." - She said softly. She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and then giving him a small smile turned to go inside. "-Good night, James."

"- Good night, Lils."- He replied touching his cheek lightly where she had kissed him.

James wondered around the castle for a while. The thing he had always wished would happen to him had just happened; he had just kissed the woman of his dreams and yet he didn't want to tell anyone about it. He wanted it to stay a private moment for now, he wanted to know how Lily really felt: did she like him, or was it just an attraction? Did she regret it? He found himself sitting alone in the Astronomy Tower staring into the night sky. He thought he knew Lily well enough to assume she wouldn't go around kissing people because she felt like it, which put him a little more at ease.

Since he had been in the hospital, he had felt a change in Lily's behavior towards him, he couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he knew it was there. She would stay with him whenever she could, and she stood a lttle closer to him than she had before, he sometimes found her looking over at him when she thought no one was looking. She would go out of her way to help him or make him smile. James had been secretly watching this, hoping he wasn't imagining things, hoping it wasn't his own wishful thinking. But after the luau he decided to go for it, he thought everything clicked that night and that if he didn't at least try he would be a fool.

She seemed to have had the same reaction he had to their kiss, and now he was just absolutely confused. Maybe it was what he had said about being _the_ kiss, maybe he had scared her. He ran a hand through his hair absently. Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut? He sighed. He leaned against the window frame and a cool breeze swept by. A smile played his lips as he replayed the moments he had just spent with the lovely redhead in his mind.

"- Please Merlin, please tell me she fancies me too." - He murmured to sky.

Lily sat on her bed thunderstruck; she had just kissed James. Not just any kiss, but like he had put it _the_ kiss. She had a goofy grin in her face and she ran a finger through her mouth; it was still tingling. She let out a big sigh and let herself fall backwards into her comfortable bed and stayed there looking at the ceiling with its beautiful wallpaper. She couldn't stop sighing and smiling, a swirl of feelings and pleasurable memories running through her head. She remembered James playing the sax; he was so sexy. She remembered him at the carnival booth and how the tiny kiss he had given her had made her so unsettled and now, well, now she was sure she would be unable to function properly for weeks.

She knew he was confused by her weird request, she smiled softly to herself, butshe knew it would be worth it. She rolled on her bed; she could still feel his warmth, his hands on her cheek and on her back, his eyes and, of course, specially his lips. Lily was sure that that night she would have blissful dreams, and they all would include James Potter.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Lily woke up the next day and went to the bathroom, hoping to catch James just out of the shower, but he wasn't there. She felt disapointed; she had wanted to walk with him to breakfast. She walked inside the bathroom and found a note waiting for her at the sink.

_"Dear Flower,_

_I have quidditch practice (game tomorrow!) and had to leave really early. _

_Don't worry I haven't forgotten about our "meeting" (I really couldn't think of a better term for it) tonight. _

_See you later._

_Love, James"_

Lily looked at the parchment feeling better; he was so sweet! She chuckled because it was clear by the note that he was confused and intrigued about their "meeting" as he had called it. She now thought it was better that she didn't talk to him before the "meeting"; like this it would add to the suspense. On Friday's Lily and James only had DADA together on the afternoon and she now he would be on quidditch practice during break periods.

She left for breakfast a little late, only to find that her friends were already leaving for class.

"- Lils, where have you been?" - Emma glared at her. "- You missed breakfast!" - She continued scolding her friend. "- Here, I saved you a muffin. Now, let's go! We're late to Herbology."

"- Merlin, Emmie, what's going on? I'm not that late!" - She replied looking at her watch.

"- Did you forget Sprout gave us a special assignment today? He have to be there like, _now_, if we are going to try to extract the Sunsilk!" - Emma looked at her as if she was positevely mad.

"- Oh!" - Lily said startled "- It had completely slipped my mind!"

The two friends ran to greenhouse and managed to get there on time; they dedicated to work and fund that it wasn't at all easy. Many students were also strugling with the task, and Lily even more since she couldn't concentrate. All her thoughts kept flying away towards the quidditch pitch and a certain Head Boy.

"- Lily! Lily!" - Emma called waving a hand in front of her nose.

"- Wh-hat?" - She replied snapping out of her reverie.

"- What on earth is going on?" - Emma glared at her inquiringly. Lily looked around and saw that Peter and Remus were working together with much results a few desks away. "- You're acting very strange!"

"- Em, I need to talk to you, but you need to know that when I do, we're not going to be able work anymore and will fail this assignment." - Lily answered knowing full well what would happen once she filled her friend in.

"- Ok, Lily Bean." - Emma huffed, and then, let an exasperated sigh. "- Wait here." - She said and left to Remus' desk. Lily watched as her friend talked to her boyfriend until he handed her some of the silk he and Peter had managed to extract, actually most of the silk. - "Ok, Lils, now go." - Emma said as she put the silk on their table and turned to stare at hr friend intently.

"- I kissed James last night." - Lily said very slowly in a low voice. Emma's jaw dropped.

"- WHAT?" - The blond pratically yelled. - "I mean, really?" - She continued after scrutinizing Lily's face.

"- Yes." - Lily smiled. - "Oh, Emmie, I'm so happy!"

"- I can see that!" - Emma said still analizing her friend in shock. "- But how did that happen? I thought you were too chicken to ask him..."

"- I was..."- Lily scoffed. "- Well, I am. Actually he started it."

"- I told you he still fancied you!" - Emma said with a victorius smile. - "You were so right! We are so not working anymore!"

"- I know." - Lily said chuckling.

"- Well..."- Her friend looked at her expectantly waiting for the whole juicy story.

"- Well, we were walking together and then James asked me about Mark. So I told him we had broken up on Tuesday. Then he asked me if he could ask me the "Question" he had saved..." - Lily said but noticed an inquiring look on Emma's face - "We made a deal on first rounds remember? We could ask each other some questions and the other had to answer the thruth right away..." - She explained quickly and her friend nodded. "- Anyway, he then asked me if would have kissed him if you hadn't showed up last saturday and I said "yes", so he then said "good" and step closer and suddenly we were kissing!"

"- Oh, my gosh, Lily! I can't believe it!" - Emma squealed - "- So, how was it?"

"- Amazing." - Lily replied with a goofy grin. - "- But that's not all. I asked him to meet me tonight near the lake."

"- Why?"

"- Well, I want to make him a surprise; show him that I really like him." - Lily said chuckling at her own plan. - "- I'm gonna your help and we'll probably miss lunch."

"- Private Vance at your service!" - Emma replied and Lily laughed.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Lily was standing near the Black Lake alone. It was cold out and she was wearing only a white dress, which was beautiful and made her look amazing but didn't help her keep warm at all. She was almost certain that dinner must had been over a few minutes, since she saw shadows passing through the school windows; she looked at the door intently, waiting for James' tall frame to appear in it. She hadn't seen him all day, with preparing his surprise and all, she and Emma had ended up skipping class and not showing for meals; she had told Remus to tell McGonagall she and Emma weren't feeling well and he had obliged without asking questions. And then, she spotted him. James was walking out of the door towards her. Lily flicked her wand and the scenary behind her lit up. James stop on his tracks; she watched as amused smiled spread on his faces, his eyes twinkled.

Lily was sitting on one of the Giant Squid many tentacles, she and Emma had had a whole lot of work to pull this off, but now the squid was half way out of the water and wearing a bow tie. In another tentacle it has a bouquet of flowers and there was somewhat of a dinner set next to them. The lake had many little candles in it, giving the entire scene a surreal quality.

"- What's going on, Lily?" - James asked as he approached her. He lost his breath a little when he got closer and could now take in her appearance; she looking stunning in a white shimmering dress, her flaming red hair flying behind her with the soft wind.

"- Well"- Lily had prepared a speech and she wanted it to be perfect, just as she knew the man looking at her was - "- You see, I had to go on a date with Squiddy here, there was no way out of it." - She stated with a jokeful glint in her eye and waited for him to ask the question he was supposed to.

"- Oh really?" - James said raising an eyebrow at her and playing along. - "- Why is that?"

"- Because a gal has to stick by her word, of course." - She gave him a cheeky smile and concentrated not to shiver because of the cold. - "- I said I would go on a date with the Giant Squid before I dated you, so now here I am with Squiddy." - James let out a laugh and started to climb the Giant Squid making his way towards her, when he was finally up there and about to kiss her, Lily stopped him and he looked at her once more confused.

"- What now, Evans?" - He asked her; a teasing note on his voice.

"- Just this: go out with me, Potter?" - She asked him giving him her best sexy smile.

"- Wild dragons couldn't keep me from doing so." - He answered smiling widely and then kissed her another breathtaking kiss.

James helped Lily down from the squid, which as soon as they touched the ground made a disgruntled noise and sunk back down. The two student laughed. They felt like they were walking on cloud nine. Life was perfect for them at that moment. James held her close and kissed her again, Lily corresponding with enthusiasm. He saw that she was cold and quickly gave her his robes to keep her warm, which she threw on top of the dress she was wearing, feeling instantly better.

"- You're crazy, Lils."- James said while giving her an eskimo kiss.

"- I learned it from you." - She replied grinning cheekily.

"- Good to know you listened..." - He said softly. - "Feel warmer?"

"- Oh! That's what the robes are for?" - She teased him. - "I thought you just didn't like my dress..." - She gave him her best innocent look.

"- I don't" - James played along making a face. - "It's horrible! I hate it. We'll just have to do something about it later, on our common room..."

"- Pervert." - She mocked and gave him a kiss. He happily kissed her back and then spotted something behind them.

"- Lils, bloody hell! The prefect meeting!" - He smacked himself on the head and grabbed her hand, running towards Remus, who was waving at them from a window.

They ran together, James dragging her along, both feeling giddy. They were absolutely breathless when they reached Remus, who was looking at them with a knowing grin.

"- Nice of you two to show up." - Remus said teasingly t his friends.

"- Sod off, Moony." - James replied punching him in the shoulder.

"- Come on, let's do this already..." - Lily said trying to hide a smile and entering the Heads Common Room.

The prefects meeting went smoothly even though most of the prefects were muffling giggles and comments, since both Heads had shown up late and Lily was wearing James' robes. The newly formed couple tried to act normally and pretended nothing out of the ordinary was happening. One hour later the prefects were dispatched.

"- Well... I'm gonna go too." - Remus said getting his things ready when there was only him and the head students on the room. - "- Leave you to finish up your "work"..."

"- Thanks, Moony." - James said picking up on his friend sarcastic tone. - "- You really should go. We have _loads of work_ to get to..." - He finished stressing his words with his lips curling up slightly. Remus turned to leave.

"- I bet." - Remus mumbled under his breath. "-Good night, Prongs, Lily." - He said and with a grin and a wave left the couple alone.

"- So, where do we start on this _loads of work_ we have to do? - Lily said in mockery.

"- I do believe there was a problem involving a white dress..."- James turned to her with a mischievous smile and then grabbed her.

"- You know, I quite like your robes... In fact, I think I'm gonna keep them." - Lily said putting her arms around his neck.

"- They do look better on you, love." - James said pecking her lips. He still couldn't believe he had her and he was allowed to kiss her. - "Just a bit of a size problem, but I'm sure we can find a way around it..." - He pulled her for another kiss and then propped them on the couch.

"- I can't believe this..." - Lily said staring into his warm eyes.

"- I know... It's so surreal! Is this really happening or am I having the best dream ever?" - He asked her softly, his voice only above a whisper. Lily laughed, quietly posing herself against his chest.

"- Was this your dream? Really?" - She asked a bit hesitant - "I thought that you didn't fancy me anymore, before you kissed..."

"- Well, Flower, as much as tried not to dream about you, it seemed there was no way around it." - He said caressing her hair. Lily smiled.

"- So, you like me despite your better judgement?" - She teased him.

"- That's exactly right." - He teased her right back.

"- Oh, shut up and kiss me." - She slapped him playfully.

"- Will do." - They melted together into a long kiss, full of passion and then stayed quiet for a bit, cuddling together, happy to feel the others warmth.

The night went on like this. The two teasing, talking, snogging and laughing until late hours of the night. They fell asleep together on James' bed and neither thought it was the least bit awkward the next morning.

**A/N: Hey people, happy 2008! I know its short and fluff, but I just felt like it! ;))**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people, I'm back! Sorry for the long absence... I'll try to update more often, I swear.**

**Chapter 21 - Now its you and me. **

It was a quidditch morning. James woke up early like he always did. He looked at Lily sleeping peacefully and felt the perfection of the moment dawn on him; he had her, he finally had her. He was sure that now his life was truly starting, he felt that with her at his side he was whole and there was nothing that they couldn't achieve together. Thinking about the many things he wanted to do in his life (auror training, marriage, kids) he left for his "de-pumping warm-up run" before the game, only this time feeling slightly in doubt because that meant leaving Lily. He looked at her sleeping form and leaned in to kiss her softly before leaving; she sighed contempt and smiled still sleeping soundly.

Lily woke up and there was no James. For a second she thought maybe she had had a great dream and now was back in cold harsh reality but the she saw a flying note waiting for her. She smiled at the sight of James handwriting and grabbed the note.

"_Flower,_

_Its Quidditch morning! I went for a run but will be back before breakfast, so if you are the loving caring person I know you are you'll wait for me so we can walk to together to the GH. _

_Love,_

_James"_

Lily laughed at his note; it was sweet and very James-like. Of course she would wait for him, right now all she wanted was to stay with him every waking minute she had, and possibly every sleeping one as well. Now that she thought about it, it kind of creeped her out how much she longed for his presence. She went in to take a shower to find the bathtub already filled with vanilla bubbles floating around the room and she couldn't help but smile again. _"Just how perfect he is?"_ - She thought to herself as she entered the sweet water.

James came back from his run, which he had considerably shortened for obvious reasons, and walked into the Heads Dorm hoping Lily had seen his note (he thought a flying note over her head was hard to miss, but you never know) and had waited for him.

" – Good morning!" – Lily's sweet voice sung as soon as he stepped inside the common room.

" – Morning!" – He replied walking over to where she was; she looked positively gorgeous with a special gleam around her. – "Missed you." – He said and kissed her. He enveloped her in his arms and Lily felt like melting again. She loved that feeling.

" – James!" – She said after realization hit her. – "You are dripping with sweat and I am squeaky clean! Let go!" – She slapped him lightly on the arm in a joking fashion.

" - No." – James grunted and pouted feigning a child upset.

" - Pretty please?" – She said and he chuckled and let go.

" – Fine. I thought maybe you missed me too… But I see I was sadly mistaken…" – He joked while walking towards the stairs.

" – Well, it wouldn't be the first time…" – She teased him. They loved their witty banters, it was a ritual for them; it was just how they worked.

She watched as he entered the bathroom in his jogging uniform. James and Sirius liked muggle clothing and wore it a lot, and his favorite running outfit was baggy black adidas pants and a white t-shirt. He looked hot (but then again he did in almost everything) and then Lily hit herself on the head when she caught herself thinking he might be even hotter without it. After a few minutes James reappeared from the bathroom in full Quidditch gear. He looked even better.

" - Ok, Miss Flower, breakfast!" – He said clapping his hands together excitedly – "But first, where's my kiss now that I am, how did you put it?... Squeaky clean?" – Lily chuckled at him and gladly went over to kiss him.

" – Ok, let's go, can't have people accuse me of kidnapping the captain, can I?" – She said after their kiss had extended.

" – Oh, alright." – James concurred. " – I'm starved!"

They walked together talking and laughing playfully and Lily found herself thinking she wished everyday could be like that, filled with happiness and laughter. She knew at that moment that her life was brighter than it had ever been, and James was the reason. She wanted to hug him tightly and thank him for it, but instead she just squeezed his hand, but he seemed to understand what she meant by it all the same.

" - James?" – She said just before they entered the Great Hall.

" - Yes?" – He said turning to face her; his beautiful hazel eyes staring right into hers.

" – I was wondering if we could go on our first date tomorrow?" – Lily asked.

" – Sure, Lils." – He replied, a huge smiled spreading across his handsome features. – "Just have to be after lunch, because we have Swaps and Head duties in the morning, ok?"

" – Great." – She smiled happily – "Just so you know, I'm planning our date, since I'm the one who finally convinced you to go out with me."

" – Oh did you, now?" – He eyed her with a teasing glint in his eyes. – "How on earth did you pull that off, I wonder?"

" – Oh, I think I owe it all to my dashing good looks…" – She said, her lips curling up as James chuckled lightly and they seated by their friends for breakfast. As they entered the Great Hall the two heads decided to lay low their relationship and so instead of holding hands they just walked together.

" – Good morning, my dear Head students!" – Sirius said as soon as they sat. – "My, my, don't our heads look giddy this morning! Don't they Moony?"

" - They certainly do, Padfoot." – Remus said nodding amused – "I wonder what has gotten into them."

" – Me too." – Sirius replied, the jokeful tone in his voice evident – "So, Prongs, Moony said you had a lot of work to get done yesterday. Did you manage to finish _all_ of it?"

" – I would have." – James replied with the same teasing tone – "But then I got caught up snogging Evans senseless." – He continued and the jaws dropped around his friends, including Lily's.

" – James!" – She said giving him a positively scandalized look, but she was smiling all the same.

" – What?" – He feigned innocence perfectly. She sighed.

" – You're such a prat!" – She said chuckling while buttering a piece of toast.

" - Whorahh!!!" – Sirius yelled jumping up on his seat and everyone in the hall turned to look at him, so he sat back down. – "You and Lily are together!' - He said in a hushy way.

" – Oh, Padfoot, you catch on quickly." – James replied sarcastically.

" - Lily Bean! How come we are only hearing about this now?" - Alicia said glaring at her.

" - Sorry, Als, but as James, the prat, here put it, we were kind of busy..." - Lilyreplied trying to maintain astraight face.

" - Oh, thank Merlin!" - Emma cut in. "- It was about time."

The rest of breakfast went on like this until some people begun to leave to the pitch; the minute anyone walked through the Great Hall's door to leave it, their hair would transform into some sort of wig that looked like it was made of plastic. Girls would get golden wigs and boys flaming red ones. It was obviously a Marauder prank and now Gryffindor had the entire school as their supporters, and the slytheryns weren't the least bit pleased about that.

The entire Gryffindor team huddled together in the pitch, the captain in the middle. They could all feel that their leader was in high spirits and he had an aura about him that showed them that today he was unstoppable. After having one look at James Potter face that morning they knew it didn't matter who they played, they could even play the English team, that they would win. It was exciting and envigorating and as he gave them his pep-speach all the members felt the strange mood of their captain spread towards them, so when they kicked off the ground and the match started there was nothing the slytherins could do but try to avoid utter humiliation. It was a wash out.

Lily watched him from the stands; he had the look of sheer determination on his face and she could something else there too; faith. James believed that on that day he could do anything and therefore he could. She smiled as he did a specially bold move, scored and then did a piruette to celebrate. She could tell he was smiling. She cheered alongside her friends but for her this was much more. She cheered because she could tell he was happy and she wanted to keep him that way forever. They had decided to wait after their first official date before letting their relationship out on the open, of course they had to tell thier friends because, honestly, they wanted to and also there was no way they would get away with it if they didn't.

As the judge whistled the end of the match, Gryffindor crowd went wild. The final score was 530 x 150 for their house and the party that was bound to come would certainly reflect the anihilation that ensued on the field. Lily watched as the team carried its captain amongst the crowd, she locked eyes with him and they smiled and nodded at each other reaching a silent agreement.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - - **

It was Sunday morning and James woke up still with the giddy feeling that he was convinced now that would never leave. He put on his glasses and gathered his clothes going to take a shower. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, the door opened and a smiling fresh Lily Evans appeared.

" - Ha! I got up before you!" - She said with a look of triumph.

" - You sure did, Lils." - He replied amused that she would think it was some kind of great deed. "- But why, may I ask?"

" - Well, I have a date to plan and also head duties and swaps, so I thought I'd get started on something." - She said with a cheeky look. "- Unlike some people that slept until nearly breakfast."

" - Well, I am sure that you know I was up until wee hours of the night." - James countered giving her a naughty look. - "You know, snogging a sexy redhead in a broom closet can be very exausting."

" - Oh, I'm sorry." - She said squinting her eyes at him dangerously. "- Was that a complaint?"

" - Not at all." - He answered with a grin and then kissed her matter of factdelly until her breath faltered. "- Ok, See you in a bit, need to hop in the shower now, mind."

For a second Lily hesitated and it was enough for James to walk in and close the door behind him. She stood there gaping like a fish for almost an entire minute until realizing her predicament and cursing _"James Potter you will be the death of me"_ under her breath many times before walking downstairs. She sat on her desk on the common room and did some of the planning for the upcoming Halloween Ball and duplicated her Swaps sheet. As she entered the last sentence on the note she planned to pass to the prefects their next meeting, James came down and propped himself next to her, looking over her shoulder.

" - Hungry, Evans." - He said widening his eyes.

" - Was that a question?" - She said turning to look him in the eye.

" - No, Flower." - He replied pecking her on the lips quickly and the grining wildely. "- I was simply stating that I am hungry as a Hippogriff."

" - Oh, I see." - Lily said but her lips curled up slightly. "- So then you have no consideration whatsoever for my person?"

" - Of course, I do!" - He said pulling her out of the chair and slinging her bag over his shoulder while pulling her towards the door. "- I have considered many many things about your person, I can assure you that." - He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

" - Really?" - She said playing along. "- I have considered some about you too."

As the morning went on Lily caught herself counting the minutes. She and James had agreed to meet at two near the lake and now it seemed to her that time was simply refusing to pass; how come it was still noon? Darn, she was so nervous and she didn't even know why. She and James were already together, she knew he liked her, he knew she liked him, they knew that kissing was most definetelly not a problem, so why did the date matter so much? It was because it would be official, she thought, but then she realized it was something else too; it was because it would be the first time they would be alone together in a non-friends way. She couldn't eat, so she went to the kitchens with the girls instead and afterwards she was hoistered up to the girls dormitory to get ready for the "Big Date".

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - - **

James waited for Lily near the lake. The guys had had a field day making fun of him for being nervous about the date, but still they had helped ease the nervousness somehow. He had on the nicest pair of jeans he owned and was wearing the shirt Lily told him not to wear the day he went to Hogsmeade with Missy because he could tell she liked it. He had on a dark brown leather jacket, that was a little old but that was why he liked it. He had tried to fix his hair (with no success, obviously) and was now running his hand through it, giving it one last try.

" - You know, I used to hate when you did that." - Lily's voice sounded behind him.

" - Used to, huh?" - He turned around and was glad he had spoken before he could see her. She was stunning. She was the same Lily as always but yet she was completely different; she was wearing a dark purple cashmere "V" necked sweater that fitter her perfectly, a dark jeans skirt and shallow camel boots almost to her knees. But what striked James the most was her face; he was positive she had a glow on her cheeks and her eyes seemed to sparkle tirelessly.

" - Well, to tell you the truth I quite like it now." - She smiled and moved positioning herself so that she could run her hand through his hair now. She took in his appearence; everyday she thought he looked better and today she thought that she might have to just attack him. He looked like a muggle movie star with that leather jacket and the shirt she liked. Lily was sure if James needed an alternate carreer he could just move to London and model; it was absolutelly unfair for him to look that yummy because she was 18 for crying out loud and she could only control her hormones for so long.

As they stood there, Lily running her hands through his hair and James holding her waist enjoying the spontaneous act of caring, the nervousness that had filled their mornings flew out and a sensation of calm and tranquility settled in. Slowly James started to seat at the edge of the lake and Lily allowed him to seat her next to him.

" - Oh, I was so nervous about today." - She said as she once again caressed his hair.

" - I know. Me too." - He said smiling at her. "- But now its gone. How weird is that?"

" - Weird, and yet not weird at all." - She replied scooting her body closer to his and he chuckled at her response because he thought it was absolutely right. He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head there.

" - So, Flower, what are the many activities you have planned for our date?" - He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

" - Well, first activity is special and you'll have to follow me with your eyes closed and no questions." - She said with a smile spreading through her face.

" - Ok. Lead the way." - He said getting to his feet, closing his eyes and extending a hand in her direction. "- Just remember if I disappear I do have friends that will come looking for me." - He joked.

" - Shut up, James." - Lily grabbed his hand and leaded him to the place she had set up their first "activity". It was the side of the castle where the walls were clearer; she had put on a charm so that now it was almost smooth and white. She seated James down on where she had put two blankets and conjured some cushions.

" - Can I open my eyes now?" - He asked taking a peek.

" - Like you haven't already." - She smirked.

" - So what is this?" - He asked pointing to a metal object behind Lily.

" - It's a projector." - She answered seating next to him. - "We're going to watch a movie. The best movie; "Breakfast at Tiffany's".

" - Cool." - James said looking at the projector and the wall as the light begun to project in it. Lily had put a charm around them and suddenly it was dark and cozy around them.

" - Shhhh." - She teased him and he sighed. She went and rested her body against his; life could not get any better.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

" - She's really pretty." - James said as the movie ended.

" - Oh, yes." - Lily said kissing his cheek. The first part of their date had gone great. - "And now it's Date - Part Two." - She put on a serious face and James chuckled.

" - Bring it on, Evans." - He gave her his best determined look and she had to laugh. And kiss him.

" - Ok. Here it comes." - She said giving him a mischievous smile. "- _You_ are going to take _me _flying."

" - Really?" - James said almost bouncing in his place. It was his perfect dream.

" - Really." - Lily said looking at him beaming; she could tell he was extatic. He loved flying and it wasn't hard for her to figure out he would want to share that with her. And even though he didn't catch on, Lily was just as excited as he was. She had always been afraid of flying but because of some unkown reason she couldn't wait to be up there with him, to be close to him where she knew he was always happy.

Not even a minute later they were on the air. Lily seated behind James, holding tight to his back, her head resting on his shoulder while he steered the broom effortlessly taking them to a place he knew she would love. She enjoyed the feeling and made an effort to engrave those moments in her memory forever; the chilly wind, James smile and the breathtaking view. She wanted to have it with her always, it was such a sensation of bliss that at that moment Lily coul not believe that something could be wrong in the world. She felt James ease the broom and stop subtly. He got off carefully and then offered her his hand, but then changed his mind and grabbed her my the waist pulling her down. They were on top of Gryffindor tower and they could see the entirety of Hogwarts grounds; it was a view she would never forget. James stood behind her and hugged her lightly, kissing her softly on the neck.

" - I thought you would like it here." - He whispered in her ear causing goosebumps to spread through her body.

" - It's amazing, James." - She answered quietly.

" - I think this is the best date ever." - He said chuckling softly.

" - I think so too." - She agreed and turned to face him. "- You know, I wish I could have known you sooner."

" - Don't do that, Lils." - He said bringing her closer. "- We never know what would have happened before, we have to be glad we can be here now."

" - Still, I wish I hadn't been so blind." - She said biting her lip. "- I'm just so happy now, James. I didn't know a person could be this happy." - Lily lifted her green eyes to meet his and he could see that she meant every word and to that he smiled brightly, a smile so beautiful that Lily was sure that the day was made a little clearer.

" - I'm happy too." - He said and gave her an eskimo kiss, causing her to laugh earnstly. "- I'm just glad you changed your mind and decided I'm not a bullying arrogant toe rag anymore." - Once again she laughed, but this time feeling slightly guilty about saying those things to him.

" - Well, if it makes you feel any better I only called you that to see if you'd stop annoying me. You see, I knew I would break if you continued to ask me out looking all sexy and hot like this." - She had decided to tease and complement him at the same time, hoping to at least earn one of his special kisses.

" - It does make me feel better." - James replied and kissed her just like she had hoped. They stayed there enjoying the view and kissing and laughing.

" - James, how do you think its going to be for us when we leave Hogwarts?" - Lily asked after a while.

" - I dunno, Lils." - He said tightening his arms around her. "- I just know its going to be you and me." - He said it with such confidence that Lily wouldn't allow herself to doubt it even for a single second. She knew he was right, what they had started together was something extraordinary and it didn't happen to everybody. She knew they were meant to stay together. They were meant to be, just like he had always said.

" - No matter what." - She said after reflecting a bit. And it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

" - No matter what." - He confirmed looking directly into her eyes.

**A/N: Okay people, this is it! Next chapter wont be so fluff, so enjoy it while it lasts! R&R if you can.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – The Halloween Ball**

Monday was a day to be engraved in Hogwarts History; it was the day James Potter and Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall for breakfast at 8:15 in the morning holding hands. It was the day that marked the beggining of a relationship that would change the world.

The couple left their dorm with happy faces but still Lily felt anxiety rise in her chest; she didn't how her life was going to change now that she and the Gryffindor golden boy were together but she knew it wouldn't be the same. She squeezed James' hand and felt a little more secure when he squeezed her hand back. It was funny how they knew what the other was thinking without even trying. James stopped in front of the door and asked her quietly:

" - Ready?" - She took a deep breath and nodded, clasping his hand even tighter.

They walked towards their friends talking quietly. Lily felt subconcious over all the murmuring and whispering that had ensued, not the mention the wide open comments and glares.

" - Well, Flower, its official; every guy in Hogwarts is jealous of me right now." - Her boyfriend said in her ear as they approached the Gryffindor table. She felt herself chuckle, making the tension fade a bit.

" - Then I guess all the girls are jealous of me. Does this mean we're in danger now, Mr. Potter?" - She asked with a hint of a smile forming in her lips.

" - I wouldn't worry about it." - He replied with a calculated nonchalant tone. - "I think we can take them." - James finished smiling and Lily replied by smiling back.

" - Goood morning." - The Head Girl said as she sat herself beside Alicia, who at time was watching her with a proud smirk on her face.

" - Morning!" - The rest of the group replied in what seemed a well rehearsed chorus. They all laughed.

" - Wow, that was pleasant." - James scoffed as he seated himself beside Lily and in front of Remus.

" - Yeah, its like they have nothing better to talk about then the two of you getting together to talk about." - Peter squeaked.

" - It's because they clearly don't." - Emma replied shrugging which earned her glares from James and Lily. - "Oh, come on! You guys know this is huge! Don't try to play it cool..."

" - Em, we're not "playing it cool", its just... its going to be a very long day." - Lily said with a pointed look to her friend.

" - Right you are." - Was the simple response she got back from her friend.

From the staff table Albus Dumbledore watched the seven friends eat their breakfast, trying to ignore the prying eyes and managing to keep a good level of normalcy between themselves. It was quite the accomplishment. He smiled slightly, his blue omniscient eyes sparkling. True love and family were precious things, he knew, and from his seat he could see both of them.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Severus Snape followed the red hair with his dark eyes. The hand attached to hair was holding the hand of James Potter. But it wasn't only holding it, it was grasping it, like those hands depended on each other, like they fit together. Like they would never break apart. He shut his eyes and reopened them slowly hoping to find that it had only been a bad dream, but it wasn't. There she sat, the love of his life, eating toast and jam with the one person she said she wouldn't.

Severus had been serving detention after detention now, for Lily's and the marauders pranks were effective and the teachers had been scandalized by his behavior. He wondered why Potter hadn't served his head to the Headmaster but didn't come up with an answer, he was just glad he wasn't expelled. He regretted attacking the Head Boy; it had been a stupid thing to do. He had killed someone before, it was a requirement to join the Dark Lord's ranks, and he didn't regret it. He had killed someone who deserved a death much worst then the one he had given. He considered himself lenient. But Potter had been different, he didn't mean to kill him, he just wanted to hurt him, but apparently it was a stroke of luck that the other boy didn't die.

Severus let out a deep breath and scrutinized the group at the Gryffindor table. Lily and her friends were sitting with the Marauders. The Marauders! He smirked with loathing. The good for nothing group that was idolized at Hogwarts; he was pretty sure the four boys would end up pumping gas or scrubbing dungeons one day. He knew that he was kidding himself but pretending was effective. He pretended he was superior to them, he pretended he wasn't alone, he pretended he still had Lily.

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

It was the end of a long, rough week and it came with a cherry on top; the Halloween Ball. The first week the Head Students had spent as a couple was a hard one, filled with gruesome work and studying, leaving little time for them to enjoy each others company as desired. Lily could tell you minute by minute with precision what were the best moments of her week.

First one was when she and James had worked together on a Potion for Slughorn's class and received an O from the teacher. Second one was when walking from one class to another when a pair of hands whisked her behind a tapestry and James stole chaste kisses before running with her to class. The other moment was when the prefects left the after an exhausting meeting and James turned up some music so they could slow dance for five minutes before going back to work. She then remembered another moment when she had kidnapped him to the kitchens and thaught him to make pumpkin faces; James had loved it and he made stupid pumpkins laughing like a child. There were seventeen best moment, Lily counted. Seventeen times that she had felt inside a fairy tale. It was strange how much every single minute they spent together was better than the ones he couldn't be there. It was enerving how fast she was falling and yet the rush was so enticing she begged for more. It was like riding an endless roler-coaster, the adrenaline pumping her body and her stomach fluttered.

She twirled around the room looking in the mirror. Her two best friends were there, also getting ready for the ball. Lily inspected her image and decided she looked fine. She let her mind wonder back to James and smiled softly over the prospect of dancing with him properly. She looked over to Alicia and saw that she was adding the finishing touches on Emma's hair. The three friends looked at each other and then, without a single word to each other, they laughed. It was a laughter that could tell stories, fill dark rooms with light and make parents smile. It was happiness in a sound.

Three boys waited on the common room of the Heads Dorm for their girlfriends, they all looked positively giddy. The one with the raven hair couldn't keep his mouth from grinning and the other two mimicked the look on his face perfectly. They were all in costume; it was a Halloween ball. Remus and Emma had gone with a good humored approach; he was dressed as president Kennedy and Emma as Marilyn Monroe. Sirius and Alicia went crazy and dressed as Mike Myers from Halloween and a luscious victim. Lily and James had argued a lot about their costumes but in the end had reached an agreement: they went as John Lennon and Yoko Ono.

As the girls descended the stairs their companions looked at them eagerly. Remus looked dashing in a suit and his hair parted like the famous american president and Emma looked awesome in a hot pink dress similar to the one Monroe wore in "Diamonds are forever". Sirius held the infamous Mike Myers mask in his hand and Alicia wore a white dress with splashes of red simulating blood but James, well James was a whole different chapter. He had, with Remus' help, charmed his hair and now instead of his short and messy trademark mop he had shiny long hair that went after his shoulders. He was wearing round glasses like Lenon and had on a hippie tunic, pants and leather flip flops. He looked absolutely different and funny. Still, somehow, it worked in his favor. Lily let out a big laugh when she saw him and he did the same as he laid eyes on her. She had charmed her hair to be even longer, straight and turned it black. She was wearing a hippie tunic to and glasses like Yoko's. The two of them together looked downright funny.

" - Hey there, love." - James smiled offering her a hand. - "You know, you look pretty sexy with black hair."

" - Thank you, _John_."- She replied giggling. - "Strangely, I think you look hot too."

" - Why is it strange? I always look hot!" - He teased lifting an eyebrow at her.

" - Aren't you a pool of humility? Now, come on, it's time to go."

The Great Hall looked completely with all the decoration the ball comittee had produced. It had spiderwebs and pumpkin faces floating around, the ghosts were having the time of their lifes and there were red, green and orange lights flickering in the ceiling making it more like a disco. The six friends moved to find their missing part, Peter Pettigrew. As they moved swiftly through the crowd of students, the Head students noticed that the headmaster was nowhere to be found, which was disturbing. Everyone at Hogwarts knew how much Dumbledore loved Halloween, the year before he had been dressed as a Flamingo!

At last they found Peter, who was dressed as Prince Charming (oddly enough) and his date (another fourth year girl) as Cinderella. The couples decided to hit the dance floor, but the Head students thought it was best to have a look around first to see if things were running smoothly. After reinforcing some charms and talking to the house elves about some weird looking candy, James and Lily reunited.

" - So, Yoko, care to join me for a dance?" - He asked offering her his hand.

" - Of course, John!" - She replied giving him an adoring look. She put her arms around his shoulder and felt him slide his over her waist, pulling her closer.

It wasn't a slow music, but they didn't notice. James put a strand of her hair back behind her ear and smirked thinking that the black hair was very un-Lily-like. She saw him looking at her with an amused grin on his face and analized her boyfriends face a little better. He looked very different with the hair, the small beard and the funny glasses, but his eyes were the same. "_Oh, how I love his chocolate eyes. They tell me everything and yet hold all the misteries."_ Lily thought she was becoming cheesy and in truth she was, but sometimes reality can be better than the movies and therefore some cheesyness was alowed.

They were still dancing, laughing heartly at Sirius' and Alicia's perfomance on the center of their circle, when Lily's head snapped sideways, towards the doors. James followed her gaze and she made a head movement for him to follow her.

" - I think I heard something, James." - Lily said in a hushed tone. - "- I think it was a scream."

" - Let's go check it out." - He said without hesitation and pulled his wand from his back pocket. They moved silently, James in front and she in the back looking for anything strange. They were almost scared to death when they turned a corner and a bunch of first year students came running at them.

" - I think it was a false alarm, Lils." - The Head Boy said a little relieved. He nudged her lightly but she wasn't looking at his direction.

" - James." - She said with a whisper making him turn to face the same thing she was facing. His heart dropped.

Mary MacDonald, a Gryffindor like them, was lying on the ground with horrible bruises. There was blood in some of her clothes and her face was pale. Her arms and legs were binded together and she was shivering. And there was someone there, standing over her, torturing her. Immediatelly, without even realizing what he was doing James' hand shot up.

" -_ Petrificus Totalus!_"- He said in a low threatening tone and sure enough Mary's attacker turned to stone. Lily ran towards the girl and quickly unbided her.

" - Mary! Mary!" - She called, shaking the girls lightly by the shoulders. "- Can you hear me, Mary?"- The girl nodded slowly and Lily did some healing charms on her. She was going to be fine.

" - Lils, take her to the hospital wing." - James said from behind her in what she knew to be his authority tone. When she turned to look at him she saw a silvery horse leave the tip of his wand and gallop fast through the corridor. She noticed that Mary's attacker was no longer stone; James had binded him and taken his wand instead. He was wearing a mask. Lily didn't say anything. She approached the figure and in one quick motion pulled the mask away. She was met with cold gray eyes she thought were familiar. She was met with Bellatrix Black.

" - Lils, go, take Mary to the infirmary. I'll meet there. I just sent a Patronus to McGonagall she'll be her in a moment." - James said noticing the cold glare Lily was giving Bellatrix.

" - Yes, mudblood, do whatever your pureblood lover says and go take care of that whynning filth." - The other girl's voice filled with disgust resounded in the cold stone walls. Before she knew what had happened Lily had gagged her. The redhead then took one step, so now her faces were mere inches from each other and put her wand on the slytheryns throat.

" - If I were you, I would think a little better about the situation I was in before making ill calculated comments, do you hear me, you filthy bitch?" - Lily hissed, dropping her words slowly at the other, Bellatrix's eyes widening with the open threat she had never expected to hear from the pristine Head Girl.

Lily turned around and levitated Mary. James sighed and pulled the mirror from his pocket calling Sirius name. Before his mate's face appeared he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and Lily's green eyes met his. He held her gaze and she then kissed him fiercely, one quick but deep kiss, and left.

"- What's up, Prongs?" - Sirius face asked.

" - Party is over, Pads." - His best mate replied looking stern. "- Shit happened. Can you and Moony take care of it?"

" - On it, mate." - Then the face in the mirror disappeared.

" - Mr. Potter." - Came the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

" - Professor." - James said turning to face his teacher. - "We, me and Lily, caught her attacking Mary MacDonald." - He continued pointing towards the binded Bellatrix.

" - Oh dear Merlin." - The professor huffed.

" - Lily's taken Mary to the infirmary and I told Sirius and Remus to break the party up. What do we do now?" - He asked with a concerned look.

" - What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" - McGonagall looked at him fiercely.

" - She may not be the only one." - James answered pointedly. That was what was bothering him. The teacher nodded and suddenly many silvery cats were running towards the other members of the staff.

" - We'll check, James." - She said eyeing carefully the young man in front of her.

" - Professor, I'm gonna go gather the older prefects. We'll help search. We'll take the fifth and fourth floor. And I'll the other prefects to take their house members in their common rooms." - He stated more then asked, and Minerva felt a tinge of proudness towards him. She nodded and he took of, leaving her with the "prisioner".

**- - - XXX - - - XXX - - - XXX - - -**

Lily and James sat nervously inside the Headmaster's office. It had been two weeks since Halloween and it all had been a knightmare. That day they had found another three muggle born students attacked, apreheending only one other culprit (a boy by the name of Rosier), but the worst wasn't inside the castle, was out. Dumbledore wasn't on the castle on Halloween because the Order had received tips that the Death Eaters were going to act that night, and act they did. It had been a full scale attack; enjoying the festivities cover, the ruthless men had victimized several muggle villages, managing to kill and injure a large amount of people. It had been terror.

The students were scared; some people had lost parents or friends in the attacks and the atmosphere was gloom. The Head Students had devised a support group and the staff had offered the services of a Healer-Therapist. While they waited to be addressed by their headmaster, Lily and James talked to each other silently, an ability they had recently discovered. Their hands were entertwined and even though they were quiet and you could her a pin drop, Lily could hear James' voice loud and clear in her head.

"- We'll make it through." - The voice said. "- No matter what." - Someone cleared their throat and Lily snapped out of her own thoughts.

" - Miss Evans, Mr. Potter." - Albus Dumbledore started to speak looking intently at the two students in front of him. "- I've called you here to say you two have handled everything greatly. It hasn't been an easy job being a Head Student this year. However I am worried. The mood inside Hogwarts halls is dangerously low and I fear I have to ask yet more of the two of you." - The two looked at him curiosly. "- I believe we need to show your fellow students that it is still possible to laugh, because this seems to be a forgotten art here these past few weeks."

" - What are you asking us to do, sir?" - Lily asked looking at his half-spectled glasses.

" - I do believe a good laughter is in long overdue, Miss Evans." - He replied and gave James a meaninful look. "- I trust that the two of you will know what to do." - With that he dismissed them.

" - Did he just, you know, gave us permission to prank the school?" - James asked as the gargoyle closed behind them.

" - I think that's exactly what he did. Actually, I think it was more like he asked us to prank the school." - Lily replied bewildered; of all the duties she thought she would have as Head Girls, pranking never quite made the list.

" - Well, then I think I know just the right people for the job." - The Head Boy said, a mischievous glint playing in his eyes.

**A/N: Hey! It was carnival this week here in Rio and I thought a Halloween Ball was rather apropriate. It's raining though and therefore I'm not in my best mood (brazilians, specially cariocas, tend to get cranky when it rains, so its really not my fault!), but I hope you like it. R&R, please.**


End file.
